Control
by pingmoo
Summary: Baekhyun tidak menyangka hidupnya akan berubah total hanya karena menggantikan shift temannya di club daerah Gangnam. Park Chanyeol, pemilik Park Enterprise seorang CEO sukses yang bergelut di dunia hitam. And what Park Chanyeol wants, he will get it no matter what. Apalagi yang diinginkannya hanyalah seekor tikus kecil yang bekerja di club miliknya. YAOI. DLDR. CHANBAEK.
1. Prolog

Control

By: pingmoo

Disclaimer: EXO BUKAN MILIK SAYA. SAYANG SEKALI SAYA TAHU! :( Saya cuma meminjam nama dan image mereka saja dalam fanfic ini. Ini cuma untuk kesenangan semata tolong jangan dianggap terlalu serius apalagi nge-bash. This fic was inspired by an original fic I read long time ago. Enjoy. :)

Warning: BOYS LOVE. BOYXBOY. YAOI. TYPO..

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.

Main Cast:

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Other cast will be mentioned later

Pairing:

Chanbaek, Baekyeon (slight)

no bashing, no re-publish web lain

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sydney, 24 December 2016_

-Sepia Restaurant, CBD-

"Ehm... mungkin ini terdengar sangat klise Taeng-gu. _I mean, Christmas Eve and all that shit_. Err—ehm.." Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak terasa gatal itu. Dia sudah bertekad akan melamar Taeyeon malam ini. Jujur saja, wanita yang berada di depannya ini sempurna. Cantik dan baik hati oh, dan jangan lupakan suara emasnya.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di sebuah restaurant terkemuka di Sydney. Jangan tanya berapa harga makan malam di tempat ini. Mungkin jumlahnya melebihi gaji seminggu Baekhyun di tempat kerjanya. Tapi demi malam _special_ ini, Baekhyun rela merogoh kocek agak dalam. Dengan harapan dia hanya akan makan di sini sekali seumur hidupnya saja.

"Langsung saja ngomongnya Baekyung. _To the point_ saja kenapa sih?" celos Taeyeon. Dia sebenarnya sudah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Baekhyun berkat informasi dari Heechul, senior dari tempat kerja mereka, SM Korean Chargrill Lounge. Seminggu lalu Baekhyun minta tolong ke senior mereka untuk ditemani ke toko perhiasan di China Town di kawasan Haymarket untuk membeli sebuah cincin untuk melamar Taeyeon. Sialnya, Heechul yang memang pada dasarnya mulut ember tidak dapat menahan rasa senangnya dan dengan semangatnya membocorkan niat Baekhyun untuk melamar Taeyeon .

Bayangkan jika dirimu jadi Taeyeon! Kau sudah tahu bahwa kekasihmu setahun ini akan segera melamarmu tapi kau harus menahan diri selama seminggu untuk tidak berteriak senang dan menerjang kekasihmu dan berkata,"Aku bersediaaaa!" Oh, terkutuklah Heechul dan mulut embernya! Taeyeon gelisah dan susah makan selama seminggu ini, tapi untungnya karena sudah di wanti-wanti dari seminggu yang lalu, Taeyeon pun berusaha untuk tampil extra cantik malam ini. Jadi apabila ada sesi foto, dia kelihatan cantik maksimal. Karena usianya sudah 29 tahun, dia harus tampil lebih menarik untuk pacarnya yang lebih muda 3 tahun darinya. Jangan salah, dia sudah mau kepala tiga. Sudah lebih dari pantas untuk berumah tangga bukan? Jemarinya bermain gelisah di roknya, menunggu yang lebih muda darinya mengeluarkan keberaniannya untuk melamarnya detik ini juga.

"Ehm.. anu itu.." Baekhyun masih berusaha untuk mengumpulkan kata-katanya.

Taeyeon menatapnya makin intens. _Cepatlaaahh, pabooo..._

Baekhyun mendongak, ditatapnya mata Taeyeon yang malam ini tampak lebih berbinar dari biasanya. Dikumpulkannya keberaniannya, dirogohnya sebuah kotak perhiasan kecil merah beludru dari kantong celananya.

 _Finally.. Gyaaa...!_

"Taeyeon, tiga tahun yang lalu aku datang ke Sydney, _with literally $30 in my pocket I might say_ , aku bertemu dengan dirimu dan menawariku pekerjaan ini. Dua tahun kemudian aku sadar aku menyayangimu lebih dari sekedar sosok Noona. Setahun lalu, kita mulai berpacaran, dan –ehem— aku ingin kita melangkah ke jenjang yang berikutnya." Dibukanya kotak beludru merah itu,"Taeyeon, maukah kau menika—"

" _Well, that's sweet_ , Baekhyun. Tapi sadarkah kau akan posisimu?"

Sebuah suara berat memotong pidato lamaran Baekhyun. Seketika Baekhyun merinding, bulu kuduknya berdiri semua. Suara ini, dia tidak akan pernah melupakan suara ini. Pemilik suara inilah yang membuat hidupnya dulu menjadi neraka. Pemilik suara inilah yang dulunya menyebabkan ia terpaksa lari dari negara asalnya dan kabur ke Australia. Pria yang paling tidak ia inginkan lihat lagi seumur hidupnya.

 _Park Chanyeol._

Dengan tegang Baekhyun menoleh. Masih sama seperti tiga tahun yang lalu, pria itu berdiri tegap dengan angkuh menatap tajam fokus hanya pada dirinya. _Like he owned the world._ Rambut lebat bersurai hitam itu ditata rapi ke belakang memperlihatkan dahinya. Seperti biasa setelan jas blue navy dengan kemeja putih yang dikenakannya pun tampak setara dengan harga sebuah rumah. Terlihat mewah dan tak akan terbeli oleh orang sekelas Baekhyun bahkan dalam mimpinya sekalipun. Kakinya masih tetap saja seperti dulu. Jenjang dan seperti tak pernah berakhir. Senyum arogan disunggingkannya. Matanya menatap nyalang pada kotak beludru yang dipegang Baekhyun.

Sadar ke mana arah mata Chanyeol tertuju, Baekhyun panik. _Taeyeon—oh tidak..._

Dikatupkannya mulutnya rapat-rapat. Baekhyun sontak berdiri dari kursi tempat dia duduk. "Tae, ayo kita pergi dari sini!" ditariknya lengan kurus Taeyeon yang sedari tadi terlihat kebingungan sekaligus setengah kesal karena acara lamarannya diganggu.

Baru saja mereka hendak melangkah selangkah dari meja mereka, beberapa pria berbaju hitam sudah mengelilingi mereka dan menghalang jalan mereka untuk keluar.

"Minggir!" hardik Baekhyun kesal, namun para pria itu sama sekali tidak bergeming dan tetap menghalangi jalan mereka.

"Sial, tidak mengerti bahasa Korea kah? _Move your sorry ass! You're in our way!"_ hardik Baekhyun lagi. Sama saja, para pria tersebut tetap di tempat mereka dan hanya menatap tajamm ke arah Baekhyun dan Taeyeon.

"Baek, ada apa ini? Siapa orang-orang ini?" tanya Taeyeon bingung.

"Bukan siapa-siapa, Taeyeon, tenanglah kita pulang sebentar lagi." Ujar Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan Taeyeon.

"Bukan siapa-siapa katamu, Baekhyun? _Ouch, that hurt_." Sindir Chanyeol. Dilangkahkannya kakinya ke arah Baekhyun yang dengan sigap menutupi Taeyeon yang berlindung dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Apa maumu Tuan Park?" tanya Baekhyun digemeretakkannya giginya.

" _You know what I want, Byun Baekhyun."_

Mata mereka berdua saling menatap, Baekhyun harus mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap mata bulat mengintimidasi milik Chanyeol. _Mata itu masih menatapnya sama seperti tiga tahun yang lalu. Begitu possessive dan mendominasi._ Seolah ingin menelannya hidup-hidup.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Surprise Baek. Kau tidak akan menyangka bukan bahwa restaurant ini berada dibawah naungan Park Enterprises." Cemoh Chanyeol.

Kedua mata sipit Baekhyun melebar. Sial! Dia sendirilah yang telah menjerumuskan dirinya kembali ke neraka.

"Bayangkan betapa terkejutnya aku ketika Jongin berkata bahwa dia menemukan nama Byun Baekhyun melakukan reservasi di salah satu restaurant yang berada di bawah naungan perusahaan cabang Park Enterprises." Sambung Chanyeol.

"Biasanya urusan booking, reservasi tetek bengek begitu bukan urusan orang dengan posisi sekaliber Jongin!" sela Baekhyun. Dia tidak percaya akan hal ini, persembuyiannya selama ini sia-sia hanya karena masalah booking restaurant sesepele ini?

"Ah, namamu memang sengaja dimasukkan ke dalam _alert list_ perusahaan kami. Harus kuakui Baekhyun. Kau cerdas. Kau sengaja mendarat di Hobart, Tasmania dan entah bagaimana caramu sampai ke Sydney sampai tidak terdaftar di daftar penumpang pesawat. Membuatku kelimpungan sebenarnya mencarimu di Hobart kau tahu?" kekeh Chanyeol. Dalam hati Baekhyun tahu betapa murkanya Chanyeol ketika tidak berhasil menemui Baekhyun sama sekali di Hobart.

"Kau tahu gara-gara kau Jongin sempat patah tulang—"

Baekhyun mendongak terkejut. Ada sedikit perasaan marah."Kau—"

"—ditendang kanguru." Lanjut Chanyeol nyengir.

Taeyeon mendengus tidak tahu situasi. Ingin rasanya Baekhyun melakukan hal yang sama kalau dia tidak ingat bagaimana situasinya sekarang.

" _I was so happy you know. I even cancelled one of my private meeting. Because I was so excited to see you."_ Senyum itu tampak sangat mengerikan. Dipamerkannya semua giginya, dia kelihatan seperti seorang monster di mata Baekhyun. Dan private meeting katanya, oh, Baekhyun paham benar apa makna dari _private meeting_ itu. Restaurant mewah seperti ini hanyalah salah satu kedok belaka dari sekian puluhan bisnis bernilai ratusan ribu dollar Park Enterprises. Bisnis sebenarnya adalah bisnis illegal senjata dan obat-obatan terlarang serta cuci uang yang dilakukannya di berbagai negara.

"Kau punya dua pilihan, ikut bersamaku sekarang juga dan aku akan melupakan tiga tahun permainan petak umpetmu ini. Atau kau melangkah keluar dari restaurant ini dan aku pastikan akan menghancurkan semua yang memiliki hubungan denganmu. Terlebih lagi _perempuan_ ini." Mendengar cara Chanyeol mengalamatkan Taeyeon dengan sebutan perempuan ini, dengan nada ancaman yang sudah terlalu dia hapal sedari bertahun-tahun lalu membuat Baekhyun tahu pilihan apa yang akan dia ambil.

"Kau harus berjanji untuk tidak menyentuh mereka sama sekali." Suara Baekhyun bergetar, mencoba bernegosiasi.

"Kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan, Baekhyun." Chanyeol menyodorkan tangannya. Gemetaran, diraihnya tangan Chanyeol yang nampak begitu kontras dengan tangannya. Jemari Baekhyun terlihat begitu rapuh dan feminim di genggaman tangan Chanyeol yang begitu besar dan berurat.

"Jarimu tidak berubah, Baek, tetap ramping seperti dulu. Walau dari hasil penyelidikanku kau nampaknya bekerja kasar selama tiga tahun terakhir ini." Dikecupnya pelan jemari feminim Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya bisa memandang pasrah, bisa dirasakannya neraka yang menghantuinya selama ini akan kembali.

"Baek—" cicit Taeyeon melihat adegan abnormal itu. Awalnya Taeyeon menyangka bahwa Chanyeol itu adalah debt collector atau sejenisnya dan Baekhyun merupakan seseorang yang berutang. Oh, jangan salah, Taeyeon bukan akan meninggalkan Baekhyun begitu saja. Dia sudah bertekad akan melewati senang dan susah bersama Baekhyun. Kalaupun benar Baekhyun memiliki utang, dia akan membantunya melunasinya. Berat sama dipikul, ringan sama dijinjing peribahasanya. Namun melihat adegan di depannya ini, Taeyeon pun berhasil menyusun kepingan puzzle yang berceceran dan mengambil sebuah kesimpulan.

"Sshh, nona manis. Taeyeon kan? Kim Taeyeon?" tanya Chanyeol dingin. Walaupun kata-katanya terdengar begitu sopan, namun tengkuk Taeyeon merinding mendengarnya. Bagaimana sebuah kalimat sederhana terdengar begitu mengintimidasi?

"N—ne?"

"Tahu dirilah."

"Apa?"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi masih berada dalam genggamannya. Satu persatu bodyguard Chanyeol perlahan berjalan mengiringi mereka keluar dari restaurant tersebut. Mata mereka mengawasi tajam pergerakan Baekhyun, seolah kalau Baekhyun sampai lolos dari pengawasan mereka dan berhasil kabur, maka nyawa merekalah taruhannya. Sementara itu, satu bodyguard memegangi Taeyeon agar dia tetap di tempatnya.

"Tu—tunggu! Baek, Baekhyun! Mereka mau membawamu ke mana? Baekhyun!" jerit Taeyeon sambil meronta berusaha menggapai Baekhyun yang sementara berjalan keluar menuju restaurant. Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang, ditatapnya Taeyeon dengan yang memasang muka cemas dan bingung. Begitu banyak pertanyaan dibenak gadis itu, yang sayangnya tidak akan pernah dia ketahui karena malam natal itu akan menjadi malam terakhir dia melihat Baekhyun di hadapannya secara langsung.

"Tae...maaf." setitik air mata sempat lolos dari mata sabit indah milik Baekhyun ketika dia menatap muka Taeyeon. Dia tahu dia tak akan bisa bertemu lagi dengan Taeyeon setelah ini. Menyaksikan adegan ini, rahang Chanyeol mengeras. Ditariknya lengan Baekhyun secara kasar. Ditautkannya jemari mereka, dicengkramnya erat agar Baekhyun tidak bisa lari ke mana pun.

"Sudah puas beradegan dramanya, Baek?" ucapnya sinis. Baekhyun memilih diam seribu bahasa.

Mereka keluar dari restaurant tersebut yang herannya tidak ada pengunjung lain sama sekali. Ah, harusnya Baekhyun menyadari hal janggal ini sejak awal. Chanyeol sudah merencanakan penyerbuan ini sejak awal. Bagaimana mungkin restaurant ini tidak ada pengunjung lain yang juga mengadakan reservasi pada malam natal ini. Sungguh, ingin rasanya Baekhyun tertawa kencang merutuki kebodohannya. Namun ia memilih diam. Begitupun ketika dia ditarik paksa masuk sebuah mobil Mercedez Benz berwarna hitam. Baekhyun tetap diam, kepalanya tertunduk. Tangan kanannya masih berada digenggaman posesif milik Chanyeol yang tidak ia lepaskan dari tadi. Seolah takut ketika dilepas, maka Baekhyun akan menghilang lagi entah sampai kapan.

"Jalan." Satu kata dan mobil itu pun melaju di hiruk pikuknya jalanan Sydney. Baekhyun memandangi sekitar pinggir jalan yang bernuansa natal itu. Mobil mereka berbelok dan mereka melaju menuju arah Anzac Bridge.

"Kemarikan." Tangan kanan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi lowong terulur meminta sesuatu. Baekhyun merogoh saku kirinya. Dilemparkannya kotak beludru merah itu kepada Chanyeol. Tidak sampai sepuluh detik benda itu berada di tangan Chanyeol, kotak itu sudah melayang keluar jendela. Tenggelam di teluk sekitar Anzac Bridge sama seperti kebebasan Baekhyun. Tenggelam untuk selamanya.

"Kau tidak butuh itu lagi."

Baekhyun masih terdiam.

"Besok kita akan kembali ke Seoul. Kau tidak perlu mengambil barang-barangmu. Aku yakin kau tidak punya benda-benda berharga di apartment bobrokmu itu." Kata Chanyeol seenaknya mengambil keputusan. Ya, sama seperti empat tahun lalu ketika dia mulai masuk ke dalam hidup Baekhyun.

"Sialan kau Park Chanyeol!" umpat Baekhyun. _Gajiku tiga tahun ini, yang sudah kurencanakan untuk menyicil rumah. Yang kusimpan baik-baik dia bilang tidak berharga? Terkutuk kau Park Chanyeol dan segala harta kekayaanmu yang laknat itu._

Demi membangun hidup barunya, Baekhyun bekerja lebih dari 100 jam perminggu. Dengan gigih mengumpulkan uang untuk memulai hidup baru, namun yah nampaknya semua itu sia-sia saja.

"Baek—"

Marah, Baekhyun membuang mukanya. Memilih melihat keluar jendela daripada harus melihat muka raksasa posesif gila macam Chanyeol. Dikatupkannya bibirnya, matanya menerawang keluar jendela. Sungguh, ingatannya akan empat tahun lalu pertama kali dia bertemu Chanyeol masih membekas diingatannya. Dan bagaimana dia tak tahan dengan setahun neraka yang dilewatinya sampai dia akhirnya nekat kabur ke Australia tiga tahun lalu. Ke mana pun asal terbebas dari Park Chanyeol.

Memori empat tahun lalu itu kembali lagi. Malam itu juga malam natal.

Sial.

TBC

a/n: ini cuma prolog ya. Next chapter bakal flashback 4 tahun lalu. Maafkan ceritanya yang sangat mainstream, tapi saya cinta mainstream. lol

Review?


	2. Chapter 1

Control

By: pingmoo

Warning: BOYS LOVE. BOYXBOY. YAOI. TYPO. DLDR.

Pairing: ChanBaek

.

.

.

-Chapter 1-

 _Seoul, 24 December 2012._

"Sudah kubilang tidak, Jongdae!" ngotot Baekhyun sambil berkutat dengan buku-bukunya. Di meja belajarnya bertebaran buku-buku hukum tebal dengan laptop yang menyala, terdapat pula secangkir kopi ditemani setangkup sandwich diskon yang sebentar lagi basi dari 7-11, _salah satu tempat Baekhyun bekerja part-time_ , yang diambilnya saat managernya menyuruhnya untuk membuang semua stock makanan nyaris basi itu. Baekhyun begitu heran dengan sistem tempat kerjanya. Kenapa makanan masih layak makan ini harus dibuang, sementara di luar sana begitu banyak mahasiswa tidak mampu macam dirinya yang dengan senang hati akan menerima anugrah gratisan macam ini. Daripada di buang kenapa tidak disumbangkan saja? Sungguh sangat membingungkan. Kulkas Baekhyun pun terisi untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Dan hey, makanan itu masih layak makan kok walau kadang expired datenya sudah lewat. Lihat saja sandwich ini, expired datenya 21 Desember 2012, tapi nampaknya masih layak makan. Belum ada makhluk multiselular yang berkembang biak. Aman.

Matanya kembali menilik salah satu lembar buku hukumnya. Di malam natal pun Baekhyun tetap berpikir untuk tetap belajar, karena dia merupakan mahasiswa tingkat akhir. Skripsinya harus selesai sebentar lagi. Dia tidak mau menjadi mahasiswa lama-lama di kampusnya. Makin cepat lulus, makin baik. Tidak perlu membayar uang kuliah yang mahalnya luar biasa, tidak perlu membeli buku pelajaran yang harganya selangit, tidak perlu ketemu dosen menyebalkan lagi. Pikirannya cuma satu, cepat lulus dan mendapatkan pekerjaan layak di perusahaan bonafit dengan gaji tinggi bagian legal, atau menjadi pengacara. Dia tidak sudi menjadi pelayan _convenience store_ dan restoran seumur hidupnya. Tidak terima kasih, hidup susah kok berkepanjangan.

" _Waeeeeee_..." jerit Jongdae.

"Jongdae, umur kita sudah berapa? Kita sudah 22 tahun! Saatnya kita lebih berkonsentrasi dengan pendidikan kita. Kau tidak mau jadi mahasiswa terus menerus kan?" tanya Baekhyun sok bijak.

"Malam ini saja Baek! Please! Aku sudah terlanjur janji dengan Minseok untuk makan malam natal bersama, dan malam ini dia akan mengenalkanku pada orang tuanya. Kau tahu betapa pentingnya ini bagiku, Baek. Akhirnya keluarga dia mau menerima kami sebagai pasangan walaupun kami sama-sama pria!" ucap Jongdae. Lelaki itu sampai bersimpuh di kedua lututnya memohon.

"Gampang, kau tinggal _call sick_ saja ke tempat kerjamu. Beres kan?" tanya Baekhyun. Matanya tidak lepas dari laptopnya. Jemarinya mengetik lincah kata demi kata untuk proposal sidangnya.

"Baek, kalau aku cuma kerja di _Chicken Shop_ sepi itu aku berhenti juga tak mengapa walau sayang juga sih melepas kerja makan gaji buta begitu, tapi ini kerjaanku yang di club, Baek. Kau tahu, club yang di daerah Gangnam itu. Gajinya tinggi, bahkan lebih tinggi dari gaji kantoran pegawai kau tahu!" ucap Jongdae masih bersimpuh.

"Tetap tidak, Jongdae. Aku benar-benar harus menyelesaikan ini. _Call sick_ sekali tidak akan membuatmu dipecat." Baekhyun bersikeras.

"Tidak, Baek. Kau tidak tahu betapa mengerikannya manajer mereka. Nama manajernya, sebut saja _Mawar_. Dia amat menyeramkan, Baek. Ancamannya tidak main-main, dan dia tahu betapa banyak orang lain yang menginginkan untuk bekerja di Monstrum Club. Dan malam natal itu biasanya club ini sangat ramai oleh tamu VVIP, mereka akan membutuhkan banyak pegawai untuk melayani pengusaha-pengusaha kaya sialan itu." tutur Jongdae masih setia dengan pose bersimpuhnya.

"Oh, kalau begitu suruh saja Yixing yang menggantikan shiftmu. Aku dengar dia lowong malam natal ini. Kenapa harus aku?"

"Tidak bisa Baek, dia itu kurang gesit sepertimu, kau tahu. Lemot bahasa halusnya. Kami butuh pegawai yang gesit dan cepat tanggap!" memikirkan Yixing yang menggantikan shiftnya saja sudah membuat Jongdae bergidik, lebih baik Jongdae resign saja sekarang semua akan lebih mudah.

"Lalu kau berharap aku bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun mulai sedikit merasa iba, diletakkannya bukunya perlahan, dibukanya kacamatanya.

"Datanglah sebagai aku, Baek. Aku akan meminjamkan seragamku dan name-tagku serta access key ke staff room. Ya, ya, ya, ya Baekkie-yaaaahh.. aku akan mentraktirmu seminggu penuh setelah ini, plus gaji malam ini yang konon katanya akan dibayar dua kali lipat, semuanya akan kutransfer ke rekeningmu." Rengek Jongdae yang sudah bangkit dari pose bersimpuhnya dan mulai bergelayut manja di lengan Baekhyun.

"KONON." Balas Baekhyun sewot. Ditariknya lengannya jijik dari Jong Dae.

"Aish, bantulah temanmu ini apa salahnya?" Jongdae merenggut.

"Muka kotak sialan. Kuharap Minseok juga ikut andil dalam mentraktirku dua minggu ke depan." Cibir Baekhyun.

"Satu minggu, Baek!"

"Dua minggu atau lupakan pembicaraan ini pernah terjadi."

"Aisshhh, kau ini temanku atau bukan sih?"

"Aku sahabatmu, Jongdae. Ingat itu? Jadi dua minggu, ya? Deal!"

" _Waeeeee..."_

-Monstrum Club, Gangnam District, 19.40 KST-

"Muka kotak sialan, kalau bukan karena ditraktir makan dua minggu dan gaji double pay, aku tidak akan sudi datang malam ini." gerutu Baekhyun dalam hati sambil mengganti baju casualnya dengan baju seragam club yang boleh dibilang agak norak ini. Dia mengenakan setelan blazer hitam dengan dalaman putih. Lengan bajunya juga agak berenda, dan dibagian lehernya bukanlah dasi melainkan seutas kain tipis seperti tali yang dikaitkan seperti simpul pita. Heol—siapa sih yang merancang seragam club norak macam begini? Dikiranya ini tahun 1600an pakai renda-rendaan? Baekhyun hanya sanggup menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Pantas saja si muka kotak itu menyuruhku mengganti baju seragam di tempat kerja.

Selesai mengenakan seragam yang tidak bisa dibilang seragam kerja itu, Baekhyun pun menyematkan name tag – _Kim Jong Dae_ — di dada sebelah kirinya. Dia pun menggesekkan kartu ID milik Jongdae ke mesin absen yang terletak di staff room, pertanda bahwa dia telah datang dan siap memulai shiftnya.

Kalau ditanya bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun bisa menggantikan posisi Jong Dae malam ini simple saja. Tidak akan ada yang mengenali bahwa Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak bekerja di tempat ini. Menjelang natal, club ini menambah jumlah pegawai casualnya dengan tidak tanggung-tanggung sampai puluhan orang. Dan rasanya mustahil bagi manager mereka untuk mengingat dan menghapal wajah serta nama mereka satu persatu. Selama mereka membawa ID Card yang diberikan, dan mampu mengakses ruang staff, semua aman. Toh, sehabis tahun baru kebanyakan dari pegawai casual itu akan diberhentikan. Resiko pegawai casual ya begitulah.

"Hey, anak baru. Rose mau kita berkumpul di ruang meeting 04." Ujar salah seorang staff.

"Ah, terima kasih. Bisakah kita ke sana bersama— _diliriknya name tag staff di depannya itu_ —Ryeowook-ssi?" tanya Baekhyun sopan. Padahal dalam hati sebenarnya ini taktik saja agar dia tidak ketahuan bahwa dia sebenarnya tidak tahu sama sekali di mana ruang meeting 04 itu lantai berapa.

"Tentu saja Jongdae-ssi. Sebelah sini."

Ruang meeting 04 itu sudah dipenuhi oleh para staff yang dengan gelisah menanti petunjuk acara malam ini dari manager mereka. Tak dapat dielakkan, beberapa dari mereka pun mulai bergosip.

"Kau tahu, aku dengar ada keluarga kerajaan yang akan datang ke pesta VVIP ini!"

"Mana mungkin bodoh, kau mau mereka masuk headline besok?"

"Wartawan tahu darimana? Club ini tidak menerima sembarang orang masuk, apalagi ini pesta VVIP!"

"Aku dengar malam ini Beyonce yang bakalan menghibur tamu-tamu kita."

"Gosip tolol darimana itu? Aku tahu pemilik club ini kaya, tapi apa sanggup dia mendatangkan Beyonce hanya untuk pesta ini?"

Gosip-gosip itu terdengar semakin tolol di telinga Baekhyun. Keluarga kerajaan? Beyonce? Omong kosong tolol apa ini? Kata Jongdae seleksi untuk masuk kerja di club ini sangat sulit, bahkan mereka melakukan background check untuk setiap pegawainya. Tapi kenapa dari yang Baekhyun lihat pegawainya setolol ini?

Sebuah suara tepukan tangan mendiamkan semua celoteh gosip tak jelas itu. Sesosok wanita berambut pirang dengan blazer warna merah dan kemeja putih dipadukan dengan rok merah menyala. _Pasti wanita ini si Mawar, eh Rose._

"Kalian di sini bukan untuk gosip melainkan untuk kerja. Jangan lupakan kontrak kerja yang kalian tanda tangani saat diterima melamar kerja di sini! Apapun yang terjadi di dalam ruangan VVIP tempat kalian bekerja nanti _, stay in that room_. Kalian mengerti? Apapun yang terjadi, dan apapun yang kalian lihat. Abaikan. Tugas kalian hanya melayani para tamu undangan tuan besar itu sebaik-baiknya. Pastikan nampan kalian selalu terisi dengan kudapan maupun champagne. Aku tidak mau melihat ada nampan yang kosong barang sedetik pun. Kalian paham?" ucapan wanita itu seakan menggelegar ke seluruh ruangan. Badannya saja yang kecil, tapi suaranya WOW.

"Rose, bolehkah aku berbicara sebentar?" seorang pria berpakaian rapi dan sialan, setelan itu nampak sangat mahal dan membalut tubuh pria itu dengan sempurna.

"O—OH? Kim Junmyeon-ssi? Astaga saya tidak sopan. Tuan besar Kim, silakan tentu saja." Ucap Rose gugup. Tubuhnya langsung memberikan bungkuk 90 derajat pada pria yang baru saja masuk itu.

"Selamat malam semuanya. Aku Kim Junmyeon, yang bertanggung jawab atas tempat ini." Pria tampan berkulit putih itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Lucu ya? Aku, kau dan dia sama-sama bermarga Kim, Jongdae-ssi. Tapi lihatlah posisi kita yang jauh berbeda." Bisik Ryeowook pelan di samping Baekhyun. _Ah, iya. Malam ini dia harus membiasakan diri dipanggil Jongdae._

Baekhyun tidak terlalu memperdulikan apa yang dikatakan lelaki itu, dia malah lebih fokus ke kulit Kim Junmyeon yang entah kenapa terlihat begitu bagus. Orang kaya ini, nampaknya perawatan kulitnya seminggu biayanya lebih mahal daripada uang makan Baekhyun selama setahun. Tapi kelihatannya dia tidak terlalu sombong, hanya saja terlihat sangat..terawat? Kalau mau dibandingkan dengan dirinya, rambutnya saja entah kapan terakhir kali dia sisir? Hanya disisir jari saja, membuat rambutnya nampak mengembang menggemaskan kata Minseok, tapi hey kau tidak bisa mendengarkan pendapat temanmu. Mereka suka membuat segala sesuatunya terdengar terlalu indah.

"—oleh karena itu mohon kerja samanya. Terima kasih." pemilik club itu mengakhiri pembicaraannya. Sial, Baekhyun terlalu fokus pada hal lain sampai ia tak mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Kim Junmyeon. Tapi rasanya pasti sama saja dengan pidato lainnya. Sopan kepada pelanggan, nampan penuh, senyum lima jari, pelanggan adalah raja, blah, blah.

"Baiklah, silakan menuju ruang VVIP. Champagne dan kudapan disediakan di pinggir ruangan. Tugas kalian hanya memutari ruangan dengan nampan penuh kalau-kalau ada pelanggan yang ingin menikmati champagne atau kudapan." ucap Rose menjelaskan.

Dalam ruangan temaram itu, tamu-tamu VVIP mulai berdatangan. Nampak beberapa sosok penting yang sering terlihat di televisi, politikus, serta artis papan atas dengan bayaran 6 digit USD sekali manggung. Pelayan-pelayan pun mulai berjalan memutar mengelilingi ruangan menawarkan kudapan dan champagne kepada para tamu. Alunan musik pun mulai memenuhi ruangan. Baekhyun pun bersiap-siap dan berjalan ke arah tamu berkumpul.

" _Hanya putar-putar ruangan aku bakal digaji 70.000 won sejam? Pantas saja si Jongdae ngebet sekali dengan pekerjaan ini. Easy money! Hahahaha..."_ Baekhyun tertawa nista dalam hatinya.

...

Atau begitu pikir Baekhyun.

Sudah tidak terhitung sedari tadi betapa dia sangat ingin melemparkan isi nampannya di muka orang-orang kaya kelebihan duit ini. Sungguh, apa mereka tidak pernah diajar tata krama oleh orang tua mereka pada saat mereka masih kecil?

Sialan para politikus itu. Depan TV saja mereka tersenyum ramah dan membela rakyat kecil, tapi memperlakukan pelayan saja tidak sopannya minta ampun. Ibarat hanya seonggok sampah di pinggir jalan cara mereka memperlakukan para pelayan di sini. Belum lagi artis papan atas yang selalu menampilkan sosok keibuan di dramanya atau depan kamera di hadapan fansnya, Lee Min Hae. Malam ini, ibu tiri cinderella bahkan nampak lebih keibuan daripada dia! Menyesal Baekhyun sempat nge-fans dengan dia. Hancur sudah image yang didambakannya selama ini. Inikah realita kehidupan yang sebenarnya?

Pantas saja dulu Jongdae bercerita dia harus menandatangani banyak surat-surat kontrak sebelum memulai pekerjaan ini. Tempat ini banyak skandal rupanya. Mereka tidak mau aib mereka sampai tersebar luar. Wajar mengingat untuk menjadi anggota VVIP Monstrum Club ini, biaya yang dikeluarkan tidaklah sedikit. Jadi maklum saja kalau anggota VVIP-nya pun menginginkan privacy mereka sangat terjaga. Dan tentu saja mereka bisa berbuat seenaknya karena itu.

Ck. Baekhyun berdecak kesal, diliriknya jam tangannya. Baru menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, masih ada sekitaran 3 jam lagi sebelum shiftnya berakhir. Itu kalau suasana dirasa sepi, tapi kalau masih banyak tamu-tamu berseliweran, Baekhyun harus rela untuk tinggal lebih lama sampai tamu-tamu mulai berkurang.

Dilihatnya nampannya, gelas champagne yang tersisa tinggal satu. Menghela napas, Baekhyun pun berjalan kembali menuju sudut ruangan untuk mengisi kembali nampannya. Bergegas kembali ke tengah ruangan dengan nampan yang sudah terisi penuh, Baekhyun pun melihat sinyal salah seorang tamu memanggilnya untuk meminta champagne di nampanya. Namun belum ada lima langkah dia menapak, sebuah tangan kurang ajar mendadak meremas bokongnya yang boleh dibilang sintal untuk ukuran pria itu.

"HEY!" sontak Baekhyun berteriak kaget. Dibalikkannya tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa orang kurang ajar yang dengan seenak jidatnya meremas pantatnya. Dipikirnya ini properti umum apa? Belum pernah merasakan jurus tendangan hapkido pemegang sabuk hitam nampaknya orang ini. Mata sabit Baekhyun mendelik marah pada bapak paruh baya di depannya ini, wajahnya terlihat agak familiar. Mungkin Baekhyun pernah melihatnya politikus kah? Atau orang penting di pemerintahan?

"Berapa?" tanya bapak itu singkat.

"Apa?" Baekhyun bingung. Bukannya minta maaf malah bertanya berapa? Berapa apa? Champagne ini harganya berapa maksudnya?

Mencoba bersikap profesional, Baekhyun mencoba tersenyum—walaupun amat sangat tidak rela—pada bapak-bapak di hadapannya ini. "Ah, champagne ini disediakan oleh pihak penyelenggara pesta, dan kami tidak menarik biaya untuk champagne ini." Baekhyun menjelaskan.

"Bukan itu maksudku bodoh! Berapa tarifmu semalam?!" hardik bapak itu tidak sabar.

 _APA? Tarif semalam? Babi tua ini—_

 _Dia pikir aku pelacur?_

"Maaf, tuan saya rasa anda sudah mabuk. Jika anda mau anda bisa ke ruang istirahat yang letaknya tidak jauh dari ruang pesta ini—" Baekhyun masih mencoba untuk bersikap profesional dan masih mencoba untuk tersenyum. Kesabarannya sudah diambang batas.

"Siapa yang mabuk? Kau jual mahal, eh? Cantik sedikit saja belagu. 3 juta won cukup tidak untuk tarifmu semalam? Mumpung aku sangat sedang murah hati!"

"Saya rasa anda sudah mabuk, Tuan. Saya tidak cantik. Saya ini pria." Baekhyun masih mencoba sabar walaupun jidatnya sudah berkerut kesal.

"Aku tahu kau itu pria! Kau pikir aku buta, apa? Lelaki cantik sepertimu pasti sudah sering digauli lelaki lain. Sebutkan saja berapa tarifmu!" balas pria tua tersebut sewot. Jemari gemuknya menunjuk muka Baekhyun tak sopan.

 _/PYAARR/_

Dilemparkannya nampan penuh champagne itu ke wajah bapak tua itu. Terdengar beberapa suara pekikan kaget dari tamu sekitar area itu dan bisik-bisik pun mulai terdengar.

"YAKKK! DENGAR YA BABI TUA SIALAN! KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPA? KAU PIKIR AKU SUDI DIPERLAKUKAN TIDAK TERHORMAT SEPERTI INI? AKU MEMANG CUMA PELAYAN DI SINI TAPI TOLONG JAGA TINGKAH LAKUMU!" emosi Baekhyun sangat tersulut. Baru kali ini dia merasa begitu direndahkan. Memang dia hanyalah seorang mahasiswa miskin yang berjuang untuk meraih gelar sarjananya. Namun harga dirinya begitu tinggi. Dia tidak akan rela harga dirinya diinjak-injak seperti ini.

"Ka—kau! Tikus sialan! Apa kau tahu siapa aku, hah?" orang itu terlihat sangat murka. Mukanya memerah dan tangannya mengepal. Beberapa tamu nampak cekikikan melihat peristiwa ini.

"Ya, aku tahu siapa kau. Kau babi tua bangka sialan yang tidak tahu sopan santun!" balas Baekhyun sengit.

"ASTAGA ADA APA INI?" jerit Rose panik. Dilihatnya salah satu tamu VVIPnya sekarang basah kuyup bermandikan champagne, dikelilingi pecahan gelas champagne.

"Tuan Jung! Astaga, mari saya antarkan ke ruang private untuk membersihkan diri." Rose menawarkan diri.

"Tidak perlu! Dengar! Tikus kecil ini harus diberi pelajaran!"

"Apa kau babi tua? Aku bisa menghajarmu kalau aku mau!" Baekhyun mulai menggulung lengan kemejanya bersiap-siap menghajar lelaki tua tersebut.

Sebuah kekehan kecil terdengar dan entah kenapa semua tamu VVIP pun langsung terdiam. Baekhyun menoleh ke arah suara tersebut. Dilihatnya seorang pria dewasa yang nampak masih cukup muda, mungkin berusia 25 tahunan nyaris mendekati 30 tahun sedang terkekeh. Dari gaya dan penampilannya yang sangat memukau, jas licin, sepatu hitam mengkilap, terlihat jam tangan mahal yang mungkin tak akan pernah mampu dibeli Baekhyun walau dia bekerja keras selama 10 tahun sekalipun. Di sampingnya, terlihat seorang yang juga tidak kalah tampannya dengan kulit sedikit kecoklatan untuk orang Korea berdiri santai sambil memasukkan tangan kanannya ke saku celananya. Matanya menatap malas seperti orang ngantuk, namun tetap terlihat tampan.

Pria yang tadinya terkekeh itu tampan. Ketampanannya terlihat begitu unik. Telinganya terlihat luar biasa lebar, matanya pun berbanding terbalik dengan mata Baekhyun yang sipit. Mata pria itu bulat menatapnya tajam. Baekhyun balas menatap tatapan itu. Entah setan apa yang selalu membuat Baekhyun fokus pada hal-hal yang tidak penting, tapi pria di hadapannya ini mempunyai proporsi wajah yang bagus sekali menurut Baekhyun. Proporsi 1:1:1 dari dahi, pipi dan rahang. Ibarat wajah seorang raja. Dan jangan lupakan tinggi badannya. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana mungkin ada orang Korea yang bisa setinggi ini? Kakinya terlihat begitu jenjang. Kalau Baekhyun berdiri di depannya secara langsung pasti lehernya akan capek mendongak ke atas hanya untuk bertatapan mata dengan orang ini.

Menyadari pikirannya yang terdengar sangat goblok, ingin sekali Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya keras-keras kalau situasinya tidak mencekam seperti ini. Seseorang tolong tampar dia sekarang juga agar sadar.

"Menarik sekali hiburan malam ini." Suaranya terdengar sangat berat dan angkuh, dan entah kenapa Baekhyun jadi makin kesal mendengarnya. _Orang kaya sombong yang lain._

"Tuan Park, maafkan. Kejadian ini akan saya bereskan secepatnya." Kim Junmyeon yang entah darimana munculnya tahu-tahu sudah membungkukkan diri 90 derajat di hadapan Tuan Park itu.

 _Heh, pasti orang penting sampai pemilik tempat ini ikut-ikutan membungkuk._ Batin Baekhyun.

"Junmyeon-ssi! Bagaimana mungkin kau memperkerjakan orang bar-bar seperti ini? Lihat apa yang sudah diperbuatnya terhadapku!" babi tua itu mulai mencak-mencak lagi sambil menunjukkan setelan jasnya yang basah. Bau champagne menguar dari jasnya, ditambah lagi bau parfumnya yang menyengat membuat Baekhyun mengernyit jijik.

"Kau yang mulai duluan dasar babi tua!" ledak Baekhyun. Sungguh baru kali ini dia diperlakukan seperti ini. Memangnya mereka pikir mereka ini Tuhan? Seenaknya memperlakukan orang sesuka hati hanya karena mereka memiliki kekuasaan dan mengganggap semua dapat dibeli dengan uang hanya karena mereka memiliki harta berlimpah yang tidak habis tujuh turunan sekalipun.

"Kau! Jaga mulutmu! Kau hanya seekor tikus kecil! Kau tak tahu siapa aku?"

Adu mulut mereka benar-benar menjadi tontonan seruangan pesta tersebut. Para tamu VVIP itu bahkan telah membentuk lingkaran dan mengelilingi mereka. Kasak-kusuk sedari tadi terdengar, mendominasi suara alunan musik di ruangan tersebut.

"Kau pikir aku perduli siapa kau?" Kau tahu? Aku paling muak dengan orang sepertimu! Sok berkuasa dan sok kaya! Aku doakan semoga kau tahu rasanya jadi orang susah!" balas Baekhyun yang doanya malah terdengar seperti menyumpahi itu. Baekhyun menilik kerumunan para tamu yang mengerumuni mereka. Hal ini sangat membuatnya risih, dia paling benci menjadi pusat perhatian.

Ada satu hal yang menarik perhatiannya, pria tinggi yang tadi tertawa itu mengangkat malas tangannya dan di belakangnya, Kim Junmyeon serta beberapa pria besar berbaju hitam terlihat sedang menunggu sesuatu. Seolah pria tinggi tersebut memberikan mereka isyarat untuk menunggu sampai ia selesai menonton pertunjukan adu mulut Baekhyun dan pria tua tersebut. Baekhyun pun berasumsi bahwa Kim Junmyeon lah yang memanggil para bodyguard tersebut kalau-kalau fisik sampai terlibat dalam hal ini, namun Baekhyun yakin bahwa dirinya lah yang akan habis dihajar oleh tangan kelebihan otot para bodyguard tersebut. Daripada ambil resiko, Baekhyun sadar inilah waktunya untuk angkat kaki dari tempat terkutuk ini.

"Aku sudah muak berada di sini! Minggir! Gajiku lupakan saja. Anggap saja malam ini aku jadi relawan di sini melayani orang-orang sombong macam kalian!" Baekhyun berjalan keluar marah dari ruangan VVIP tersebut, kerumunan para tamu pun sontak membuka jalan dengan cepat. Bisik-bisik tak sopan terdengar dan Baekhyun tidak mau ambil pusing lagi. Dia hanya ingin keluar dari tempat ini secepatnya. Dihentakkannya kakinya marah, sembari melangkah menuju ke ruang ganti staff, Baekhyun mulai membuka lilitan simpul pita dan blazer hitam yang menjadi luaran seragamnya. Semakin cepat dia melepaskan seragam jahanam ini, semakin cepat dia bisa ganti baju dan keluar dari tempat laknat ini.

Saking emosinya, Baekhyun tidak sadar bahwa sedari tadi ada sosok yang mengikutinya. Sosok tersebut mengikuti Baekhyun dengan langkah yang jenjang namun tenang. Tidak terdengar suara ketukan sepatunya, hanya suara langkah Baekhyun saja yang terdengar. Seutas seringai nampak jelas di wajah pria tampan tersebut.

 _Menarik._

Digesekkannya ID Card milik Jongdae di mesin gesek pintu masuk ruang staff dengan nafas tersengal karena masih menahan emosi, Baekhyun masuk ke dalam ruang staff itu dengan marah. Kalau saja ruang pintu staff itu bukan jenis _sliding door_ tapi memiliki daun pintu, mungkin pintu itu sudah dibanting keras-keras oleh Baekhyun sebagai pelampiasan emosinya. Dibukanya pintu locker milik Jongdae, diambilnya baju kaos biru miliknya. Baekhyun melempar masuk blazer hitam serta tali seragamnya. Dia sedang membuka kemeja putih yang menjadi dalaman seragamnya ketika dia mendengar bunyi _–piip-_ dan suara _sliding door_ yang terbuka.

Baekhyun tidak terlalu ambil pusing untuk menoleh dan melihat siapa yang masuk, toh dia juga tidak mengenal seorang pun di tempat ini. Sampai dia mendengar suara kekehan sialan yang sekarang terdengar cukup familiar di telinganya.

"Wow, aku tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan pemandangan indah seperti ini." ujar pria tersebut tersenyum lebar memamerkan semua giginya yang membuat Baekhyun bergidik ngeri matanya menatap nyalang dada dan perut Baekhyun yang terekspos.

 _Apa senyum dengan memperlihatkan gigi sebanyak itu bisa dibilang normal?_ Batinnya dalam hati.

"Ini ruangan khusus staff! Tunggu, bagaimana tamu sepertimu bisa masuk!" tanya Baekhyun bingung. Walaupun dia tamu VVIP tidak mungkin dia memiliki akses untuk masuk ke ruang staff.

"Park Chanyeol." ucap pria itu. Seolah hal itu menjelaskan segalanya.

"Hah?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Aku Park Chanyeol." ulang pria itu. Seakan menunggu Baekhyun untuk mengenali namanya. Reaksi apapun, terkejutlah, takutlah, kagumlah. Reaksi!

"Well, Park Chanyeol. Ini ruangan khusus staff, dan bisakah kau angkat kaki dari sini? Aku mau ganti baju." Jawab Baekhyun kesal. Orang ini benar-benar sangat menyebalkan. Sungguh, apa ini penyakit orang kaya untuk menjadi menyebalkan?

Bukannya beranjak keluar dari ruang staff, pria tinggi itu malah terbahak-bahak sambil menutupi matanya. Membuat Baekhyun semakin kesal saja.

"Astaga, kau tidak tahu siapa aku? Di rumahmu pasti tidak ada TV, ya? Semiskin itukah kau? _At least_ harusnya kau pernah baca majalah atau koran." pria itu—Chanyeol—menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. Ekspersinya sungguh membuat Baekhyun jengkel.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa kau. Memangnya siapa kau? Aku tidak perduli bahwa jika kau ternyata adalah salah seorang personil EXO yang katanya paling beken se-Korea atau anak raja sekalipun. Tolong angkat kaki dari sini, ini ruang khusus staff. Pintu keluarnya kau tahu di mana letaknya. _Nagajuseyo._ " ucap Baekhyun sambil merentangkan tangannya ke arah pintu keluar.

"Berapa yang kau mau?" tawar Chanyeol.

"Kau!" tangan Baekhyun terkepal kuat. "Aku bukan pelacur!" hardik Baekhyun.

"Jangan sungkan, sebut saja nominalnya. Aku berbeda dengan babi tua tadi. Aku bisa menyanggupi nominal sebesar apapun. Sebut saja angkamu. Pabrik televisi pun bisa kubelikan untukmu.— _mata bulatnya melirik papan nama yang tertulis di pintu locker_ — Kim Jongdae. " lanjut Chanyeol.

"Astaga! Untuk apa kau punya telinga selebar itu? Fungsinya hanya sebagai aksesoris, kah? Kau tidak mendengar apa yang kukatakan di ruang pesta tadi dan barusan, hah? AKU. BUKAN. PELACUR!" Baekhyun betul-betul ingin meninju pria di hadapannya ini sekarang juga, namun Chanyeol lebih sigap.

Ditangkapnya tangan kanan Baekhyun, dikuncinya lengannya ke belakang, Chanyeol mendorong kasar tubuh Baekhyun dibenturkannya ke arah locker menimbulkan suara yang lumayan keras.

"Suka main kasar, eh Jongdae?" bisik Chanyeol menggoda di telinga Baekhyun yang membuatnya bergidik geli. Hembusan napas dari bisikan dan suara berat milik Chanyeol terasa begitu berlebihan.

"Ergh—LEPAS!" Baekhyun meronta berusaha melepaskan diri, namun cengkraman tangan Chanyeol terasa begitu kuat. Padahal dia bisa mengalahkan orang yang lebih besar daripada dirinya di berbagai turnamen hapkido yang ia ikuti, namun kenapa begitu susah untuk lepas dari cengkraman orang ini.

"Kau bahkan lebih cantik dilihat sedekat ini. Hmm? Kau memiliki tahi lalat di kanan atas bibirmu? _How cute._ Aku jadi ingin mencicipinya." Hanya itu peringatan yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol, detik berikutnya bibir milik Chanyeol sudah mendarat di atas bibir tipis merah muda milik Baekhyun. Agak sulit karena tinggi mereka yang cukup berbeda.

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya kaget. Dengan tangannya yang bebas dia berusaha mendorong Chanyeol menjauh, apapun untuk melepaskan ciuman itu. Dipukul-pukulnya dada bidang milik Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol dengan sigap mendongakkan kepala Baekhyun untuk memudahkan akses ciuman tersebut. Ciuman tersebut berubah menjadi lumatan, lidah Chanyeol menyapu gigi Baekhyun, memaksa ingin masuk ke rongga mulut Baekhyun dan memainkan lidah mungil milik Baekhyun tapi Baekhyun dengan keras kepala mengatupkan erat giginya tak sudi menerima ajakan main lidah Chanyeol.

Kesal, Chanyeol mencengkram keras pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun memekik dalam ciuman tersebut, sontak bibirnya terkatup kecil. Moment ini dimanfaatkan Chanyeol untuk memasukkan lidahnya untuk menyapa lidah Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil di antara ciuman tersebut. Nampak sekali bahwa Baekhyun tidak berpengalaman sama sekali dalam berciuman. Gerakan bibirnya terasa begitu kikuk, tapi terasa bahwa Baekhyun mulai terlena dalam ciuman tersebut. Lidahnya yang sedari tadi begitu malu-malu untuk diajak bermain, mulai berani membalas liukan lidah Chanyeol. Dalam hati, Chanyeol sudah tersenyum penuh kemenangan ketika dirasakannya lengan Baekhyun tidak lagi memukul dadanya melainkan mencengkram jasnya. Napas keduanya terdengar begitu memburu. Sadar akan kebutuhan oksigen yang harus disuplai sesegera mungkin ke paru-paru mereka, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk melanjutkan permainan ke babak berikutnya.

Dilepaskannya bibir Baekhyun, mulut Chanyeol merangkak turun pelan ke arah leher jenjang Baekhyun. Kesempatan ini digunakan Baekhyun langsung meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Menatap singkat leher Baekhyun yang putih jenjang tanpa jakun itu, ingin rasanya Chanyeol menanamkan rasa kepemilikan di leher putih tersebut. _Indah sekali seperti leher wanita saja_. Namun baru saja Chanyeol hendak melaksakan niatnya tersebut, nada dering hp miliknya berdering keras, memecahkan moment intim tersebut.

Seolah sadar apa yang baru saja terjadi, Baekhyun buru-buru mendorong jauh Chanyeol. Matanya membelalak seolah dia sadar apa yang baru saja dibiarkannya terjadi. Jemari lentiknya menutupi mulutnya yang menganga tak percaya.

"Cih!" Chanyeol berdecak kesal. Dirogohnya saku celananya, matanya menilik kesal nama yang terpampang di layar hp miliknya.

"APA?" bentak Chanyeol marah pada orang diseberang sambungan telepon tersebut. Nadanya begitu menyeramkan, membuat Baekhyun kasihan pada orang tersebut. Di sisi lain, ingin rasanya Baekhyun berterima kasih pada siapa pun yang menelpon Chanyeol karena merusak moment terkutuk tadi.

Baekhyun tidak percaya bisa-bisanya dia terlena dicium seorang pria, bahkan bisa dibilang menikmatinya. Demi apapun, dia bukan gay! Sampai sekarang dia tidak pernah memiliki ketertarikan apapun pada seorang pria, atau pada siapapun. Baginya asmara itu hanya buang-buang waktu.

"Dasar, begitu saja tidak becus!" umprat Chanyeol kepada orang di seberang telepon itu. Dengan kasar dimatikannya hp miliknya. Matanya kembali menatap Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun kali ini lebih waspada. Sudah siap menghindari serangan yang mungkin berikutnya akan diluncurkan oleh Chanyeol.

"Kita lanjutkan nanti, Jongdae." Chanyeol menghela napas.

"Lanjutkan? Apa yang mau dilanjutkan? Tidak akan ada yang dilanjutkan! Jangan harap setelah ini aku masih mau melihatmu!" semprot Baekhyun histeris tak percaya. Kalau raksasa bertelinga lebar ini pikir sehabis ini Baekhyun masih mau menampakkan batang hidungnya di hadapannya, dia pasti berdelusi. Kalau bisa seumur hidup tidak usah bertemu lagi, lanjutkan nanti katanya? Tidak terima kasih.

"Kau boleh pulang sekarang, Jongdae. Akan kuminta sopirku untuk mengantarmu. Tunggu di sini. Aku ada urusan, nanti kita bertemu lagi. " Chanyeol tidak menggubris perkataan Baekhyun barusan seolah itu hanya angin lalu saja. Sembari berjalan keluar ruangan, dirogohnya lagi hpnya, menginstruksikan sopirnya untuk _stand by_ di depan club.

 _Orang ini gila!_ Pikir Baekhyun.

Setelah Chanyeol benar-benar keluar dari ruangan tersebut, Baekhyun langsung dengan buru-buru mengganti bajunya seperti dikejar setan. Begitu keluar dari ruang staff tersebut, Baekhyun celingak-celinguk ke kanan dan kiri, memastikan raksasa gila itu sudah hilang dari peredaran. Baekhyun pun keluar mengendap-endap lewat pintu belakang tempat keluar masuk para staff. _Siapa yang sudi diantar sopirmu pulang._

Beberapa staff menatapnya sepanjang lorong menuju pintu keluar, namun dia tidak ambil pusing. Yang penting dia harus keluar segera dari tempat ini. Sempatnya dia melihat jam di tangannya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 11:11 pm. Sebentar lagi akan berganti hari menjadi hari natal. Baekhyun mendengus keras.

Sungguh malam natal paling sial yang pernah dia alami seumur hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

a/n: terima kasih banyakkkkkk saya ucapkan untuk review-reviewnya. Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita saya. Maafkan saya tidak bisa membalas reviewnya satu persatu, tapi sungguh saya membaca review anda satu persatu. Terima kasih atas semangatnya. Buat yang meng-follow dan meng-favourite cerita saya, terima kasih. Buat yang menebak-nebak, jangan bosan menebak, ya... /digampar/

Ada beberapa review yang bilang gak suka ada Baekyeon, jangan khawatir. Taeyeon gak bakalan muncul lagi kok, dia hanya cameo di prolog and that's it. Yang muncul lagi paling hanya namanya, tapi Baekhyun gak bakalan ketemu dia lagi. Hohoho.. :)

Jadi Chanyeol itu sebenarnya siapa? Anggota boyband EXO kah? lol

Sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya. Chapter depan masih flashback, ya. FF ini alurnya mundur, nanti setelah beberapa chapter baru maju(?). :)

Thanks for reading.

Review?


	3. Chapter 2

Control

By: pingmoo

Warning: BOYS LOVE. BOYXBOY. YAOI. TYPO.

Pairing: ChanBaek, KaiSoo, ChenMin (slight).

.

.

.

* * *

-Chapter 2-

 _Seoul, 26 December 2012_

Suara gedoran pintu membangunkan Baekhyun dari tidur pulasnya. Berdecak kesal karena dibangunkan dari mimpi indahnya dia menggapai-gapai meja di sebelah tempat tidurnya untuk mencari hpnya. Dinyalakannya hp-nya untuk mengecek pukul berapa sekarang. Layar hp-nya menunjukkan pukul 04.50 AM _._

 _Orang gila mana..? Sebaiknya ini hal yang penting atau ada yang mati!_ Pikirnya kesal. diletakkannya kembali hp miliknya ke meja di sebelah tempat tidurnya itu.

Dengan malas disibakkannya _quilts_ biru tua miliknya. _Brr.._ enggan sekali rasanya untuk bangkit dari kasurnya yang beralaskan _electric blanke_ t andalannya. Tidak lupa Baekhyun menyematkan kakinya ke sendal kesayangannya. Berjalan telanjang kaki di kamar sewaan miliknya dengan telanjang kaki di musim dingin seperti ini sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Musim dingin di Korea bukanlah sebuah candaan. Dinginnya benar-benar menusuk tulang.

Suara gedoran dan ketukan pintu terus saja berulang, membuat Baekhyun makin kesal. Dibukanya pintunya kasar menampakkan raut wajah Jongdae yang tak kalah kesalnya.

"Apa maumu subuh-subuh begini Jongdae? Siapa yang meninggal, hah?" hardik Baekhyun kesal memicingkan matanya. Matanya bahkan belum terbuka sepenuhnya.

Baekhyun kemudian membukakan lebih lebar pintu seolah mempersilahkan Jongdae untuk masuk, Baekhyun sendiri langsung berbalik kembali ke dalam kamarnya menuju ranjangnya lagi. Mencari kehangatan yang ditawarkan selimut miliknya itu. Jongdae pun masuk ke kamar Baekhyun dan langsung membuka coat-nya dan melemparkannya ke lantai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kemarin dulu, hah?" tanya Jongdae. Mukanya terlihat panik sekaligus kesal.

"Maksudmu apa? Aku tidak mengerti." Baekhyun kembali membenamkan wajahnya di bantalnya. Ditariknya selimutnya hingga menutupi wajahnya.

"Di Montsrum Club, Baek! Kau tahu aku kemarin mendapatkan sms dari kepala personalia yang mengatakan bahwa aku mendapatkan surat peringatan! Dan sebentar malam aku harus menghadap ke bagian HR untuk membicarakan masalah ini. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kesal karena seperti diacuhkan, Jongdae menarik paksa selimut Baekhyun memaksanya keluar dari kepompong penuh kehangatannya itu.

"YAKK!" Baekhyun berteriak tidak terima. Baekhyun bangkit ke posisi duduk, bibirnya mengerucut kesal.

"Surat peringatan, Baek! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jongdae sekali lagi.

Otak Baekhyun belum loading sepenuhnya. Jongdae? Mendapat surat peringatan? Lantas apa hubungannya dengan Baekhyun?

"Surat peringatan darimana? Dari kampus karena kau terlalu banyak bolos?" tanya Baekhyun bingung kemudian menguap lebar. Dikucek-kuceknya mata sipitnya yang masih mengantuk itu. Sungguh, apa Jongdae tidak bisa menunggu sampai jam yang lebih wajar bagi seorang teman untuk datang berkunjung ke apartment seorang teman lainnya. Ini bahkan belum jam lima pagi demi Tuhan.

"Kau pikir kalau aku dapat surat peringatan dari kampus aku bakalan peduli, Byun Baekhyun? Aku dapat surat peringatan dari Monstrum Club, kau tahu? Tempatku bekerja? Yang kau bantu aku gantikan shiftnya dua hari lalu, Baek? Sudah ingat sekarang?" cerca Jongdae tanpa jeda.

Baekhyun terdiam sesaat dan berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja Jongdae lontarkan.

 _Surat peringatan?_

 _Monstrum Club?_

 _Shift?_

Dan mendadak semua memori dua hari lalu yang sedang berusaha Baekhyun kubur dalam-dalam menguar kembali.

 _Park Chanyeol._

 _Seorang lelaki dengan tubuh yang begitu tinggi dan atletis layaknya seorang model ternama._

 _Wajahnya yang tampan._

 _Senyumnya yang menyebalkan._

 _Telinganya yang tampak terlalu banyak diberi penyubur._

 _Dan bibir tebalnya yang dengan seenaknya melumat bibir tipis Baekhyun._

 _Bagaimana lidah tebalnya bermain dengan lidah kecil milik Baekhyun yang malu-malu._

 _Ukh..._

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah, Baek?" tanya Jongdae bingung.

"GAAAHHH! Tempat terkutuk itu! Sebaiknya kau keluar saja dari tempat laknat itu! Aku heran kenapa kau bisa tahan kerja di tempat seperti itu, Jongdae!" teriak Baekhyun emosi sambil membanting-banting bantalnya. Padahal selama dua hari terakhir ini dia berusaha lebih fokus ke skripsinya saja daripada terbawa emosi dan mengingat-ngingat lagi kejadian nista tersebut, tapi tentu saja Jongdae harus datang dan membuatnya mengingat semuanya kembali.

"Hey, tempat kerja nista itu yang membiayai kuliah dan hidupku sekarang, Baek!" Jongdae berusaha membela tempat kerjanya.

Baekhyun menatap Jongdae dari perspektif yang berbeda sekarang. Dia sungguh tak menyangka bahwa Jongdae ternyata memiliki kesabaran tingkat dewa seperti itu. Bisa tahan bekerja lebih dari sehari di club seperti itu.

Jongdae menghela napas. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya pelan sambil menyisirkan rambutnya ke belakang.

"Uh.."

Sungguh Baekhyun begitu enggan menjelaskannya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Jongdae menatap Baekhyun tidak percaya setelah mendengar penuturan Baekhyun tentang apa yang terjadi malam itu. Kalau sehabis ini dia masih hidup, itu namanya keajaiban di bulan Desember dan Jongdae akan mulai rajin ke gereja dan percaya yang namanya Tuhan.

Baekhyun menceritakan sebagian besar kejadian yang terjadi di Monstrum Club malam itu, walaupun tidak semuanya. Bagaimana seorang bapak tua menawarnya dan dia emosi lalu menumpahkan semua _champagne_ di atas tray-nya ke jas bapak itu, dan bagaimana dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang menyebalkan bernama Park Chanyeol. Namun Baekhyun tidak menyebutkan sama sekali soal dia berciuman dengan Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya—eh... _beradu mulut—_ sedikit dengan Park Chanyeol.

Begitu mendengar nama Park Chanyeol, rahang Jongdae otomatis jatuh ke lantai. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur deras dari jidatnya.

"Kau.. kau bilang kau adu mulut dengan Park Chanyeol?" ucap Jongdae terbata-bata.

"Iya, memang kenapa? Dia orang penting? _Shit!_ Jangan bilang dia betulan anak raja!" pekik Baekhyun. _Pantas wajahnya nampak sangat aristokrat._

...

 _Oh, seseorang tolong tampar aku. Kenapa pikiranku selalu melenceng ke mana-mana. Sadarlah Byun Baekhyun!_

"Teori gila darimana itu! Kalau dia anak raja masih mending!" jerit Jongdae sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya histeris yang membuat Baekhyun menatapnya bingung.

"Eoh? Jadi dia bukan anak raja? Baguslah. Berarti dia hanya rakyat biasa yang harus diwajibkan membayar pajak dan taat pada hukum yang berlaku seperti kita kan? Eh, bukan berarti aku bilang anak raja tidak perlu taat pada hukum, loh. Hanya saja—" cetoleh Baekhyun sebelum bahunya dicengkram secara mendadak oleh Jongdae.

"Kalau aku mati malam ini sampaikan pada Minseok bahwa aku sangat mencintainya dan akan mengawasinya dari alam sana. Semoga dia bahagia tanpaku." Ujar Jongdae dengan wajah pucat pasi. Diambilnya coat-nya yang tadi lemparkannya ke lantai dan bergegas keluar dari apartment milik Baekhyun tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Baekhyun.

"Yak! Jongdae! Yaakk! Apa maksudmu?"

* * *

.

.

* * *

 _-Monstrum Club, Gangnam District, 23.20 KST-_

Ada perasaan berdebar tersendiri sepanjang Jongdae melakukan shiftnya di Monstrum club malam ini. Sebisa mungkin dia tidak terlalu terlihat mencolok. Datang sangat awal ke shiftnya, berganti baju seragam dan langsung menuju ke lantai tempat dia bekerja dan melayani tamu-tamu yang datang seadanya. Beberapa tamu berusaha mempersulitnya, namun tidak terlalu dihiraukannya. Bukan hal yang baru lagi tamu di tempat ini berlaku seperti raja. Satu-satunya yang ada di benak Jongdae hanya semoga orang sesibuk Park Chanyeol sudah lupa dengan apa yang terjadi dua hari lalu dan disibukkan dengan berbagai ' _bisnis_ ' yang dilakoninya atau apalah itu yang membuat Park Chanyeol sibuk.

Jongdae bukan tipe orang yang religius. Dia juga bukan tipe yang percaya akan sesuatu di atas sana. Namun semenjak siang tadi dia memanjatkan doa-doa kecil semoga masalah yang disebabkan Baekhyun tidak seserius itu dan jika malam ini berlalu dengan tidak terjadi satu apapun, Jongdae akan mengundurkan diri dari tempat kerja ini dan mencari pekerjaan di tempat lain yang lebih 'halal' dari tempat ini.

"Sebentar lagi kau sudah boleh sign out dari shiftmu, Jongdae-ssi." Ujar seorang pria berambut klimis dengan name tag –Manager— tersemat di dadanya.

"Ah, Manager Lee. Terima kasih.." balas Jongdae sekenanya. Dilapnya peluh di dahinya dengan tangan kanannya dan dihembuskannya napas lega. Akhirnya hari ini selesai juga.

" _Oke, sekarang aku ganti baju lalu ke bagian personalia dan resign sekarang juga!"_ pikirnya.

Kakinya berlari kecil ke arah ruang locker staff, seolah hal itu bisa mempercepat semua proses ini. Masih sembari berlari kecil, dia melihat ada seorang dengan sosok lumayan tinggi berdiri di depan ruang staff. Sosok tersebut mengenakan jas berwarna biru kehitaman yang nampak sangat mahal, rambut ditata rapi ke belakang memperlihatkan wajah tampannya yang sedikit kecoklatan. Matanya terlihat bosan agak mengantuk dan bibir tebalnya terkatup rapat.

"Ah, bisa saya permisi lewat?" tanya Jongdae sopan sambil membungkukkan kepalanya.

"Tentu." Jawab orang itu singkat, melangkah satu jengkal ke arah kiri memberikan akses bagi Jongdae untuk masuk ke ruang locker staff.

Matanya menatap malas ke name tag Jongdae yang membuat matanya terbelalak sedikit.

"...kau.." bisiknya pelan.

"Hm?" Jongdae menoleh.

"Kim Jongdae?" tanyanya pelan lagi.

"N—ne.. ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Jongdae balas bertanya. Dia mulai gugup namun tetap berusaha untuk tenang.

"Pfft.." orang tersebut mendengus tak sopan sambil memegang dahinya, menyebabkan Jongdae sedikit bertanya-tanya.

"Ada waktu sebentar? Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu." Tutur pria itu pelan.

Seketika Jongdae langsung berkeringat dingin. _Ini dia.. shit.. Minseok.. aku betul-betul mencintaimu. Kalau aku mati malam ini aku akan jadi hantu gentayangan dan membunuh Byun sialan itu dan akan selalu menjagamu, aku janjiii!_ Racau Jongdae dalam hatinya. Luarnya dia berusaha nampak tenang namun dalam hatinya dia sudah merasa sangat panik.

Ada rasa penyesalan kenapa dia harus meminta tolong Baekhyun untuk menggantikan shiftnya. Sudah lama dia mengenal Baekhyun. Walaupun mahasiswa berprestasi, sikapnya agak sedikit barbar dan tidak sabaran. Harusnya dia biarkan saja dirinya dipecat, toh pekerjaan masih bisa dicari lagi. Tapi nyawa? Seakan benar-benar akan mati sebentar lagi, seluruh memori manis masa lalunya bersama Minseok seolah berputar di kepalanya.

"Te—tentu." Jawab Jongdae seadanya.

"Lewat sini." Pria tersebut pun langsung melangkah tanpa menoleh ke belakang seolah yakin bahwa Jongdae akan mengikuti langkahnya.

Sementara itu Jongdae dilema sesaat antara haruskah dia lari sekarang, yang memungkinkannya dikejar security kemudian digebuk sampai mati atau haruskah dia mengikuti pria ini entah ke mana yang menurut firasat Jongdae ada hubungannya dengan Park Chanyeol. Pikiran itu hanya berlangsung beberapa detik dan akhirnya Jongdae memutuskan untuk mengikuti pria itu. _Apapun pilihannya sama saja_ pikirnya.

Mereka berjalan menuju lantai paling atas dari club tersebut, lantai yang bahkan anggota VVIP sekalipun tak memiliki akses. Akses tempat ini hanya dimiliki oleh segelintir orang saja yang benar-benar memiliki kuasa. Dan hanya staff yang sudah senior yang bertugas untuk melayani tamu di tempat ini. Gosipnya walaupun ada mayat jatuh di lantai, para staff tersebut tak akan perduli malah turut membantu membersihkan darah yang mengotori lantai.

Lantai atas itu hanya bisa diakses oleh lift khusus yang dikawal ketat oleh 6 orang bodyguard di sekitarnya. Selain itu untuk bisa mengoperasikan lift tersebut, dibutuhkan swipe key khusus yang hanya diberikan pada orang-orang tertentu saja ditambah dengan sensor sidik jari. Bodyguard yang tadinya memblokir pintu masuk ke lift tersebut langsung membukakan jalan untuk pria berkulit kecoklatan tersebut.

"Jongin-ssi." Sapa mereka semua sambil membungkukkan badan 90 derajat. Pria yang dipanggil Jongin itu hanya mengangkat tangan seadanya dan memencet tombol lift tersebut.

"Masuk." Perintah pria itu—Jongin— pada Jongdae begitu pintu lift tersebut terbuka.

Mereka pun memasuki lift tersebut, dan Jongdae mengepalkan kuat tangannya. Sesampainya di lantai atas, mereka keluar dari lift, yang disambut oleh lebih banyak lagi bodyguard di lantai tersebut. Semuanya menundukkan kepalanya saat melihat Jongin.

Jongdae agak sedikit heran dan bertanya-tanya siapa sebenarnya orang ini. Nama Park Chanyeol sudah sering dia dengar, tapi nama Jongin ini terasa asing di telinganya namun sedari tadi para bodyguard itu memperlakukan Jongin dengan begitu hormatnya. Mereka bahkan terkesan tidak menaruh hormat pada politikus terkemuka sekalipun.

Mereka memasuki sebuah ruangan suite besar yang membuat Jongdae berdecak kagum. Dalam ruangan suite itu terdapat bar yang tak kalah bagusnya dengan bar yang mereka miliki di lantai bawah. Terkesan agak berlebihan mengingat bar ini hanya untuk segelintir orang saja namun ukurannya tak kalah dengan bar yang ditempatkan di bawah untuk tamu VIP lain, hanya saja ukuran bar ini sedikit lebih kecil.

Terdapat banyak sofa-sofa dan meja untuk para tamu. Terdapat pula panggung hiburan nampak seseorang sedang bernyanyi diiringi piano dan gitar, dan _HOLY SHHIIIIITTTT_ bukankah itu Do Kyungsoo? Penyanyi solo yang debut 3 tahun lalu ketika dia masih berusia 18 tahun dan meraih sukses yang gemilang. P uluhan award acara musik dimenangkannya, dan dia mencetak banyak sejarah dengan penjualan albumnya yang sangat mencengangkan untuk ukuran seorang penyanyi solo. Dia meraih gelar sebagai triple million seller hanya dalam kurun waktu tiga tahun saja. Sampai agensinya pun membangun ruangan khusus untuk semua penghargaan yang diperolehnya. Suara emasnya begitu dipuja-puja semua kalangan. Tua muda, pria wanita, anak pendidikan usia dini sampai pekerja, bahkan oleh mahasiswa kere macam Jongdae dan Baekhyun. Walaupun kere, Baekhyun mengoleksi ketiga CD-nya. Tidak sampai seperti fans lain yang khilaf dan memborong puluhan bahkan ratusan albumnya hanya untuk bisa hadir dalam acara jumpa fans seorang Do Kyungsoo, namun mereka tetap membeli albumnya sebagai bentuk apresiasi atas karya yang dihasilkan seorang artis.

 _neoreul ilhgodo saraganeun naega neomu silhjiman_ _  
_ _eonjenganeun…_ _  
_ _(eonjengan nae gyeote YEAH) irago baraenda_ _  
_ _OH, TELL ME, WHAT IS LOVE?_ _  
_ _(TELL ME, WHAT IS LOVE?)_ _  
_ _TELL ME, WHAT IS LOVE?_ _  
_ _nae nuneul bomyeo malhaessdeon_

Terdengar Do Kyungsoo sedang melantunkan lagu terpopulernya. Nampaknya tak ada orang yang tak tahu akan lagu ini, kecuali dia tidak pernah mendengarkan radio atau memiliki TV. Jongdae ingat masa-masa di mana lagu ini keluar. Lagu ini ada di mana-mana. Semua orang terdengar sangat menikmati lagu ini.

 _(COME BACK TO ME BABE)_ _  
_ _du geuljaga nagincheoreom apa wa. (YEAH-)_ _  
_ _nae mami geugeol alge dwaessneunde.._ _  
_ _OH, TELL ME, WHAT IS LOVE?_ _  
_ _TELL ME, WHAT IS LOVE?_ _  
_ _(TELL ME, WHAT IS LOVE?)_

Do Kyungsoo mengakhiri pertunjukannya dengan senyum manis, bibirnya membentuk hati, bibir yang membuat jutaan wanita di korea meleleh dan jatuh hati sekaligus iri, dan bibir yang membuat tak sedikit kalangan pria berpikiran kotor tentang apa yang bisa mereka lakukan pada bibir itu. Dia membungkuk sedikit, menerima sedikit tepukan tangan dari beberapa tamu yang hadir di ruangan itu.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Jongin singkat. Matanya menatap lekat pada sosok mungil Do Kyungsoo yang terlihat begitu bersinar di panggung yang remang-remang itu.

"Mengenalnya? Itu Do Kyungsoo kan? Do Kyungsoo? _THE_ Do Kyungsoo?" bisik Jongdae keras menunjuk sosok Kyungsoo tak sopan. Walaupun jiwa fanboy nya melesak ingin keluar namun dia mengerti ini masih dalam situasi hidup dan mati.

"Aku tak percaya aku bisa melihatnya secara langsung! Biar kuceritakan pada Baekhyun nampaknya dia tak akan percaya! Demi apa dia sampai manggung di club ini! HP-ku kutinggal dilockerku! Bagaimana aku bisa minta foto bareng!" racau Jongdae semi histeris. Sungguh jiwa fanboy-nya tidak tahan ingin dikeluarkan, apalagi ketika sosok mungil itu berjalan turun dari panggung dan mendekat ke arah mereka. _Jika ini jalan-Mu, Tuhan, ambil saja aku. Aku ikhlas..._

"Hey, Jongin." Sapa Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum malu. Senyum manis itu terlihat khusus diberikan untuk sosok pria tinggi di depannya. Senyuman tulus yang nampak berbeda dengan senyuman selebritis yang biasa ditampakkannya di televisi dan berbagai media.

"Penampilanmu bagus." Jongin membalas senyuman Kyungsoo.

"Huh, kau bahkan muncul pada saat lagu akan berakhir. Darimana kau tahu penampilanku bagus?" Kyungsoo melayangkan pukulan ringan ke dada Jongin sedikit kesal.

"Kau selalu terlihat memukau di panggung, ...maupun di ranjangku, Kyungsoo." Bisiknya pelan sambil mengelus rambut hitam legam milik Kyungsoo yang dibalas dengan pukulan ringan lagi di dadanya. Nampaknya kalau malu Do Kyungsoo suka main tangan.

"Jongin!" desis Kyungsoo pelan menyadari di samping Jongin ada pelayan yang tak pernah dilihatnya.

Bisikan pelan itu terdengar di telinga Jongdae dan aksi kedua insan di depan matanya ini membuatnya bisa mengambil kesimpulan. Pria bernama Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo ini... _sepasang kekasih? Ini benar-benar akan jadi gosip terbesar tahun ini. Do Kyungsoo seorang gay! Holy SH..._

"Aku harus ke ruangan Chanyeol sekarang. Tunggulah aku." Ucap Jongin kemudian mengecup pelan dahi Kyungsoo sembari mengusap sayang bahu sempit milik Kyungsoo.

 _...ITTTTT!_

Dua kalimat yang sukses mengantar kembali Jongdae ke dunia nyata. Ternyata benar Park Chanyeol masih mencarinya karena mengira dirinya adalah Byun Baekhyun. Sehabis ini tamatlah sudah dia. End. Finish. Habis. No more Kim Jongdae.

"Jangan lama-lama." cakap Kyungsoo halus, bibirnya terlihat mengerucut sedikit. Jongin mengecup singkat bibir ranum tersebut kemudian memberi _gesture_ kepada Jongdae untuk mengikutinya ke ruang pribadi Chanyeol.

"Jika yang barusan tersebar di publik kau mati." ancam Jongin santai sambil berjalan yang dibalas dengan anggukan keras oleh Jongdae.

Jongin mengetuk pintu di depannya, namun tak menunggu konfirmasi apakah dia boleh masuk atau tidak, Jongin langsung saja membuka gagang pintu tersebut dan masuk.

"Aku belum mengizinkanmu masuk, Jongin." tutur Chanyeol sambil memeriksa berkas-berkas di depannya.

"Pesananmu." jawab Jongin cuek, menunjuk Jongdae yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan jempol kanannya. Sehabis berkata singkat itu, Jongin menguap kecil.

Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat ke arah yang ditunjukn Jongin. Matanya berubah berkilat marah.

"Siapa kau?" dua kata yang sukses menyebabkan Jongdae menelan keras air liurnya. Hidup matinya tergantung dari penjelasannya.

* * *

.

.

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Seoul, 27 December 2012_

 _-614 Chicken House, 20.30 KST -_

"Ini pesanan anda. Selamat menikmati!" ujar Baekhyun sambil meletakkan tray penuh dengan makanan di hadapan pelanggan restaurant tempat dia kerja.

"Terima kasih! Kami akan menikmatinya!" balas kedua pelanggan tersebut senang sambil mengangguk yang dibalas Baekhyun dengan anggukan manis.

Hari ini dia bekerja sambilan di sebuah kedai kecil dekat tempat kuliahnya berada dari pukul 17.00 sampai pukul 22.00. Menurutnya hal ini sangat efisien karena selesai mengikuti kelasnya dia tinggal jalan kaki ke kedai ini dan menghemat uang bus. Pemiliknya pun sangat ramah, dan pelanggannya juga ramah-ramah. Rata-rata pelanggan mereka di malam hari adalah ahjussi yang baru saja pulang dari kantornya atau sekedar mahasiswa yang nongkrong bersama teman-temannya. Makanan yang disajikan pun tak terlalu mahal namun sangat enak dan porsinya juga lumayan besar, yang menyebabkan kedai ini cukup ramai dikunjungi pelanggan terlebih lagi kalangan mahasiswa dengan uang bulanan pas-pasan yang merantau dari luar Seoul.

Pikir Baekhyun pelanggan di sini sungguh ramah. Dibandingkan dengan pelanggan yang ada di Monstrum Club. Ugh, mengingatnya saja dia tidak mau. Uangnya saja yang banyak tapi mereka tidak punya hati.

Baekhyun kembali ke posisinya di dekat pintu masuk sembari mengawasi pelanggan makan dan pintu masuk untuk menyambut tamu yang akan datang. Benar saja, tak lama tirai penutup kedai itu tersibak dan ada tamu yang masuk.

"Pesan meja untuk dua." ujar tamu yang baru saja masuk.

"Baik, silakan ke..." Baekhyun menoleh menampilkan senyum khusus pelanggannya

"..mari..." kata-katanya terputus begitu dia sadar siapa yang baru saja masuk.

Park Chanyeol dan Kim Jongin. Mereka sungguh terlihat salah tempat dengan setelan coat dan jas mahal yang mereka kenakan. Mereka terlihat terlalu...mahal untuk berada di tempat sesederhana ini. Chanyeol dan Jongin menatap datar tempat ini, apalagi Chanyeol. Matanya menatap meremehkan hiasan yang dipajang di dinding dan keadaan kursi dan meja yang memang terlihat sangat sederhana. Keseluruhan kedai ini nampak sangat tidak sepadan dengan level seorang Park Chanyeol. Mereka berdua akhirnya mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke Baekhyun setelah melepaskan coat yang mereka kenakan.

"Err—silahkan duduk di sebelah sini." Baekhyun pun mengambil keputusan cepat untuk pura-pura tidak mengenali mereka. Hari ini dia tampak beda dengan seragam dan apron sederhana yang disediakan oleh kedai ayam ini. Ditambah lagi dia baru pulang kuliah dan dia mengenakan kacamatanya bukan softlense seperti saat di Club waktu itu. Mukanya pun agak sedikit berminyak karena tidak dicuci sedari tadi pagi. Kalau dia bertingkah wajar mungkin mereka tidak akan curiga.

" _Apa yang mereka lalukan di kedai sederhana seperti ini?"_ jerit Baekhyun dalam batinnya. Tidak mau dicurigai dia dengan cepat melempar dua buku menu ke meja di hadapan Chanyeol dan Jongin kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua di meja tersebut.

Pelanggan yang berada di situ memandang heran kedua manusia yang baru saja duduk itu. Dilihat dari segi mana pun mereka benar-benar salah tempat. Beberapa mahasiswi terkikik melihat mereka. Kapan lagi mereka bisa melihat dua pria tampan yang terlihat sangat kaya makan di kedai kecil begini. _Tidakkah mereka terlihat seperti model?_ bisik mereka kemudian terkikik lagi.

"Yang itu kan?" seringai Jongin sambil melepaskan sarung tangan kulit miliknya kemudian memainkan menu di depannya.

"Yeah. Masih manis seperti hari itu." Kekeh Chanyeol sambil menatap menu di atas meja sembari melepaskan sarung tangan miliknya juga.

"Lucu sekali dia pura-pura tidak mengenalimu." Mata Jongin mulai menelusuri menu di depannya.

"Kau lihat _mole_ kecil di bibir atas sebelah kanannya? Dan juga bentuk bibirnya yang sangat menggairahkan itu. Aku akan mengenalinya di mana pun." Jawab Chanyeol sambil meletakkan menunya. Matanya mencari keberadaan Baekhyun yang dari tadi belum keluar juga dari arah dapur. Ada sedikit rasa was-was kalau Baekhyun memutuskan untuk kabur lagi lewat pintu belakang seperti malam natal kemarin. Untungnya dia sudah menempatkan dua mobil bodyguard-nya untuk mengawasi pintu belakang kalau-kalau hal yang sama terjadi lagi.

Semalam setelah menginterogasi Kim Jongdae yang sebenarnya, Chanyeol akhirnya tahu bahwa yang dicarinya dua hari terakhir ini bukan bernama Kim Jongdae melainkan Byun Baekhyun. Pantas saja dari sekian banyak belasan file Kim Jongdae yang berada di Korea dengan _range_ umur 20-28 yang dikumpulkan oleh anak buahnya tidak ada satupun yang wajahnya cocok dengan Kim Jongdae yang ditemuinya. Jongdae pun memberikan informasi mengenai nama asli dan tempat Baekhyun tinggal, bekerja dan sekolah setelah _dibujuk_ sedikit oleh Chanyeol meskipun awalnya Jongdae menolak memberikan informasinya. Chanyeol bisa sangat _persuasif_ kalau dia mau. Itulah yang menyebabkan bisnisnya berkembang sangat pesat seperti sekarang. Matanya masih mencari-cari sosok yang berhasil memancing gairah dalam dirinya yang tak pernah berhasil dibangunkan oleh siapapun.

 _Byun Baekhyun_.

Yeah, pria di malam itu tidak terlihat seperti seorang Kim Jongdae. Nama Byun Baekhyun begitu cocok dengannya. Dia terlihat begitu polos dan berharga di antara semua orang-orang yang pernah masuk dalam hidupnya. Tidak pernah ada yang membuatnya merasakan perasaan ingin memiliki seperti ini. Dan Park Chanyeol selalu mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, bukan?

Dilihatnya Baekhyun keluar dari dapur dan membawa senampan makanan yang di antarkannya di meja dekat jendela.

"Permisi, kami mau pesan." Ujar Jongin sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Bakehyun menatap tak rela meja tersebut, namun dia harus ke meja itu dan melayani mereka. Dia tidak mau membuat keributan di kedai ini, ahjussi kedai ini begitu baik dia tidak mau mengacaukan bisnisnya.

"Mau pesan apa!?" tanyanya sedikit lebih galak dari yang dia rencakanan. Dia masih merasa sedikit kesal kalau mengingat perbuatan Chanyeol kepadanya. Sesaat dia sadar bahwa dia sedang pura-pura tidak mengenali Chanyeol. Kalau dia marah-marah bukannya akan ketahuan?

"Mm..maksudku.. ehmm.. mau pesan apa?" tanyanya dengan suara yang dipelankan.

" _Galbitang_ _,_ _Dakgangjeong_ _,_ _Kimchi-wangmandu_ nya masing-masing satu. Kau mau pesan apa Chanyeol?" tanya Jongin sambil menyerahkan kembali menu ke tangan Baekhyun yang diterima Baekhyun dengan diam, kemudian dia sibuk mencatat kembali semua pesanan Jongin.

" _Gamjatang_ saja satu. Kau yakin mau makan sebanyak itu Jongin? Lelah sehabis ' _private meeting_ ' kita tadi siang, ya?" tanya Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ya, itu salah satunya dan sudah lama kita tidak ke kedai semacam ini, sesekali boleh juga ya.. makan makanan jelata yang sederhana seperti ini." Celetuk Jongin sambil bersandar malas.

Nadi di dahi Baekhyun berdenyut kesal mendengar perkataan Jongin barusan. _Kalau memang jelata kenapa tidak makan saja di tempat lain? HUH!_

"Akan saya ulangi pesanannya! _Galbitang_ _,_ _Dakgangjeong_ _,_ _Kimchi-wangmandu_ dan _Gamjatang_ masing-masing satu. Harap ditunggu sebentar." ucapnya judes lalu bergegas ke arah dapur mengantarkan tiket pesanan meja Chanyeol dan Jongin.

Lima belas menit kemudian pesanan meja Chanyeol dan Jongin sudah siap. Baekhyun mengantarkannya dengan sigap. Disusunnya makanan tersebut di atas meja dengan lincah di mulai dari pesanan Jongin. Ketika dia selesai meletakkan pesanan Chanyeol di hadapannya, Baekhyun kembali mengatakan,"Silakan! Selamat menikmati makanan anda!" secara refleks karena sudah terbiasa mengucapkan kata-kata itu setelah selesai meletakkan makanan.

Yang tidak disangkanya Chanyeol yang mendadak menangkap jemari tangan kanannya. Tersenyum lebar memamerkan gigi-gigi putihnya.

"Oh, aku akan menikmatinya." Sambil mengelus kurang ajar jemari lentik Baekhyun dengan jemarinya yang besar dan tebal. Tersirat maksud lain dari kalimat Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun kesal dan menepis tangannya kasar dari tangan Chanyeol.

Dihentakkannya kakinya masuk ke arah dapur.

 _Siallll! Dia sadar ini aku! Aku dipermainkannya lagi!_ Batin Baekhyun dongkol.

"Ada apa, Baekhyun-ssi?" tanya ahjussi Kim khawatir melihat raut wajah Baekhyun yang nampak sangat dongkol tersebut.

"Ah, tidak ahjussi.. hanya teringat dengan dosen menyebalkan tadi siang saja. Tapi sudah tidak apa-apa lagi kok. Aku akan lulus sebentar lagi." Bohong Baekhyun. Dia tidak mau ahjussi ini khawatir kalau dia sebenarnya tidak suka dengan dua makhluk yang sedang menikmati makanan mereka di luar sana.

"Hahah.. aku ingat dulu aku putus sekolah karena tidak mampu membayar uang sekolah. Saat itu masa yang sulit. Sekarang aku melihat kau bekerja ke sana ke mari hanya untuk membayar uang sekolahmu. Membuatku benar-benar takjub. Anak muda zaman sekarang tidak banyak lagi yang suka bekerja keras. Kerjaan mereka hanya main game atau sibuk dengan kehidupan artis yang mereka gemari. Sungguh sayang generasi muda zaman sekarang. Tapi kalau kau aku percaya bisa menjadi sesuatu yang lebih!" ucap ahjussi itu sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Baekhyun.

"Ne.. terima kasih ahjussi." Ujar Baekhyun berseri-seri. Kata-kata ahjussi barusan benar-benar menyemangati hatinya.

"Permisiiii.."

"Pergilah, pelanggan memanggilmu."

"Ne!" Baekhyun melangkah dengan semangat baru menuju meja yang memanggilnya, mengangguk-ngangguk mendengarkan pesanan meja tersebut. Senyumnya cerah sekali menyebabkan pelanggan yang dilayaninya merona melihatnya.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi memperhatikan adegan itu merasa tidak senang dengan. Dicengkramnya sendok di tangannya erat. Jongin yang masih asyik makan kemudian sadar dan memperhatikan jemari Chanyeol yang memerah dan berurat disekitar sendok yang mulai bengkok tersebut.

"O—oi.. itu sendok besi." Kata Jongin memperingatkan. Ditolehnya ke belakang punggungnya untuk melihat apa yang menyebabkan Chanyeol emosi mendadak. Dilihatnya Baekhyun yang hanya sedang mencatat pesanan pelanggan lain dan tersenyum dengan sangat manis kepada orang itu. Terlihat jelas orang tersebut nampak terpesona dan tertarik dengan sosok Baekhyun.

"Astaga, yang begini saja kau cemburu? Kau pikir bagaimana nasibku dengan Kyungie? Tiap hari dia tersenyum pada ribuan pria berbeda. Mana mungkin aku menghabisi mereka semua?" tuturnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan makannya. Ayam yang dipesannya enak sekali! Ah, surga~~

"Jam berapa dia selesai kerja?" tanya Chanyeol dengan napas memburu kesal.

"Jam 10 malam. Sebentar lagi." Jawab Jongin di sela-sela kunyahannya.

" _Tunggu saja kau Byun Baekhyun. Malam ini kau tidak akan lepas."_ Janji Chanyeol dalam hatinya. Matanya memandang lekat sosok Baekhyun yang sedang membereskan meja yang baru saja ditinggali pelanggan yang sudah selesai makan.

Seolah-olah bisa mendengar ucapan batin Chanyeol, bahu Baekhyun mendadak bergidik ngeri. Perasaannya tidak enak. Dilihatnya belakang punggungnya, Chanyeol menatapnya posesif begitu dalam seperti ingin memakannya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu hari ini, Baekhyun-ssi. Sampai jumpa lagi besok." Ahjussi dan Baekhyun saling membungkukkan badan mereka dan memberi salam masing-masing.

"Ah, ne.. sampai jumpa besok ahjussi." Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya, dan keluar dari pintu belakang kedai tersebut menelusuri jalan kecil di belakang kedai tersebut. Jalan tersebut agak sepi, tapi di ujung jalan ini ada jalan pintas menuju halte bus tempat Baekhyun menunggu busnya. Di ceknya jadwal busnya melalu aplikasi transportasi yang tersedia di hp-nya. Bus jurusan ke arah apartmentnya datang 10 menit lagi. Pas sekali.

Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya sambil bersenandung kecil. Ada sedikit perasaan lega muncul. Sehabis makan Chanyeol dan Jongin langsung membayar tagihan mereka dan langsung meninggalkan kedai tersebut. Jujur hal tersebut membuat Baekhyun merasa sangat lega.

 _Apa ini artinya si Park Chanyeol itu benar-benar tidak mengenalinya?_

 _Eh, tapi tadi dia mengelus kurang ajar jemarinya._

 _Tapi kalau Chanyeol mengenalinya kenapa dia langsung pergi begitu saja?_

Pertanyaan di benak Baekhyun langsung terjawab mana kala tiga mobil hitam mendadak berhenti di sekitarnya dan memblokir jalannya. Tiga pintu mobil itu terbuka dan dari kursi penumpang keluar tiga pria berbadan kekar yang dua diantaranya langsung mengapit erat kedua lengan Baekhyun dan mengunci pergerakannya.

"Mwo? Mwo? Apa-apaan ini!? LEPASSS! LEPAASSS AKU BILAAANG!" rontanya. Kakinya ditendangkan ke sana ke mari, berupaya untuk melepaskan diri dari apitan kedua pria berbadan kekar itu. Namun usahanya nihil, mereka dengan entengnya menyeret atau lebih tepatnya dibilang mengangkat Baekhyun, mengingat kedua kaki Baekhyun sudah tidak berpijak di tanah lagi, menuju ke arah mobil limousine hitam yang terparkir tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

Yang tidak mengapit Baekhyun membuka pintu lebar limousine tersebut sementara kedua bodyguard itu memasukkan Baekhyun secara paksa ke dalam mobil. Baekhyun berhasil melayangkan satu tendangan ke pria yang mengapitnya di sebelah kiri namun sia-sia. Perbuatannya malah menyebabkan pria tersebut langsung menghempaskannya ke tempat duduk penumpang dengan kasar dan langsung membanting keras pintu limousine tersebut.

"Yakkk! Tidak sopan! Ini penculikan!" Baekhyun mencoba membuka paksa dan menarik-narik knop pintu mobil itu namun sia-sia, pintu mobil itu sama sekali tidak bergeming.

"Jalan." Perintah sebuah suara berat yang mulai terdengar begitu familiar di telinga Baekhyun. Mobil itupun bergerak dengan kecepatan yang stabil, keluar dari jalan kecil itu dan berbaur dengan mobil-mobil lainnya di gemerlapnya jalanan kota Seoul yang tak pernah mati. Dilihatnya orang yang duduk di sampingnya di kursi penumpang sebelah kanan itu.

Park Chanyeol.

Dengan segelas wine ditangannya. Duduk dengan begitu angkuhnya seolah dia memiliki segalanya di dunia ini. Matanya menatap lekat sosok Baekhyun yang kini terjebak di mobil itu bersamanya. Seringai tipis disunggingkannya penuh percaya diri, diangkatnya gelas wine-nya.

"Malam Baekhyun."

 _Bangsat!_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

TBC

A/N: Jongdae masih hidup yaaa. Yuhuuu! lol

Terima kasih atas review-reviewnya. Saya merasa terharu sungguh! Banyak saran yang saya terima dan kata-kata semangat yang membuat saya jadi semangat mengetik. Sekali lagi terima kasih! Jangan bosan-bosan untuk memberikan review pada fic ini, ya! *chu* *chu*

Oiya, fic ini bukan MPREG ya. Jika kelak saya menulis fic MPREG, maka akan saya cantumkan di warning. Soalnya saya tahu ada reader yang risih membaca MPREG. :)

Bagi yang nanya kenapa Baekhyun kabur dari Chanyeol? Itu karena Baekhyun sudah lelah. lol /digampar/

Buat yang sudah fav/follow juga terima kasih. Bagi yang sekedar siders, terima kasih sudah membaca cerita saya. Kalau ada uneg-uneg bisa langsung disampaikan lewat kotak review. lol

Thanks for reading.

Review?


	4. Chapter 3

Control

By: pingmoo

Warning: BOYS LOVE. BOYXBOY. YAOI. TYPO.

Pairing: ChanBaek, KaiSoo, ChenMin (slight).

.

.

.

* * *

-Chapter 3-

 _Seoul, 27 December 2012_

Park Chanyeol tersenyum puas dengan hasil kerja anak buahnya malam ini. Dibalik jendela kaca jendela limousine yang dilapisi dengan reben hitam itu, dia bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok Baekhyun yang diapit erat oleh kedua anak buahnya. Kedua kaki pendeknya menendang angin ke segala arah dan akhirnya dapat menendang telak salah seorang anak buahnya. Namun anak buahnya nampak tak terlalu bergeming dengan tendangan tersebut berkat latihan dan pengalaman mereka sebagai anak buah Park Chanyeol. Mereka dilatih untuk jauh lebih tahan banting daripada itu.

Keempat sosok itu berjalan makin dekat ke arah mobilnya dan benar saja. Pintu mobilnya terbuka dan sosok Baekhyun dihempaskan begitu ringannya bagaikan sebuah boneka saja. Namun sosok itu langsung memposisikan dirinya ke posisi duduk dan mulai menarik-narik kasar kenop pintu mobilnya.

"Yakkk! Tidak sopan! Ini penculikan!" teriak Baekhyun sambil terus menarik-narik kenop pintu itu. Sungguh usaha yang sia-sia. Pintu itu tidak akan terbuka sampai Chanyeol yang memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk membuka pintu itu.

"Jalan." Perintah Chanyeol. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk pulang dan mencicipi makhluk yang ada di depannya ini. Entah mengapa wajah dan tubuh Baekhyun selalu terngiang-ngiang di dalam pikirannya 3 hari terakhir ini. Wajahnya yang kecil serta tubuhnya yang mungil yang terasa begitu pas dipelukannya. Selama ini, tidak pernah ada seorang pun yang menarik perhatiannya seperti ini. Dengan pekerjaannya sebagai CEO maupun sebagai ketua organisasi hitam, dia sudah sering berjumpa dengan berbagai macam wanita dan pria yang jauh lebih cantik, menarik dan tentu saja lebih erotis daripada seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Byun Baekhun hanyalah seorang mahasiswa miskin yang untuk menyambung hidup dan meneruskan sekolahnya harus bekerja paruh waktu ke sana ke mari. Dirinya pun tidak terlalu terawat. Tampaknya semua uang yang dihasilkannya dialokasikannya ke pendidikannya. Tentu, dia berkulit putih seperti layaknya orang Korea kebanyakan, rambutnya yang mengembang agak bergelombang sedikit itu nampak jarang disisir. Chanyeol akui wajahnya sangat menggemaskan, namun itu saja. Intinya dia sama saja dengan mahasiswa kebanyakan yang berada di luar sana. Sangat berbeda dengan model dan artis terkenal serta putra dan putri dari keluarga milyader yang terawat sejak kecil yang berusaha untuk menarik perhatiannya dengan kecantikan mereka dengan kulit seputih mutiara dan sehalus sutra yang mereka miliki. Namun tak ada satupun dari kecantikan itu yang bisa membuatnya terobsesi seperti ini. Tentu saja dia menghargai kecantikan mereka yang ditawarkan kepadanya. Dia masih seorang lelaki normal yang memiliki kebutuhan untuk menyalurkan hasrat manusiawinya. Namun entah mengapa setelah selesai mencicipi kenikmatan yang mereka tawarkan, tak ada rasa untuk mengulangnya kembali apalagi untuk memiliki mereka. Hanya Baekhyun ini saja yang bisa membuatnya seperti ini. Untuk itu dia harus segera menuntaskan rasa penasarannya dan _move on_. Rasa ini begitu asing di dadanya, Chanyeol tidak terbiasa dengan hal ini.

Baekhyun yang mendengar suaranya menoleh ke arahnya. Matanya berkilat marah, kedua tangannya terkepal marah.

"Malam Baekhyun." Sapa Chanyeol sambil mengangkat gelas wine-nya dengan angkuh.

"Kau lagi?! Apa maumu?" tanya Baekhyun marah sambil menunjuk ke arah Chanyeol tak sopan.

" _You know what I want, Byun Baekhyun."_ senyum Chanyeol kemudian mengenggak wine yang berada di tangannya. _Dia terlihat begitu memikat saat sedang emosi seperti ini._

"Maksudmu tidur denganmu? Aku bukan pelacur!" hardik Baekhyun. Dirapatkannya badannya ke pintu mobil sebisa mungkin menjauhkan jaraknya dengan Chanyeol.

"Pintar Baekhyun. Kau mengerti apa mauku." Senyum Chanyeol. Diletakkannya gelas winenya yang sudah kosong di meja kecil samping tempat duduk mobilnya dan didekatnya posisinya ke arah Baekhyun.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mengerti apa maumu! Dua hari yang lalu aku meng-google namamu. Ternyata kau pemilik Park Enterprises yang memiliki bisnis puluhan juta dollar. Dan kau juga punya 14 pabrik televisi! Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau mau membuang waktumu dengan mahasiswa kere seperti aku! Eits, jangan mendekaattt!" racau Baekhyun panik ketika Chanyeol makin mendekatkan dirinya. Bisakah dia mengeluarkan jurus hapkidonya di dalam mobil seperti ini?

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun, memutar posisi mereka dan merebahkannya kasar di kursi mobil itu. Dikuncinya kedua pergelangan tangan Baekhyun di atas kepalanya dengan satu tangannya. Hal yang mudah mengingat perbedaan ukuran di antara mereka yang cukup signifikan.

Tanpa memberikan peringatan diraupnya bibir mungil itu, yang sukses membuat Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya. Entah karena sedikit frustasi atau apa, bibir Chanyeol terlihat seolah berusaha melumat habis bibir Baekhyun. Seperti seorang pecandu heroin yang sakaw dan sekarang heroin itu tepat berada di depan matanya, siap untuk dinikmatinnya. Namun lagi-lagi Baekhyun menolak untuk memberikan akses kepada lidahnya untuk masuk ke rongga mulutnya. Tapi Chanyeol bukanlah orang yang gampang menyerah.

Tangannya yang bebas mulai bergerilya di daerah coat Baekhyun. Dibukanya satu persatu pengait coat Baekhyun yang tentu saja disadari oleh Baekhyun yang membuat Baekhyun meronta lebih keras. Dipalingkannya wajahnya dari wajah Chanyeol secara kasar, disudut mulutnya air liur Chanyeol menyatu dengan air liur Baekhyun menetes.

"Puah! Sial kau! Mau membuatku mati kehabisan napas, eoh? Lepass! Lepasss!" ronta Baekhyun keras. Satu tangannya berhasil lepas dari cengkraman tangan Chanyeol dan digunakannya tangan itu untuk mencoba menepis tangan Chanyeol yang sekarang sudah berhasil membuka semua pengait coatnya dan sedang mencoba untuk menyelinap masuk ke dalam sweater abu-abu yang dikenakannya di dalam coat itu.

"Ahh—n.." satu erangan lolos begitu saja dari mulut Baekhyun tatkala jemari Chanyeol berhasil menyelinap masuk dan menyentuh pelan putingnya, yang membuat Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya dan sontak membuat Baekhyun menutup mulutnya setelah sadar dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Baekhyun tidak percaya bisa-bisanya mulutnya mengkhianatinya seperti ini. Dan bisa dirasakannya arah selatan tubuhnya mulai mengeras. Baekhyun mau mati saja rasanya. _Ini memalukan._

"Kau... jangan bilang ini yang pertama bagimu?" suara Chanyeol terdengar memburu dan berat dari biasanya. _Only a virgin could be this sensitive._

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya. Ditutupinya wajahnya yang sudah sangat memerah ini. _Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol menebak dengan telak bahwa ini adalah yang pertama baginya hanya karena satu suara erangan sialan itu? Memangnya Chanyeol seorang cenayang yang bisa membedakan mana yang masih perjaka dan sudah tidak perjaka?_

Memang rasanya tidak wajar untuk ukuran seorang pria, di usianya yang sudah menginjak 22 tahun dan dia masih perjaka. Tumbuh besar sebagai yatim piatu dan mengandalkan beasiswa untuk melanjutkan sekolah menjadikannya bukan tipe ideal bagi teman sekolahnya. Siswi di sekolahnya tentu tidak mau pacaran dengan siswa yang hanya mampu membawa mereka piknik di taman atau jalan-jalan di sungai Han. Mereka menginginkan pacar yang bisa mentraktir mereka makan di cafe dan jalan-jalan sambil belanja di mall, kategori yang tidak dipenuhi Baekhyun sama sekali. Sama halnya ketika dia memasuki tingkat universitas, dia harus bekerja paruh waktu setiap waktu untuk menutupi biaya sekolahnya. Sama sekali tidak ada waktu untuk pacaran, apalagi untuk – _ehem_ — dan semua itu hanya dirasa buang-buang waktu bagi Baekhyun. Dan sekarang disinilah dia, Byun Baekhyun— 22 tahun, jomblo sejak lahir, perjaka tulen yang keperjakaannya sedang berada dalam bahaya.

Melihat reaksi Baekhyun yang tak bisa menjawab dan berusaha menutupi mukanya yang sudah semerah tomat, Chanyeol mengambil kesimpulan bahwa pertanyaannya tadi benar. Chanyeol bahkan berani bertaruh bahwa ciuman tempo hari pun merupakan ciuman pertamam Baekhyun. Sebuah rasa kemenangan mutlak seolah bergemuruh di dada Chanyeol. Tak seorang pun yang pernah menyentuh makhluk indah yang sedang berada di bawah kungkungannya ini dan dia berpotensi besar untuk menjadi yang pertama untuk mencicipi keindahan di bawahnya ini. Menjadi yang pertama dalam mengenalkan makhluk indah ini nikmatnya sebuah pergumulan birahi antara dua insan manusia, dan mungkin.. menjadi satu-satunya yang memberinya rasa nikmat dan menyentuh tubuh ini.

Seketika rasa obsesi itu langsung bercampur dengan rasa posesif yang begitu besar.

Miliknya.

Detik itu juga Chanyeol sudah memutuskan untuk menjadikan Baekhyun miliknya.

 _His to owned._

 _His to possess._

 _His to control._

Dieratkannya cengkramannya pada tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendongak ke arah Chanyeol. Sedikit meringis karena cengkraman tangan Chanyeol terasa agak menyakitkan. _Pasti nanti berbekas._ Batin Baekhyun.

"Hey! Lepaskan aku! Ish!" ronta Baekhyun lagi, namun tidak berguna.

"Baekhyun." Namanya disebut dengan suara berat itu lagi.

Mobil itu hanya diterangi oleh gemerlapnya suasana malam kota Seoul ketika malam, namun Baekhyun mampu melihat jelas wajah Chanyeol yang terpampang tidak jauh dari mukanya. Chanyeol memandangnya dengan wajah datar, namun kilatan yang dipancarkan matanya menjanjikan sesuatu yang lebih. Perlahan, wajah datar itu berubah. Bibir Chanyeol perlahan membentuk sebuah seringaian tipis yang membuat wajahnya lebih mengintimidasi dari biasanya.

Mendadak Baekhyun merasa bulu tengkuknya berdiri dan entah kenapa dia merasa sangat terancam dengan situasi ini. Chanyeol betul-betul tampak seperti orang gila di matanya. Instingnya seperti meraung menyuruhnya untuk lari secepatnya. Mendadak ditengkukkannya kaki kanannya ke dadanya dan tanpa aba-aba ditendangnya perut Chanyeol yang pas berada di atasnya. Chanyeol yang tidak menyangka akan serangan mendadak seperti ini terjungkal ke lantai mobil. Meskipun terengah-engah, kesempatan ini dimanfaatkan Baekhyun yang langsung bangkit dan bergeser cepat ke arah Chanyeol duduk tadi dan mencoba membuka pintu yang berada di sisi Chanyeol. Dan benar dugaan Baekhyun, pintu itu bisa dibukanya.

Nampaknya dewi fortuna betul-betul di pihak Baekhyun. Pas saat itu juga limousine Chanyeol berhenti di lampu merah, tidak percaya akan keberuntungan yang menghampirinya ini Baekhyun langsung melesat keluar dari limousine hitam itu, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang langsung bangkit dan berniat menggapai Baekhyun namun disambut oleh pintu yang dibanting keras oleh Baekhyun.

"BAEKHYUN!" suara teriakan marah Chanyeol teredam oleh pintu mobil itu, namun Baekhyun masih bisa mendengarnya. Hal yang membuat Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya.

Chanyeol bisa melihat beberapa anak buahnya yang mengikuti mobilnya dibelakang bertindak cepat. Beberapa di antara mereka dengan sigap keluar dari mobil dan mulai mengejar Baekhyun yang berlari seperti orang kesetanan untuk keluar dari jalan raya dan mencoba membaurkan dirinya dengan ramainya kerumunan hiruk pikuk manusia yang lalu lalang di pedestrian.

Dibukanya pintu limousine itu, ditapakkannya kakinya keluar. Matanya berkilat-kilat marah. Tikus kecil ini, entah kenapa bisa selalu lolos dari cengkramannya. Sosok itu semakin menghilang dari pandangannya, suara klakson mobil pun terdengar bersahut-sahutan seolah menyuruhnya cepat menjalankan mobilnya. Menahan amarahnya, Chanyeol pun masuk ke dalam limousine-nya yang langsung kembali berjalan menelusuri jalan. Baru saja dia ingin memerintahkan sopirnya untuk mengarahkan mobilnya ke arah apartemen Baekhyun tinggal, telepon genggamnya berdering, dilihatnya nama Jongin terpampang di layar.

"Apa?" jawab Chanyeol sekenanya. Diseberang sana Jongin bisa mendengar nafas Chanyeol yang memburu penuh emosi.

"Maaf menganggu waktu bersenang-senangmu dengan mainan barumu, tapi Yifan baru saja menghubungi kita. Ada yang ingin didiskusikannya. Nampaknya mengenai pasar kita di China. _In private._ " tutur Jongin.

"Cih, tikus itu berhasil kabur lagi." geram Chanyeol. Dan dia mulai tidak habis pikir! Yifan ingin bertemu dengannya sekarang. _What's wrong with this universe?_

Chanyeol selalu mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya dengan mudah dan cepat, namun kenapa hanya untuk mendapatkan tikus kecil macam Baekhyun terasa begitu susah. Ini kedua kalinya Baekhyun lepas dari genggamannya. Dan ketika dia mau menyergap Baekhyun di apartemennya mendadak ada yang ingin bertemu dengannya? Alam semesta seolah tidak ingin ia bersatu dengan Baekhyun. _Sial!_

Suasana hatinya makin kesal dengan didengarnya suara tawa Jongin yang mulai membahana di seberang sana.

"Lanjutkan tawamu dan akan kukirim Kyungsoo untuk _promosi_ di China bersama Zi Tao selama setahun. Kau tahu betapa besarnya market China?" ancam Chanyeol. Ya, Do Kyungsoo bernaung di salah satu bisnis sampingan Park Enterprises yaitu Park Entertainment. Artis-artis yang didebutkannya bukan hanya bergelut di gemerlapnya dunia artis saja, namun juga gelapnya dunia malam. Bisnis obat-obatan terlarang sungguh lebih mudah dengan didistribusikan artis-artisnya, tidak terkecuali Do Kyungsoo. Dengan image anak baik-baiknya siapa sangka dia turut andil dalam mengedarkan obat-obatan terlarang di kalangan para artis dari agensi entertainment lain. Keuntungan yang diraup pun tidak sedikit. Pintarnya Chanyeol justru melarang artis-artisnya untuk mengkonsumsi benda laknat tersebut. Biarkan artis agensi lain saja yang rusak, sementara mereka yang merupakan salah satu pemasok penghasilan terbesar Park Enterprises diharamkan untuk menyentuh obat-obat tersebut.

Kalimat tersebut sukses meredakan tawa Jongin. Berdeham mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Ehem—Yifan akan menemui kita di lokasi biasa 1 jam lagi." ucapnya. Chanyeol tidak pernah main-main dengan ancamannya, dan Jongin tidak mau hidup selibat selama setahun hanya karena Chanyeol mengirim kekasih tercintanya ke China selama setahun. Siapa tahu apa yang bisa terjadi selama setahun di China. Bukankah banyak artis tampan di China?

Merasa tidak perlu membalas perkataan Jongin, Chanyeol langsung mematikan hp-nya begitu saja. "Ke daerah Chungdam-dong." Perintah Chanyeol singkat melalui interkom dan limousine-nya pun melaju ke arah yang diperintahkan. Mencoba meredakan emosinya, Chanyeol menutup matanya perlahan dan mencoba mengatur napasnya. Setelah itu diteleponnya pimpinan anak buahnya untuk menyuruhnya menarik kembali anak buahnya yang mencoba mengerjar Baekhyun dan menuju ke Chungdam-dong.

Matanya mendadak tertuju pada sebuah objek yang tergeletak di lantai limousine-nya. Sebuah hp. Dinyalakannya tombol hp tersebut, dan layarnya menampakkan 9 titik untuk menggambarkan kode untuk mengakses hp tersebut. Dibelakang 9 titik tersebut Chanyeol bisa melihat selca Baekhyun sedang memainkan boneka bebek berwarna abu-abu. Di hp tersebut juga tergantung flashdisk dan gantungan hp rilakkuma.

 _Kali ketiga nanti kupastikan kau tidak akan lolos, Byun Baekhyun!_ Sumpah Chanyeol. Dipegangnya erat hp itu.

Limousine-nya pun melaju menuju kawasan Chungdam-dong, tempat Chanyeol berjanji untuk melakukan private meeting tersebut.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Baekhyun berlari seperti orang dikejar setan. Entah kekuatan darimana yang menghampirinya, tapi dipaksakannya kakinya untuk terus membawa dirinya sejauh mungkin dari mobil Chanyeol. Ditengoknya ke belakang dilihatnya anak buah Chanyeol sudah tidak terlihat. Nampaknya dia lolos dari kejaran mereka. Orang-orang yang lalu lalang menatapnya dengan aneh seolah-olah dia itu seorang pencuri yang sedang dikejar-kejar namun dia tidak mau ambil pusing. Yang penting sekarang dia suda lolos dari cengkraman Chanyeol.

Diambrukkannya tubuhnya di pinggir pedestrian dan bersandar pada tembok sebuah toko buku yang telah tutup. Dihirupnya oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya ke paru-parunya. Kakinya mulai terasa lemas. Setelah semua rasa pemacu adrenaline itu berakhir dan Baekhyun kembali ke kesadarannya, tubuhnya seolah melemas dan lelah. Berterima kasih pada siapa pun malaikat penjaganya yang seolah selalu membantunya lepas dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Baekhyun ingin tahu di daerah mana dia sekarang. Dirabanya saku celananya untuk mengecek gps hp-nya. Matanya membelalak. Hp-nya tidak berada disakunya. Panik, dia merogoh-rogoh saku coatnya dan hasilnya nihil.

Hpnya hilang!

"Sial! Hpku tidak ada!" jerit Baekhyun panik.

Panik mulai melanda Baekhyun lagi, hpnya penting, tapi flashdisk yang tergantung di hpnya itu lebih berharga lagi. Berharga kedua setelah nyawanya! Dalam flashdisk-nya itu terdapat skripsinya yang sudah dikerjakannya selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini dan bahan-bahan referensi serta penelitian yang baru saja didapatkannya siang tadi dari Professor Han yang terkenal galak dan sulit untuk dimintaki referensi. Baekhyun masih memiliki _back-up_ skripsinya di laptop di rumahnya, tapi tidak dengan bahan referensi dan penelitian itu. Rencananya dia baru akan melakukan _back-up_ data sepulangnya dari kerja sambilannya.

"Hp, hp, hpku! Di mana kau?" racau Baekhyun stress.

Baekhyun pun berjalan kembali menelusuri arah dia berlari tadi, siapa tahu hpnya terjatuh saat dia berlari seperti maling dikejar massa tadi. Mata sipitnya terus menelusuri jalan yang dilaluinya tadi berharap dia bisa melihat hpnya yang terjatuh. _Heol,_ Baekhyun bahkan rela berjalan kaki sampai ke depan chicken shop tempat dia bekerja, sebab mungkin saja hpnya jatuh di gang kecil itu tempat dia dihadang. _Di mana saja asal jangan di mobil Park Chanyeol, Ya Tuhan!_ Baekhyun memanjatkan doa histeris dalam hatinya. Matanya menatap tajam setiap jalan yang dilewatinya berharap hpnya tergeletak di sana.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _-Chungdam-dong, 28 Dec 00.10 KST-_

Jemari Chanyeol dengan lincah mengutak-atik hp milik Baekhyun yang kodenya berhasil ia bobol. Bagi Chanyeol hal seperti ini hanya mainan anak TK. Sangat mudah untuk membobol sistem pengaman hp yang tidak seberapa itu. Hal pertama yang dilakukannya tentu saja mengecek galeri hp milik Baekhyun.

Nampaknya Baekhyun merupakan penggila selca namun tetap dengan serius mengayomi pendidikannya. Jika dilihat dari konten galeri di hpnya, 30% berisi selca, 50 % berisi foto papan tulis serta foto halaman buku-buku hukum, beberapa foto anak anjing corgi dan foto iklan tempat usaha yang sedang mencari pekerja paruh waktu. Terdapat pula foto pemandangan dan foto Baekhyun bersama teman-teman kampusnya.

Sepertinya Baekhyun cukup akrab dengan Jongdae dilihat dari beberapa foto yang menunjukkan kebersamaan mereka. Sempat terbesit sedikit rasa cemburu hingga dia mendapati foto yang tampaknya diambil di sebuah acara ulang tahun di mana Jongdae sedang berpelukan bersama seorang pria manis dengan mata tajam tanpa lipatan mata. Pose yang mereka lakukan jelas menandakan bahwa mereka lebih dari sekedar teman karena Jongdae terlihat sedang membenamkan mukanya di leher pemuda tersebut sementara kedua tangan mereka sedang membentuk pose hati. Wajah pemuda berambut pirang itu nampak sangat bahagia, begitu pula dengan muka Jongdae.

"Yifan tiba sebentar lagi." Jongin datang dan menginformasikan hal itu kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak menjawab dan masih sibuk menggeser-geser layar hp milik Baekhyun. Layar demi layar menampilkan beberapa selca Baekhyun dalam berbagai pose.

"Sebegitu menariknya hp anak itu?" Jongin menghela napas kemudian memutar bola matanya ketika Chanyeol tidak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya.

Chanyeol kemudian mengecek website yang sering dikunjungi anak itu. Tidak ada yang terlalu menarik. Hanya website hukum, perusahaan dan beberapa situs mencari kerja. Bibirnya mendadak tersenyum melihat namanya berada di salah satu daftar pencarian di website history milik Baekhyun. Setidaknya sekarang anak itu ada gambaran mengenai siapa Park Chanyeol sebenarnya.

Terdengar pintu diketuk, menandakan Yifan telah tiba. Chanyeol pun memasukkan hp milik Baekhyun ke balik jasnya dan menatap wajah Yifan. Raut wajah pemuda tinggi itu terlihat begitu lelah. Dibawanya beberapa berkas untuk diserahkan ke Chanyeol. Chanyeol menerima berkas itu sambil meneliti beberapa point yang ditandai Yifan.

"Polisi China sedang gencar-gencarnya melakukan razia terhadap obat-obatan terlarang. Yang aku dengar mereka bahkan bekerja sama dengan FBI untuk membongkar sindikat obat-obatan kita yang berada di sana. Beberapa hari ini mereka gencar mengintai tempat kita biasa beroperasi di Beijing. Zi Tao nyaris masuk dalam jebakan mereka beberapa hari lalu, namun untung dia dapat mengelak." Yifan mulai menjelaskan beberapa dari point tersebut.

Diberikannya satu berkas berisi profile ke tangan Chanyeol.

"Wu Shi Xun. Anggota FBI dari China yang kemarin nyaris menjebak Zi Tao. Pria ini berbahaya. Dia harus segera dilenyapkan." Ujar Yifan.

"Sementara ini tidak banyak informasi yang bisa kita dapatkan mengenainya. Yang kita tahu dia bernama Wu Shi Xun, kewarnegaraan China, umur dan tempat lahir tidak diketahui, tapi diperkirakan berumur 25 sampai 28 tahun dan seorang anggota FBI. Nampaknya dia merupakan anggota rahasia mereka yang jarang berurusan dengan urusan publik." Sambung Yifan.

"Dan tiba-tiba dia tertarik dengan organisasi kita, begitu maksudmu?" tanya Chanyeol meremehkan. matanya menusuk Yifan tajam.

Yifan menelan ludah. "Be-begitu hasil yang dapat saya tangkap." suaranya terdengar gugup ditatap seperti itu, padahal di China dia merupakan leader dalam bagian peredaran obat-obatan terlarang. Dia bukan pria yang gampang terintimidasi. Namun Park Chanyeol sukses membuatnya gugup hanya dengan tatapan matanya.

Chanyeol menatap foto itu. Dalam foto itu terlihat wajah pemuda yang luar biasa tampannya. Matanya tajam bak elang, senyumnya datar dan kulitnya begitu pucat nyaris seperti albino.

"Siapkan penerbangan ke China secepatnya. Aku akan melaksanakan tinjau lokasi secara langsung." Perintah Chanyeol sambil berdiri. Dilemparkannya berkas-berkas itu ke meja. Tidak penting. Makhluk pengganggu harus segera dilenyapkan.

 _Wu Shi Xun._

Hanya makhluk tidak penting lainnya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Seoul, 31 December 2012_

Sejak kemarin kampus Baekhyun resmi libur selama 1 minggu untuk menyambut pergantian tahun baru. Sebenarnya kampusnya sudah tidak memiliki kegiatan belajar mengajar semenjak tanggal 20 December kemarin, hanya saja beberapa mahasiswa tingkat akhir seperti dirinya masih berkeliaran di kampus dan beberapa dosen pembimbing juga masih dengan setia datang ke kampus untuk membantu mahasiswa yang butuh dibimbing ataupun diskusi dengan skripsi mereka mengingat kelulusan sudah di ambang mata. Beberapa hari terakhir sungguh Baekhyun dibuat pusing mengingat bahan penelitiannya yang hilang. Baekhyun sangat yakin hpnya jatuh di mobil Chanyeol. Hal ini yang membuat Baekhyun dilema. Dia rela saja hpnya tidak kembali lagi, tapi tidak dengan bahan penelitiannya. Hal itu bersangkut paut dengan hidup mati skripsinya. _Apa yang harus dia lakukan?_ Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya kesal.

Baekhyun sungguh ingin lulus tahun depan. Dia tidak mau berlama-lama lagi menjadi mahasiswa. Hasratnya untuk mengubah nasibnya menjadi lebih baik dengan meraih gelar sarjana sudah dicita-citakannya sejak dulu. Dan dia bekerja keras untuk meraih itu semua. Baekhyun tidak rela semua usahanya selama ini sia-sia. Beberapa hari ini dia terus menemui Professor Han dan meminta kemurahan hati Professor Han itu untuk memberinya keringanan dan memberinya data itu lagi. Namun Professor itu tidak mau menerima alasan bahwa hpnya dicuri dan flashdisknya ikut terbawa bersama hpnya. Alasan seperti itu sudah sering didengarnya dan dia tidak mau buang-buang waktu mendengarkan alasan klise seperti itu.

Baekhyun menghembuskan napasnya kasar. Tidak mungkin dia mengatakan alasan sesungguhnya bahwa dia nyaris diculik oleh salah satu tokoh ternama di Korea, dicium paksa, kemudian digerayangi sampai akhirnya dia bisa lolos namun hpnya malah ketinggalan di mobil pria tersebut.

"Hey, Baekhyun-ssi! Bagaimana pertemuanmu dengan Professor Han?" tanya salah seorang teman kampus Baekhyun yang kebetulan numpang lewat.

"Buruk Jonghyun-ssi. Professor Han tidak mau mendengarkan alasanku." keluh Baekhyun.

"Aah.. dia memang terkenal killer dan tidak mau menerima alasan apapun." ucap Jonghyun iba sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana skripsimu?" tanya Baekhyun basa-basi.

"Bagus. Jika proposalku lolos, mungkin akhir Januari nanti aku sudah bisa mengadakan sidang." senyum Jonghyun terlihat sangat lebar. Mata Baekhyun menatap iri sosok Jonghyun.

Harusnya Januari nanti juga Baekhyun sudah bisa mengadakan sidang. Kalau saja Park Chanyeol tidak hadir dan mengganggu hidupnya. Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Sejak dia mengenal Park Chanyeol tidak ada hal bagus yang datang dihidupnya. Belum lagi pria itu seolah menganggapnya pemuda gampangan yang gampang ditiduri begitu saja.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Chanyeol tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Baekhyun sempat berharap kalau pria itu tengah diopname di rumah sakit akibat tendangannya. Namun Baekhyun tidak bodoh, tidak mungkin Chanyeol ambruk hanya karena tendangan sepele seperti itu. Dan dia juga menyadari beberapa hari terakhir ini dia seperti diperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Dia bisa mengenali salah satu anak buah Chanyeol yang beberapa hari lalu ditendangnya sedang mengawasinya. Dari sudut matanya Baekhyun dapat melihat anak buah Chanyeol sedang mengamati gerak-geriknya sekarang ini bersama Jonghyun.

Chanyeol benar-benar memiliki kuasa di negeri ini. Kemarin baru saja Baekhyun kebetulan menonton televisi di 7-11 di tempat dia bekerja sambilan. Dilihatnya breaking news mengenai seorang politikus yang terbongkar kasus korupsinya dan seluruh aset kekayaannya akan disita untuk menutupi kerugian negara akibat korupsi yang dilakukannya, kemudian dia beserta keluarganya akan diasingkan. Baekhyun terkejut bukan main, politikus itu si babi tua bangka yang melecehkannya di Monstrum Club. Baekhyun pun curiga bahwa ini ulah Chanyeol. Entah Baekhyun yang terlalu percaya diri atau paranoid. Dia merasa bahwa Chanyeol melakukan ini karena tidak senang dengan perlakukan politikus itu dan memutuskan untuk mengekspos skandal politikus tua itu ke publik.

Pemikiran yang sungguh sangat berlebihan namun bukan tidak mungkin.

Mendadak Baekhyun menjadi takut. Apa yang akan terjadi dengan hidupnya kelak. Baekhyun tidak bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa sepertinya Chanyeol mulai terobsesi dengannya. Buktinya untuk apa dia menyuruh anak buahnya untuk mengawasi Baekhyun. Baekhyun itu bukan orang penting, dia hanya mahasiswa biasa, tidak perlu diawasi bukan?

Lamunannya dipecahkan oleh suara Jonghyun yang kembali menyapanya.

"Baekhyun-ssi, aku duluan, ya! Ada acara makan malam bersama keluargaku." Jonghyun pamit kemudian membungkukkan badannya

"Ah, iya. Selamat tahun baru Jonghyun-ssi." Baekhyun membungkukkan sopan badannya. Mata sipitnya menatap kepergian Jonghyun dengan makin iri. Satu lagi hal yang membuatnya iri. Dia selalu sendiri setiap pergantian akhir tahun, namun beberapa tahun terakhir ini selalu dihabiskannya dengan bekerja. Tidak banyak orang yang rela bekerja di malam pergantian tahun baru, oleh karena itu pemilik tempat usaha selalu menawarkan gaji yang menjanjikan serta bonus apabila ada yang mau bekerja. Saat yang tepat bagi Baekhyun untuk menambah pundi-pundi tabungannya. Dan dia juga harus segera membeli hp baru. Beberapa hari ini komunikasinya sangat terbatas. Dia sudah memberi tahu Jongdae bahwa hpnya hilang, namun belum direspon sampai sekarang. Entah menghilang ke mana anak itu.

Dia juga menanyakan perihal ini pada Minseok, yang dijawab bahwa Jongdae sedang mengunjungi keluarganya di Gyeonggi-do. Nampaknya Minseok agak sedikit kesal dengan hal ini karena dia ingin menghabiskan pergantian tahun baru dengan Jongdae, namun Jongdae memutuskan untuk pulang kampung dengan alasan ingin menenangkan diri.

 _Menenangkan diri dari apa?_

 _Park Chanyeol?_

Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia tidak mau kepikiran Park Chanyeol terus. Dia sibuk, banyak hal lain yang seharusnya memenuhi pikirannya. Diceknya jam tangannya. Hampir pukul lima sore. Kerja sambilannya dimulai satu jam lagi. Diambilnya tasnya dan berjalan menuju gerbang kampus. Dia akan menghubungi Jongdae nanti begitu dia sudah membeli hp baru.

Baekhyun keluar dari kampus tersebut menuju halte bus. Hanya menunggu sebentar, bus yang ditunggunya sudah tiba. Baekhyun naik ke bus itu.

Anak buah Chanyeol kembali mengikutinya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Baekhyun bosan. Sebentar lagi pergantian tahun baru tiba. Orang-orang berbondong-bondong untuk berkumpul di sungai Han untuk menonton kembang api. Jalan di trotoar depan 7-11 tempat dia bekerja terlihat cukup sepi. Hanya beberapa orang mabuk yang berlalu. Salah satu alasan mengenai kenapa managernya menempatkannya di shift keramat ini.

Kata managernya, selain dia tidak punya acara ataupun teman untuk merayakan moment pergantian tahun baru – _terima kasih, ya manager atas kata-kata baiknya_ — dia juga mahir dalam hapkido jadi kalau ada tamu mabuk ingin mengacau atau orang berniat jahat merampok, bisa diatasinya dengah mudah. Sudah berapa kali Baekhyun menghajar preman yang berniat merampok 7-11 ini. Itulah sebabnya managernya yakin dan percaya akan kemampuannya.

Bunyi bel penanda ada tamu masuk menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. Dilihatnya siapa tamu yang masuk. Palingan ahjussi mabuk yang mau membeli rokok atau permen karet.

Namun dugaannya meleset. Karena yang baru saja masuk ke 7-11 nya ini merupakan lelaki tertampan yang pernah dia lihat. Mengenakan beanie hitam untuk melindungi kepalanya dari terpaan dinginnya angin musim dingin korea, ditambah dengan jaket kulit hitam yang seolah menambah kesan lebar pada pundak pria tersebut. Tubuhnya tinggi dan tegap. Pinggangnya ramping, kulitnya begitu putih, lebih putih dari kulit Baekhyun.

Pemuda itu berjalan menuju ke daerah makanan siap saji. Diambilnya beberapa potong sandwich dan satu nasi kotak. Lalu pemuda itu menuju rak air minum dan diambilnya 2 botol 1.5L air mineral dan langsung menuju kasir.

"Selamat malam, Tuan. Apa kabar?" sapa Baekhyun basa-basi. Pemuda itu hanya diam dan menaruh barang belanjaannya di meja kasir Baekhyun. Ya, Baekhyun sudah biasa memberi salam lalu tidak dihiraukan seperti ini. Tidak apa, Baekhyun sudah biasa dicuekin kok. Lagipula Baekhyun juga menyapa tidak dari hati kok. _Baekhyun is fineeee_.

Pria itu merogoh kantungnya dan menengok ke bawah, disadarinya tali sepatunya lepas. Pemuda tersebut pun jongkok untuk membetulkan tali sepatunya. Mungkin karena posisi kepalanya yang menunduk, beanienya lepas. Dipungutnya beanie tersebut memperlihatkan rambut pirang terangnya.

 _Heol, dia terlihat seperti blasteran bule dan korea. Tampan sekali!_ _Belum lagi tinggi badannya dan pundaknya yang nampak sangat lebar itu. Benar-benar terlihat seperti ssang namja!_ Batin Baekhyun. Jemarinya masih cekatan meng-scan dan menyusun rapi belanjaan pemuda tersebut walaupun lagi-lagi pikirannya sudah melayang ke mana-mana.

"Totalnya 22.500 Won, tuan. Mau bayar pakai kartu atau tunai?" tanya Baekhyun setelah dia selesai memasukkan semua transaksi pemuda itu ke sistem.

"Kartu." Jawab pemuda itu singkat. Diberikannya kartu kreditnya kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menerima kartu itu kemudian menggesekkannya ke mesin _eftpos_ yang disediakan di kasirnya. "Pinnya, Tuan." Kata Baekhyun sambil menyodorkan mesin tersebut ke hadapan pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu memencet nomor pinnya dengan cepat. Beberapa detik kemudian, kertas tanda transaksi telah berhasil keluar dari mesin tersebut.

"Anda butuh copy-nya, Tuan?" pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

Baekhyun mencabut kartu pemuda itu dari mesin eftpos tersebut, namun mata jeli Baekhyun dapat menangkap nama yang tertera di kartu tersebut.

 _Oh Sehun._

Katakanlah Baekhyun kepo, katakanlah Baekhyun tidak sopan. Namun entah kenapa pemuda di depannya ini membuatnya penasaran. Dan dia ingin tahu nama pemuda yang berdiri di depannya ini.

"Terima kasih! Datang kembali!" ucap Baekhyun riang.

"Selamat tahun baru." Ucap pemuda itu sekenanya. Namun Baekhyun bisa melihat sudut mulut kanan pemuda itu seperti tertarik ke atas _sedikit_ membentuk senyuman kecil.

Baekhyun melihat jam yang benar saja sudah menunjukkan jam 12 lewat malah. Dan kalau dia mendengar seksama di luar sana terdengar suara letusan kembang api dan gemuruh sorak-sorakan penonton kembang api yang antusias melihat kembang api. Baekhyun hanya terlalu fokus dengan pemuda di depannya ini dan segala pemikiran tidak jelasnya. Kebiasaan buruk yang harus dia hilangkan.

"Ne! Selamat tahun baru!" balas Baekhyun antusias. Pemuda itu tidak membalas perkataan Baekhyun lain, hanya menundukkan kepala kemudian keluar dari 7-11 tersebut.

Entah mengapa mood Baekhyun langsung berubah drastis. Dirinya merasa lebih senang. _Semoga menjadi awal tahun yang lebih baik!_ Pikirnya.

Tanpa menyadari bahwa anak buah Chanyeol masih mengawasinya dan mengirimkan semua foto-foto interaksinya dengan siapapun beberapa hari terakhir ini.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _China, 1 Januari 2013._

"Kita kembali ke Seoul secepatnya." Kata Chanyeol sementara anak buahnya dengan sigap menyanggupi perintah tersebut. Mata bulatnya menatap marah foto yang sedang berada digenggamannya. Di foto tersebut terdapat dua pemuda yang sedang diincarnya. Satu pemuda yang ingin dibunuhnya. Dan satu pemuda yang ingin dimilikinya.

Wu Shi Xun dan Byun Baekhyun.

Sungguh ironis.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC

A/N: Terima kasih review-nyaa.. antusiasme kalian benar-benar menyemangati saya. Maaf soal TBC yang sangat tidak berfaedah di chapter kemarin. Saya sampai ngakak sendiri baca review-review kalian. Maafkeun. Habisnya saya merasa TBC nya udah pas dibagian itu. WKWKWKWK.. /ketawa nista/ :D

Semoga kalian terpuaskan dengan chapter ini, tapi maaf ya belum saatnya mereka naena. Chanyeol harus berjuang (menderita) sedikit lagi. :Dv

Jangan bosan-bosan membaca dan mengereview fic ini, ya? :)

Anyway bentar lagi Chinese New Year kan?

Happy Chinese New Year bagi yang merayakan! :*

Thanks for reading.

Review?

Tambahan:

SIAPA YANG TERIAK HISTERIS MELIHAT MOMENT CHENMIN DI EXO FANS MEETING BY NATURE REPUBLIC HAAHH? SAYA HISTERIS MELIHATNYAA! CHENMIN IS SO REALLL! OOOO EEEMMMM JIIII!

Kalau kelak ChanBaek juga ada acara pelukan mesra sukarela seperti ini mungkin saya akan pingsan di tempat.

Bye.


	5. Chapter 4

Control

By: pingmoo

Warning: BOYS LOVE. BOYXBOY. YAOI. TYPO. ALUR MUNDUR CANTIK(?).

Pairing: ChanBaek, KaiSoo, ChenMin (slight).

.

.

.

* * *

-Chapter 4-

 _Seoul, 09 February 2013._

"Terima kasih! Datang kembali, ya." Baekhyun memberi salam kepada pelanggan yang baru saja menyelesaikan transaksi belanjanya di 7-11 tempat dia bekerja. Sepeninggal pelanggan tersebut dia pun kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan menghitung _stock_ dan penjualan bulan lalu.

Sudah sebulan lebih ini Chanyeol tak menampakkan batang hidungnya di hadapan Baekhyun. Bahkan Baekhyun sempat melupakan soal Chanyeol akibat sibuk dengan skripsi dan kerja part time-nya yang semakin menggila saja. Bukannya mengurangi intensitas kerja sambilannya dalam rangka berkonsentrasi dengan skripsinya, Baekhyun malah menambah shiftnya di 7-11 tempat dia bekerja dari 3 malam bekerja menjadi 5 malam bekerja. Ditambah dengan 2 hari shiftnya bekerja di chicken shop, total Baekhyun bekerja tujuh hari seminggu.

Meskipun bekerja 7 hari seminggu, skripsinya tetap berjalan lancar, jika tidak ada hambatan mungkin dua minggu lagi dia bisa sidang. Entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa bahwa sejak malam tahun baru itu, nasib baik mulai menyapanya lagi. HP-nya yang raib mendadak dia temukan di kotak surat apartmentnya beberapa hari setelah tahun baru, lengkap dengan _flashdis_ k berisi bahan penelitian yang didapatnya dari Professor Han. Tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang terjadi, namun Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidak mengambil pusing. Yang terpenting adalah HP-nya kembali, jadi dia tidak harus membuang uang untuk membeli HP baru dan _flashdis_ k-nya kembali, jadi dia bisa melanjutkan skripsinya dengan lancar.

Baekhyun yakin bahwa yang mengembalikan HP miliknya adalah Chanyeol, yang sempat membuat Baekhyun bergidik karena berarti Chanyeol sudah tahu di mana dia tinggal. Meski pun demikian tak ada yang terjadi selama beberapa minggu terakhir ini. Chanyeol seolah menghilang di telan bumi, dan Baekhyun merasa lebih tenang dengan kehidupannya yang kembali normal sebulan belakangan ini. Anak buah Chanyeol pun sudah tidak nampak mengawasinya lagi.

Baekhyun berpikir mungkin Chanyeol sudah bosan dan sadar bahwa dia hanya membuang-buang waktunya dengan orang tidak penting seperti Baekhyun, _which is a good thing by the way_! Karena Baekhyun juga punya kehidupan yang harus dijalani bukan hanya mengkhawatirkan akan keselamatan keperjakaannya akan direnggut oleh pihak tidak berwenang seperti Chanyeol.

Bel penanda tamu datang mendadak berbunyi, menyadarkannya dari lamunannya akan Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun melirik jam di tangannya, dan Baekhyun tahu siapa yang datang. Si pelanggan tampan favourit-nya belakangan ini.

 _Oh Sehun._

"Malam, Baekhyun!" sapa Sehun singkat sambil menganggukkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Malam, Sehun-hyung!" Baekhyun membalas senang salam itu.

Selama sebulan ini mereka menjadi lumayan akrab dan mulai memanggil satu sama lain dengan nama masing-masing tanpa embel-embel honorifik. Pasalnya Sehun datang ke 7-11 ini hampir di setiap shift Baekhyun bekerja. Dan yang dibelinya selalu sama. Makanan kotak, cemilan, sandwich dan air kemasan botol. Kadang Baekhyun berpikir apa manusia yang satu ini tidak bosan memakan hal yang sama hampir setiap harinya. Beda dengan Baekhyun yang melakukannya demi penghematan, tapi Oh Sehun berbeda. Dia terlihat cukup berada, lihat saja dari pakaian yang dikenakannya dan yang paling menarik perhatian Baekhyun adalah _white gold Cartier bracelet_ yang tidak pernah absen dari pergelangan tangan kanannya. Meskipun Baekhyun tidak pandai mengenali merek-merek sebuah benda, namun dia cukup familiar dengan brand yang satu ini. Dan Baekhyun yakin harganya mahal dan tidak sembarang orang dapat membelinya dan menggunakannya dengan santai sehari-hari.

Baekhyun berani bertaruh bahwa harga jaket yang dikenakan oleh Sehun ini pastilah sangat mahal harganya, namun dia tidak pernah menyuarakan hal ini karena dirasanya hal ini sangat tidak sopan dan dia tidak mau kedengaran materialistis di depan Sehun.

Dengan cekatan Baekhyun memasukkan kode barang-barang yang dibeli Sehun kemudian mengemasnya dalam kantung plastik.

"Semuanya 22.500 won! Pakai kartu kan?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menyodorkan mesin _eftpos_ ke depan Sehun. Sehun pun menggesekkan kartunya dan memencet nomor pinnya ke mesin _eftpos_ tersebut.

"Baekhyun, sebentar lagi _Valentine._ Kau tidak ada rencana apa-apa?" tanya Sehun basa-basi. Diliriknya dekorasi 7-11 tempat Baekhyun bekerja yang dihiasi sedikit dekorasi hati dan pink ala _Valentine's Day_.

"Hah? Aku ini mahasiswa tingkat akhir dengan banyak kerja sambilan, Sehun-hyung. Aku tidak ada waktu untuk pacaran." Baekhyun mendengus sambil menyerahkan kantung plastik belanjaan Sehun.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Baekhyun balik bertanya.

"Aku...tidak ada rencana juga." Sehun menampakkan wajah sedikit kesal.

"Kau tidak memiliki kekasih?" tanya Baekhyun. Sedikit penasaran dengan kehidupan cinta pemuda di depannya ini.

"Ada. Tapi aku bahkan tidak tahu apa kami masih bisa disebut kekasih atau tidak. Sudah hampir setahun kami tidak bertemu karena alasan pekerjaan." Jawab Sehun dengan raut wajah yang makin kesal.

"Sabar, hyung! Memangnya apa pekerjaan kekasihmu?" Baekhyun bertanya lagi. Mumpung di toko ini hanya ada mereka berdua saja. Bergosip sedikit tidak ada salahnya.

"Dia...seorang dokter." Jawab Sehun singkat. Tangan kirinya memainkan Cartier bracelet yang dikenakannya di tangan kanannya.

"Woaahh! Daebak! Pacarmu seorang dokter? Mengagumkan." Mata Baekhyun berbinar mendengarnya. Sebenarnya dulu dia juga bercita-cita menjadi dokter. Namun biaya kuliah kedokteran sangatlah mahal dan dia tidak mampu membayar biaya kuliah sebegitu besarnya. Di universitasnya yang sekarang saja dia harus bekerja banting tulang untuk membayar uang sekolah dan biaya sewa tempat tinggal.

Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya, raut wajahnya menampakkan ketidaknyamanannya yang membuat Baekhyun merasa agak canggung. Sehun melirik jamnya kemudian Sehun pun memberikan gesture untuk pamit dari tempat itu. Baekhyun mengangguk mengantarkan kepergian Sehun. Selepas kepergian Sehun dari tempat itu Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya mengecek stock.

Baekhyun sementara mencocokkan data yang ditulisnya dengan jumlah stock yang ada di dalam komputer ketika dia bel penanda tamu berbunyi dan segerombolan anak muda masuk dan dari gaya berpakaiannya mereka nampak seperti preman. Baekhyun bahkan tidak menahan dirinya dan memutar bola matanya melihat penampilan salah satu dari mereka yang nampaknya seperti pimpinan mereka dengan rambut mohawk merah dan mengenakan kaos berlambang macan yang sedang mengaum.

"Hey, apa di sini ada menjual alkohol?" tanya salah satu di antara mereka.

"Ini 7-11, kami tidak menjual alkohol di sini." Baekhyun mencoba untuk tetap sabar, walaupun sejujurnya dia paling benci dengan pertanyaan bodoh semacam ini.

"Ha—aahh? Katanya _convenience_ _store_? Ini sih tidak _convenient_ sama sekali!" ledek salah satu di antara mereka yang disambut dengan ledakan tawa oleh teman-temannya.

"Kami tidak memiliki lisensi untuk menjual alkohol di toko ini." Baekhyun menjawab sekenanya. Namun dia sangat ingin gerombolan pemuda yang di depannya ini angkat kaki secepatnya.

"Tapi kalau uang, ada di kas register itu kan?" tanya salah satu di antara mereka.

 _Oh, sial!_

Baekhyun pun dengan sigap langsung menghadang mereka namun tetap saja dia kalah jumlah. Baekhyun berusaha untuk masuk duluan ke meja kasir untuk memencet _emergency button_ yang selalu berada di bawah kasir meja registernya yang di _install_ oleh managernya. _Emergency button_ ini akan memberitahukan managernya bahwa sedang ada masalah di toko ini dan berharap managernya akan mengecek _CCTV_ tempat dia bekerja dan melihat bahwa toko mereka sedang dirampok dan _hopefully_ memanggil polisi karena sungguh, walaupun Baekhyun pemegang sabuk hitam dalam hapkido dia tidak merasa dia bisa mengatasi 5 orang pemuda sekaligus.

5 orang ini nampaknya lumayan jago dalam hal perkelahian, karena Baekhyun tahu tendangannya bisa dibilang menyakitkan, namun saat dia menendang 2 dari gerombolan itu, jangankan tersungkur. Mereka hanya tersenyum biasa saja dan melayangkan pukulan ke arah Baekhyun. Dan merasakan angin dari pukulan yang bisa ia hindari itu, Baekhyun yakin jika pukulan itu melayang ke dirinya, rasanya akan sangat sakit. Dia semakin yakin kelima orang ini bukan orang biasa.

Satu dari mereka melayangkan pukulannya ke arah tengkuk Baekhyun, yang sukses membuat Baekhyun berkunang-kunang. Kakinya terhuyung-huyung dan sedetik kemudian, Baekhyun ambruk ke lantai. Tiga pemuda tersebut mengelilinginya, berjaga-jaga kalau Baekhyun bangkit lagi sementara dua di antara mereka menuju meja register.

Salah satu diantara mereka mengeluarkan kunci inggris yang kemudian dihantamkannya ke meja register dan till penyimpanan uang itu langsung terbuka. Mereka berdua pun langsung memasukkan uang yang ada dalam till itu ke dalam kantung kain yang telah mereka siapkan, dan Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap itu dengan mata mengernyit.

Mendadak 7-11 itu dimasuki oleh 3 pria berbadan besar yang bisa langsung Baekhyun kenali sebagai anak buah Chanyeol yang dulu menyergapnya kemudian membuntutinya sebulan terakhir. Namun lucunya mereka tidak berpakaian formal seperti biasanya melainkan berpakaian seperti pegawai kantoran dan pekerja biasa.

Baekhyun pun tahu bahwa untuk bisa bekerja dibawah Chanyeol, tidak sembarang orang bisa melamar. Kemampuan bela diri ketiga _bodyguard_ ini memang tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi. Mereka bisa dengan cepat membereskan kelima pemuda ini. Entah kenapa, tapi Baekhyun merasa kelima pemuda ini sengaja mengalah. Begitu ketiga _bodyguard_ Chanyeol ini muncul, mereka seperti sudah menunggu kedatangan ketiga orang ini. Bahkan uang yang sudah mereka masukkan ke dalam kantung kain pun mereka biarkan tergeletak begitu saja dan langsung kabur meninggalkan lokasi.

Baekhyun terbatuk-batuk dan mencoba untuk bangkit berdiri. Ketiga bodyguard Chanyeol hanya memandang Baekhyun sekilas dan juga langsung meninggalkan tempat itu meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri.

Baekhyun bisa mendengar suara sirene polisi dari kejauhan dan dilihatnya managernya yang lari tergopoh-gopoh ke arah tokonya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Jadi untuk sementara kau diliburkan dari shiftmu?" tanya Minseok yang sedang menyendokkan makanan ke mangkok di tangannya.

Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, menyelesaikan kunyahannya terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Minseok. Ditelannya ramen yang berada di mulutnya.

"Iya, managerku bilang aku diberinya cuti berbayar selama seminggu ke depan. Bagus sih, jadi paling tidak aku tidak akan kekurangan penghasilan bulan ini. Anak-anak muda sialan itu, benar-benar membuatku kesal! Beginikah calon penerus generasi bangsa?" Baekhyun menghantamkan sumpitnya ke meja makan. Digesernya hpnya dari meja tersebut. Tadi hampir saja dia menghantam hpnya sendiri.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di apartment Jongdae berkumpul bersama menikmati makan malam yang dimasak oleh Minseok. Tidak ada yang istimewa, hanya _budae jjigae_ saja dan kimchi sebagai makanan pendamping dan nasi putih. Makanan khas ala anak perantauan. Murah dan mengenyangkan banyak pihak. Sempurna.

Sambil makan pun Baekhyun bercerita mengenai kejadian yang menimpanya dua hari lalu. Betapa ia dengan sialnya harus berhadapan dengan sekelompok pemuda yang berusaha merampok 7-11 tempat ia bekerja dan dia ditolong oleh anak buah Chanyeol, meskipun begitu, Baekhyun tidak menceritakan perihal anak buah Chanyeol di hadapan Jongdae.

Entah kenapa anak itu selalu nampak ketakutan saat mendengar nama Chanyeol. Dia pun sudah tidak bekerja lagi di Monstrum Club. Yang mengherankan, sebaliknya dari kampung, Jongdae pun memberikan seluruh koleksi CD dan pernak-pernik penyanyi kesayangannya Do Kyungsoo kepada Baekhyun dengan alasan dia sudah besar dan tidak mau menjadi seorang fanboy lagi. Baekhyun sih dengan saja senang hati menerimanya. Bagi fanboy kere semacam dia, ini seperti mendapat durian runtuh. Dia sudah memasang tiga poster Do Kyungsoo di kamarnya, serta memajang beberapa post card Do Kyungsoo di mejanya, omong-omong.

Baekhyun juga menceritakan bagaimana managernya merasa sangat bersalah karena dia harus menjaga 7-11 itu seorang diri padahal daerah itu termasuk daerah rawan maling dan banyak orang mabuk berkeliaran di sekitar situ kalau malam. Maka dari itu managernya berencana untuk menambah satu lagi karyawan untuk shift malam.

Baekhyun sih senang saja mendengarnya. Selama ini memang dia agak kesepian bekerja seorang diri di tempat tersebut. Baekhyun hanya berharap bahwa orang yang akan dipekerjakan managernya nanti orang yang rajin dan bukan orang yang pemalas. Baekhyun paling tidak senang jika harus bekerja sama dengan orang yang pemalas.

"Ya sudahlah, Baek! Nikmati saja liburmu seminggu ini. Kau ini bekerja terlalu keras. Bahkan di usiamu yang sudah 22 tahun ini kau sama sekali belum pernah pacaran. Hahah..!" ledek Jongdae kemudian membelai mesra tangan Minseok.

Minseok hanya memukul ringan kepala Jongdae, agak malu dengan sikap Jongdae yang tidak pernah malu melakukan _PDA_ di hadapan umum.

"Jangan dengarkan perkataan Jongdae, Baekhyun. Menurutku kau itu hebat. Kau berjuang dan bekerja keras demi masa depanmu. Sesuatu yang seharunya dicontoh oleh orang di depanku ini." Mata kucing Minseok mendelik sinis ke arah Jongdae yang langsung sibuk berpura-pura makan.

"Oh, iya. Bagaimana dengan orang tuamu. Mereka setuju?" tanya Baekhyun. Perihal ini entah kenapa sudah sangat lama ingin ia tanyakan namun mereka selalu sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing dan ini pertama kalinya mereka berkumpul untuk duduk dan makan bersama setelah hampir dua bulan sibuk dengan kuliah dan kerjaan masing-masing.

"Ibuku tidak masalah dengan orientasi seksualku. Dia hanya ingin aku bahagia. Namun masalahnya ada pada ayahku. Dia tidak senang aku memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pria." Minseok melirik sedih Jongdae.

"Yah, memang hal ini masih tabu di Korea. Tapi hey—setidaknya ibumu mendukungmu!" ujar Baekhyun memberi semangat kepada Minseok.

"Adikku lebih menyebalkan lagi. Dia bilang dari dulu dia sudah tahu bahwa aku akan bersanding dengan seorang pria karena wajahku yang terlewat cantik. Aku rasa dia masih kesal karena dulu cowok yang ditaksirnya dulu sempat menanyakan perihal 'kakak perempuannya masih single atau tidak' padanya. Padahal wajah kami berdua mirip!" ujar Minseok tidak terima.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, walaupun mirip tapi wajahmu itu lebih manis daripada adikmu." Balas Jongdae.

"Yakk!"

"Hey, aku berkata jujur. _Valentine's Day_ nanti aku akan mengambil _day off_. Aku ingin menatap wajah manismu seharian." gombal Jongdae.

Wajah Minseok mulai memerah dan memukul gemas dada Jongdae sementara Baekhyun memperagakan gaya orang yang ingin muntah. Dia sedang menikmati makan malamnya, namun kenapa kedua sejoli ini harus memamerkan kemesraan di depannya yang berstatus jomblo sejak lahir ini. Jangan bilang sebentar lagi mereka akan memakan bibir satu sama lain di hadapan Baekhyun.

Merusak nafsu makannya saja.

 _Ck!_

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Seoul, 14 Februari 2013_

 _-614 Chicken House, 21.00 KST_

Malam ini kedai tempat Baekhyun bekerja sambilan dipenuhi dengan pemuda-pemudi yang ingin menikmati makan malam mereka berdua. Yang sebenarnya membuat Baekhyun agak kesal karena harus melayani mereka dan menonton mereka mencoba menyuapi satu sama lain. Para pemuda tersebut pun terlihat menenteng kantung kertas berisikan coklat yang Baekhyun yakini merupakan hadiah dari pasangan mereka.

Sebenarnya pagi ini pun Baekhyun iseng-iseng menyempatkan diri membuat coklat untuk dibagikannya pada Jongdae, Minseok dan ahjussi tempat dia bekerja sebagai ucapan tanda terima kasih. Sederhana saja, hanya _cornflakes_ yang diberikan susu kental manis lalu dilumuri oleh coklat dan ditaburi _100 and 1000s_ di atasnya. Baekhyun pun membuat dua kotak extra kalau-kalau ada orang yang perlu diberi lagi.

Jongdae mencela hasil karyanya yang membuat telinganya dijewer habis-habisan oleh Minseok, sementara Minseok menerima coklat buatannya dan juga membalasnya dengan coklat buatannya sendiri _. Truffle_ coklat yang dibuat Minseok sungguh luar biasa. Tidak heran Jongdae mencela coklat buatannya. Namun tidak pantas juga disebut coklat buatan sementara yang dilakukannya hanya melumuri sana sini dan menaburi sana sini. Beruntung sekali pria laknat seperti Jongdae mendapatkan kekasih serba bisa seperti Minseok.

Tapi kembali lagi pada yang penting niat dan ketulusanlah yang paling penting!

Setidaknya itu yang diyakini oleh Baekhyun.

Shiftnya berjalan dengan mulus dan tanpa terasa sudah waktunya dia pulang. Sebelum pulang dia menyerahkan kotak coklatnya ke ahjussi pemilik tempat dia bekerja. Yang dibalas dengan amplop bonus oleh ahjussi tersebut. Mendadak Baekhyun ingin menangis terharu. Setelah membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali mengucapkan terima kasih kepada ahjussi tersebut, Baekhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya pulang, bersenandung mengikuti nada lagu yang didengarkannya melalui _headset_ yang terpasang di kedua telinganya.

Tangan kanannya menenteng sebuah kantung kertas berisi sekotak coklat extra yang dibuatnya. Dia berusaha mengingat-ingat siapa lagi yang belum diberikannya coklat tanda terima kasih. Dan mendadak dia teringat akan kejadian beberapa hari lalu

Di mana anak buah Chanyeol menolongnya dari gerombolan anak muda saat dia bekerja di 7-11. Baekhyun pikir anak buah Chanyeol sudah tidak mengawasinya lagi. Ternyata mereka masih mengawasinya, hanya saja lebih tersembunyi. Baekhyun mengatupkan bibirnya dan menimbang-nimbang kemudian mengambil keputusan. Baekhyun pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sana ke mari dan mencari sosok bodyguard tersebut.

Sebenarnya gampang sekali menemukannya karena sosok bodyguard itu memiliki tubuh yang agak tambun.

" _Bodyguard-ahjussi_!" teriak Baekhyun kemudian berlari kecil mendekati bodyguard tersebut. _Bodyguard_ itu nampak kehilangan ketenangannya dan langsung nampak terlihat agak panik.

"Ini untukmu. Terima kasih tempo hari sudah menyelamatkanku dari berandalan-berandalan itu. Selamat hari _Valentine_!" Kata Baekhyun sambil menyerahkan—lebih tepat disebut melemparkan kantung kertas itu kepada _bodyguard_ tersebut. _Bodyguard_ itu tampak sangat kikuk menerima barang tersebut antara ingin melemparkan jauh-jauh kantung kertas itu sesegera mungkin dan menjaga barang pemberian itu dengan hati-hati. Baekhyun pun membungkuk kecil kemudian berjalan ke arah halte bus sambil bersenandung.

Sepeninggal Baekhyun terlihat sosok _bodyguard_ Chanyeol yang lain yang juga bersembunyi tak jauh dari tempat tersebut. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk iba pundak bodyguard tersebut.

"Selamat Shindong. Hubunganmu dengan anak itu sudah selangkah lebih maju dari bos kita."

"Mati aku, Kangin. Benda terkutuk ini harus segera kuserahkan kepada bos kita! Kau dan Eunhyuk ikuti anak itu. Aku akan kembali ke markas!" bodyguard yang bernama Shindong itu pun terbirit-birit lari ke mobil yang terparkir tak jauh dari situ dan menancap gas mobil sesegera mungkin.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Ini sungguh peristiwa yang jarang terjadi tapi kau tidak akan pernah bisa melihat seorang Kim Jongin yang terkenal dengan muka bosannya, bersandar di dinding dan berusaha menahan tawanya sambil memegang perutnya dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya memukul-mukul dinding.

Di ruangan itu hanya ada mereka bertiga, Park Chanyeol didampingi oleh tangan kanannya Kim Jongin dan anak buah Chanyeol, Shindong yang baru saja tiba dan langsung melaporkan kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya ini. Perihal mengenai Baekhyun yang baru saja memberikannya coklat Valentine sebagai tanda terima kasih.

Chanyeol menatap kantung kertas yang diberikan Shindong itu kemudian menatap ke arah Shindong yang otomatis langsung menundukkan kepalanya menghindari tatapan mata Chanyeol. Mata bulatnya seolah bisa melubangi kepala Shindong sekarang ini. Keheningan di ruangan itu, minus suara pukulan tangan Jongin di dinding yang masih berusaha menahan tawanya terasa sangat mencekam bagi Shindong.

"Astaga, aku tidak menyangka bodyguard ini justru selangkah lebih maju dari dirimu, seorang Park Chanyeol! Hahahaha!" Jongin tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan tawanya. _Oh, this is pure gold_! Kyungsoo harus mendengarkan hal ini.

Mata Chanyeol mendelik kesal pada sosok Jongin yang tertawa lepas. Chanyeol pun membuat memo dalam hatinya untuk mengirim Kyungsoo tour konser seluruh asia selama beberapa bulan untuk memberi pelajaran pada Jongin sialan ini.

"Kau boleh kembali ke tugasmu." Chanyeol mengibaskan tangannya menyuruh Shindong untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Tidak perlu diperintah dua kali, Shindong langsung membungkukkan badannya dan melesat keluar dari ruangan kantor Chanyeol.

Selepas keluarnya Shindong dari ruangan Chanyeol, Chanyeol pun meraih kantung kertas itu. Dikeluarkannya kotak berisi coklat itu dan ada sebuah kartu memo kecil.

 _Terima kasih atas bantuannya! Bimbing aku lagi untuk seterusnya!_

– _Baekhyun ^w^_

"Jujur itu nampak seperti coklat yang dia buat dalam jumlah banyak dan dibagi-bagikan ke orang-orang terdekatnya. Bukan spesial dibuat untuk anak buahmu tadi. Bisa saja itu coklat sisa. Wajahmu tidak usah marah begitu." Omongan Jongin menyadarkannya. Memangnya wajahnya terlihat semarah itu? Hanya karena hal kecil begini?

"Berapa lama lagi sampai _private meeting_ kita selanjutnya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Sekitar 2 jam lagi. Kenapa?" Jongin menjawab kemudian balas bertanya.

"Aku mau menagih coklat jatahku." Chanyeol bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan meraih coatnya. Jongin hanya menghela napasnya.

"Jangan terlambat!" teriaknya memperingatkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan debamam pintu.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Baekhyun baru saja akan bersiap-siap tidur. Dia sudah mandi, cuci muka dan menggosok giginya serta mengenakan piyama berwarna biru dengan motif kelinci putih kesayangannya, ketika dia mendengar suara ketukan di pintunya. Bingung tentu saja. Siapa yang datang malam-malam begini. Dan kalau yang datang bibi pemilik apartment ini, dia sudah membayar uang sewa! Jongdae dan Minseok pun tidak mungkin. Mereka pasti sekarang sedang asyik saling menatap. Di atas ranjang. Ugh—Baekhyun langsung mual dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Otaknya ini selalu saja seenaknya memikirkan hal-hal tidak penting.

"Neee?" Baekhyun membesarkan suaranya karena suara ketukan tersebut makin terdengar tidak sabaran. Baekhyun membukakan pintu tersebut, dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika yang berada di balik pintu itu adalah Park Chanyeol. Sosok yang sudah tidak nampak selama sebulan terakhir ini. _Mau apa dia datang kemari?!_

Baekhyun panik langsung ingin menutup pintu apartmentnya, namun Chanyeol lebih sigap dan langsung melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar apartement Baekhyun, mendorongnya masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintu kamar tersebut.

"Hey! Tidak sopan! Seenaknya saja kau menginvasi kamarku!" Baekhyun mendorong pundak Chanyeol yang sebenarnya agak susah dilakukan mengingat perbedaan tinggi mereka. Dan kalau orang lain yang melakukannya mungkin tangan mereka sudah tergeletak di tanah sekarang terpisah dari tubuhnya.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Baekhyun. Kulihat kau masih tetap manis seperti biasa." Chanyeol mencengkram pundak Baekhyun. Piyama longgarnya menampilkan leher tanpa jakunnya yang jenjang serta tulang selangkanya yang menggoda minta dicium.

"Ish! Berhenti mengatakan hal-hal tidak penting seperti itu! Aku ini pria sama sepertimu dan—" omongan Baekhyun terputus tatkala bibir Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengadakan reunian dengan bibir Baekhyun detik itu juga.

Baekhyun merasa kesal dibuatnya. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol menciumnya seenaknya. _Memangnya dia pikir siapa dia ini? Apa di bibirku tertulis properti umum begitu? Bisa dicium kapan saja tanpa izin?_

Chanyeol tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa melewati sebulan ini tanpa menikmati bibir Baekhyun yang seolah telah menjadi candu barunya ini. Sebulan ini dia betul-betul disibukkan dengan bisnis obat-obatan organisasinya, membuatnya harus mengeyampingkan hasrat pribadinya dulu karena bagaimana pun dia adalah seorang pimpinan. Banyak dana yang harus dia keluarkan dan belum lagi disibukkan dengan negosiasi dengan beberapa organisasi lain serta supplier dan menyingkirkan orang-orang yang menghalangi kepentingannya.

Baekhyun melenguh kecil sedikit menikmati ciuman yang diberikan Chanyeol. Sedikit banyak dia juga merindukan hal ini. Entah karena ini pertama kalinya dia merasakan hal seperti ini, dia merasa seperti seolah terbuai dengan perlakuan Chanyeol. Lidah Chanyeol meminta izin untuk masuk ke dalam mulutnya, dan entah setan apa yang memasuki Baekhyun, dia mengizinkan lidah Chanyeol untuk masuk begitu saja! Di sisi lain Baekhyun seperti ingin menampar bolak-balik bagian dirinya yang mengizinkan Chanyeol memperdalam ciumannya, tapi di sisi lain dia juga ingin menikmati ciuman yang diberikan.

Ciuman Chanyeol kali ini terasa berbeda. Kalau ciuman yang dulu terkesan seolah ingin mendominasi, ciuman yang ini seolah Chanyeol seperti ingin melampiaskan rasa rindu. Lidah mereka saling bertaut, kemudian lidah Chanyeol yang lebih besar bermain-main dengan lidah Baekhyun yang membuat lutut Baekhyun terasa begitu lemas. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol pun berhasil merebahkan Baekhyun di tempat tidurnya. Tangan kanan Chanyeol menahan kepala Baekhyun sementara tangan kirinya sibuk membuka kancing piyama Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman mereka sesaat untuk mengambil napas kemudian langsung meraup kembali bibir mungil Baekhyun. Sialnya Baekhyun yang belum berpengalaman dalam hal berciuman, tak sempat mengambil napas, namun lagi-lagi pasokan oksigennya dikunci oleh bibir Chanyeol. Tangan kiri Baekhyun memukul-mukul ringan namun mendesak pundak Chanyeol. Napasnya benar-benar sudah diambang batas. Baekhyun butuh oksigen. _SEGERA!_

Nampaknya mengerti, Chanyeol pun melepaskan ciumannya. Ditatapnya Baekhyun dengan napasnya yang terengah-engah berusaha meraih oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya dan pipinya yang memerah, mata sayunya yang nampak kurang fokus karena terbawa nafsu dan lehernya yang jenjang serta tulang selangkanya yang terekspos.

Bibir Chanyeol turun ke arah leher diciuminya daerah sekitar itu perlahan. Mulutnya berhenti di tulang selangka dan dihisapnya kuat-kuat daerah itu. Melakukan hal yang selama ini ingin dilakukannya. Membubuhkan tanda kepemilikan di tubuh seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Yaakk! Apa yang kau lakukan? Perih!" teriak Baekhyun marah. Dipukulnya kepala Chanyeol. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang Chanyeol lakukan. Rasanya tidak seenak saat Chanyeol menciumnya tadi dan dia tidak suka.

Chanyeol yakin 100% bahwa pria manis di hadapannya ini betul-betul masih perjaka. Dia bahkan tidak tahu bahwa Chanyeol sedang memberikannya bekas ciuman. Sepintas pikiran licik terlintas dibenaknya. Dia akan membubuhkan lebih banyak bekas ciuman di tempat yang gampang terlihat orang lain, seperti leher misalnya dan Baekhyun tidak akan menyadarinya.

"Kau ini benar-benar.." Chanyeol tidak menyelesaikan kata-katanya dan mencium bibir Baekhyun lagi. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan memutuskan bahwa dia menyukai ciuman yang diberikan Chanyeol untuknya. Tidak heran Jongdae dan Minseok sangat suka berciuman. Ternyata rasanya seenak ini.

Chanyeol memutuskan ciuman mereka lagi, diusapnya wajah Baekhyun yang menatapnya sayu sambil memegang bibirnya dengan jemari lentiknya. Nampaknya anak ini tidak sadar bahwa dia sedang menyuguhkan pemandangan menggoda iman.

"Kenapa kau memberi coklat pada anak buahku?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Hah? Karena aku ada coklat sisa jadi kuberikan saja." Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya. Bingung dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol yang mendadak ini sementara Chanyeol membenarkan perkataan Jongin beberapa waktu lalu di kantornya.

"Terus mana coklat untukku?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Hah? Aku sudah tidak ada bahan coklat lagi! Lagian coklat itu kuberikan untuk orang yang membantuku selama ini. Kau malah menggangguku selama ini!" Baekhyun menunjuk-nunjuk pundak Chanyeol kesal.

 _Apa-apaan? Sudah mengganggu hidup orang seenaknya, menghilang seenaknya, terus muncul seenaknya lagi dan sekarang minta coklat? No way!_

"Sudah kuduga." Chanyeol menghembuskan napasnya, matanya menatap Baekhyun di bawahnya kemudian disibakkannya ke samping piyama Baekhyun yang sedari tadi kancingnya sudah dia buka. Matanya menatap kedua puting mungil Baekhyun yang berwarna coklat kemerah-mudaan.

"Eh—" Baekhyun terkejut karena sejak kapan piyamanya terbuka? Dia benar-benar tidak sadar. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi saat dirasakannya mulut Chanyeol mengulum putingnya.

Jempol Chanyeol sibuk bermain di atas puting kanan Baekhyun sementara lidah Chanyeol sibuk bermain-main dengan puting kiri Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengeleng-gelengkan kuat kepalanya. Sensasi ini terlalu baru dan asing baginya, dan dia tidak tahu harus menanggapinya seperti apa. Geli bercampur nikmat. Terkutuk lidah Park Chanyeol yang membuatnya merasakan hal aneh seperti ini!

"Chan—Chanyeeoollhh..." diremasnya kepala Chanyeol yang berada di atas dadanya itu. Kakinya terhentak-hentak di atas kasur mencoba meredakan rasa geli yang menjalar di dadanya. Mulut Chanyeol berpindah ke puting sebelah kanannya dan tangannya mencubit-cubit puting kiri Baekhyun yang kini sudah basah dan tegak akibat permainan lidah Chanyeol tadi.

"Mm—mmnhh.." Baekhyun menahan desahannya pikirannya seolah berkabut.

"Coklat rasa strawberry ini enak sekali." Gumam Chanyeol di sela-sela kulumannya. Muka Baekhyun terasa terbakar mendengarnya. Tenaganya perlahan makin menghilang, sungguh perlakuan Chanyeol padanya membuatnya lemas. Hingga dia dapat merasakan tangan Chanyeol yang menyusup masuk ke celana piyamanya dan menyentuh bokongnya, baru kesadarannya kembali lagi. Tenaganya mendadak kembali dan didorongnya Chanyeol sekuat tenaganya.

"A—apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun merubah posisinya ke posisi duduk sambil mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya kesal. Tikus kecil yang satu ini betul-betul susah dijinakkan. Kalau orang lain mereka sudah akan menanggalkan seluruh pakaian mereka dan membuka paha mereka lebar-lebar untuk menyambut Chanyeol.

"Apalagi, Baekhyun? Aku rasa kau sudah tahu apa tujuanku padamu."

"Dan aku sudah bilang aku bukan pelacur!"

"Tidak pernah ada yang bilang kau pelacur, Baekhyun. Dari awal kau sendiri yang terus menyebutkan kata itu!" Chanyeol mulai malas meladeni omongan Baekhyun ini.

"Kau mengharapkanku tidur denganmu dengan memberiku sejumlah uang. Itu apa namanya kalau bukan pelacur?!" balas Baekhyun sewot. Tangannya berusaha menutup kancing piyamanya. Chanyeol makin kesal dengan ulah Baekhyun namun dia juga tidak mau melepaskan moment ini begitu saja. Bagaimanapun makhluk di depannya ini harus dimilikinya. Chanyeol teringat kembali dengan interaksi Baekhyun dan Shi Xun yang terlihat begitu akrab sebulan belakangan ini. Hatinya kembali panas. Dia harus menyingkirkan Shi Xun secepatnya. Persetan dengan masalah yang akan timbul dengan FBI atau CIA, dia tidak peduli lagi. Dia tidak senang melihat Baekhyun yang akrab dengan pria manapun. Baekhyun hanya miliknya seorang, dan Baekhyun harus sadar dia itu milik siapa.

"Aku berubah pikiran"

"Hah?"

"Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku." Tawar Chanyeol. Baekhyun menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Aku akan memberikan semua yang kau inginkan. Kau tidak perlu lagi bekerja sambilan di dua tempat untuk membiayai kuliahmu, hell—setelah kau lulus kuliah pun kau tidak perlu bekerja sama sekali. Aku akan memberikan semuanya untukmu. Jadilah kekasihku, Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dan dikecupnya perlahan jemari itu.

"Tidak." tolak Baekhyun. Ditariknya tangannya dari genggaman tangan Chanyeol.

"Apa?" Chanyeol yakin Baekhyun tidak tahu bahwa orang lain bahkan saling membunuh demi berada di posisi yang ditawarkan oleh Chanyeol ini. Dan Baekhyun menolaknya begitu saja. _Apa Byun Baekhyun sudah gila?_

"Selama ini aku bekerja keras karena aku punya mimpi, Chanyeol. Dan aku tidak mau mimpiku kubuang hanya untuk menjadi kekasihmu."

" _I'm basically offering you the world on the silver platter, Byun Baekhyun_." Suara Chanyeol terdengar begitu berat.

" _And I don't want it from you. I will get it myself."_ Suara Baekhyun terdengar begitu menantang di telinga Chanyeol. Oh, tikus kecil ini sungguh mengira dia lepas dari genggaman seorang Park Chanyeol seperti ini. Tidak ada yang pernah menolak keinginnan seorang Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun kembali ke posisi tidur dan dicengkramnya kedua tangan Baekhyun dengan satu tangannya sementara tangannya menahan kaki Baekhyun yang sudah berancang-ancang menendangnya.

"Yak! Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun murka dengan perlakuan Chanyeol yang selalu semena-menanya seperti ini. Chanyeol harus sadar bahwa tidak semua orang akan tunduk di bawah keinginannya.

Chanyeol tidak peduli dengan teriakan Baekhyun, dan langsung menghisap kuat-kuat bagian leher di bawah telinga Baekhyun dan terus menelusuri bagian leher tersebut makin ke bawah, sampai muncul tiga bercak kecoklatan merah keunguan berderetan menandakan kepemilikannya.

"Hnggh!"

"Kau milikku, Byun Baekhyun. Dan aku tidak suka dibantah! Ingat itu!" Mata Chanyeol berkilat-kilat penuh amarah.

Baekhyun tidak suka keadaan ini, benar-benar tidak suka. Dia merasa seperti berhadapan dengan binatang buas. _Tolong—siapa saja!_

Dan seolah menjawab doa Baekhyun, hp milik Chanyeol berdering. Mata mereka saling menatap untuk beberapa saat, sebelum Chanyeol mengangkat telepon tersebut.

" _Aku hanya mengingatkan private meeting kita dimulai 30 menit lagi. Lee Donghae, tangan kanan dari Choi Corp sudah tiba, tinggal menunggu kedatanganmu dan Choi Siwon, pemimpin dari Choi Corp saja."—_ suara Jongin terdengar dari balik hp tersebut.

"Aku tahu. Aku segera datang." Chanyeol mematikan hpnya dan balik menatap Baekhyun yang menampakkan raut wajah was-was.

Diraupnya bibir Baekhyun dengan kasar, berbeda dengan perlakuannya tadi sewaktu datang hingga bibir Baekhyun terluka sedikit.

" _Till next time,_ Byun Baekhyun. Pikirkan baik-baik tawaranku." Dengan kalimat terakhir itu Chanyeol bangkit dari tempat tidur Baekhyun dan keluar dari apartment itu. Sepeninggal Chanyeol, Baekhyun langsung berlari ke arah pintu kamarnya dan dikuncinya erat-erat dan dipasangnya kunci pengaman lainnya.

Pikirannya berkecamuk tidak tenang.

Nampaknya dia tidak akan bisa tidur malam ini.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Peristiwa kemarin masih terngiang-ngiang di pikiran Baekhyun. Dan dia betul-betul tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan segala aktifitasnya hari ini. Sekarang ini dia sedang berjalan menuju ke 7-11 tempatnya bekerja. Managernya menyuruhnya untuk datang lebih awal dan dia akan diperkenalkan dengan anak baru yang akan memulai shiftnya hari ini untuk menemaninya melakukan shift malam.

"Selamat sore, manager!" Baekhyun langsung menyapa managernya begitu melihatnya ketika dia memasuki tempat kerjanya.

"Ah, Baekhyun-ssi! Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau istirahat yang cukup selama seminggu ini?" tanya managernya.

"Ah, ya. Terima kasih banyak sudah memberikan saya liburan selama 1 minggu. Bahkan saya merasa liburan seminggu itu terasa lama sekali. Harusnya 3 hari saja sudah cukup." Ucap Baekhyun sambil membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat kepada managernya.

"Kau ini bicara apa, Baekhyun-ssi. Setelah mengalami kejadian seperti itu wajar saja kalau kau butuh waktu istirahat lebih lama." Manager tersebut turut membungkukkan badannya.

"Terima kasih atas kebaikan manager."

"Sudahlah, hal ini jangan dibahas lagi. Oiya, kenalkan. Ini anak baru yang akan menemani shiftmu kelak."

Hal pertama yang terlintas di kepala Baekhyun saat melihat sosok di depannya ini adalah Heol! Pemuda di depannya ini cantik! Amat sangat cantik. Matanya terlihat sejernih mata rusa, bulu mata yang membingkai mata jernih itu pun terlihat begitu lentik dan serasi. Hidungnya yang mungil dan bibirnya yang tipis tersenyum kecil itu berwarna kemerah-mudaan. Kalau saja bukan karena jakun yang bertengger di leher jenjang pemuda tersebut, pasti Baekhyun akan menyangka bahwa orang yang berdiri di depannya ini adalah seorang wanita.

Dia terlihat lebih tinggi sedikit dari Baekhyun. Wajahnya mungil, pipinya tirus dan tubuhnya begitu ramping. Sekilas Baekhyun berpikir apa iya pria yang akan menemaninya melakukan shift malam? Apa dia bisa menghadapi orang-orang mabuk? Menghajar berandalan? _Like for real?_

"Selamat malam, Baekhyun-ssi. Manager sudah banyak bercerita soalmu. Mulai hari ini aku akan bekerja di tempat ini. Mohon bimbingannya."

 _Heooo—oolll. Bahkan suaranya pun terdengar sangat lembut. Manager apakah sudah tidak waras?_

Manager Baekhyun pun tertawa melihat reaksi yang ditunjukkan Baekhyun yang diam saja menatap pemuda di depannya. Nampaknya dia bisa menerka apa yang sedang ada di dalam pikiran Baekhyun.

"Jangan takut, Baekhyun-ssi. Walaupun terlihat seperti ini, Luhan pemegang sabuk hitam dalam bela diri taekwondo."

Alis Baekhyun naik satu. _Yang benar? Dengan tangan sekurus itu?_

"Hahaha, aku sudah biasa dengan reaksi orang yang seperti ini." Pemuda itu tertawa renyah.

"Ah, maaf! Aku seharusnya tidak mengambil asumsi seenaknya. Orang-orang juga suka meremehkanku karena badanku yang kecil ini. Aku seharusnya bersikap lebih baik! Maafkan aku." Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya. Tidak enak karena sudah dengan seenaknya meremehkan orang lain, padahal dia sendiri juga tidak suka diremehkan.

"Tak apa, Baekhyun-ssi. Sungguh aku sudah biasa." Ucap pemuda itu terlihat tidak nyaman dengan Baekhyun yang terus-terusan membungkukkan badannya.

"Tidak, aku sudah bersikap sangat tidak sopan. Maaf, aku bahkan belum tahu siapa namamu." Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya.

"Namaku Luhan." Pemuda itu—Luhan menyambut tangan Baekhyun yang terulur dan menjabatnya erat.

"Mohon bimbingannya, Baekhyun-ssi." Luhan tersenyum manis. Mata rusanya menatap ke arah leher Baekhyun yang menampakkan bercak keunguan.

* * *

.

.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Terima kasih review-nyaa.. buat yang nanya ni flashback sampai kapan? Sampai Baekhyun kabur ke Australia. Itu saja yang bisa saya bilang. :*

Konflik di chapter ini saya buat agak ringan dulu, soalnya nanti akan ada konflik berat di beberapa chapter ke depan. Huehuehuehue... Buat yang mengharapkan adegan naena di chapter ini, jujur masih belum waktunya mereka naena, sabar ya.. TvT" Yang mau baca adegan naena silakan ke fic saya yang satunya. Baca juga dongggg! WKWKWKWK! /PROMOSI CERITANYA/ :Dv

Terima kasih kepada:

 **BaekhyunStan** **,** **yeolloaddedbaek** **,** **Bian848** **,** **putrinurdianingsih30** **,** **Latifanh** **,** **Guest** **,** **Eka915** **,** **gloriadelafenni** **,** **mphi** **,** **bbkhyn** **,** **abcbcbcd** **,** **cecilyn** **,** **SehunbigdickUkemendesah** **,** **Ellaqomah** **,** **baekfrappe** **,** **elisabethlaurenti12399** **,** **nanabbui** **,** **babybaekhyunee7** **,** **LyWoo** **,** **rekmooi** **,** **bbhyn92** **,** **daebaektaeluv** **,** **chanbaek0712** **,** **Puji Hkhs** **,** **chanbaekssi** **,** **Guest** **(2),** **barampuu** **,** **Kanaya Ozi** **,** **myzmsandraa99** **,** **Lussia Archery** **,** **saya** **,** **saya00** **,** **aphroditears** **,** **Kim Hyerin CBHS** **,** **sekarP** **,** **AkagamiShimura27** **,** **C for B** **,** **jiellian21** **,** **sehunboo17** **,** **hyunriyeol** **,** **parkbaekhy** **,** **OhSehan** **,** **exobbabe** **,** **Dominiques** **,** **parkbaexh614** **,** **Bumbu-cimol** **,** **Ricon65** **,** **n3208007** **,** **90Rahmayani** **,** **timsehunnie** **,** **Guest** **(3),** **HunMayhyuk** **,** **CussonsBaekby** **,** **chanbaeklmn** **,** **BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim** **,** **ChanbaekisBae** **,** **Tiara696** **,** **ennoo96** **,** **kickykeklikler** **,** **inibaek** **,** **Park Seung Bin** **,** **neniFanadicky**

Saya cinta kalian! :* :*

Thanks for reading.

Review?


	6. Chapter 5

Control

By: pingmoo

Warning: BOYS LOVE. BOYXBOY. YAOI. TYPO itu manusiawi oke? :')

Pairing: ChanBaek, KaiSoo, ChenMin (slight).

.

.

.

* * *

-Chapter 5-

 _Seoul, 15 February 2013._

" _Namaku Luhan." Pemuda itu—Luhan menyambut tangan Baekhyun yang terulur dan menjabatnya erat._

" _Mohon bimbingannya, Baekhyun-ssi." Luhan tersenyum manis. Mata rusanya menatap ke arah leher Baekhyun yang menampakkan bercak keunguan._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Tangan Baekhyun dijabat lebih erat dari seharusnya yang membuat Baekhyun berpikir bahwa pemuda manis di depannya ini pasti agak sedikit tersinggung dengan kelakuan Baekhyun barusan yang agak meremehkannya. Yang membuat Baekhyun sedikit banyak merasa agak bersalah juga karena dia juga tidak suka diremehkan hanya karena penampilannya sedikit berbeda dengan lelaki lain kebanyakan. Bukan sekali dua kali wajah manisnya ini membuatnya digoda ataupun diremehkan lelaki lain. Hal ini yang membuatnya belajar Hapkido.

"Ah, baiklah karena kalian sudah mengenal satu sama lain. Baekhyun-ssi, mohon bantu Luhan untuk belajar mengenai sistem register dan hal-hal penting lainnya. Aku mengandalkanmu. Kalian seumuran, jadi harusnya bisa lebih cepat akrab." ujar si manager.

"Serahkan padaku. Aku akan mengajarinya dengan baik." Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Setelah meninggalkan semuanya pada Baekhyun untuk mengajarkan Luhan mengenai seluk beluk toko ini, Manager pun pamit dari toko ini karena masih harus mengurus 7-11 cabang lainnya.

Baekhyun pun menunjukkan pada Luhan bagaimana cara untuk mengoperasikan mesin kas register. Sebelum memulai proses transaksi mereka harus memasukkan _password_ untuk membuka layar mesin register ( _log in_ ) tersebut dan mereka harus _log out_ setelah selesai melakukan transaksi agar tidak ada pelanggan nakal yang mencoba untuk mengakses mesin kas register.

Baekhyun juga menunjukkan bagaimana cara mengoperasikan mesin eftpos kalau misalnya pelanggan memutuskan untuk membayar transaksi dengan menggunakan kartu. Luhan merupakan pegawai yang cepat tanggap. Baekhyun merasa bahwa dia hanya perlu menjelaskan semuanya sekali dan Luhan sudah paham semuanya. Luhan pun berkata bahwa di tempat kerjanya yang lama semuanya juga menggunakan komputer hanya software nya saja yang berbeda makanya dia cepat paham. Baekhyun pun hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mendengarnya.

Bahkan hanya setelah beberapa kali menemani Luhan di register, Baekhyun sudah bisa meninggalkan Luhan sendiri untuk melayani pelanggan. Baekhyun pun merasa senang akan hal ini. Paling tidak dia mendapatkan teman kerja yang bisa membantu pekerjaannya bukan hanya orang malas yang cuma mau mendapatkan pekerjaan yang gampang-gampang saja.

Baekhyun juga mengajarkan Luhan bagaimana untuk mengisi ulang stock di rak-rak yang sudah kosong, dan menunjukkan bagaimana dia harus melakukannya. Maka Luhan pun bolak-balik membawa stock dari ruang penyimpanan barang ke area toko sementara Baekhyun melayani pelanggan yang sesekali datang dan mengisi rak ketika tidak ada pelanggan.

Baekhyun sedang mengisi ulang stock minuman ringan di lemari pendingin ketika pelanggan favouritenya kembali datang pada jam yang sama.

"Sehun-hyung! Selamat malam!" sapa Baekhyun. Ia ingin melambaikan tangannya, tapi satu tangannya sedang memegang karton minuman ringan dan tangan yang satunya lagi sedang memegang kaleng minuman ringan tersebut, jadi Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja.

"Hey, Baekhyun. Selamat ma—" omongan Sehun terhenti. Mata tajamnya menatap tajam ke arah leher Baekhyun sebelum dia berdeham.

"Ehem.. Malam." Sambungnya dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lemari pendingin.

"Ada apa, Hyung?" tanya Baekhyun bingung. Tidak biasanya Sehun salah tingkah seperti ini.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Aku dengar apa yang terjadi." Tanya Sehun dengan nada khawatir.

"Oh, masalah percobaan perampokan itu, ya? Tidak masalah, hyung. Semuanya berakhir dengan baik-baik saja. Toko ini juga hanya mengalami sedikit kerugian. Bukan masalah besar. Semuanya baik-baik saja! Sangat baik malah! Aku diberi cuti berbayar oleh managerku. Hehehe..." ujar Baekhyun menjelaskan situasi.

"Ehm, nampaknya kau juga melewati hari Valentine dengan sangat baik, ya?" ujar Sehun dengan nada basa-basi.

"Hmm? Bisa dibilang begitu? Ahjussi di Chicken Shop tempatku bekerja memberiku amplop bonus karena tempat kerjanya lumayan ramai pas hari Valentine kemarin. Hehehe.." Kata Baekhyun polos sambil cengengesan.

"Kau ini. Maksudku dengan kekasihmu." Sehun memutar bola matanya.

"Aku tidak memiliki kekasih, Hyung!"

"Lalu tanda di lehermu itu dari mana, eoh? Jangan bilang digigit nyamuk. Tidak ada nyamuk yang menghasilkan bercak keunguan seperti itu." celos Sehun kemudian mendengus.

"Bercak keunguan?" tanya Baekhyun bingung sambil memegang-megang lehernya.

Sehun memutar bola matanya kemudian mengambil hp-nya dan membuka aplikasi kamera depan kemudian disodorkannya pada Baekhyun yang langsung membelalak melihat lehernya.

" _Mwo? Ige mwoyaaa?_ " pekik Baekhyun sambil meraba-raba lehernya. Dia betul-betul terkejut melihat di lehernya ada bercak keunguan yang dia tidak sadari sejak kapan adanya.

"Ini memar? Atau alergi? Apa ini?" tanyanya sendiri bingung. Baekhyun mengusap-usap bercak keunguan itu namun dia tidak merasa gatal atau apapun itu. _Jadi apa ini?_

"Hey, bodoh. Kau tidak tahu itu namanya _kiss mark_. Pasti kekasihmu yang membubuhkannya padamu." Sehun menjelaskan sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kecil kepalanya.

"Aku tidak punya keka—" muka Baekhyun langsung terasa memanas seketika. Dia langsung teringat dengan Chanyeol yang semalam dengan seenaknya masuk menginvasi apartment-nya dan menciumnya seenaknya dan bagaimana dia menghisap leher Baekhyun dengan ganas dan penuh gairah. Inikah bekas ciuman itu?

"Hm?" alis Sehun naik satu seolah menunggu Baekhyun melanjutkan pertanyaan itu.

"Aku tidak punya kekasih! Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki kekasih, Hyung!" Baekhyun memekik emosi. Berani-beraninya Chanyeol dengan seenaknya meninggalkan tanda intim seperti ini ditubuhnya seperti itu. Pria itu benar-benar angkuh dan selalu seenaknya saja.

"Hey, kau punya kekasih pun tidak apa-apa. Kenapa reaksimu seperti ini?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Itu karena aku dipak—" Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya. Haruskah dia mengatakan pada Sehun bahwa dirinya dicium paksa oleh Park Chanyeol, seorang pebisnis terkemuka di Seoul? Kedengarannya sangat tidak masuk akal, dan itu hanya akan merendahkan martabatnya sebagai seorang pria. Dan rasanya dia bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini seorang diri. Tidak perlu melibatkan atau pun memberitahukan perihal ini pada Sehun. Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan mengatupkan bibirnya rapat.

"Kau diapakan?" tanya Sehun. Mendadak nada suara Sehun berubah menjadi amat sangat serius. Raut wajahnya pun ikut mengalami perubahan, tidak datar seperti biasanya melainkan menjadi tegang, alisnya bertaut dan matanya menatap tajam.

"Ti—tidak. Aku hanya... uhh.." Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari mata Sehun yang entah mengapa sangat menusuk itu.

"Baekhyun, jangan tegang begitu! Aku hanya bercanda ahahah..." ucap Sehun kemudian mengusap-usap rambut Baekhyun membuatnya berantakan sedikit.

"Ish, hyung!" Baekhyun berusaha menghindari tangan Sehun dan memperbaiki tatanan rambutnya, sementara Sehun hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ssi, boks ini mau ditaruh di mana?" suara Luhan mendadak memecahkan suasana akrab di antara mereka. Baekhyun dan Sehun langsung menoleh ke arah Luhan yang sedang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Di tangan Luhan terdapat boks minuman ringan.

"Letakkan di lantai situ saja, Luhan-ssi! Aku akan memasukkannya nanti. _Gomawo_." ujar Baekhyun sambil berjalan menuju ke arah Luhan, sementara Sehun tetap berdiri terdiam di tempatnya sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Apa aku mengganggu?" tanya Luhan dengan kekehan kecil namun tampaknya senyumnya tidak sampai di matanya.

"Mengganggu apa? Ini langganan kita yang paling setia, Luhan-ssi. Kau harus ramah-ramah padanya, ya. Hahah!" tawa Baekhyun.

"Oh? Kupikir karena kau suka dengan kehadiranku tiap malam menemanimu di sini. Ternyata aku hanya pelanggan setia, eoh?" dengus Sehun kesal.

"Ish, jangan mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu. Kedengaran sangat menggelikan. Orang-orang akan berpikir kalau aku menyukaimu, hyung! Ingat kau sudah punya kekasih!" ujar Baekhyun. Sehun hanya tersenyum kecut mendengarnya.

"Hyung? Dia lebih tua darimu, Baekhyun-ssi?" tanya Luhan penasaran. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis sambil menatap Sehun dengan mata rusanya yang berbinar nakal itu. Senyum yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan datar oleh Sehun.

"Iya, dia lebih tua 4 tahun dariku. Iya kan, Sehun-hyung? Ah, kau juga harus memanggilnya dengan sebutan hyung! Kita kan seumuran. Sehun-hyung, pegawai baru ini namanya Luhan. Dia yang akan menemaniku di shift malam. Luhan-ssi, ini Sehun-hyung. Seperti yang kubilang tadi, pelanggan setia kita. Hahaha!" Baekhyun saling memperkenalkan mereka berdua. Dan ketika saling berkenalan, sudah sewajarnya bukan mereka saling menjulurkan tangan untuk menjabat tangan satu sama lain. Namun mereka berdua hanya diam di tempat. Muka Sehun yang sudah Baekhyun ketahui itu datar minta ampun, sekarang menjadi lebih datar, sementara Luhan masih menampakkan senyum kecilnya.

Sehun pun berbalik, mengambil dua botol air minum dan asal menyambar beberapa makanan kotak di samping lemari dingin dan langsung menuju kasir.

"Baekhyun, bisa cepat sedikit? Aku agak buru-buru." Sehun langsung menaruh semua barang belanjaannya di meja register dan mendesak Baekhyun untuk segera menyelesaikan transaksinya.

"Tumben, hyung." Baekhyun bergegas masuk ke meja register dan memasukkan transaksi tersebut ke sistem walaupun agak bingung dengan sikap Sehun yang mendadak dingin.

"Ya, mendadak aku teringat ada urusan." Jawab Sehun seadanya.

"Baiklah, semuanya 20.000 won, hyung." Mereka pun menyelesaikan transaksi dengan cepat dan Sehun langsung keluar dari 7-11 tersebut tanpa mengucapkan salam apapun. Raut wajahnya nampak agak kesal yang membuat Baekhyun agak sedikit kebingungan.

Seperginya Sehun dari 7-11 itu, Baekhyun kembali ke pekerjaannya menyusun minuman ringan ke mesin pendingin, di sampingnya Luhan ikut membantunya.

"Baekhyun-ssi, nampaknya kau cukup akrab dengan pelanggan yang tadi." Luhan memulai pembicaraan.

"Ah, kami baru sering mengobrol sebulan ini. Dulu pertama kali dia datang, dia sangat pendiam dan dingin kau tahu. Seperti es." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Yeah, dia terlihat seperti seorang bocah yang pendiam." balas Luhan.

"Yak! Dia itu lebih tua darimu, jangan dibilang bocah. Hahaha.."Baekhyun tertawa mendengarkan perkataan Luhan.

"Hahaha.. benar. Dia tidak akan menyukai mendengar orang memanggilnya bocah." Luhan tersenyum.

"Tidak dengan wajah seperti itu." Ledek Baekhyun yang membuat mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

"Dia bilang kekasihnya seorang dokter." Sambung Baekhyun. Sebenarnya dia tidak punya lagi bahan pembicaraan, hanya saja dia pikir dia harus mengakrabkan dengan anak baru ini. Maka dia menjadikan Sehun sebagai topik pembicaraan mereka. Lebih menarik daripada sekedar membicarakan soal cuaca. Semua orang juga tahu cuaca Seoul dingin pada bulan Februari, tidak usah dibahas setiap saat. Membosankan.

Luhan tertegun sejenak. "Dia membicarakan soal kekasihnya denganmu? Kalian pasti sangat dekat, ya?"

"Tidak juga. Dia baru sekali saja menceritakan soal kekasihnya padaku." Jawab Baekhyun seadanya.

"Apa saja yang diceritakannya soal kekasihnya?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"Hanya kekasihnya seorang dokter, dan kekasihnya itu sangat sibuk! Sampai mereka sudah hampir setahun tidak bertemu. Dan menurutku saja, ya Luhan-ssi. Aku rasa kekasih si Oh Sehun itu pasti lebih tua darinya." Baekhyun sok menyimpulkan.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikiran demikian?" tanya Luhan penasaran sambil mengulum senyumnya. Entah kenapa ekspresi wajahnya itu tampak menganggap topik ini lucu sekali. Lihat saja binaran yang dipancarkan mata rusanya. Baekhyun sampai merasa pria ini seperti keluar dari _manhwa_ saja. Lihatlah matanya yang terus berbinar itu.

"Yah, pertama dia bilang kekasihnya itu dokter. Dan sibuk. Menjadi seorang dokter itu tidak mudah, kan? Jadi sudah pasti lebih tua dari dia. Ah, jangan-jangan kekasihnya itu sudah _ahjumma_!?" Baekhyun terpekik sendiri dengan asumsi yang baru saja dibuatnya. Rasanya mungkin saja kalau kekasih Sehun itu jauh lebih tua dari dirinya. Baekhyun merasa sangat kepo sekarang. Dia harus menanyakan perihal ini kepada Sehun ketika dia datang lagi sementara Luhan di sampingnya hanya terkekeh mendengarnya dan melanjutkan kegiatan mereka mengisi lemari pendingin.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _-Di waktu yang sama, Monstrum Club-_

"Kau sudah berhasil menemukan di mana Wu Shi Xun keparat itu tinggal?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memeriksa berkas hasil laporan kegiatan organisasi mereka. Tiga orang pria duduk di depannya sambil mengeluarkan beberapa file yang kemudian diserahkannya ke hadapan Chanyeol.

"Menurut laporan hasil mata-mata kami, dia tinggal di apartment persis di seberang apartment Byun Baekhyun. Menurut data yang kami peroleh dia tinggal di situ sejak Desember tahun lalu." Ujar salah seorang dari tiga pria tersebut.

"Dan kalian baru mengetahuinya sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol menahan amarahnya. Sudah berapa bulan pria itu tinggal dekat dengan Baekhyun. Memikirkan kemungkinan Wu Shi Xun mengamati setiap kegiatan yang dilakukan Baekhyun membuat darahnya mendidih.

Ketiga pria itu hanya bisa diam menunduk menghindari kemarahan boss mereka.

"Boss, kalau boleh saya berbicara sesuatu hal?"— Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya.—"Saya rasa Wu Shi Xun mengetahui ketertarikan anda kepada Byun Baekhyun dan ingin menjebak anda melalui Byun Baekhyun itu. Jika bisa Byun Baekhyun itu harus segera dilenyapkan terlebih dahulu agar tidak menjadi penghalang organisasi kita, boss." Kata salah satu di antara mereka.

"Lancang." Kata Chanyeol datar.

Mendadak leher pria tersebut sudah bergeser dari posisinya. Kim Jongin entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di belakang pria itu dan langsung memelintir kepala pria tersebut dengan kedua tangannya. Gerakannya begitu cepat dan ringan seolah Kim Jongin hanya sedang membuka tutup botol minuman ringan saja. Pria tersebut sudah tidak bernyawa ketika tubuh pria itu jatuh dari kursi tempat dia duduk. Dua pria yang duduk di samping pria yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu hanya mampu mengatupkan mulut mereka rapat-rapat menyaksikan kejadian ini. Salah bicara bisa jadi leher mereka yang berikutnya bergeser dari tempatnya.

"Lanjutkan laporannya." Chanyeol berujar malas memutar bola matanya seolah tidak ada tubuh tanpa nyawa sedang berbaring di bawah mejanya.

"A—ahh.. me—menurut laporan kami Wu—Wu Shi Xun juga sering mampir ke tempat kerja Byun Baekhyun dan—dan—" pria tersebut tergagap membacakan laporannya. Dia betul-betul merasa gugup. Rekannya baru saja terbunuh dan dia masih diharapkan untuk melanjutkan laporan ini di samping mayat rekannya.

"Ck, pasti anak baru. Hey, kau. Lanjutkan laporannya." Bentak Jongin malas sambil menunjuk pria yang lain. Dia tidak suka mendengar orang bicara dengan suara tergagap.

"Maafkan rekan saya. Saya akan melanjutkan laporannya. Wu Shi Xun memata-matai pergerakan Byun Baekhyun sejak tahun lalu. Saya rasa ada yang membocorkan mengenai interaksi anda dengan Byun Baekhyun atau ada pihak musuh yang memergoki anda bersama Byun Baekhyun. FBI pun ikut turun tangan dan memantau pergerakan anda, jadi bukan tidak mungkin interaksi anda dengan Byun Baekhyun pun diketahui oleh FBI."

Chanyeol berdecak kesal mendengarnya.

"Menurut pendapat kami, FBI menyimpulkan bahwa anda memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Byun Baekhyun, namun karena Byun Baekhyun hanyalah seorang warga sipil biasa dan tidak memiliki catatan kriminal satu pun, mereka tidak bisa melakukan apapun kepada Byun Baekhyun. Dan juga mereka tidak memiliki bukti kuat bahwa anda memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Byun Baekhyun. Oleh karena itu mereka hanya bisa mengawasinya sementara dengan harapan anda sendiri yang akan masuk ke perangkap mereka."

"Wu Shi Xun juga dilaporkan mulai menjalin persahabatan dengan Byun Baekhyun. Ini patut diwaspadai mengingat dulu dia juga berhasil menjebak Huang Zi Tao dengan cara yang sama. Untung saja Huang Zi Tao berhasil mengelak dari jebakan Wu Shi Xun. Peristiwa yang hampir menghanguskan jaringan obat-obatan anda di China."

Nadi urat di dahi Chanyeol berdenyut mendengarnya. Dia masih ingat betul kasus di mana Wu Shi Xun nyaris saja memporak-porandakan bisnis obat-obatannya di China. Meskipun gagal, Chanyeol tetap rugi besar mengingat betapa banyaknya dana yang harus dikeluarkannya untuk tutup mulut media dan cuci tangan dari polisi. Dengan terpaksa Chanyeol pun harus mengadakan pengalihan issue dengan skandal artis Cina tersebut. Anak buahnya pun menyebarkan foto kencan Huang Zi Tao dengan seorang pria. Media Cina pun ribut membahas mengenai orientasi seksual artis pria kesayangan mereka dibandingkan dengan bisnis obat-obatannya yang nyaris terkuak ke media. Pengalihan issue yang mudah karena zaman sekarang orang-orang nampak lebih tertarik dengan gosip artis dibandingkan issue sebenarnya yang lebih mengkhawatirkan.

Huang Zi Tao pun memutuskan mundur sementara dari dunia perartisan, namun rakyat Cina sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta dengan karakter Huang Zi Tao, membanjiri instagram dan sosial media artis tersebut dengan kata-kata penyemangat agar dia cepat kembali berkarya. Namun Chanyeol mengambil keputusan agar Huang Zi Tao sebaiknya tidak tampil di publik dulu untuk beberapa saat. Ketika momentnya sudah tepat dia akan mempromosikan Huang Zi Tao lagi dan tentu saja membuka pasar baru.

"Data apalagi yang kalian bisa dapatkan mengenai Wu Shi Xun?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak banyak. FBI seperti menghapus datanya dari server mana pun. Tidak banyak data pribadi yang bisa kami dapatkan."

"Ck. Tidak berguna!" Chanyeol berdecak kesal. Kedua pria itu hanya bisa menunduk ketakutan.

"Sudahlah, tidak ada gunanya juga mengetahui data orang yang akan mati sebentar lagi. Kirimkan anak buah kalian ke apartment Wu Shi Xun itu, aku mau dia sudah lenyap dari muka bumi ini sebelum minggu ini berakhir. Aku tidak mau ada kegagalan. Camkan itu!" perintah Chanyeol dan kedua pria tersebut hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk pasrah dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Chanyeol juga berpikir untuk sesegera mungkin memindahkan Baekhyun ke lokasi yang lebih aman. Kalau FBI saja sudah berhasil menempatkan Wu Shi Xun di apartment persis di samping apartment Baekhyun, bukan tidak mungkin bahwa musuh-musuhnya pun sudah berhasil menemukan Baekhyun atau mengetahui ketertarikannya akan Baekhyun. Andai saja Baekhyun malam itu menerima ajakannya menjadi kekasihnya. Dia akan langsung memboyong Baekhyun ke mansionnya. Kenapa Baekhyun harus membuatnya begitu sulit? Chanyeol pun berpikir untuk menambah anak buahnya mengawasi gerak-gerik Baekhyun.

Ck.

"Bisa kau bereskan itu?" Chanyeol merujuk ke mayat yang masih tergeletak di bawah mejanya.

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya sambil bersiul dan menekan-nekan hpnya, mengirim pesan kepada seseorang. Tak lama muncul dua orang tukang bersih-bersih. Satu membawa trolley sampah dan satunya membawa peralatan pembersih. Melihat lokasi ruangan, nampaknya mereka hanya memerlukan trolley sampah dan tidak harus melakukan bersih-bersih secara menyeluruh.

Kedua tukang bersih-bersih tersebut dengan sigap menaikkan mayat yang tergeletak di lantai itu ke atas trolley sampah dan hanya mengvakum sedikit lantai sekitar mayat tersebut tergeletak dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut meninggalkan Jongin dan Chanyeol setelah membungkukkan badan mereka tanpa banyak bicara.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Seoul, 22 February 2013_

Hari ini Baekhyun resmi menjalani sidang skripsinya dan meskipun ada beberapa pertanyaan menjebak mengenai skripsinya, dia melewati sidang skripsinya dengan baik dan resmi menjadi seorang sarjana hukum. Mendengar tepukan tangan dari para professor pengujinya, Baekhyun merasa ada rasa haru yang hinggap di dadanya. Dia sudah selangkah lebih maju menuju mimpinya. Sebentar lagi dia akan bisa bekerja di perusahaan besar ataupun salah satu kantor legal di Seoul, dan selamat tinggal hidup susah! Dia akan membangun karirnya sebaik mungkin dan menjadi yang terbaik dibidangnya. Pengacara Byun terdengar sangat berkelas bukan? Rasanya Baekhyun tidak sabar untuk menunggu graduasi.

Baekhyun pun menelpon Jongdae dan Minseok untuk menyampaikan kabar gembira ini. Kedua temannya terdengar lebih antusias daripada dirinya, terlebih lagi Jongdae dan teriakan membahananya yang sudah terkenal. Untung Baekhyun cepat menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya sebelum dia keburu tuli mendengar teriakan antusiasme Jongdae.

Minseok pun mengusulkan untuk bertemu malam ini dan merayakan kelulusan Baekhyun. Awalnya ditolak oleh Baekhyun, karena dia harus bekerja di 614 Chicken Shop malam ini, namun Minseok terus mendesaknya. Bahkan Minseok yang selama ini mendukungnya bekerja banyak-banyak dan tak pernah mengomentari kehidupan sosialnya pun akhirnya turut menimpali kehidupan sosialnya yang hampir tidak ada.

Baekhyun pun menyerah dan menghubungi ahjussi tempat dia bekerja dan mengatakan bahwa mungkin dia tidak bisa datang malam ini karena ada urusan pribadi. Beruntung Baekhyun bukan tipe yang sering tidak masuk kerja, sehingga ahjussi itu mengizinkannya tidak masuk kerja sehari saja. Ahjussi itu bahkan sempat khawatir apakah ada sesuatu yang serius terjadi. Namun setelah mengatakan yang sebenarnya karena merasa tidak enak membohongi ahjussi yang selama ini begitu baik padanya, ahjussi itu malah tertawa dan menyuruhnya untuk bersenang-senang seperti anak muda lainnya. Selama ini Baekhyun dianggapnya terlalu serius dan tidak ada salahnya sekali-kali menikmati masa mudanya. Baekhyun pun menutup teleponnya setelah mengucapkan banyak terima kasih pada ahjussi tersebut.

Minseok mengusulkan kepada Baekhyun dan Jongdae untuk bertemu di XOXO cafe untuk makan malam, setelah itu mereka akan menuju sebuah club di daerah sekitar situ untuk menghabiskan malam mereka.

Baekhyun tidak terlalu antusias dengan ajakan ke club itu. Menurutnya makan malam saja sudah cukup. Dan mungkin mereka bisa pergi karaoke sehabis ini dibandingkan pergi ke club. Lagipula mereka sudah lama tidak karaoke bertiga, dan Baekhyun rasa suara mereka bertiga cukup harmonis bila digabungkan. Baekhyun pun sudah belajar bagaimana untuk ber-rap walaupun masih terdengar aneh. Dia tidak terlalu suka dengan suasana hiruk pikuk sebuah club, namun Minseok dan Jongdae terus menerus mendesaknya. Dia pun luluh. Toh, sekali saja tidak akan ada masalah yang terjadi kan?

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Uh, aku masih tetap berpikiran sebaiknya kita pergi karaoke saja!" Baekhyun harus meninggikan suaranya agar kedua temannya dapat mendengarkan suaranya. Suara dentuman musik disko yang keras mendengung kencang memenuhi ruangan dansa club tersebut. Tubuh-tubuh yang sudah terpengaruh alkohol bergoyang dengan panasnya mengikuti alur musik yang terputar, Baekhyun harus mendorong beberapa tubuh mabuk yang mendekat ke arahnya. Sungguh, apa dengan mabuk mereka pikir bisa menginvasi batas pribadi orang lain. _Personal space, people. Personal space._

" _Don't be a spoiltsport, Baekhyun!_ Bersenang-senanglah sedikit! _Tonight we party till the sun down_!" tawa Minseok yang kemudian menyodorkan segelas cocktail ke depan Baekhyun kemudian mengecup mesra bibir Jongdae di sampingnya.

Baekhyun cemberut melihat pemandangan di depannya. Minseok pasti sudah sangat mabuk mengingat betapa pria itu sangat membenci _PDA_ dan sekarang malah dia yang duluan melumat bibir Jongdae di depan umum. Baekhyun mengambil gelas cocktail yang ditawarkan itu dan meminumnya sekali teguk. Meskipun badannya kecil, Baekhyun cukup bisa meminum alkohol. Namun ini sudah gelas kelimanya dan dia sudah merasa agak linglung. Tapi Jongdae dan Minseok masih saja asik berdansa satu sama lain. Oh, apakah mereka sedang berdansa atau saling menggesekkan alat kelamin mereka berdua, Baekhyun sudah tidak tahu. Semuanya nampak sama di mata Baekhyun sekarang. Orang-orang di sekitarnya pun mulai saling menggesekkan tubuh mereka sama lain, bahkan sudah ada yang mulai menggerayangi tubuh Baekhyun.

Mendadak ada sebuah tangan besar yang menarik Baekhyun keluar dari kerumunan itu.

Baekhyun mendongak melihat siapa yang menarik tangannya. Kesal karena ditarik seenaknya seperti ini, namun dia juga merasa sedikit berterima kasih sudah diselamatkan dari kerumunan orang-orang itu.

 _Sial._

 _Park Chanyeol._

Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berharap ini halusinasi yang diciptakan oleh pikirannya yang sudah setengah mabuk ini. Namun sia-sia yang berada di depannya tetaplah sosok Park Chanyeol dengan muka tidak senangnya. Kaki mereka terus melangkah ke arah pintu keluar, baru Baekhyun sadar mengapa dia mau saja terus mengikuti langkah kaki Chanyeol.

"Yak! Park Chanyeol!" tegurnya. Namun tak digubris Chanyeol. Baekhyun sempat menghentikan langkahnya, tapi tarikan tangan Chanyeol tidak berhenti yang memaksa kakinya untuk mengikuti ke mana Chanyeol pergi. Tahu-tahu saja Chanyeol sudah berhenti di depan sebuah mobil hitam yang menunggu mereka, dan Chanyeol langsung mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun yang sudah setengah mabuk itu dengan mudahnya dan melemparnya masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Hey! Kau tahu ini apa namanya? Ini penculikan! Dan ini kedua kalinya kau menculikku!" geram Baekhyun kesal. Dirasanya tubuhnya agak oleng karena pengaruh alkohol dan dia mulai merasa menyesal kenapa dia mau saja menerima semua cocktail yang disodorkan Minseok kepadanya.

Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya. Sekarang tubuhnya berada dalam posisi setengah duduk dan setengah berbaring. Kepalanya terasa lebih pusing setelah dilempar begitu saja oleh Chanyeol tadi. Baekhyun dapat merasakan bahwa mobil yang dikendarainya ini sedang berjalan entah ke mana dan Baekhyun tidak suka akan hal itu.

"Mau ke mana kita?" tanya Baekhyun masih berbaring dengan mata terpejam. Berusaha meredakan rasa pusing yang masih menyerang kepalanya.

Chanyeol hanya diam menatap Baekhyun dan memperhatikan busana yang dikenakan Baekhyun. Mana ada orang yang pergi clubbing mengenakan sweater dan celana jeans? Mungkin di tempat clubbing tadi hanya Baekhyun yang berpakaian seperti ini. Tapi di sisi lain Chanyeol juga bersyukur pria tersebut tidak mengenakan pakaian yang terbuka. Chanyeol mendekatkan posisinya ke arah Baekhyun, dan memposisikan dirinya di atas tubuh Baekhyun dengan tangan kirinya menopang tubuhnya. Ditariknya pelan kerah leher sweater Baekhyun dengan tangan kanannya, dilihatnya tanda yang ditinggalkannya sudah mulai memudar. Perlu ditambahkan sesegera mungkin.

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan melihat Chanyeol sudah berada di atasnya. Kenapa rasanya posisi ini sudah terasa begitu familiar di antara mereka. Apa Chanyeol tidak bisa puas dengan duduk berhadap-hadapan saja? Kenapa dia harus selalu memposisikan dirinya di atas Baekhyun sementara Baekhyun hanya bisa terbaring pasrah di bawah Chanyeol. Oh, ingin rasanya Baekhyun mencoret kata pasrah yang baru saja dipikirkan otaknya itu.

"Kau sudah memikirkan tawaranku, Byun Baekhyun?" mata Chanyeol menatap tajam mata sayu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengedip-ngedipkan kedua mata sayunya. Berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja diomongkan oleh Baekhyun. Tawaran apa?

"Jangan bilang kau lupa?" Chanyeol mulai menggeram tidak senang.

Shit.

Shit.

 _Shit._

Baekhyun benar-benar lupa, dia telalu disibukkan dengan skripsinya sampai dia lupa akan hal penting yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur beberapa hari lalu. Tawaran menjadi kekasih Park Chanyeol.

"Ehm—ehem! Jawabanku masih sama, Park Chanyeol!" deham Baekhyun. Tidak ada yang perlu dipikirkan, kan?

"Apa kau benar-benar sudah memikirkannya?" tanya Chanyeol pelan.

"Tentu saja!" balas Baekhyun sewot.

"Menurutmu bagaimana kalau Minseok tiba-tiba kecelakaan? Apa temanmu Jongdae itu akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol kasual seolah tengah menanyakan perihal cuaca.

Mata Baekhyun membelalak.

"Atau bagaimana kalau Jongdae yang kecelakaan? Hmm? Ah, setidaknya ayah Minseok akan senang bukan? Dia kan tidak menyetujui hubungan mereka berdua." Lanjut Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu darimana ayah Minseok tidak menyetujui hubungan mereka?" tanya Baekhyun salah fokus.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. _Duh._ "Fokus pada pertanyaan utamanya, Baekhyun. Bagaimana pendapatmu, hmm?"

"Kau sedang mengancamku?" Baekhyun menatap marah sosok yang sedang berada di atasnya ini.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikiran seperti itu?" senyum Chayeol licik menatap kilatan marah di mata Baekhyun. Kilatan mata yang selama ini sukses membakar gairahnya.

"Mereka tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini!" teriak Baekhyun marah. Berani-beraninya Chanyeol memaksakan kehendaknya seperti ini. Ancaman seperti ini terlihat sangat rendah di mata Baekhyun, tapi tidak bagi Chanyeol. Baginya semua cara halal untuk dilakukan asal dia mendapatkan keinginannya.

"Ada, karena mereka berhubungan denganmu." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Itu kedengaran sangat tidak masuk akal!" pekik Baekhyun emosi.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sinis mendengarnya.

"Jadi jawabanmu, Byun Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol sambil membelai rambut Baekhyun, menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi dahi Baekhyun. Dielusnya pelan dahi itu.

Baekhyun tidak punya pilihan lain. Baekhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Alih-alih Baekhyun pun meraih kepala Chanyeol dan menyatukan kedua bibir mereka ke dalam sebuah ciuman amatir. Chanyeol tersenyum dalam ciuman Baekhyun yang kikuk itu. Dipegangnya kepala Baekhyun untuk memperdalam ciuman itu.

 _Dapat._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

TBC

A/N: Bilangnya sih mau konflik berat tapi gak tau ini udah berat apa belum. Hahaha.. :v /ketawa garing/

Dan mengenai sidang skripsi Baekhyun saya gak tau di Korea gimana jadi saya sesuaikan dengan pengalaman pribadi saja dan sesingkat mungkin. Bhaks.. :v

ANYWAY!

Terima kasih review-nyaa! Sungguh saya tercengang akan antusiasme kalian. :'D

Ada juga review yang bilang fic saya di dapatnya dari rekomendasi temannya di CBHS facebook group atau sejenisnya. UUUU... terima kasih kepada yang sudah merekomendasikan fic saya.. :'D /sungguh terhuraaaa/

Special thanks to:

 **n3208007** **,** **Summer Mei** **,** **AkagamiShimura27** **,** **kickykeklikler** **,** **phantom.d'esprit** **,** **fuyusky** **,** **baekkieaerii** **,** **daebaektaeluv** **,** **Yaoi readers-ssu** **,** **Tiara696** **,** **Dhea Park** **,** **Latifanh** **,** **Dwarfeu-B** **,** **Puji Hkhs** **,** **BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim** **,** **Lussia Archery** **,** **gloriadelafenni** **,** **Bumbu-cimol** **,** **CBZAAY** **,** **Ricon65** **,** **bbkhyn** **,** **bbhyn92** **,** **Guest** **,** **BaekhyunStan** **,** **babybaekhyunee7** **,** **chanbaeklmn** **,** **barampuu** **,** **Park Aeri-shi** **,** **putrinurdianingsih30** **,** **neniFanadicky** **,** **90Rahmayani** **,** **hyunriyeol** **,** **mphi** **,** **yeolloaddedbaek** **,** **exobbabe** **,** **CussonsBaekby** **,** **abcbcbcd** **,** **SusuPisang** **,** **elisabethlaurenti12399** **,** **metroxylon** **,** **Park Seung Bin** **,** **parkbaexh614** **,** **Kucrit** **,** **deboramichailin** **,** **LyWoo** **,** **,** **Chanbaekisreal** **,** **timsehunnie** **,** **chanyeolisbaekk** **,** **baekachu0506** **,** **C for B** **,** **ennoo96** **,** **dhecl2** **,** **yousee** **,** **Ellaqomah** **,** **hunniehan** **,** **Hyurien92** **,** **heychanyeolshi** **,** **CBshipper** **,** **Allana6104** **,** **parkobyunxo** **,** **jiellian21** **,** **,** **baekhyeol** **.**

Aku pada kalian unyunyunyunyu... :* :* :*

Thanks for reading.

Review?


	7. Chapter 6

Control

By: pingmoo

Warning: BOYS LOVE. BOYXBOY. YAOI. Alur masih mundur cantik.

Pairing: ChanBaek, KaiSoo, ChenMin

.

.

.

* * *

-Chapter 6-

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh kemenangan dalam ciuman yang diinisiatifkan oleh Baekhyun itu. Bibir tebalnya menikmati sapuan lembut dari bibir tipis Baekhyun yang terasa sangat malu-malu. _Ciuman lembut seperti ini boleh juga_ pikirnya. Sungguh berbeda dengan ciuman panas yang biasa dia terima dari pemuas nafsu terdahulunya. Mereka selalu menciumnya dengan membara dan penuh gairah nafsu, begitu basah di mana lidah beradu dengan lidah sampai gigi beradu dengan gigi. Tapi pemuda yang terbaring di bawahnya ini berbeda dengan semua wanita dan pria yang pernah memuaskannya. Pemuda ini tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan. Dia begitu polos dan suci namun berapi-api, panas dan indah di saat bersamaan.

Pertama kali Chanyeol melihatnya di club miliknya, pemuda itu terlihat begitu bersinar di antara nuansa gemerlap kemewahan yang mengelilinginya. Gemerlap di ruangan kala itu terasa redup bila disandingkan dengan pemuda itu. Matanya yang memancarkan kemarahan dan bibirnya yang tak berhenti memaki orang yang jelas-jelas memiliki kuasa lebih darinya, keberaniannya membuat Chanyeol tertarik. Sampai pemuda itu mempersilakan dirinya sendiri untuk angkat kaki dari ruangan itu.

Chanyeol pun mengikutinya dan dia tidak kecewa dengan apa yang tersaji di depannya. Rasa ingin mencicipi itu pun timbul. Satu hal yang dia yakini bahwa siapa pun tak akan mampu untuk menolak Park Chanyeol, namun lagi-lagi dugaannya itu salah. Pemuda itu menolaknya mentah-mentah. Dan tidak ada seorang pun yang pernah menolak Park Chanyeol.

Catat itu.

Semakin mengenal sosok Baekhyun, rasa ingin mencicipi itu berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lebih besar. Rasa penasaran terhadap sosok seorang Byun Baekhyun. Chanyeol memiliki rasa ingin memiliki yang sangat kompleks dari dulu. Apa pun yang diinginkannya selalu di dapatkannya hanya dengan menjentikkan jarinya. Tapi Byun Baekhyun ini entah mengapa selalu lolos dari genggamannya. Chanyeol tidak menyukai rasa yang menjalar di tubuhnya ini. Membuatnya tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan segala aktifitasnya. Dia harus memiliki Byun Baekhyun segera dan menuntaskan rasa penasaran ini dan melanjutkan hidupnya dengan tenang. Setelah mencicipi Baekhyun dan menuntaskan rasa penasaran ini, semua akan kembali seperti semula. Maka Chanyeol pun mengejar tikus kecil itu.

Atau begitu pikir Chanyeol.

Melihat interaksi antara Baekhyun dan Wu Shixun selalu berhasil membuat darah Chanyeol mendidih. Rasa cemburu pun sempat hinggap melihat keakraban antara Baekhyun dan Jongdae. Dia juga tidak suka melihat Baekhyun akrab dengan teman kuliahnya. Hal terbodoh berikutnya adalah ketika dia merasa cemburu dengan anak buahnya sendiri yang mendapatkan coklat buatan tangan dari Baekhyun. Ingin rasanya dia meledakkan kepala anak buahnya saat itu. Rasa yang ada saat itu terasa begitu asing di dadanya. Dia tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Rasa ini sudah lebih dari sekedar rasa penasaran saja. Rasa ini tidak akan tuntas hanya dengan mencicipi sekali seorang Byun Baekhyun. Karena itu Chanyeol merubah pikirannya. Baekhyun harus menjadi miliknya sepenuhnya.

Kekasihnya.

Chanyeol tidak pernah memberi _title_ seperti ini terhadap semua pria dan wanita yang pernah mampir menghangatkan tempat tidurnya. Baginya hal seperti itu hanya akan membuat mereka besar kepala dan berpikir bahwa mereka sudah menaklukkan seorang Park Chanyeol. Namun Baekhyun justru menolak gelar yang diberikan itu hanya dengan satu tarikan napas. Byun Baekhyun sungguh membuatnya gila.

Rasa penasaran itu pun berubah menjadi rasa ingin mendominasi.

Dan berani-beraninya Baekhyun kemudian membiarkan dirinya berada di kerumunan lautan manusia yang sedang terpengaruh oleh alkohol. Membiarkan tubuhnya disentuh oleh orang-orang yang tidak di kenalnya. Chanyeol pun menarik Baekhyun keluar dari tempat itu. Hanya Chanyeol seorang yang boleh menyentuh tubuh Baekhyun.

Sekarang Baekhyun terbaring di bawahnya, bibir mereka berdua saling menempel satu sama lain. Tidak ada cara yang dianggap Chanyeol sebagai cara kotor untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Yang terpenting adalah hasil yang memuaskan dirinya. Itulah hidup. Jika dia harus mengancam Baekhyun untuk memilikinya, demikianlah adanya.

Chanyeol memperdalam ciumannya. Ingin menikmati lebih dalam lagi hasil tangkapan yang sudah lama dinantikannya. Baekhyun melenguh kecil dalam ciuman itu. Lidah Chanyeol pun masuk menjelajahi setiap inchi rongga mulut Baekhyun, mengacaukannya, sebelum mencoba mencapai kerongkongannya. Baekhyun memekik dalam ciuman itu, ciuman ini terlalu dalam baginya. Sensasi yang baru pertama kali dirasakannya yang membuatnya gemetar. Air liur mereka saling bersatu sama lain dan mengalir di sela-sela bibir Baekhyun. Ciuman mereka pun terlepas karena tuntutan oksigen di paru-paru mereka yang sudah tidak bisa mereka abaikan.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Sementara Baekhyun mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya dan berusaha mengumpulkan kembali akal sehatnya yang terbang entah ke mana, tangan kanan Chanyeol menyelinap masuk ke dalam sweater biru yang dikenakan oleh Baekhyun, merayap pelan ke arah dada Baekhyun mencari tonjolan yang berada di dada Baekhyun, menaikkan sweater itu dalam perjalanannya. Udara dingin yang menyapa sontak membuat tonjolan tersebut menegang dengan sendirinya. Ibu jemari Chanyeol mengusap-usap puting yang sudah mengeras itu dengan gerakan memutar membuat Baekhyun menggelinjang geli tak tahan.

Tangan kiri Chanyeol pun ikut bergabung menggoda kedua puting Baekhyun yang telah mengeras itu. Baekhyun menggeliat berusaha menjauhkan tubuhnya dari kedua tangan Chanyeol yang sibuk memilin-milin putingnya. Sensasi yang ditimbulkan begitu aneh, bukan sensasi yang tidak menyenangkan, tapi Baekhyun merasa sensasi ini terlalu baru baginya. Aneh tapi adiktif dan Baekhyun takut kecanduan dibuatnya. Jangan lupakan kepalanya yang semakin pening.

Tenggorokannya pun ribut ingin mengeluarkan suara-suara rintihan yang ditahan olehnya sedari tadi. Tenggorokannya ingin mengerangkan nama Chanyeol. Nama itu sudah berada di ujung lidahnya, namun dikatupkannya mulutnya, tak membiarkan nama itu lolos dari bibirnya. Bagaimana pun sekarang mereka ini masih berada dalam mobil milik Chanyeol. Memang ada jendela yang membatasi kursi penumpang dan kursi pengemudi namun Baekhyun tidak mau terdengar begitu binal di hadapan orang lain. _Chanyeol juga seharusnya lebih tahu diri dan tidak mencoba untuk berbuat lebih jauh lagi!_

Pemikiran Baekhyun nampaknya tak pernah sejalan dengan pemikiran Chanyeol karena detik berikutnya setelah Baekhyun memikirkan hal itu, mulut Chanyeol sudah melingkar dengan sukses di puting kirinya, menghisap tonjolan keras itu seperti bayi yang kelaparan sementara tangan kirinya memelintir puting kanan Baekhyun.

"Hnn—" satu desahan lolos dari mulut Baekhyun, yang langsung ditutupnya dengan kedua tangannya. Rasa malu menjalar begitu cepat, raut wajahnya pun sudah semerah tomat.

"Aku tahu sedari tadi kau berusaha menahan suaramu." Chanyeol terkekeh, melepaskan mulutnya dari puting milik Baekhyun. Puting tersebut menonjol keras dan basah mengkilap oleh air liur Chanyeol.

"Tidak usah ditahan, Baekhyun." Sambung Chanyeol sebelum mempermainkan puting Baekhyun dengan ujung lidahnya yang sontak membuat Baekhyun membusungkan dadanya karena kaget akan sensasi yang ditimbulkan.

"Mm—" Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sementara satu erangan kecil lolos lagi dibalik mulut yang dibekap dengan kedua tangannya.

"Baekhyun.." Chanyeol memperingatkan. Kenapa tikus kecilnya keras kepala sekali?

Baekhyun masih tetap membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Demi Tuhan dia malu sekali dengan posisinya sekarang. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol selalu berhasil membuatnya malu seperti ini dan berhasil memancing gairah di dalam dirinya yang tidak pernah dirasakannya.

"Aku—aku—.." cicit Baekhyun kecil. Kedua tangannya kini menutupi wajahnya. Kepalanya terasa makin pening akibat pengaruh alkohol yang tadi di tenggaknya di club malam dan akibat ciuman Chanyeol yang dirasanya terlalu memburu. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya rasanya mendadak ngantuk sekali. Kepalanya berkunang-kunang, bola matanya seolah berputar ke belakang dan mendadak Baekhyun pun kehilangan kesadarannya.

Mata Chanyeol membulat sempurna melihat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi dihadapannya. Suara dengkuran halus pun sayup-sayup bisa terdengar dari sosok di bawahnya ini.

"Kau pasti sedang bercanda!" Chanyeol menggeram frustasi.

Tidak pernah ada sejarah Chanyeol ditinggal tidur oleh partner seksnya. Yang ada mereka akan menghabiskan malam yang panjang dan bergairah sebelum Chanyeol meninggalkan partnernya yang kelelahan di ruangan tidur tersebut sebelum pindah ke kamar lain untuk tidur. Dan si Byun Baekhyun ini baru saja ketiduran di hadapannya sementara mereka baru saja masuk ke dalam tahap foreplay!

Tidak bisa dipercaya!

Chanyeol merasa Baekhyun tidak semabuk itu sampai bisa ketiduran sementara Chanyeol berusaha untuk menggarapnya. Padahal sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai di mansion milik Chanyeol dan Chanyeol berencana untuk merenggut keperawanan milik Baekhyun perlahan sebelum menghajarnya habis-habisan di ronde kedua, ketiga dan seterusnya sebagai balasan atas main kucing-kucingan Baekhyun selama ini.

Mobil limousine milik Chanyeol memasuki sebuah gerbang yang dijaga oleh beberapa bodyguard. Limousine itupun masuk ke dalam sebuah pekarangan sebelum akhirnya sampai di depan sebuah mansion yang megah.

Saat seorang pelayan membukakan pintu bagi Chanyeol, pelayan tersebut sangat keheran-heranan melihat tuannya menggendong seorang pemuda yang sedang terlelap di dekapannya. Mereka terlihat seperti sepasang pengantin yang akan memasuki rumah baru mereka. Ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol membawa pulang seseorang ke mansion ini. Biasanya partner Chanyeol yang lain hanya akan di bawa ke apartement mewah yang terletak di daerah Gangnam bukan ke mansion pribadinya ini.

"Tuan, mau saya siapkan kamar tamunya?" tanya kepala pelayannya.

"Tidak usah, paman. Aku akan membawanya ke kamarku." Jawab Chanyeol yang tentu saja menaikkan alis banyak pelayannya. Chanyeol membawa tubuh mungil itu ke kamarnya dan diletakkannya Baekhyun di atas ranjang raksasa miliknya. Ranjang itu begitu besar sehingga nampak sanggup menampung 6 orang dewasa dengan ruang gerak yang masih cukup untuk mereka bergerak leluasa.

Chanyeol memperhatikan sosok yang tertidur pulas itu sebelum melucuti semua pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Baekhyun dan juga menanggalkan semua pakaian yang dia kenakan. Sebelum akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menyusul Baekhyun ke alam mimpi. Masih ada hari esok untuk menikmati tubuh Baekhyun. Chanyeol memeluk tubuh telanjang Baekhyun dan merapatkan dada bidangnya di punggung Baekhyun dan menutupi tubuh mereka dengan selimut sebelum memejamkan matanya dan menenggelamkan hidungnya ke tengkuk leher Baekhyun.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Dia tidak pulang ke apartementnya malam ini." Ujar Sehun ke seseorang diujung sana melalui HP sambil mengintip dari balik jendela kamarnya. Kamar Baekhyun terlihat gelap dan tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalam.

" _Agent kita yang berada di lapangan melaporkan bahwa dia ditarik paksa oleh Park Chanyeol ke dalam sebuah mobil."_ Jawab suara dari seberang HP itu.

"Dia diculik?" tanya Sehun. Ada nada khawatir tersirat.

" _Atau hanya pulang ke rumah kekasihnya?"_ balas suara itu.

"Mereka bukan sepasang kekasih." Rahang Sehun mengeras mengatakan hal ini.

" _Hati manusia siapa yang tahu, bisa saja anak itu tergiur dengan kekayaan Park yang begitu banyak itu."_ Balas suara itu lagi.

"Byun Baekhyun bukan tipe orang seperti itu." Sehun mencoba membela Baekhyun. Walaupun dia baru tidak lama ini memperhatikan gerak-gerik Baekhyun tapi dia bisa tahu Baekhyun bukanlah orang yang peduli dengan harta atau kedudukan.

" _Kau tahu darimana?"_

"Intuisiku." Sehun menjawab dengan mantap.

" _Hah! Kau dan intuisimu itu. Kekasihmu berada di Korea pun kau tidak mengetahuinya."_ cemoh suara dibalik HP itu.

Rahang Sehun makin mengeras mendengar ucapan seniornya itu. Kalau tidak ingat dengan kedudukan mungkin dia sudah memaki senior sialannya itu.

"Kami sedang melaksanakan tugas, dan kami akan menjalaninya secara professional, tidak perlu mencampurkan kehidupan pribadi kami." Balas Sehun lagi.

" _Ya, ya, ya. Awasi terus apartementnya. Kalau dia pulang kabari kami, maknae. Dan kau tahu, ada beberapa pembunuh bayaran yang sedang mengintai apartment-mu. Ah, tapi tentu kau sudah tahu kan? Dengan 'intuisimu' itu. Selamat berjuang! Mau kukirimkan kekasihmu untuk membantumu?"_ ledek suara itu.

"Tidak perlu aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri!" Sehun menggeram marah. Sampai kapan mereka meremehkan kemampuannya hanya karena dia yang paling muda? Padahal sindikat obat-obatan terlarang di China itu berhasil mereka bongkar karena jasanya.

" _Ya, maknae. Tidak perlu marah. Good luck! Kalau kau mati, aku akan menghibur kekasihmu. Kau tahu, dari dulu dia ingin satu team denganku tapi tidak pernah ada misi yang menaruh kami dalam satu team. Hahaha!"_ Dan sambungan itupun terputus sebelah pihak. Sehun pun melempar HP-nya frustasi.

Dia bisa mendengar suara orang yang sedang berusaha menerobos apartementnya. Pasti itu ulah suruhan Park Chanyeol. Dan dari suara yang ditimbulkan, sepertinya suruhan Park Chanyeol itu lebih dari 3 orang.

"Sial!"

Dikeluarkannya kedua _baton_ miliknya yang dibuat khusus untuk dirinya beberapa tahun lalu. Dia tidak terlalu suka menggunakan pistol atau pisau, menurutnya pistol itu tidak terlalu efisien, dan yang paling dia tidak suka. Pistol dan pisau itu _messy_. Dia paling malas kalau harus berurusan dengan darah yang bercipratan ke sana kemari. Menurutnya, _baton_ ini sudah sangat lebih dari cukup untuk melumpuhkan antek-antek organisasi hitam itu. Dengan satu hentakan _baton_ itu memanjang, Sehun sudah siap menghadapi para penyusup itu. Benar saja, tak lama kemudian pintu apartment Sehun didobrak, dan Sehun yang berdiri di samping pintu itu langsung dengan sigap tangan kanannya melayangkan _baton_ itu telak di tengkuk leher salah satu penyusup itu yang langsung mengakibatkan penyusup itu jatuh pingsan. Sementara tangan kirinya mengarahkan _baton_ satunya ke ulu hati penyusup yang berada di dekatnya.

Tanpa jeda dua dari lima penyusup yang ada sudah berhasil dia robohkan. Nampaknya mereka masih amatir. Agak kecewa karena Park Chanyeol hanya mengirimkan amatir untuk menghabisinya.

Sehun tersenyum dingin.

Lain kali Park Chanyeol harus mengirimkan anak buah terbaiknya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Baekhyun merasa ada yang tidak beres.

Pertama, ranjang di apartement buluknya itu tidak pernah terasa seempuk ini. Belum lagi dengan selimutnya yang terasa begitu halus serta seprei yang terasa seperti sutra ini sudah jelas bukan miliknya.

Kedua, dia merasa agak sedikit sesak seperti sedang didekap oleh seseorang, hanya saja karena dia merasa hangat jadi dibiarkannya.

Ketiga, dia merasa ada sesuatu yang keras sedari tadi menyodok-nyodok bokongnya seperti pemukul bola kasti. Tapi dia tidak pernah bermain bola kasti jadi bagaimana mungkin itu pemukul bola kasti yang ada di ranjang bersamanya sekarang?

Keempat, kenapa dia bisa merasakan kehalusan seprei yang sehalus sutra itu langsung di tubuhnya?

Ini semua aneh, sangat aneh. Namun Baekhyun masih enggan membuka matanya, kepalanya masih agak pusing dan ranjang ini juga terasa sangat nyaman. Baekhyun menggeliat dalam tidurnya dan merubah posisinya berbalik arah. Mukanya bertemu dengan sesuatu yang bidang tapi hangat.

Ah—pas sekali.

Baekhyun tersenyum dalam tidurnya dan membenamkan wajahnya ke sumber kehangatan itu. Sekilas tanpa sengaja tangannya meraba-raba benda keras yang seperti pemukul bola kasti itu. Terasa keras dan panas di tangannya—dan dia seperti mendengar sebuah suara desisan saat dia melakukannya. Baekhyun tidak begitu menyukai sensasinya. Dilepaskannya sebelum di memindahkan tangannya dan memeluk guling hangat di depannya. Gulingnya agak besar dan susah dipeluk, tapi bolehlah. Baekhyun pun melanjutkan tidurnya lagi dengan seulas senyuman. Berharap dia masih punya banyak waktu sebelum alarmnya berbunyi.

Mendadak dia merasa ada sesuatu yang meremas bokongnya dan pemukul bola kasti itu datang lagi. Mengernyit tak suka dia menepis sesuatu itu, menjauhkan pemukul bola kasti itu dan kembali menggeliat ke posisi nyamannya. Tapi sesuatu itu datang kembali terus dan meremas bokongnya kemudian seolah membuka bokongnya. Matanya membelalak terbuka dan sadar bahwa dia kemungkinan besar sedang dilecehkan di dalam tidurnya.

Yang berada di depan matanya sekarang ini adalah sebuah dada yang paling bidang yang pernah dia liat. Otot-ototnya membuat dada tersebut terlihat begitu bidang, perutnya pun terlihat begitu keras dengan _six-pack_ yang menghiasinya. Baekhyun mendongakkan wajahnya dan dilihatnya Park Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum sinis kepadanya.

"WOAAAHHH!" jerit Baekhyun kaget. Dia berusaha mendorong Park Chanyeol sejauh mungkin namun Chanyeol keburu menahan lengannya.

Baekhyun ingin menjerit lebih keras lagi saat dia sadar bahwa mereka berdua ini sedang berada satu ranjang tanpa busana sedikit pun. Otaknya berlari ke sana kemari memikirkan kemungkinan yang sedang terjadi.

"Yak! Park Chanyeol! Apa yang terjadi?" jerit Baekhyun. Mereka berdua telanjang dan Baekhyun tidak mau memikirkan sama sekali tentang pemukul bola kasti yang kemungkinan besar sudah pasti bukan pemukul bola kasti itu. Dia hanya akan fokus ke wajah Chanyeol saja dan matanya tidak akan jelalatan ke mana pun. Tidak ke arah kiri, kanan maupun bawah, hanya fokus ke wajah Chanyeol. Titik.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menumpukan wajahnya pada tangannya kanannya menatap malas ke arah Baekhyun.

"Ti—tidak terjadi apa-apa di antara kita, kan?" tanya Baekhyun hati-hati.

"Belum." Chanyeol menjawab malas.

Baekhyun menghembuskan napas lega mendengarnya. Dia percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol karena dia tidak merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dengan tubuhnya kecuali kepalanya yang sedikit pusing. Dan menurut pengakuan Minseok, harusnya kau merasakan sesuatu yang tidak nyaman di bagian bawah tubuhmu jika terjadi sesuatu.

"Kenapa, sayang? Kau takut?" tanya Chanyeol menangkup pipi Baekhyun dengan tangan kirinya.

"Sayang? Apa-apaan itu?! Geli tahu!" Baekhyun menepis tangan itu dan bangkit ke posisi duduk. Tangannya memegang kepalanya yang masih terasa pening. Untungnya dia tidak merasa terlalu mual atau merasa ingin muntah. Walaupun rasanya akan sangat seru kalau dia muntah di hadapan Park Chanyeol.

"Kau kan kekasihku, wajar aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'sayang'."

"Kalau kau lupa, Park—kau mengancamku untuk menjadi kekasihmu." Baekhyun memandang wajah Chanyeol dengan marah dan penuh emosi.

"Pikirmu aku peduli?" Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun ke posisi tidur kemudian menindihnya dengan tubuh kekarnya.

"Suka atau tidak kau sudah menjadi milikku, Byun Baekhyun. Turuti semua keinginanku atau orang terdekatmu akan merasakan akibatnya." Chanyeol mencengkram kedua pipi Baekhyun sambil menatap Baekhyun tajam sementara Baekhyun balas menatap tajam tatapan itu.

"Kau benar-benar licik, Park Chanyeol! Kau pikir kau itu siapa?" teriak Baekhyun emosi. Pria yang ada di depannya ini benar-benar tidak tahu diri. Dia pikir dirinya itu seorang raja? Seenaknya menentukan hak kepemilikan atas seseorang.

"Aku memiliki kuasa di negeri ini dan kau tahu itu, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mengatupkan mulutnya dan pikirannya kembali terngiang akan pria tua yang melecehkannya di Monstrum Club dan Chanyeol pun dengan gampangnya menghancurkan pria itu beserta keluarganya, dan pria tersebut adalah seorang politisi! Tentu pria itu juga memiliki kuasa, namun kuasa itu tidaklah sebanding dengan kuasa yang dimiliki oleh Park Chanyeol. Bakehyun hanyalah seorang mahasiswa yang baru saja lulus universitas. Dia miskin dan dia yatim piatu, hidup sebatang kara dan hanya memiliki beberapa teman dari kalangan yang sama dengannya. Untuk menghabisi orang sepertinya tentulah sangat mudah bagi orang yang memiliki kuasa seperti Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menelan ludah kasar.

"Tampaknya kau sudah mengerti posisimu sekarang." Chanyeol tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Baekhyun masih bungkam namun tatapannya mencerminkan ketidak-sukaannya akan situasi ini.

"Sebagai kekasihku ada beberapa aturan yang harus kau ketahui." Chanyeol melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Baekhyun menaikkan satu alisnya mendengar kalimat ini.

"Kau harus pindah dari apartment-mu itu. Aku tidak suka kalau harus menemuimu di apartment bobrok setiap saat."

 _Bagaimana kalau tidak usah menemuiku lagi selamanya, bangsat?_

"Aku akan membelikanmu apartement baru yang lebih layak."

 _Bagaimana kalau kau membelikanku tiket untuk pergi jauh darimu saja, hmm?_

"Kau harus berhenti kerja. Tidak ada gunanya lagi kau bekerja, bukan?" tanya Chanyeol. Dengan berhenti kerjanya Baekhyun maka tidak akan ada lagi interaksi antara dirinya dengan Wu Shixun dan kemungkinan untuk Wu Shixun untuk menjebaknya melalui Baekhyun akan semakin kecil.

"Tidak!" tolak Baekhyun tegas.

"Apa?" _tikus kecil ini—_

"Kenapa aku harus berhenti kerja? Jadi apa yang harus terus kulakukan sepanjang hari? Mendekam di apartment begitu? Kau mau aku mati kebosanan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku akan membiayai seluruh kebutuhanmu. Apa yang kau inginkan kau tinggal memintanya. Lagian kau hanya bekerja sebagai kasir di 7-11." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Bukan itu masalahnya! Aku punya mimpi, Chanyeol. Aku tidak bisa meraih mimpiku kalau aku hanya duduk diam di apartment mewah yang ingin kau belikan untukku. 7-11 itu hanya sementara sebelum aku memulai kerjaan sesungguhnya di bidangku." Baekhyun berargumen sambil membuat tanda kutip dengan kedua tangannya.

"Bidang hukum, maksudmu?" Chanyeol mendecih mengejek bidang yang digeluti Baekhyun.

"Aku akan menjadi kekasihmu! Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa mengatur semua yang terjadi dalam hidupku. Tolong hargai keputusanku." Baekhyun mencoba untuk bernegosiasi.

"Baik, kita lihat ke depannya bagaimana. Tapi jangan pernah lupakan statusmu atau akan ada konsekuensi yang harus kau terima." Chanyeol melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari pipi Baekhyun namun masih berada di atas Baekhyun, menindih tubuhnya.

Baekhyun pun sadar akan posisi mereka berdua sekarang ini, ditambah lagi dengan tidak ada satupun helai benang yang menutupi tubuh mereka berdua. Bodohnya, dia malah mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah selatan yang mengakibatkannya dapat melihat dengan jelas kejantanan milik Chanyeol yang mengacung dengan tegaknya karena ereksi pagi harinya. Wajah Baekhyun langsung memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

Melihat arah pandangan Baekhyun, wajah Chanyeol berubah menjadi sebuah seringaian. Apapun yang terjadi, pagi ini dia bersumpah akan menikmati tubuh Baekhyun apapun yang terjadi. Tangannya pun mengusap-usap penis miliknya, membuat penisnya semakin membesar dan mata Baekhyun makin membelalak melihatnya.

Baekhyun selalu berpikir kalau miliknya itu ukurannya normal. Tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil. Pas. Seperti ukuran pria normal rata-rata. Namun melihat ukuran penis Chanyeol yang terpampang di hadapan matanya ini, Baekhyun bergidik ngeri. Sungguh tidak normal! Bagaimana mungkin penis seseorang bisa sebesar itu?

Baekhyun betul-betul takut dengan apa yang akan menimpanya kelak. Mendadak terbesit pikiran bahwa kehilangan Jongdae rasanya tidak akan sebegitu menyakitkannya. Memang dia akan sedih pada awalnya, namun Baekhyun yakin dia bisa _move on_ dengan hidupnya setelah ditinggal mati sahabatnya. _Plus_ dia akan rajin-rajin mengunjungi pusara Jongdae dan menaburinya dengan bunga. Dia bahkan akan mencarikan Minseok pacar baru untuk mengurangi rasa bersalahnya.

Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menuntun tangan itu untuk memegang penisnya. "Kau lihat ini? Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk memasukimu." Bisik Chanyeol di telinganya.

Sembari memegang penis Chanyeol di tangannya, Baekhyun pun berkeringat dingin ketakutan bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol berpikir benda sebesar ini dapat memasukinya. Dan pikiran bahwa kehilangan Minseok dan Jongdae pun terlihat tidak terlalu buruk. Rasanya Sehun bisa menjadi teman barunya. Luhan pun terlihat bisa menjadi teman yang baik, kan? Lagipula Chanyeol hanya bisa mengancamnya dengan Jongdae dan Minseok, kan?

Penis Chanyeol terasa begitu keras dan panas di tangannya. Benda ini bisa membelah dua dirinya. Baekhyun harus memikirkan cara untuk keluar dari situasi ini secepatnya.

"A—apa kau rasa hubungan kita tidak berjalan terlalu cepat?" tanya Baekhyun sambil melepaskan penis Chanyeol.

"Apa maksudmu?" Chanyeol balas bertanya. Tapi Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun mau membawa ke mana percakapan ini.

"Maksudku ini—seks—apakah ini tidak terlalu cepat?" Baekhyun mencoba untuk beralasan dan secepatnya kabur dari ruangan ini.

"Jangan bercanda, Baekhyun. Kau tahu aku menginginkan ini semenjak tahun lalu." Tangan Chanyeol menyelinap masuk dan meremas bokong milik Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun mengerang kecil.

"Ahn—"

"Ya, Baekhyun. Mengeranglah untukku, sayang." Chanyeol baru saja mau menaikkan pinggul Baekhyun ke atas bantal untuk menopang pinggul Baekhyun sementara dia menyiapkan Baekhyun ketika mendadak pintu kamarnya terbuka dan Jongin beserta Kyungsoo masuk seenaknya tanpa dipersilakan.

"Chanyeol! Ada berita buruk! Semalam FBI berhasil menggagalkan usaha kita menghabisi Wu Shixun, dia menangkap salah satu anak buah kita dan aku rasa dia akan menginterogasinya untuk mengetahui siapa dalang di balik semua ini." Ujar Jongin tanpa memperdulikan adegan yang terjadi di depannya, sementara Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya sopan menatap ke arah lain. Memberi _privacy_ kepada kedua manusia yang berada di atas ranjang tersebut.

Baekhyun tidak tahu harus memanjatkan syukur atau merasa horror bercampur malu. Memanjatkan syukur karena apa yang terjadi barusan akan menunda niat Chanyeol menyetubuhinya dan malu karena terlihat dengan posisi seperti ini. Demi apapun kondisinya sekarang ini benar-benar memalukan. Telanjang bulat dengan pinggul yang terangkat ke atas sementara Chanyeol berada di antara kedua kakinya. Chanyeol sendiri nampaknya tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan keadaan ini dan hanya menoleh sekilas ke arah Jongin.

"Anak buah itu tentu tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan seluruh keluarganya jika dia berani buka mulut mengenai organisasi kita." Ucap Chanyeol tenang. Baekhyun mendadak merinding. _Apa maksud dari pembicaraan ini? Organisasi?_

"Yah, jika mereka itu mementingkan keluarganya dibandingkan dirinya sendiri." Balas Jongin.

"Kalaupun dia buka mulut tidak masalah, tidak ada informasi yang terlalu penting. Kita masih bisa berkelit." Chanyeol bangkit dari tempat tidur meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terbaring di ranjang, mencerna apa yang baru saja mereka bicarakan.

 _FBI_. Dilihat dari pembicaraan ini, nampaknya Chanyeol bukan hanya seorang CEO biasa dengan kuasa politik, ada sesuatu yang lebih yang membuat Baekhyun merasa ragu untuk berbicara lebih jauh. Baekhyun menarik selimut yang ada di bawah kakinya untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Rasanya aneh membiarkan tubuhnya terekspos seperti itu.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju _walk-in closet_ yang berada di dalam kamarnya dan menghabiskan sekitar 10 menit dalam sana, kemudian keluar dengan mengenakan sepasang setelan berwarna _ash grey_ dengan rambut yang sudah tertata rapi.

"Kita lanjutkan ini di ruang diskusi." Ujar Chanyeol yang disambut dengan anggukan oleh Jongin. Chanyeol berjalan menuju ke tempat tidur menuju Baekhyun yang sudah berada dalam posisi duduk.

"Kita lanjutkan nanti." Ucapnya tepat di telinga Baekhyun yang membuat Baekhyun merinding.

 _Aku sudah terlibat dengan orang yang salah._

"Kyungsoo, kau temani Baekhyun hari ini. Aku dan Jongin ada _urusan_." Chanyeol memberi perintah kepada Kyungsoo yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan kecil oleh Kyungsoo. Jongin dan Chanyeol pun keluar dari kamar tidur Chanyeol tersebut dan menuju ruang diskusi.

Sementara itu Baekhyun hanya mampu menjatuhkan rahangnya melihat siapa yang berdiri di depannya sekarang.

"Hai, Jongin banyak bercerita tentangmu akhir-akhir ini. Byun Baekhyun, kan? Namaku Do Kyungsoo. Senang berkenalanan denganmu." Kata Kyungsoo tersenyum manis sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Baekhyun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa dan hanya menyambut uluran tangan itu dengan diam. _Mengapa idolanya bisa berada di rumah Chanyeol? Apa mereka saling mengenal? Apa hubungan mereka sebenarnya?_

Seolah bisa mendengar pertanyaan di dalam hati Baekhyun, Kyungsoo langsung menjelaskan mengapa dia bisa berada di sini. "Chanyeol itu bosku, dia pemilik _agency_ tempatku bernaung. _Agency_ -ku merupakan salah satu bisnis sampingannya."

Lagi, Baekhyun dibuatnya terkejut. Park Chanyeol sekaya itukah? _Agency_ Do Kyungsoo merupakan sebuah _agency_ ternama dan besar yang memiiliki nilai saham yang sangat tinggi, dan Do Kyungsoo baru saja mengatakan _agency_ -nya hanya bisnis sampingan dari Park Chanyeol? _Jadi apa bisnis utama seorang Park Chanyeol?_

 _Maukah Baekhyun mengetahuinya?_

"Bagaimana kalau kau mandi dulu, Baekhyun-ssi?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan.

Yeah, mandi kedengaran sangat bagus di telinga Baekhyun.

* * *

 _._

 _._

* * *

Setelah mandi dan mengganti bajunya dengan baju yang disediakan oleh pelayan Park Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengecek HP-nya dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat 155 misscall dan 235 SMS dari Jongdae dan Minseok. Baekhyun pun memukul keras jidatnya. Dia benar-benar lupa bahwa dia semalam menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka berdua sebelum Park Chanyeol menyeretnya seenaknya dan membawanya pergi dari club itu tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata apapun pada Minseok dan Jongdae. Mereka berdua pasti khawatir setengah mati semalaman sementara Baekhyun enak-enakan tidur di atas ranjang yang empuk.

Baekhyun langsung menelpon nomor Jongdae dan rasa bersalah langsung menyerang ketika belum dua detik didengarnya nada tunggu, Jongdae sudah langsung mengangkat teleponnya.

" _Hey, Baekhyun! Ini kau? Ini benar-benar kau? Baekhyun?"_ teriak Jongdae dari seberang telepon.

"I—iya Jongdae, ini aku."

" _Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kau baik-baik saja? Kau tahu Minseok menangis semalaman saat tahu kau menghilang dari club. Dia menyalahkan dirinya karena dirinya yang mengusulkan untuk pergi ke club. Kami juga tidak bisa melaporkan kehilanganmu ke kantor polisi karena belum ada 24 jam semenjak kau menghilang! Aturan gila darimana itu? Di mana kau sekarang? Kau mau dijemput?"_

"A—aku, aku bertemu dengan seorang teman lama, sekarang aku berada di rumahnya." Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berbohong dan tidak menyebut nama Park Chanyeol.

" _Teman lama? Siapa teman lamamu? Temanmu hanya kami berdua! Jangan bohong, apa kau terlibat masalah? Byun Baekhyun jawab sejujurnya!"_ desak Jongdae.

"Aku akan menghubungimu lagi, Jongdae. Sampaikan pada Minseok aku baik-baik saja dan aku akan segera pulang." Ucap Baekhyun tidak mengindahkan protest Jongdae dan langsung mematikan telepon secara sepihak. Dia merasa tidak nyaman berbicara banyak sementara Kyungsoo terus menerus memperhatikannya. Dan seperti biasa firasat Jongdae selalu tajam. Ya, dia memang sedang dalam masalah besar, dan masalah besar itu namanya Park Chanyeol.

"Kau memiliki teman yang baik, ya?" Kyungsoo tersenyum. Dia bisa mendengarkan suara Jongdae yang mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun melalui telepon itu.

"Kami berteman sejak SMP." Ucap Baekhyun memegang erat ponselnya, merasa agak canggung berduaan dengan idola yang sudah lama dikaguminya. Sebagai seorang fans harusnya dia merasa senang bisa bertemu langsung dengan idolanya. Namun Kyungsoo nampak mengetahui bahwa bossnya itu memiliki reputasi kelam yang tidak main-main. Dan tadi dia datang bersama dengan tangan kanan Chanyeol. Apa Do Kyungsoo juga ada sangkut pautnya dengan ' _organisasi'_ yang tadi disebut dengan Chanyeol.

Sejak kapan hidupnya seperti terlibat dalam _drama action_ seperti ini?

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

TBC

A/N:

Moment Chanbaeknya udah banyak kaaannn wkwkwkwkwk!

Terima kasih kepada Jongin yang sudah menyelamatkan keperawanan Baekhyun. XD wokowkwokwokwokok!

Terima kasih buat yang sudah review. Seneng banget lihat review kalian semua. Pas kerja dan lunch break saya habiskan buat membaca review kalian. Benar-benar sangat menghibur dan menghilangkan penat saya, jadi jangan bosan-bosan buat review, ya? Review kalian adalah penghiburankuuuu~~~ /halah/ XD

Awalnya ff ini rencananya mau saya update hari minggu kemarin tapi karena ada hambatan pekerjaan yang mendesak, terpaksa ditunda ke rabu ini. Terima kasih sudah mau menunggu, yaaa :*

Menjawab beberapa pertanyaan:

1\. PDA = Public Display Affection, artinya tuh kek mesra-mesraan depan umumlah. Tidak dianjurkan bagi yang sudah berpasangan dan saling memiliki, soalnya bisa menghancurkan hati jomblo sekitar :'(

2\. Luhan itu pacar Sehun? Baca saja terus, yak :*

3\. Sehun sama Luhan mata-mata dan mau nangkep Baek juga? Sehun mata-mata udah terungkap kan. Soal mau nangkap Baek...umm.. baca aja terus.. kwwkkwkw

4\. Ini masih flashback? Iyeee.. soalnya saya bingung ngetiknya kalau maju mundur cantik alurnya. Yang jago gituan hanya Syahrini aja. Jadi mundurin aja dulu, ntar baru dimajuin. Wkwkwkwk!

Special thanks to:

 **vava1487** **,** **timsehunnie** **,** **abcbcbcd** **,** **gloriadelafenni** **,** **cecilyn** **(Amandaaaaa :v),** **Parkbyun-ssi** **,** **Eka915** **,** **,** **lala** **,** **BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim** **,** **Ellaqomah** **,** **chanxlatifaxbaek** **,** **PRISNA CHO** **,** **Lussia Archery** **,** **AkagamiShimura27** **,** **Bumbu-cimol** **,** **CBZAAY** **,** **babybaekhyunee7** **,** **myzmsandraa99** **,** **mphi** **,** **chanbaekssi** **,** **feisyaulinxx** **,** **AkiraAeri6104** **,** **nanabbui** **,** **Guest** **,** **n3208007** **,** **Chanyeoltidakmesum** **,** **deboramichailin** **,** **winter park chanchan** **,** **Guest** **(2),** **barampuu** **,** **kickykeklikler** **,** **Dwarfeu-B** **,** **ennoo96** **,** **Anhwa** **,** **chanbaeklmn** **,** **LyWoo** **,** **dhecl2** **,** **putrinurdianingsih30** **,** **SusuPisang** **,** **hyunriyeol** **,** **,** **ay** **,** **metroxylon** **,** **Who Sendja** **,** **byun bacon** **,** **Kanaya Ozi** **,** **fuyusky** **,** **Summer Mei** **,** **baekhyeol** **,** **Aya** **,** **ByunRahayu** **,** **bbkhyn** **,** **C for B** **,** **Anggi Febrianti** **,** **sekarP** **,** **exolafh** **,** **daebaektaeluv** **,** **baekachu0506** **,** **90Rahmayani** **,** **isnadhia** **,** **Guest** **(3),** **Dhea Park** **,** **Tiara696** **,** **Baekhyunstan** **,** **Babyfiechan** **,** **imcbshs** **,** **Ricon65** **,** **Lovely MakeUp** **,** **Guest** **(4),** **elisabethlaurenti12399** **,** **hunniehan** **,** **BaekhyunBohayHot** **,** **Chanbaekisreal** **,** **ChanBaekLuv** **,** **jiellian21** **,** **exobbabe** **,** **scorcap65** **,** **Tak Secantik Baekhyun** **,** **HunMayhyuk** **,** **Bbyunbbae98** **,** **parkobyunxo** **,** **danactebh** **,** **Guest** **(5),** **ChanNhye** **,** **chanbaeklmn** **,** **oohseihan** **,** **Hyurien92** **,** **Guest** **(6),** **Iwatte** **,** **BbabyBbyun** **,** **kim ryeosa wardhani** **,** **laxyovrds** **,** **ByunB04** **.**

/KETJUP BASAH/ :* :* :Q_

(Walau tak sebasah ketjupan ChanBaek)

And for the others that not in the mention, yet...

Thanks for reading.

Review?


	8. Chapter 7

Control

By: pingmoo

Warning: BOYS LOVE. BOYXBOY. YAOI.

Pairing: ChanBaek, KaiSoo, ChenMin

.

.

.

* * *

-Chapter 7-

 _Seoul, 24 February 2013_

Baekhyun menggigit sandwich di depannya dengan tidak semangat dan menguyahnya dengan setengah hati. Saat ini Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sedang menikmati sarapan mereka di ruang makan mansion Chanyeol. Berbagai jenis hidangan tersedia di depan mereka, namun Baekhyun sama sekali tidak memiliki nafsu makan dan memilih sandwich saja untuk mengisi perutnya sementara Kyungsoo yang sudah sarapan bersama Jongin sebelum datang ke mansion Chanyeol memilih menyesap _Earl Grey Tea_ favoritnya.

"Kyungsoo-ssi, setelah ini aku harus pulang ke apartementku jadi bisakah kau memberi tahuku di mana halte bus terdekat?" tanya Baekhyun membuka percakapan.

Dengusan napas tertahan dihembuskan Kyungsoo dari hidungnya. Kyungsoo merasa bahwa pemuda di depannya ini sama sekali belum sadar dengan posisinya sekarang. Dari cerita yang Jongin sampaikan kepadanya, Kyungsoo dapat merasakan bahwa bosnya itu menganggap pemuda di depannya ini lebih dari sekedar potensi teman ranjang. Mengingat tidak ada teman ranjang Park Chanyeol yang pernah menginjak mansion ini. Apalagi bosnya meminta dirinya untuk menemani pemuda ini hingga ia menyelesaikan meetingnya dengan Jongin. Jika itu hanya sekedar teman ranjang biasa, Park Chanyeol akan mengirim mereka pulang tanpa peduli.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo menatap sosok Baekhyun yang masih menunggu jawaban darinya. Mata agak sipit seperti orang Korea kebanyakan, bibir tipis berwarna merah muda dan leher putih yang jenjang tanpa jakun. Kyungsoo akui pemuda di depannya ini memang cukup manis, namun tidak lebih cantik dari semua teman ranjang bosnya yang lain. Kyungsoo sering melihat beberapa model yang terkenal akan kecantikan mereka menemani bosnya, dan keesokan harinya bosnya sudah tidak melirik mereka sama sekali.

Pemuda di depannya ini sudah jelas kalah dari segi fisik oleh mereka dan jika dugaan Kyungsoo benar, pemuda di depannya ini nampaknya belum berpengalaman dalam urusan ranjang, jadi Kyungsoo mencoret kemungkinan bahwa pemuda ini sangat liar di ranjang yang membuat bosnya tergila-gila pada kemampuan ranjangnya. Kyungsoo penasaran, apa yang dilihat bosnya dari Baekhyun hingga bisa meluluhkan hati bosnya yang tidak berperasaan itu. Jika Jongin sampai menghapal namanya dan menceritakan perihal Baekhyun kepadanya, besar kemungkinan bahwa pemuda ini akan memegang peranan penting kelak.

"Rasanya itu tidak mungkin, Baekhyun-ssi. Tuan Park memintaku untuk menemanimu hingga rapatnya selesai. Itu artinya dia akan menemuimu lagi dalam waktu dekat, oleh karena itu aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pulang." Jawab Kyungsoo pelan.

"Rapat apa? Aku mendengar hal yang aneh mengenai organisasi. Hahaha.. ini tidak seperti di film-film, kan? Organisasi hitam atau sejenisnya? Hahaha.." canda Baekhyun sambil tertawa canggung.

Kyungsoo hanya membalas candaan Baekhyun dengan tatapan matanya yang bisa dibilang mengintimidasi hingga tawa Baekhyun mereda sendiri. Suasana canggung pun menyeruak di antara mereka. Sungguh dari sekian banyak orang kenapa harus warga sipil yang bisa menarik hati bosnya itu. Masa transisi ini akan lebih sulit daripada yang mereka bayangkan. Apalagi pemuda ini benar-benar nampak seperti pemuda baik-baik yang patuh pada hukum.

Kyungsoo melakoni pekerjaannya sebagai seorang _public figure_ sekaligus sebagai pengedar obat-obatan dengan sangat baik. Dia mampu menganalisa mana calon _client_ yang berpotensi dan mana yang bukan. Selain merupakan penyanyi _best seller_ di _agency_ milik Park Chanyeol dia juga merupakan pengedar obat-obatan terbaik di lapangan. Entah sudah berapa banyak putra-putri pemilik perusahaan besar yang berhasil dia buat kecanduan dengan obat-obatan terlarang serta rekan-rekan artisnya yang berasal dari _agency_ lain yang sudah terjebak oleh jeratan obat-obatan edarannya. Apalagi sehabis acara penghargaan musik, _after party_ adalah moment yang paling tepat untuk menggaet _client_ baru.

Tidak jarang ada beberapa nyawa yang harus melayang untuk melancarkan usahanya mengedarkan obat-obatan. Sebut saja para staff station tv yang tidak sengaja melihat transaksi di antara Kyungsoo dan artis lain. Apalagi dengan para paparazzi dan ssasaeng yang selalu membuntuti dirinya. Apabila dirasa membahayakan sedikit saja, keesokan harinya mereka akan langsung hilang ditelan bumi. Kyungsoo memiliki jumlah bodyguard yang sangat fantastis mengingat pemasukan yang dibuatnya untuk _Exordium_ , organisasi milik Park Chanyeol, kedok sebenarnya dari Park Enterprises. Beberapa pembunuh bayaran pun turut diikut sertakan dalam tim bodyguard Kyungsoo untuk melenyapkan tikus pengganggu. Itulah kenapa Kyungsoo berhasil menjadi _public figure_ yang sangat dicintai oleh para netizen Korea, tidak ada skandal yang pernah mencuat ke umum.

Dunia yang mereka geluti itu kotor, sangat kotor. Dan Kyungsoo yakin pemuda di depannya ini tak akan sanggup menahan itu semua. Kyungsoo merasa sedikit kasihan dengan pemuda di depannya ini, dan hanya berharap suatu saat bosnya akan merasa bosan dan melepaskan pemuda ini.

Harapan yang tidak mungkin.

Karena Park Chanyeol sudah terlanjur terobsesi dengan pemuda itu.

 _Pemuda yang memporak-porandakan dunia Park Chanyeol selama 3 tahun ketika pemuda itu mendadak lenyap bersama angin._

* * *

.

.

* * *

Kyungsoo mengumpat dalam hatinya. Baekhyun benar-benar seperti tikus kecil! Bagaimana bisa dia membiarkan dirinya dibodohi seperti ini dan mengakibatkan pemuda itu lolos dari pengawasannya dan dari pengawasan sekian _bodyguard_ miliknya!

Bermula dari Baekhyun yang mengutarakan keinginannya untuk mengunjungi kampusnya untuk mengurus transkrip miliknya, awalnya Kyungsoo ragu namun Baekhyun terus menerus mendesaknya dengan suara berisiknya itu. Beruntung Kyungsoo tidak menembaknya di tempat saat itu juga. Kyungsoo jadi menyesal menuruti keinginan Jongin untuk menemaninya ke Park Mansion. Kalau dia tahu dia harus mengurus tikus berisik seperti ini mending dia menghabiskan waktunya di apartementnya bersantai pada hari liburnya bukannya mengurusi tikus cerewet macam Baekhyun.

Mereka pun pergi bersama dengan Kyungsoo yang harus menggunakan penyamaran karena akan terlihat sangat aneh bila seorang artis datang menemani Baekhyun ke kampusnya. Hingga Baekhyun mendadak berbaur dengan para puluhan mahasiswa yang baru saja keluar dari kelas mereka dan menghilang begitu saja. Kyungsoo tidak percaya ini, bisa-bisanya dia terkecoh oleh seorang amatir. Dipencetnya tombol hpnya dan dihubunginya Jongin untuk menyampaikan kabar ini.

" _Ya, Kyungie? Ada apa?"_ jawab Jongin setelah nada tunggu ketiga.

"Baekhyun kabur! Sialan, aku tidak percaya ini! Boss akan membunuhku setelah ini!"

Bukannya khawatir dengan nasib kekasihnya, Jongin malah tertawa dari seberang sana yang membuat Kyungsoo berang.

"Jongin!" hardik Kyungsoo tidak senang. _Bisa-bisanya kekasihnya malah menertawakannya seperti ini! Tunggu saja bagianmu, Jongin!_

" _Mian, mian, Kyungsoo. Hahaha! Sebenarnya aku sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi. Jangan takut, Chanyeol tidak marah. Dia sudah tahu akan hal ini bahkan sebelum kau menghubungiku."_ Jawab Jongin berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya yang panik.

"Dia sudah tahu? Bagaimana—oh! Karena _itu_ kah?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan. Dihembuskannya napas lega setelah menyadari apa maksud Jongin.

" _Ya, karena itu. Kembalilah ke HQ* dulu, Kyungsoo. Nanti Chanyeol yang akan mengurus tikus kecilnya. Nampaknya Baekhyun kembali_ _ke apartmetnya."_

"Hmph, lain kali jangan harap aku mau menemani tikus berisik itu lagi." Kyungsoo mematikan ponselnya tanpa menunggu balasan dari Jongin lagi kemudian langsung beranjak pergi dari kampus Baekhyun diikuti oleh para bodyguardnya.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Baekhyun tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia lakukan. Bagaimana mungkin situasinya bisa terbalik seperti ini. Di dalam mimpinya pun tidak pernah terbayang bahwa dia akan kabur dari hadapan idola favoritnya. Dia bisa melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo yang kelimpungan mencarinya sebelum dia lari keluar lewat pintu belakang kampusnya dan berhasil sampai di apartementnya tanpa gangguan apapun.

Baekhyun masih kesal dengan segala keputusan sepihak Chanyeol. Ini baru hari pertamanya menjadi kekasih Chanyeol dan dia sudah dikekang seperti ini? Kau pasti sedang bercanda! Apa yang harus dia lakukan berdiam diri saja di mansion itu? Baekhyun itu makhluk yang aktif. Kuliah lima hari seminggu dan bekerja 7 hari seminggu. Baekhyun tidak akan tahan untuk berdiam diri saja untuk waktu yang lama.

Memikirkan ucapan Chanyeol pagi tadi yang menyuruhnya untuk berhenti bekerja saja membuatnya emosi. Kalau orang lain mungkin mereka akan senang sekali mendengarnya. Tak perlu bekerja untuk menyambung hidup mereka dan semua kebutuhan dipenuhi. Tapi Baekhyun tidak senang dengan itu semua. Baekhyun ingin menghasilkan uang yang banyak karena ia memiliki cita-cita.

Sejak ia kecil ia ingin menjadi pengacara _pro bono_ * dan membantu orang-orang yang tidak mampu. Dulunya dia bercita-cita ingin menjadi seorang dokter dan membantu kaum tidak mampu dalam masalah kesehatan, namun dengan kondisi keuangan yang sangat tidak memungkinkan, Baekhyun pun mengubah cita-citanya, dengan tujuan yang masih sama mulianya.

Baekhyun dengan pemikiran bahwa setiap orang berhak mendapatkan keadilan, namun semua itu susah untuk direalisasikan. Baekhyun tahu keinginannya ini membutuhkan proses. Dia harus mengumpulkan uang yang banyak terlebih dahulu dengan bekerja di perusahaan bonafit bagian legal yang terkenal dengan gajinya yang tinggi, sembari melanjutkan pendidikan sarjananya untuk menjadi pengacara, barulah dia bisa membantu sesamanya.

Semua itu tidak akan dimengerti oleh Chanyeol yang hidup dengan bergelimang harta dan tidak tahu betapa begitu banyak orang-orang yang hidupnya kesulitan dan terpaksa mendekam di penjara karena kurangnya pengacara yang mau membela orang-orang yang berasal dari kalangan bawah. Baekhyun ingin merubah itu semua.

Lamunannya terpecah oleh dering ponselnya yang mendadak berbunyi. Dilihatnya layar ponselnya itu dan alisnya mengernyit.

 _Private Number Calling..._

"Yeoboseyo?" jawab Baekhyun ragu.

" _Kupikir kau akan senang menghabiskan waktu seharian bersama Kyungsoo. Ternyata kau malah kabur darinya."_ Suara berat yang dikenalnya terdengar dari ponsel itu.

"Yak! Kau tahu darimana nomor hpku? Dan apa maksudmu akan senang menghabiskan waktu seharian bersama Kyungsoo?" tanya Baekhyun horror. Imagenya akan idolnya selama ini hancur berantakan. Di TV Kyungsoo terkenal sebagai idol yang manis dan ramah senyum, dia bahkan terkenal dengan senyuman hatinya karena bibirnya yang seperti membetuk hati saat dia tersenyum. Siapa sangka bahwa kepribadian aslinya seperti seorang satan. Saat Baekhyun membujuknya untuk mengantarkannya ke kampusnya Kyungsoo terlihat seperti ingin membunuhnya. Baekhyun rasa dia akan mimpi buruk malam ini jika mengingat tatapan maut yang dilemparkan Kyungsoo padanya.

" _Hal sekecil ini mana mungkin aku tidak tahu. Dan jangan coba mengelak. Aku melihat poster Do Kyungsoo yang terpampang di kamarmu waktu aku mengunjungimu, sayang. Sudah ingat, heum?"_ goda Chanyeol.

"Ish! Tidak penting. Aku harus pergi bekerja sebentar lagi. Teleponnya aku tutup!"

" _Be good, Baekhyun_." nada ancaman yang sangat tersirat dari kata-kata itu membuat bulu tengkuk Baekhyun berdiri. Dia hanya bisa mengangguk pelan dan tak bersuara. Yang sebenarnya tidak perlu sebab mereka sedang berbicara lewat telepon namun Park Chanyeol seperti bisa melihatnya menganggukkan kepalanya.

" _Good boy."_ Baekhyun seolah bisa melihat seringain Chanyeol sembari Chanyeol mengucapkan kalimat singkat itu, dan sambungan itu dimatikan sepihak oleh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melempar ponselnya ke ranjang lalu turut merebahkan dirinya kasar di atas ranjangnya. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Dia tidak suka dengan keadaannya sekarang ini. Melepaskan amarahnya, dilepasnya poster Do Kyungsoo yang terpajang di dinding kamarnya dan dilemparkannya ke tempat sampah setelah diremasnya penuh emosi.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Baekhyun memasuki 7-11 tempat kerjanya itu dengan wajah kusut. Dia hanya menyapa Luhan sekilas kemudian masuk ke ruang staff untuk menyimpan tas ransel miliknya di locker miliknya.

"Kau tampak lelah, Baekhyun-ssi." Luhan memulai percakapan mereka. Di dalam toko hanya ada mereka berdua saja dan sekarang hanya berdiri saja sambil membersihkan debu dari etalase toko sambil menunggu pelanggan datang.

"Aku tahu. Aku sedang banyak pikiran." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Mau berbagi pikiran denganku? Siapa tahu bisa membantumu, Baekhyun-ssi." Luhan menawarkan sambil tersenyum.

Baekhyun tampak terdiam dan memikirkan penawaran ini. Namun dia tidak mungkin mengatakan pada orang lain bahwa dia sekarang ini dia dilecehkan dan dikejar-kejar oleh seorang pria dan kemudian dia sedang diancam dan dipaksa untuk menjadi kekasih sebelah pihak pria itu. Apalagi pria itu adalah seorang Park Chanyeol, dan Luhan pun pastinya tidak akan percaya dengan cerita Baekhyun yang terlalu mirip dengan drama picisan Korea itu.

"Ehm—apa kau punya kekasih, Luhan-ssi?" tanya Baekhyun pelan.

Luhan terdiam, tertegun sesaat kemudian kembali menampakkan senyum manisnya. "Oh, jadi kau ini sedang ada masalah dengan kekasihmu, Baekhyun-ssi? Tapi aku ingat tempo hari kau mengatakan bahwa kau tidak memiliki kekasih?" Luhan balik bertanya.

"Aku tidak tahu, Luhan-ssi. Aku bingung. Apa kau memiliki kekasih?" Baekhyun mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Ya, aku memiliki seorang kekasih." Jawab Luhan sekenanya.

"Kekasihmu itu orang yang baik?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Namun dulu dia sangat menyebalkan. Selalu mengekoriku ke mana pun. Bahkan dulu dia memaksaku menjadi kekasihnya." Jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum seolah mengingat tingkah lucu kekasihnya di masa lalu.

Mata Baekhyun membulat mendengarnya. Inti dari cerita Luhan itu mirip sekali dengan situasi yang dia alami.

"Benarkah?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Yeah, dia uhm—lebih muda dariku. Umur kami terpaut agak jauh, jadi aku terus menolaknya. Tapi dia terus mengejarku dan membuktikan bahwa jarak umur kami tidak ada kaitannya dengan hubungan kami." Luhan menjelaskan.

"Eoh? Kalau boleh tahu kalian beda berapa tahun?" Baekhyun terdengar sangat kepo sekarang, tapi Baekhyun tidak peduli. Pembicaraan ini sangat menarik.

"Uhm—bisakah aku tidak bisa memberi tahukannya padamu, Baekhyun-ssi. Yang jelas aku tidak memacari pemuda di bawah umur." Luhan pun tergelak mendengar perkataannya sendiri.

"Pemuda? Kekasihmu seorang pria!?" tanya Baekhyun terkejut dan agak sedikit bingung dengan perkataan Luhan. Seingat Baekhyun mereka itu seumuran, dan Luhan baru saja berkata bahwa usianya dengan kekasihnya terpaut agak jauh tapi dia tidak memacari pemuda di bawah umur? Berarti hanya berbeda 2-3 tahun, kan? Sama sekali tidak bisa dikatakan terpaut agak jauh.

"Ya, Baekhyun-ssi. Ada masalah dengan itu?" Luhan bertanya hati-hati dengan raut wajah serius.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak! Maksudku situasi kita hampir sama. Kekasihku—argh aku tidak tahu aku bisa menyebutnya kekasih atau bukan—juga seorang pria. Dia terus mengejarku dan aku tidak tahu kenapa, maksudku fisikku tidak semenarik dirimu, dan aku juga terus menolaknya namun dia begitu ngotot menjadikanku kekasihnya." Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya. Suasana di antara mereka berubah canggung.

"Kau cantik, Baekhyun-ssi. Kenapa merendah seperti itu?" Luhan menjawabnya sambil tersenyum. Baekhyun heran kenapa Luhan selalu tersenyum seperti ini.

"Yak! Aku laki-laki, aku tidak cantik!" Baekhyun merenggut mendengar kata-kata Luhan.

Luhan terkikik kecil mendengar perkataan ini, seperti semua yang dikatakan oleh Baekhyun itu sangat menghibur Luhan. "Aku merasa seperti bernostalgia masa lalu." Katanya pelan. Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya bingung dengan ucapan Luhan.

"Kekasihku juga sering mengatakannya kepadaku." Luhan menjelaskan dan Baekhyun hanya ber—'ah'—ria mendengarnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa menerima kekasihmu?"

"Dia sangat persistent kau tahu, aku jadi luluh pada akhirnya. Dan dia sangat tampan sekarang. Dia juga—"

Omongan Luhan terputus ketika sosok pemuda yang menjadi langganan mereka masuk ke dalam toko dan bel penanda tamu datang berbunyi. Luhan langsung menghentikan pembicaraannya dan kembali membersihkan debu di etalase, bersikap acuh kepada pemuda yang baru saja masuk, sementara Baekhyun menyapa pemuda itu.

"Malam hyung!" sapa Baekhyun. Baekhyun memperhatikan penampilan Sehun yang agak berantakan. Wajahnya pun terlihat lelah, nampak seperti tidak tidur semalaman.

"Kau baik-baik saja, hyung?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

"Ya, aku hanya kurang tidur saja. Ada tikus yang masuk ke apartmentku semalam membuatku terjaga." Jawab Sehun seadanya kemudian menutup mulutnya menahan nguapannya.

"Kau harus protes ke pemilik apartmentmu kalau begitu. Apartmentku tua tapi tidak pernah ada masalah dengan tikus sebelumnya." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Itu karena kau memiliki pembasmi hama yang sangat ampuh." Sehun memutarkan bola matanya sementara Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya bingung dengan jawaban Sehun.

"Hah?"

"Lupakan. Yang penting kau baik-baik saja." Sehun menepuk pelan kepala Baekhyun kemudian menuju _aisle_ tempat makanan kotak yang biasa dibelinya melewati Luhan kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya pelan yang dibalas pelan juga oleh Luhan dan mengambil beberapa kotak makanan dan air mineral, kemudian menuju kasir dan membayar belanjaannya kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya apa maksud dari tindakan Sehun sebelumnya.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Setelah menyelesaikan shiftnya dan pamit pulang dengan Luhan, Baekhyun bisa melihat Minseok dan Jongdae yang berdiri di luar toko dan menunggu Baekhyun keluar. Begitu Baekhyun keluar dari 7-11 tersebut, dia langsung diserbu oleh pelukan Minseok dan Jongdae. Minseok terisak memeluk Baekhyun yang dilihatnya baik-baik saja dan Jongdae menepuk-nepuk ringan pundak Baekhyun.

"Aku pikir terjadi sesuatu padamu!" isak Minseok.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Minseokie. Tidak terjadi apapun! Kau lihat aku bahkan baru saja menyelesaikan shiftku. Semua baik-baik saja." Baekhyun menjawab mencoba menenangkan Minseok dan mengusap-ngusap punggung Minseok. _Hanya nyaris disodok oleh pemukul bola kasti saja._

"Aku senang kau baik-baik saja. Aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku jika sesuatu terjadi pada dirimu kemarin." Ujar Minseok masih memeluk erat Baekhyun.

"Jangan berlebihan. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Baekhyun terkekeh menenangkan kedua sahabatnya.

"Sebenarnya ada hal lain yang membuat kami cemas." Ujar Jongdae dengan raut wajah serius.

"Eh?"

* * *

.

.

* * *

Baekhyun berlari keluar dari lingkungan apartmentnya dan menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari bodyguard Chanyeol yang Chanyeol tempatkan untuk menjaganya secara diam-diam. Wajahnya merah menahan emosi dan tangannya terkepal kuat-kuat.

" _Sore tadi kami ke apartmentmu untuk menengok keadaanmu tapi apartmentmu sudah kosong melompong dan bibi pemilik apartmentmu bilang kalau kau sudah pindah dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi kau membayar biaya sewa tiga bulan secara cuma-cuma karena pindah mendadak tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu." Jongdae menjelaskan situasi yang dialaminya sore tadi._

" _Itu yang membuat kami bingung. Bayar biaya sewa bulanan saja kau selalu menunggak, kenapa mendadak kau pindah dan membayar biaya sewa tiga bulan begitu saja." Lanjut Minseok._

" _Bibi juga itu bilang ada jasa pemindahan yang datang dan mengangkut semua barang-barangmu." Sambung Jongdae._

" _Maka dari itu kami mencarimu ke sini, khawatir apakah kejadian ini ada hubungannya dengan menghilangnya dirimu kemarin."_

 _Baekhyun tidak mendengar lagi apa yang dia katakan. Seperti kesetanan dia pun langsung berlari ke halte bus menuju apartmentnya meninggalkan Jongdae dan Minseok tanpa memperdulikan teriakan mereka._

Dia bisa menebak dengan jelas ulah siapa ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan ulah manusia raksasa dengan telinga lebar yang menganggap dirinya paling berkuasa se Korea Selatan, si Park-Bangsat-Chanyeol. Baekhyun tak menyangka secepat itu Chanyeol bertindak atas ucapannya pagi tadi dan langsung memindahkan barangnya seenaknya saja entah ke mana.

Matanya menemukan Shindong yang sedang berpura-pura membaca koran duduk tak jauh dari bangunan apartment miliknya. Dirampasnya koran itu kasar yang membuat Shindong terkaget dari duduknya.

"Bodyguard-ahjussi! Bawa aku ke hadapan bossmu! Aku ingin bertemu dengannya sekarang juga!" ucap Baekhyun berapi-api.

Shindong hanya bisa menelan ludah.

Mereka tiba di Monstrum Club dalam waktu rekor. Tanpa menunggu pintu mobilnya dibukakan, Baekhyun langsung membuka pintu mobil itu sendiri dan membantingnya dengan beringas. Para _bodyguard_ penjaga club itu langsung membuka jalan bagi Baekhyun dan Shindong mengikuti Baekhyun dengan tunggang-langgang.

Dia melewati beberapa orang yang dia kenal wajahnya seperti Ryeowook dan Junmyeon yang tampak terkejut melihatnya kembali berada di sini. Namun mereka tidak mendekatinya sama sekali karena dilihatnya banyak _bodyguard_ yang berjalan mengikuti sosok Baekhyun.

Shindong mengulurkan swipe key miliknya ke sensor kunci pengaman yang tersedia di samping lift untuk mengakses lantai paling atas club tersebut. Setelah menempelkan jarinya ke sensor sidik jari, lift tersebut pun melaju naik ke lantai paling atas.

Mereka memasuki sebuah ruangan besar dan dapat dilihat bahwa Chanyeol sudah menanti kedatangan Baekhyun sedari tadi. Melihat wajah Chanyeol, Shindong pun langsung membungkukkan badannya dan bergegas keluar dari ruangan itu. Dia tidak mau menyaksikan kejadian apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya karena dia masih sangat menyayangi nyawanya.

"PARK CHANYEOL!" teriak Baekhyun marah.

"Kau datang lebih cepat dari perkiraanku. Mengagumkan." decak Chanyeol sambil bertepuk tangan malas sementara tubuhnya bersandar santai di sofa berwarna biru. Disisinya Jongin duduk di atas sofa sambil merangkul Kyungsoo yang melipatkan kedua tangannya di dadanya dengan wajah kesal.

"Aku tidak percaya kau tega melakukan ini padaku, Jong." ucapnya cemberut, pipinya menggembung marah.

"Oh, Kyungie ayolah. Ini tidak seburuk yang kau bayangkan." Jongin menyeringai sambil menoel-noel pipi Kyungsoo yang bulat itu.

"Boss, kalau saya boleh memilih lebih baik kirim saja saya ke China untuk debut di sana. Dari yang saya dengar, lahan di China sangat bagus. Penjualan album Korea saya juga tidak terlalu buruk." Kyungsoo mencoba untuk bernegosiasi dengan Chanyeol untuk mengeluarkan dirinya dari situasi tidak menyenangkan ini.

"Betul. Tapi untuk sementara kita harus mendiamkan pasar China dulu. Terlalu banyak hama di sana." jawab Chanyeol sambil menatap Kyungsoo yang langsung mengerti maksud dari Chanyeol.

"Kau kan pembasmi hama yang handal. Basmi saja hama China itu segera." Jongin tertawa meledek Chanyeol masih sambil merangkul Kyungsoo yang mendengus kesal mendengar candaan basi kekasihnya.

"Yak! Park Chanyeol! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan apartmentku!?" Baekhyun memekik kesal menunjuk-nunjuk marah pada sosok Chanyeol yang seolah tidak menggubrisnya itu.

"Aku sudah bilang tadi pagi bahwa apartment bulukmu itu tidak pantas untukmu." Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah Baekhyun yang memasang posisi siaga.

"Jadi aku memindahkan barang-barangmu ke tempat yang lebih layak." Chanyeol melanjutkan perkataannya dan hembusan napas kesal dapat terdengar terhembus dari hidung Kyungsoo.

"Awalnya aku berniat untuk memberimu apartment pribadi di daerah gangnam, namun kata Jongin itu terlalu riskan karena beberapa sainganku sudah mengetahui ketertarikanku padamu." Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Apa kau tahu sudah berapa banyak hama pengganggu yang kusingkirkan dari apartment bulukmu itu?" Baekhyun menggelengkan pelan kepalanya pelan bingung dengan perkataan Chanyeol yang begitu tidak jelas dari tadi

"Karena hal itu juga kupikir, ada baiknya kalau aku menempatkanmu di lokasi yang penjagaannya sudah sangat kupercaya. Pilihannya hanya ada 3 tentu saja. Mansionku—"

Baekhyun langsung menolak keras pilihan pertama tersebut.

"—apartment milik Jongin—"

"Itu lebih gila lagi." Seru Kyungsoo di tengah-tengah ucapan Chanyeol.

"—atau apartment milik Kyungsoo." Chanyeol menyelesaikan ucapannya tersenyum lebar seolah sangat bangga dengan hasil pemikirannya sementara Baekhyun hanya bisa menganga dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

"TIDAK MAU!" teriak Baekhyun keras menolak hal ini.

"Hanya itu pilihanmu, Baekhyun. Camkan dalam pikiranmu bahwa aku masih bermurah hati memikirkan dirimu yang masih ingin berkeliaran bebas di luar sana, maka dari itu aku menempatkanmu bersama Kyungsoo. Jika aku memboyongmu ke mansionku, kupastikan kau tak akan pernah bisa menginjak dunia luar lagi."

"Tidak bisakah aku tetap tinggal di apartment lamaku?" tanya Baekhyun frustasi.

"Tapi aku harus memberikan yang terbaik untuk kekasihku, bukan?" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

Kenapa Chanyeol selalu saja bertindak seenaknya sendiri. Dia harus menjawab apa ke teman-temannya nanti. Sungguh dia tidak ingin Jongdae dan Minseok tahu bahwa sekarang dia tinggal bersama dengan Kyungsoo karena itu akan menimbulkan tanda tanya dan dia tidak ingin menjelaskan situasi yang dihadapinya pada mereka.

Sekarang ini Baekhyun hanya bisa berharap bahwa semoga Park Chanyeol cepat merasakan bosan padanya dan berpindah haluan supaya dia bisa melanjutkan hidupnya dengan tenang. Jika mau dipikir kembali, bagaimana bisa satu shift di malam natal itu merubah hidupnya sampai sejauh ini.

Pembicaraan itu diselesaikan sepihak oleh Chanyeol dan Jongin yang masih ada urusan pekerjaan. Seperti biasa, _private meeting_ kata Jongin. Jongin pun meminta kekasihnya untuk undur diri malam ini bersama Baekhyun. Tapi tidak sebelum Chanyeol mencumbunya hingga dia hampir pingsan kehabisan napas.

Sehabis itu dia pulang ke apartment Kyungsoo yang membukakan pintu apartmentnya dengan sangat kasar untuknya. Dia tidur di kamar tidur kedua dan Kyungsoo pun memberikan beberapa peraturan yang harus ditaatinya selama dia tinggal di apartmentnya. Area ruang tamu dan dapur bebas digunakan bersama namun harap tetap menjaga kerapian kedua tempat tersebut. Jangan masuk ke kamarnya, jangan menyentuh barangnya, jangan berisik kalau Kyungsoo ada di rumah dan jangan keluar kamar kalau Jongin datang berkunjung malam-malam. Baekhyun langsung mengerti maksud dari ucapan terakhir Kyungsoo. Dari interaksi Kyungsoo dan Jongin dia bisa paham bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Jika Jongin berkunjung tengah malam—siapa juga yang ingin melihat adegan _live action_ keduanya saling bergumul?

Baekhyun memasuki kamarnya yang jauh terlihat lebih luas dari kamar lamanya. Jika diperhatikan bahkan lebih luas dari apartmentnya yang lama dan mendapati berkas-berkas miliknya sudah tertata rapi di atas meja dengan alat tulis beserta laptop miliknya. Begitu pula dengan rak buku di samping meja tersebut penuh dengan buku-buku miliknya. Dirasakannya sprei yang dipasang begitu lembut dan kasurnya pun sangat empuk. Nampaknya tidak semua barang pribadinya dipindahkan oleh Park Chanyeol.

Dibukanya lemari bajunya yang nampak begitu besar itu, dan matanya membelalak. _Ke mana semua baju-baju miliknya!_ Semua baju-baju yang ada di depan matanya ini jelas bukan miliknya. Ditiliknya merk baju-baju itu satu persatu. Merk Supreme, Fred Perry, American Apparel, Alexander McQueen, Lanvin, Maison Margiela, Diesel, Alexander Wang bahkan Gucci dan Balenciaga! Isi lemari itu bahkan melebihi jumlah tabungan Baekhyun di bank. Selama ini Baekhyun hanya berbelanja baju secara online ataupun di _underground_ _shopping mall_ di Gangnam Station yang terkenal dengan harganya yang bersahabat. Tentu levelnya sangat berbeda dengan baju-baju di hadapannya sekarang ini.

Dia tidak mungkin mengenakan baju-baju ini kecuali mungkin American Apparel atau Diesel yang tergolong kelas menengah, tapi macam Alexander McQueen dan Gucci! Hah! Jongdae dan Minseok pasti langsung curiga. Chanyeol merombak total semua isi lemarinya, bahkan sepatu-sepatunya pun digantikan dengan yang sepatu Nike dan adidas terbaru.

Begitu pula dengan tas ransel yang biasa dia kenakan, berubah menjadi berbagai model tas ransel MCM yang selama ini hanya dilihatnya di etalase toko. Baekhyun menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Apakah sekarang dia harus mengenakan tas ransel yang sekarang ini berada dipunggungnya untuk seterusnya. Begitu pula dengan sepatunya, haruskah dia mengenakan sepatu bututnya ini karena hanya ini sepatu bututnya yang tidak akan menimbulkan tanda tanya dari Jongdae dan Minseok.

Berbagai produk perawatan kulit pun tersedia. Satu hal yang tidak pernah digunakan oleh Baekhyun sebelumnya. Pada musim dingin dia hanya akan menggunakan lip balm dan pelembab agar kulitnya tidak kering, sekarang di hadapannya tertera berbagai jenis produk yang bahkan dia tidak tahu bagaimana harus memakainya. _Lotion, thermal water, emulsion, cream, serum apa bedanya itu semua? Shower oil? Almond scrub? Shea butter cream? Hand cream dan foot cream? Bukannya kedua hal itu sama saja? Almond concentrate? Apa lagi ini? Ish!_

Baekhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya dongkol.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Sehun mengusak rambutnya frustasi. Chanyeol nampaknya selangkah di depannya kali ini. Sore tadi sehabis Baekhyun sementara bekerja dan diawasi Sehun di lapangan, teman satu agentnya mengatakan bahwa ada jasa pindahan yang memindahkan semua barang-barang milik Baekhyun dan sekarang apartment yang dulu ditinggali oleh Baekhyun pun sudah kosong. Tidak ada artinya lagi dia tinggal di sini dan mengawasi apartment kosong.

Belum lagi leader grupnya yang menempatkan diri sebagai mata-mata di Monstrum Club juga turut membawa kabar tidak menyenangkan bahwa dia melihat Baekhyun memasuki Monstrum Club secara suka rela didampingi oleh beberapa bodyguard dan langsung mengakses lantai paling atas yang bahkan tidak dapat diakses olehnya sekalipun padahal dia berstatus sebagai pemilik club tersebut menurut hukum.

" _Kau tahu, kita tidak bisa menempatkan posisi Byun Baekhyun sebagai warga sipil lagi. Kalau dia terlibat, kita harus menangkapnya juga."_ Ujar suara dibalik ponsel itu.

"Aku yakin dia tidak terlibat, hyung!" Sehun tetap ngotot mempertahankan bahwa Baekhyun berada di pihak yang tidak bersalah.

" _Sehun, aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Aku sudah berkata padamu di lain hari bahwa bisa saja kekayaan menyilaukan matanya. Aku menyaksikannya sendiri masuk ke Monstrum Club dan langsung mengakses lantai paling atas. Kau bayangkan aku yang sudah mengabdikan diriku padanya dua tahun belakangan ini, bahkan namaku sampai dipakai di atas kertas menjadi pemilik club, aku bahkan tak memiliki akses ke lantai paling atas!"_

Sehun tidak memiliki kata-kata lain untuk membalas perkataan tersebut. Dia hanya bisa menutup mulutnya keras dan mengusap dahinya kasar.

" _Kenapa kau perhatian sekali pada si Byun itu? Kau menyukainya, eoh? Kau tahu kekasihmu sempat cemburu_ _melihat perlakuanmu padanya. Jangan membuatku menyesal telah menyerahkannya pada anak kecil sepertimu."_ Lanjut suara itu.

"Dia mengatakannya padamu?" Sehun bertanya. Ada nada girang dalam suaranya.

" _Kau anak kecil. Jangan bilang kalau kau sengaja melakukannya di depannya untuk membuatnya cemburu."_ Umpat suara itu.

"Aku ini professional, hyung. Aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu." Sehun menyanggah tuduhan tersebut namun tidak dapat menyembunyikan nada senang pada suaranya.

" _Omong kosong. Katakan itu pada kekasihmu."_ Dengus suara itu.

"Aku hanya yakin bahwa Byun Baekhyun berada di pihak yang tidak bersalah dan aku akan membuktikannya. Aku akan membongkar sindikat Park brengsek itu dan memasukkan semua antek-anteknya ke dalam penjara." Sehun bersumpah.

" _Ya, ya, ya, maknae terserahmu saja. Sementara ini sebaiknya kau pindah dari tempat tinggalmu juga. Park Chanyeol sudah mengetahui lokasimu sebaiknya kau pindah juga."_

"Bolehkah aku tinggal bersama Xiao—"

" _Kau maknae tidak sopan. Dia lebih tua 8 tahun darimu jangan memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu."_ Tegur suara dibalik ponsel itu.

"Aku tahu tidak perlu kau ingatkan, Junmyeon-hyung! Lagipula dengan wajah balita seperti itu siapa yang percaya usianya sudah menginjak kepala 3." Sehun berdecih kesal ditegur seperti ini.

" _Kalian memang pasangan serasi, kau dan muka borosmu dan dia dengan muka bayinya. Hahaha!"_

"Hyung!"

" _Dan mengenai tinggal bersama itu, pihak atas sudah pasti tidak akan mengizinkan. Akan lebih baik kalau kita tinggal menyebar demi menjaga keamanan misi. Aku akan mengirimkan alamat barumu. Bye."_ Dan sambungan ponsel itu langsung terputus. Tak lama ponsel itu bergetar dan sebuah pesan singkat masuk. Sehun membuka pesan itu dan membaca alamat yang tertera pada pesan itu dan langsung mengganti baju miliknya dan mengenakan samaran untuk menuju alamat baru tersebut.

Digenggamnya _baton_ miliknya untuk berjaga-jaga jika ada anak buah Chanyeol yang akan menghadangnya nanti. Keluar dari apartment lamanya dengan menggunakan samaran agar terlihat seperti ahjussi-ahjussi kantoran, Sehun pun berjalan melewati trotoar sempit tersebut tanpa diganggu oleh siapa pun.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Hidup bersama Kyungsoo tidak seburuk yang Baekhyun pikirkan. Hampir setiap saat Kyungsoo tidak berada di apartment karena sibuk di studio, sibuk latihan ataupun sibuk menghadiri acara-acara musik di televisi. Tidak jarang dia bahkan tidak pulang untuk beberapa hari, dan kalaupun dia berada di rumah dia memilih untuk tinggal di kamarnya dan hanya mengobrol dengan Baekhyun sesekali saja kalau mereka kebetulan bertemu di dapur.

Baekhyun pun mulai terbiasa tinggal di apartment mewah seperti ini. Dia masih tetap pergi kerja seperti biasa dan pada pagi hari Baekhyun sesekali masih datang ke kampus untuk berdiskusi dengan professornya mengenai perusahaan mana yang sebaiknya dimasukinya dan meminta beberapa surat rekomendasi dari universitasnya.

Universitasnya juga memasukkan namanya dalam daftar rekomendasi untuk dipanggil perusahaan-perusahaan yang mau memperkerjakan _fresh graduate_ di perusahaan mereka. Namun hingga saat ini belum ada perusahaan yang memanggilnya, namun Baekhyun tetap optimis. Dia juga menyebarkan resumenya ke beberapa perusahaan terkenal namun belum ada panggilan. Professornya tetap menyemangatinya bahwa hal seperti ini adalah hal yang lumrah dan dia tidak boleh patah semangat. Dia pasti akan mendapatkan pekerjaan yang diinginkannya.

Pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol pun sangat jarang terjadi. Pria itu selalu nampak sibuk dengan berbagai urusan bisnisnya sampai-sampai dia tidak memiliki kehidupan pribadi. Kyungsoo pernah mengatakan bahwa sudah menjadi hal yang biasa bagi Chanyeol untuk tidur 3 jam seharinya karena kesibukan yang dimilikinya. Chanyeol bisa sampai di titik ini bukan hanya dengan duduk manis saja tapi dengan segala usaha dan kejelian yang dimilikinya.

Chanyeol tidak pernah tertarik untuk menjalin hubungan apapun dengan siapapun, dan Baekhyun seharusnya merasa terhormat Chanyeol sampai mau merepotkan dirinya untuk mengurusi Baekhyun padahal Baekhyun itu tidak ada bagus-bagusnya sama sekali, cela Kyungsoo. Mereka pun berakhir dengan bertengkar lagi setelah pembicaraan itu.

Bukan keinginan Baekhyun juga untuk menarik perhatian Chanyeol. Dia merasa sudah cukup puas dengan hidupnya 22 tahun terakhir ini. Memang tidak bisa dibilang kehidupan yang menyenangkan, tapi hidupnya tenang. Dia pun harus menghindari Jongdae dan Minseok untuk sementara.

Tempat kerjanya pun terasa aneh, dia merasa Luhan seperti sedang menginterogasinya setiap mereka sedang bercerita. Entah kenapa Luhan selalu penasaran dengan sosok 'kekasih'nya dan berusaha tahu lebih banyak lagi, tapi dia akan mengganti topiknya begitu sadar bahwa Baekhyun merasa tidak nyaman dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diajukannya, namun akan kembali menanyakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan mengenai kekasihnya ketika mereka bertemu lagi.

Malam ini sama lagi, dia merasa agak jengah dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Luhan. Dan hanya perasaannya sajakah bahwa Sehun-hyung juga turut menanyakan hal yang sama dengan haln yang ditanyakan Luhan.

" _Apa pekerjaan kekasihmu?"_

" _Siapa namanya?"_

" _Tinggal di mana?"_

Baekhyun hanya tertawa menanggapi itu semua. Sungguh tidak ada maksud untuk menyembunyikan jati diri kekasihnya, tapi Baekhyun sendiri masih tidak yakin dengan status yang disandangnya. Bukankah sepasang kekasih itu adalah dua insan manusia yang memutuskan untuk terikat hubungan karena saling mencintai satu sama lain? Sedangkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun? Baekhyun tak merasakan adanya cinta di antara mereka berdua. Sedangkan dari pihak Chanyeol, tentu dia tertarik kepada Baekhyun, namun daripada disebut cinta lebih tepat disebut obsesi? Apakah obsesi itu akan berakhir setelah dia berhasil meniduri Baekhyun?

Baekhyun terlalu larut dalam pikirannya, hingga ia tidak sadar bahwa ada mobil hitam yang mengikutinya pelan. Seru klakson mobil menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. Shindong membuka kaca mobilnya dibalik kursi pengemudi dan meminta Baekhyun untuk naik ke dalam mobil sekarang juga. Park Chanyeol ingin bertemu dengannya. Baekhyun pun menyanggupi permintaan itu dan menaiki mobil hitam itu tanpa ragu tanpa menyadari bahwa ada dua pasang mata yang menyaksikan semua itu.

Mobil itu pun melaju ke arah Park Mansion dengan kecepatan penuh.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

TBC

HQ = headquarter

A/N: Terima kasih atas review kalian semua. Saya harap kalian tidak bosan dengan cerita ini, dan kalau ada masukan bisa diberikan akan saya terima dengan senang hati. Bagaimanapun cerita ini terus berlanjut karena adanya dukungan review dari kalian semua. /sungkem/ :D

Mengenai review yang marah karena NC-nya tidak jadi mulu bukan maksud saya membuat kalian marah tapi memang di alur dan _draft_ yang sudah saya siapkan NC-nya akan dilakukan ketika momentnya udah pas, tapi pasti akan terjadi DI CHAPTER DEPAN. AKHIRNYA BAEKHYUN BAKALAN KEBELAH DURENNYA /GA :)

Flashbacknya juga sudah mau berakhir dalam 2 atau 3 chapter yeyeyeyee~~~~ (AKHIRNYA)

Special thanks to:

Summer Mei, winter park chanchan, Dhea Park, SehunbigdickUkemendesah, Kim Hyerin CBHS, aphroditears, baekachu0506, inspirit7starlight, Babyfiechan, Anggi Febrianti, 90Rahmayani, gloriadelafenni, dipi7, nadivarahma614, aya, ByunB04, LittleJasmine2, enyaj, Park Aeri-shi, cecilyn, myzmsandraa99, nanabbui, CBZAAY, Lussia Archery, chanbaeklmn, ChanNhye, PRISNA CHO, kaebloey, , xoxowkwk, fitrihoran, Bumbu-cimol, vava1487, putrinurdianingsih30, deboramichailin, Chanyeoltidakmesum, fluffy puppy baekki, Hyurien92, danactebh, BananaOhbanana, abcbcbcd, Smrfbbhxx, baekfrappe, xiaobao, babybaekhyunee7, sehunboo17, LittleOoh, LyWoo, , parkbaexh614, Ellaqomah, AkagamiShimura27, callmeria, Tiara696, metroxylon, yousee, kickykeklikler, ByunRahayu, C for B, dhecl2, Ricon65, Purflowerian, , BbabyBbyun, jiellian21, chanailu06, sherli898, AkiraAeri6104, mphi, hyunriyeol, BaekhyunBohayHot, Chanbaekislife, exobbabe, Eka915, Park Byunaa, Nurfadillah, Anisha626, chanbelong2baek, BaekhyunStan, welldonesatansoo, baekhyeol, septianaditya1997, hunniehan, BaekBaby97, daebaektaeluv, ennoo96, n3208007, novianti, timsehunnie, Kamila, chanlovebaek, Parkbyun-ssi, byunkyoongie, baekkumaa, LUDLUD, diarayu22, Eun810, oohseihan, parkbyunxo dan guest(s) tercintah. :*

Terima kasih banyak sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca dan meng-review fic saya. Saya hargai semua itu karena review kalian membuat saya merasa dihargai. :'D

Juga kepada yang fav dan follow terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu membaca.

And for the others...

Thanks for reading.

Review?


	9. Chapter 8

Control

By: pingmoo

Warning: BOYS LOVE. DUBIOUS CONSENT. LOSS OF VIRGINITY. RIMMING. POSSESSIVE BEHAVIOUR.

Pairing: ChanBaek, KaiSoo, ChenMin

.

.

.

* * *

-Chapter 8-

 _-Seoul, 9 March 2013-_

Park Chanyeol duduk di ruangan kerja miliknya sembari memutar gelas wine yang berada di tangannya dan sepasang _headset_ terpasang di kedua telinganya. Kedua alisnya mengernyit, tidak suka mendengar percakapan yang terjadi di seberang sana. Mereka dapat mendengar dengan jelas bagaimana Baekhyun seperti di interogasi oleh Luhan atau pun Wu Shixun dalam percakapan itu. Rahangnya seolah mengeras dan di depannya, Jongin yang turut mendengarkan percakapan ini pun berdecih kesal.

"Hama-hama itu makin menjadi-jadi." ucap Jongin sambil menatap pelan boss besar sekaligus sahabatnya itu.

"Aku rasa tikus kecil itu sama sekali belum menyadari posisinya." Chanyeol menarik _headset_ yang berada di telinganya secara kasar dan melemparkannya begitu saja ke meja di depannya.

"Hubungi anak buahmu. Malam ini antarkan Baekhyun ke mansionku. Nampaknya aku terlalu baik pada tikus kecil itu." Chanyeol bangkit dari kursinya, berjalan menuju ke arah jendela yang menampakkan kerlap-kerlip kehidupan malam Gangnam.

Jongin pun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetikkan perintah kepada anak buahnya yang mengawasi Baekhyun setiap harinya.

"Malam ini dia akan tahu posisinya seperti apa."

* * *

.

.

* * *

Jika ada yang mengatakan bahwa bekerja untuk Park Chanyeol itu menyenangkan mungkin Shindong akan menebasmu dengan pedang miliknya. Sebab bekerja untuk Park Chanyeol tantangannya banyak. Memang bayarannya fantastis, sebab Park Chanyeol adalah tipe orang yang sangat menghargai kerja keras. Jika kau bekerja dengan baik, maka bayaran dan apresiasi yang diberikannya padamu tidaklah sedikit. Tapi Park Chanyeol juga seseorang yang menuntut kesempurnaan dalam hasil sebuah pekerjaan. Jika hasil yang diinginkan tidak sesuai keinginannya, ada harga yang harus kau bayar. Misi yang diberikan padamu gagal? Nyawa taruhannya.

Shindong teringat kembali saat dia dan kedua temannya ditugaskan untuk mengawasi Baekhyun dan sekelompok pemuda datang dan membuat kekacauan di 7-11 tempat Baekhyun bekerja. Bossnya begitu marah begitu tahu Baekhyun sempat diserang oleh para pemuda itu. Hampir saja mereka kehilangan nyawanya kalau bukan Jongin yang membela mereka. Jongin berhasil menemukan fakta bahwa kelima pemuda itu merupakan utusan FBI yang menyamar sebagai preman karena mereka ingin membuktikan bahwa Baekhyun ada sangkut pautnya dengan Park Chanyeol dan mereka berhasil masuk ke dalam jebakan FBI pada saat itu.

Shindong masih ingat betapa marahnya Chanyeol di hari itu. Chanyeol pun menambahkan jumlah bodyguard yang bertugas untuk menjaga Baekhyun. Sebenarnya Shindong penasaran siapakah pemuda di itu. Perlakuan Chanyeol terhadap pemuda itu sungguh berbeda dengan perlakuannya kepada orang lain. Jumlah bodyguard yang diarahkan bahkan menyamai atau bahkan melebihi jumlah bodyguard yang dimiliki Do Kyungsoo. Dan Do Kyungsoo merupakan aset berharga bagi Exordium. Sedangkan pemuda ini bukan siapa-siapa. Entah kenapa bossnya begitu peduli dengan sosok pemuda ini. Mengawasi pemuda ini 24 jam sehari 7 hari seminggu pun menjadi tugas utama Shindong dan rekannya.

Bukan lagi rahasia di kalangan anak buah Chanyeol jika boss mereka _bermain di kedua team_. Mereka sudah sering melihat boss mereka menggandeng pria ataupun wanita untuk menemaninya tidur. Maka ketika boss mereka menunjukkan ketertarikan pada anak laki-laki ini, mereka bahkan tidak mengedipkan mata sama sekali. Hanya saja makin lama, sikap yang ditunjukkan boss mereka mulai berlebihan. Boss mereka seolah terobsesi dengan pemuda itu. Mereka hanya berharap obsesi itu hanya sementara dan semoga tidak akan mempengaruhi organisasi mereka.

Shindong tersadar dari pemikirannya ketika sebuah pesan masuk ke dalam ponsel miliknya. Dibukanya pesan itu dengan cepat dan dibacanya. Bossnya meminta Shindong untuk menjemput Baekhyun ke mansion milik Park Chanyeol bukan ke apartment milik Do Kyungsoo. Sebagai anak buah yang baik, Shindong hanya bisa melaksanakan perintah yang diterimanya.

Setelah menyuruh Baekhyun untuk naik ke dalam mobil, mereka pun berkendara dalam diam. Baekhyun hanya menatap keluar jendela melihat suasana kota Seoul pada malam hari sementara Shindong menyetir dan fokus pada jalan di depannya. Sesekali diliriknya sosok Baekhyun yang duduk di belakangnya melalui kaca spion. Hanya seorang pemuda biasa. Sangat berbeda dengan para kekasih bossnya yang terdahulu. Rakyat sipil pula, berbeda dengan kekasih bossnya yang sudah tahu sosok Chanyeol seperti apa. Shindong hanya berharap kelak pemuda ini akan baik-baik saja.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai." ucap Shindong, memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

"Ah, ya." jawab Baekhyun singkat. Dia hanya ingin malam ini cepat berakhir.

Mobil hitam yang mereka tumpangi memasuki gerbang mansion dan tak lama pun mereka tiba di depan mansion Park.

Baekhyun kembali berdecak kagum melihat mansion Park. Tidak percaya kenapa ada orang yang mau menghamburkan uangnya untuk membangun kediaman sebesar ini. Tapi orang kaya memang sangat sulit ditebak. Mereka rela mengeluarkan uang jutaan hingga belasan juta won hanya untuk sebuah tas atau sebuah jaket.

Seorang paman pelayan menyambut kedatangan Baekhyun saat pintu mobil Baekhyun terbuka.

"Tuan Chanyeol menunggu anda di ruang kerjanya." kata paman pelayan itu kemudian menuntun Baekhyun ke ruang kerja milik Chanyeol.

"Mari saya bukakan _coat_ milik anda, Tuan." paman pelayan itu menawari Baekhyun.

"Ah, maaf merepotkanmu, ahjussi." Baekhyun membungkuk kecil kemudian melepaskan _coat_ miliknya dan menyerahkannya pada paman pelayan itu.

"Terima kasih, ahjussi." ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis.

"Sama-sama Tuan, tidak merepotkan sama sekali."

Paman pelayan itu balas tersenyum. Pemuda ini nampak seperti pemuda baik-baik, sangat berbeda dengan semua kekasih bossnya sebelumnya. Maka tidak heran pemuda ini merupakan satu-satunya kekasih yang dibawa Park Chanyeol ke mansion ini. Kekasih lain hanya akan dibawa ke apartment bossnya dan pada pagi harinya, paman pelayan itu akan datang bersama beberapa pelayan lainnya untuk melayani kebutuhan mereka dan membersihkan apartment itu.

Para pria dan wanita itu memperlakukan mereka dengan begitu angkuh dan merasa akan menjadi orang penting bagi Park Chanyeol hanya karena baru saja menghangatkan ranjang boss mereka. Para pria dan wanita itu hanya tidak sadar saja bahwa akan didepak begitu pagi berganti menjadi siang. Para pelayan pun hanya akan nyengir menyaksikan pemandangan itu jika waktunya sudah tiba.

"Ini ruang kerja Tuan Park." paman pelayan itu pun mengetuk pelan pintu ruang kerja itu sebelum membuka pintu itu dan mempersilahkan Baekhyun masuk terlebih dahulu.

"Tuan Baekhyun sudah tiba, Tuan Park."

"Terima kasih, paman. Kau bisa meninggalkan kami berdua." ucap Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekat ke arah Chanyeol yang menyuruhnya untuk mendekat ke arah meja kerjanya menggunakan jarinya. Sedikit kesal diperlakukan seperti ini, namun Baekhyun menahan mulutnya.

"Duduk." perintah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menarik kursi di depannya dan duduk sementara Chanyeol duduk di depannya.

"Aku sudah mengambil keputusan. Kau harus berhenti bekerja sama sekali." ucap Chanyeol dengan nada memerintah.

Baekhyun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menggebrak meja kerja Chanyeol. "Apa-apaan itu?"

"Aku merasa kau tidak perlu lagi bekerja di tempat kerja rendahan seperti 7-11 atau chicken shopmu itu. Hari ini adalah hari terakhirmu bekerja. Ini keputusan final, Baekhyun."

"Kau sudah janji aku masih boleh tetap bekerja!" Baekhyun menaikkan suaranya.

"Aku merubah pikiranku. Terlalu banyak hama di tempat kerjamu sekarang. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku kesal." cibir Chanyeol sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke arah Baekhyun.

 _Hama, hama? Hama apaan?_

"Park Chanyeol! Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal!"

"Kau yang tidak masuk akal. Seharusnya kau senang tidak perlu bekerja lagi hanya dengan menjadi kekasihku." Chanyeol membalas ucapan Baekhyun, menatap matanya dan berdiri di depan sosok mungil tersebut.

"Hah! Harusnya kau bangga kekasihmu itu mandiri dan bisa mencari uang sendiri bukan hanya duduk diam di rumah dan berbelanja menghabiskan uangmu." balas Baekhyun sewot. Pemikiran orang kaya benar-benar tidak bisa dia pahami. Chanyeol nampaknya senang-senang saja bila dia menjadi benalu dan menghambur-hamburkan uang milik Chanyeol. Apa dia tidak tahu betapa susahnya mencari uang?

"Pekerjaan seperti itu kau banggakan? Kalau memang kau sangat ingin bekerja, aku akan mengizinkanmu asalkan kau mendapatkan pekerjaan kantoran yang sesuai dengan bidangmu." sindir Chanyeol.

"Aku memang sedang mencari pekerjaan kantoran. Sekedar infomu saja, aku sudah melamar di banyak perusahaan dan aku tinggal menunggu panggilan! Pekerjaanku yang lain hanya untuk membunuh waktu hingga aku benar-benar mendapatkan pekerjaan yang sesungguhnya." Wajah Baekhyun sudah panas sekarang. Mengapa Chanyeol seperti meremehkan dirinya. Baekhyun tidak suka.

"Jika sebegitu inginnya kau bekerja kantoran kau bisa bekerja di salah satu perusahaan milikku!"

"Dan diawasi oleh anak buahmu 24 jam sehari!? Tidak terima kasih!" balas Baekhyun bersungut-sungut.

"Dan kau pikir di 7-11 itu kau tidak diawasi?"

"Beda, kami tidak berada di ruangan yang sama!"

 _Oh, tikus kecil. Andai kau tahu betapa banyak hama yang mengawasimu di sana!_

"Keputusanku final. Jika kau ingin bekerja, kau hanya boleh bekerja sebagai pegawai kantoran. Entah itu di kantor milikku atau kantor orang lain. Hingga kau mendapatkan panggilan bekerja di kantor, kau tidak boleh bekerja sama sekali. Ini penawaran dariku. _Take it or leave it_ , Byun Baekhyun."

" _Fine_! Dasar diktator sialan! Apa begini caramu memperlakukan kekasihmu?" pekik Baekhyun kesal yang disambut cengiran oleh Chanyeol.

"Oh, aku memperlakukan mereka berbeda tentu saja."

Seketika Baekhyun mendapati dirinya sudah terangkat duduk di atas meja kerja Chanyeol. Begitu mudahnya Chanyeol mengapit ketiaknya dan mengangkat dirinya ke atas meja seolah dirinya itu anak kecil yang diangkat oleh orang dewasa. Belum sadar dari keterkejutannya, Chanyeol menyatukan bibir mereka berdua, melumat ganas bibir tipis Baekhyun yang menggairahkan.

Chanyeol merutuki semua kesibukannya beberapa hari terakhir ini. Bibir Baekhyun terasa begitu manis, seperti kebutuhan pokok dalam hidupnya. Bagaimana bisa dia melewati hari tanpa merasakan manisnya bibir ini.

Chanyeol memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Baekhyun, tersenyum ke dalam ciuman itu manakala dirasakannya Baekhyun tidak lagi menolak keberadaan lidahnya dalam dirinya dan langsung memberikan akses. Bukan hanya itu saja, Baekhyun mulai membalas ciuman miliknya. Awalnya lidahnya masih malu-malu. Namun lidahnya turut mengimbangi permainan lidah Chanyeol. Terasa begitu amatir namun terasa begitu nikmat. Bibir tipis itu memanggut pelan bibir Chanyeol yang lebih tebal.

 _Good boy._

Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya. Sebuah benang air liur menghubungkan mulut mereka berdua. Benang itu terputus ketika Baekhyun menarik napas dalam, tersengal-sengal akibat aktifitas ciuman mereka barusan. Matanya menatap sayu wajah Chanyeol dengan kilatan gairah di mata bulan sabit itu. Bibirnya terbuka sedikit, nampak basah merekah, merah dan begitu menggoda. Pasti bibir itu juga akan terlihat sangat seksi di sekitar penis Chanyeol. Memikirkannya sudah membuat penisnya mengeras sendiri.

"Andai kau dapat melihat betapa menggairahkannya dirimu sekarang, Byun Baekhyun." ucap Chanyeol dengan napas berat memburu.

"Berhenti mengucapkan kalimat memalukan seperti itu!" jerit Baekhyun malu bercampur marah sambil memukul pelan dada Chanyeol. Bukannya dia tidak senang mendengar ucapan seperti itu, hanya saja kata-kata itu terdengar begitu memalukan.

"Kita sepasang kekasih, kurasa tidak ada salahnya."

"Ugh! Tetap saja memalukan." ujar Baekhyun risih.

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya malu menatap wajah Chanyeol namun apa yang dilihatnya di bawah sana jauh lebih memalukan. Gembungan di celana milik Chanyeol yang begitu besar. Baekhyun langsung terdiam dibuatnya. Memori akan pemukul bola kasti itu datang lagi.

Chanyeol yang menyadari ke mana arah mata Baekhyun memandang pun tak tahan untuk menggodanya.

"Kau bilang ini memalukan tapi lihatlah ke mana matamu terus menatap." bisik Chanyeol menggoda di telinga kanan Baekhyun dengan suara beratnya.

Baekhyun merinding mendengar suara Chanyeol yang begitu berat. Inikah saatnya? Inikah saat di mana dia akan kehilangan keperjakaannya? Bisakah dia berkelit lagi kali ini?

Chanyeol menggesekkan gembungan ereksi miliknya ke selangkangan Baekhyun yang masih terbungkus celana, membawa Baekhyun ke dalam kungkungannya. "Malam ini apapun yang terjadi akan kupastikan milikku ini akan berada di dalammu."

Baekhyun berkeringat dingin mendengarnya.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Chanyeol melempar Baekhyun ke ranjang raksasa miliknya, dan Chanyeol banyak belajar dari pengalaman sebelumnya. Di kuncinya kamarnya agar tidak ada lagi yang akan masuk seenaknya. Dan juga jaga-jaga kalau Baekhyun menendangnya dan lari keluar kamar.

Baekhyun menatap horror pria di depannya itu. Demi apapun dia masih belum siap untuk melanjutkan hubungan mereka ke tahap selanjutnya. Dia baru saja menikmati dicium Chanyeol. Rasanya terlalu cepat untuk melakukan hubungan seks. Namun Chanyeol nampaknya sudah lebih dari siap. Dengan botol pelumas di tangan dia berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang berada dalam posisi duduk di atas ranjangnya.

"Kau mau aku membukakan bajumu atau kau mau membukanya sendiri?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana kalau tidak ada baju yang dibuka dan kau membiarkan aku pulang? Kyungsoo pasti akan sangat khawatir kalau jam segini aku belum pulang." jawab Baekhyun dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. _Mati sekalipun Kyungsoo tidak akan peduli akan keberadaanmu, Byun Baekhyun._

Chanyeol tidak mengindahkan jawaban Baekhyun dan melemparkan botol pelumas yang dipegangnya tepat di atas ranjang tepat di samping Baekhyun dan membuka jas serta dasi miliknya.

Baekhyun tidak tahu mana yang lebih horror. Melihat botol pelumas itu di sampingnya atau melihat Park Chanyeol melepaskan pakaian miliknya satu persatu.

Baekhyun melompat dari tempat tidur dan berlari ke arah pintu keluar namun Chanyeol sudah menangkap lengan miliknya dan melemparkannya kembali ke atas ranjang.

"Aww! Begini caramu memperlakukan kekasihmu?" Baekhyun meringis dengan perlakuan kasar milik Chanyeol.

"Hanya kepada yang nakal."

Chanyeol naik ke atas ranjang dan menindih Baekhyun di bawahnya. Dia masih mengenakan celana miliknya dan hanya bertelanjang dada saja.

"Berhentilah menatapku seperti aku akan memperkosamu." Chanyeol menghembuskan napasnya.

"Lah? Memang itu yang akan kau lakukan! Aku belum siap—hmmphh!" omongan Baekhyun terputus ketika Chanyeol menyatukan bibir mereka lagi. Diciumnya Baekhyun dengan begitu penuh nafsu sementara tangannya bergerak dengan ahli membuka kemeja yang dikenakan oleh Baekhyun serta melepas kaitan celana milik Baekhyun.

Tangan Baekhyun berusaha untuk menghalangi Chanyeol yang sedang menarik turun celana miliknya. Ditendang-tendangkannya kaki miliknya ke segala penjuru, Chanyeol hingga harus melepaskan ciuman mereka berdua untuk menghindari tendangan dari Baekhyun. Tapi seperti senjata makan tuan, kesempatan itu digunakan oleh Chanyeol untuk menarik paksa celana beserta celana dalam yang dikenakan Baekhyun. Begitu Baekhyun sadar, bagian bawah tubuhnya sudah polos tak tertutupi sehelai benang apapun.

"Yak, Park Chanyeol!" teriak Baekhyun marah, merasa dicurangi melihat Chanyeol dengan entengnya melempar celananya entah ke mana.

Chanyeol meraih kedua pergelangan kakinya dan membuka paha Baekhyun lebar-lebar mempertontonkan daerah pribadi miliknya yang tidak pernah dilihat siapapun. Kecuali Chanyeol. Baekhyun masih memaki Chanyeol di bawah sana, namun makian Baekhyun seolah tak dapat di dengarnya. Chanyeol terlalu fokus pada pemandangan di depannya.

Lubang milik Baekhyun nampak begitu kecil dan rapat. Chanyeol yakin dia harus mempersiapkan Baekhyun secara extra malam ini jika dia tidak mau menyakitinya. Chanyeol bukan orang baik. Dia membunuh dan merusak generasi bangsa dengan obat-obat terlarang miliknya. Dia juga ingin Baekhyun menikmati malam ini seperti dia akan menikmati Baekhyun. Akan sulit mengingat ini pengalaman pertama Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak tergolong kecil dengan ukuran penisnya di bawah sana. Pemikiran bahwa semuanya akan lebih mudah jika ini bukan pengalaman pertama Baekhyun dikuburnya langsung. Memikirkan ada orang lain yang menyentuh miliknya membuat darahnya mendidih. Hanya dia yang akan menyentuh Baekhyun seumur hidup Baekhyun. Yang pertama dan terakhir. Chanyeol akan menikmati moment ini.

Baekhyun masih berusaha untuk berontak ketika dia merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan panas bergerak di bawah sana. Baekhyun memekik kaget merasakan sensasi baru ini.

Ditengoknya ke bawah dan dia bisa melihat rambut hitam legam Chanyeol berada di antara selangkangannya. _Apakah itu lidah Chanyeol yang bergerak di bawah sana!?_

Kedua tangan Chanyeol sejak tadi sudah berpindah di atas paha Baekhyun, melebarkan paha tersebut untuk mempermudah aksesnya ke daerah pribadi Baekhyun. Lidah miliknya menjilati kerutan merah milik Baekhyun. Mencoba untuk membiasakan kerutan itu sensasi dimasuki dengan mencoba memasukkan lidahnya terlebih dahulu.

Baekhyun memekik saat merasakan lidah Chanyeol berusaha memasuki lubangnya. _Demi Tuhan dia pikir apa yang dia lakukan!? Aaahhh!_

Pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya Baekhyun merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Dirinya sedang dimanjakan di bawah sana di tempat yang tidak seharusnya. Dia bisa merasakan penisnya mulai mengeras akibat stimulasi yang diberikan Chanyeol. Lidah Chanyeol terus bergoyang di bawah—atau mungkin lebih tepat dibilang di atas sana karena saat ini pantatnya berada di udara ditopang oleh Chanyeol sementara tubuhnya masih berada di atas kasur.

Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Semua ini terasa terlalu bertubi-tubi. Sekitaran lubangnya terasa begitu panas dan basah akibat air liur Chanyeol. Kerutannya pun berkedut-kedut senang akan pengalaman pertamanya dimanja seperti itu.

"Hhngg! Kkhh..." erang Baekhyun tertahan. Tangannya mencengkram sprei di sampingnya sementara mulutnya menganga mencari pasokan udara.

Chanyeol menyudahi jilatannya dan memperhatikan lubang milik Baekhyun dan tersenyum menatapnya. Lubang itu nampak merah merekah dan berkedut-kedut sekarang, nampaknya sudah siap untuk dimasuki dengan jarinya.

Diambilnya pelumas yang tergeletak di samping Baekhyun dan dituangkannya cairan bening itu ke jari-jarinya. Dimasukkannya perlahan satu jari ke dalam lubang anal Baekhyun sambil memperhatikan ekspresi wajah milik Baekhyun. Nampaknya teknik lidahnya berhasil. Wajahnya tidak nampak terlalu tegang. _Waktunya memasukkan jari kedua._

Ketika jari kedua itu masuk, perlahan Baekhyun mengeluarkan suara tidak nyaman. "Chanyeol.. perih.." rengeknya pelan.

"Ssh.. rasa perihnya akan hilang sebentar lagi." Chanyeol memaju-mundurkan kedua jarinya dengan tempo lebih cepat. Dalam Baekhyun terasa begitu panas dan sempit. Awalnya begitu susah untuk menggerakkan kedua jarinya. Chanyeol sempat ragu apakah Baekhyun bisa menampung penisnya, tapi sudah sampai sejauh ini untuk merasakan keraguan.

Kedua jarinya mencari titik kenikmatan Baekhyun di dalam sana. Satu lenguhan dan Chanyeol tahu bahwa ia telah menemukannya. Ditekannya terus titik itu, membuat Baekhyun memberontak dari pegangannya, berusaha mengeluarkan kedua jari itu dari lubangnya. Tidak tahan akan rangsangan yang diberikan. Penis milik Baekhyun mengacung tegak mengeluarkan _pre-cum_.

"Chanyeol! _Stop! Stop!_ Hentikaannn!" Baekhyun berusaha mengeluarkan jari Chanyeol dari lubangnya. Sensasinya terlalu berlebihan dan Baekhyun tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Sebagai pria normal tentu saja terkadang dia melakukan onani, namun rasa ini baru pertama kalinya dan semuanya terasa begitu banyak.

 _This is too much, too intense, too overwhelming. Oh, God!_

Satu tekanan keras pada prostat Baekhyun dan Baekhyun pun mengalami orgasme pertamanya pada malam itu. Tubuhnya bergetar kecil efek paska orgasme. Sementara itu Chanyeol memanfaatkan moment ini untuk menambah pelumas di jarinya dan memasukkan jari ketiganya.

Dinding anus Baekhyun terasa lebih sensitif sehabis orgasme pertamanya. Sedikit terisak akibat tak kuat menghadapi stimulasi yang diberikan. "Chan-Chanyeol.. sudah, aku tak tahan." isak Baekhyun.

"Perasaanku saja atau kau lebih jinak setelah orgasme? Tahu begitu seharusnya aku membuatmu orgasme dari dulu." ujar Chanyeol di telinga Baekhyun kemudian menjilat telinga Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun menggelinjang geli, menghiraukan ucapan Baekhyun. Tiga jari di lubang Baekhyun pun kembali bergerak mencoba membuka lubang itu lebih lebar lagi. Mempersiapkan lubang itu untuk sesuatu yang lebih besar dan keras.

Penis Chanyeol sudah tidak tahan lagi ingin memasuki milik Baekhyun. Sambil mengocok anus Baekhyun dengan ketiga jarinya dibelainya penisnya seperti menyuruhnya untuk sabar.

"Chanyeol, Chanyeol." Baekhyun memanggil namanya lirih. Chanyeol pun mencium gemas bibir mungil yang baru saja memanggil namanya itu. Tidak menyangka kalau Baekhyun bisa menjadi seperti ini di ranjang. Sangat memancing gairah Chanyeol, begitu menggoda dan membakar nafsu.

Tidak tahan lagi, Chanyeol mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dan mengoleskan pelumas di penisnya. Di arahkannya penis miliknya ke pintu masuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap ngeri penis Chanyeol yang dia lihat seperti pemukul bola kasti itu. Dia tahu pasti dia belum siap dimasuki oleh Chanyeol. Ketika kepala penis Chanyeol mulai mencoba masuk napasnya seperti tertahan. Dipejamkannya matanya rapat-rapat. Dimasukkannya jari-jarinya ke mulutnya untuk mengalihkan dirinya dari rasa sakit yang mulai timbul. Langkah yang salah karena pemandangan itu makin membangkitkan libido Chanyeol. Dihentakkannya miliknya masuk, amblas seluruhnya ke dalam diri Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun menjerit kesakitan dipenetrasi langsung seperti ini.

Rasa pertama di penetrasi itu rasanya amat sangat tidak menyenangkan. Yang bisa Baekhyun rasakan hanya rasa sakit yang seolah membakar dirinya dari dalam. Belum lagi sensasi dimasuki yang tidak pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya membuatnya seperti dibelah dua.

"Bernapas, Byun Baekhyun. Bernapas." suara Chanyeol terdengar begitu pelan. Membelai pelan wajahnya, menyeka keringat di keningnya. Berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak bergerak sementara penisnya dimanjakan oleh kedut-kedutan panas dinding anal Baekhyun. Dada Baekhyun naik turun berusaha untuk menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Dia merasa begitu penuh, begitu sesak di dalam sana dan perih.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk bermain dengan puting Baekhyun. Mencoba mengalihkan rasa sakit Baekhyun dengan rangsangan pada putingnya. Dimainkannya dua tonjolan kembar itu dan sesekali dihisapnya bergantian sembari mencoba menggerakkan penis miliknya perlahan. Dikecupnya dan digigitinya leher Baekhyun meninggalkan jejak keunguan di sana.

"Mmm.." erang Baekhyun kecil yang membuat Chanyeol bersemangat menggerakkan miliknya. Akhirnya dia bisa memiliki makhluk indah ini seutuhnya. Dimaju-mundurkannya pinggul miliknya dengan tempo yang lebih cepat. Diapitkannya kedua kaki Baekhyun di pinggangnya sendiri sementara ia memegang perut pinggang Baekhyun dan menghujam lubang milik Baekhyun tanpa ampun.

Satu pekikan dan dia tahu bahwa dia berhasil memukul telak prostat Baekhyun. Ditumbuknya titik yang sama terus menerus membuat Baekhyun menggelinjang tanpa henti. Dadanya membusung terangkat dari ranjang di bawahnya.

"Di situ, sayang?" bisik Chanyeol.

"Apakah kau merasa nikmat?"

"Kau begitu ketat, Baek."

"Nikmat luar biasa."

Chanyeol terus membisikkan kata-kata yang membuatnya gerah bukan main. Dirinya sudah menjadi pihak yang dimasuki, tidak perlu membuatnya malu dengan kata-kata mesra seperti itu. Namun harus Baekhyun akui Chanyeol seorang pecinta yang ulung. Rasa sakitnya hanya berlangsung sementara dan berganti menjadi rasa nikmat. Baekhyun bisa merasakan sebentar lagi dia akan mencapai orgasme keduanya.

Benar saja, tak lama Baekhyun menyemprotkan sperma miliknya di antara perut milik mereka. Namun belum sempat dia mengambil napas, Chanyeol masih tetap menggenjotnya dengan ganas. Baekhyun baru saja mengalami orgasme dan dirinya menjadi lebih sensitif sehabis orgasme. Dinding-dindingnya tak kuat menahan rangsangan bertubi-tubi dari Chanyeol yang masih terus saja bergerak menghujamnya. Telapak kakinya tertekuk menahan serangan Chanyeol.

"Channn..chanyeol aahh!" jeritnya tak tahan. Baekhyun memeluk dirinya sendiri, kuku-kukunya menancap di kedua lengannya. Melihat ini Chanyeol meraih kedua lengan tersebut dan diletakkannya dipunggungnya. Dicakarnya pundak dan punggung Chanyeol yang disertai dengan desisan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggigiti sekitar dada Baekhyun sambil terus menggoyangkan pinggulnya berusaha menjemput orgasmenya yang dirasanya sebentar lagi sampai. Dua-tiga hentakan dan Chanyeol pun sampai. Ditumpahkannya cairan panas miliknya ke dalam liang milik Baekhyun. Memenuhi dan menandai setiap inci titik terdalam Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak pernah merasa sepenuh ini dalam hidupnya. Bisa dirasakannya desakan penis Chanyeol hingga ke perutnya.

"Penuh sekali.." keluh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengarnya. Paling tidak Baekhyun tidak mengeluh akan rasa sakit yang di deritanya. Diraihnya wajah Baekhyun dan diciumnya pelan bibir itu sebelum dicabutnya miliknya perlahan. Lelehan sperma pun mengalir dari kerutan Baekhyun yang kini menganga kecil akibat ulah penis Chanyeol.

Mata Baekhyun sudah tidak fokus dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Rasanya begitu lelah, dia hanya ingin tidur untuk saat ini. Seluruh tubuhnya seperti remuk.

Baekhyun pun memejamkan matanya, tidak peduli lagi dengan keadaan sekitarnya.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Suara ketukan membangunkan mereka berdua. Baekhyun mendengarnya tapi masih tetap memejamkan matanya. Peduli setan dengan siapapun yang mengetuk pintu. Dia masih ingin istirahat setelah semalam akhirnya dia melepaskan keperjakaannya dan digarap habis-habisan oleh raksasa bertelinga lebar. Baekhyun bergelayut manja dalam selimut dan menarik selimut itu hingga menutupi dirinya sampai ke kepalanya.

Chanyeol berdecih kesal ketika dia bisa mendengar suara Jongin memanggilnya. Memakai celananya seadanya, dia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan membuka kunci pintunya.

"Sebaiknya ini hal penting Jongin atau aku akan memelintir kepalamu sehabis ini." geram Chanyeol.

Bukannya ketakutan, sahabatnya malah hanya nyengir dan meraih satu tangan dan menarik Kyungsoo ke arah pandangan matanya. "Pa-pagi, boss.." sapa Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya setelah menatap penampilan Chanyeol yang acak-acakan. Chanyeol berdecak kesal melebarkan pintu kamarnya mempersilakahkan mereka berdua untuk masuk. Chanyeol berbalik kembali ke arah tempat tidur dan Jongin pun bersiul kecil melihat punggung Chanyeol yang penuh dengan bekas cakaran.

"Wow! Sebenarnya anak itu tikus kecil atau kucing liar? Luar biasa bekas yang ditinggalkannya."

"Jadi apa urusanmu kemari, Jongin?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Oh, ini. Kyungsoo hanya khawatir kenapa Baekhyun tidak pulang kemarin malam."

"KIM JONGIN!" teriak Kyungsoo malu. Dicubitnya pinggang Jongin tanpa ampun. Agak susah mengingat pinggang Jongin itu 95% otot semua, tapi tidak ada yang mustahil bagi Kyungsoo jika dia ingin menyiksa Jongin.

"Adududuh! Kyungie!"

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya dan Baekhyun langsung berteriak,"Kau dengar itu Park Chanyeol!" kemudian menyibakkan selimutnya menampilkan dirinya yang berantakan dan tubuhnya yang penuh bekas bercinta semalam.

"Jangan salah paham! Boss menyuruhku untuk mengawasimu! Wajar kalau aku cemas kau tidak pulang semalam!" wajah Kyungsoo sudah memerah sekarang.

"Aku sudah memberitahunya kalau Baek menginap di sini, tapi dia tidak percaya adudududuh, Kyungie stop stop!" Jongin meringis. Pinggangnya pasti sudah lebam sekarang.

Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya, agak sedikit kesal paginya diganggu. Padahal dia berencana melakukan _morning sex_ pagi ini dengan Baekhyun. Tapi nampaknya rencananya akan gagal. Dilihatnya Kyungsoo, dan sebuah ide timbul dipikirannya.

"Jongin, Kyungsoo. Kalian tunggulah di ruang makan. Minta paman Lee untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Aku dan Baekhyun akan bersiap-siap."

Jongin dan Kyungsoo pun langsung keluar ruangan. Chanyeol berjalan ke arah tempat tidur dan menarik selimut yang menutupi Baekhyun.

"Bangun, saatnya kau mandi." perintah Chanyeol.

"Bahkan untuk mandi saja kau harus memerintahku!" umpat Baekhyun dipukulnya bantal di pangkuannya.

"Astaga. Kenapa kau kembali menjadi makhluk pemarah dan suka mengumpat begini? Semalam kau begitu jinak."

"Jinak? Kau pikir aku hewan peliharaan. Jinak katamu!?" Baekhyun bangkit ingin memukul dada Chanyeol namun mendadak dia terjatuh di atas kasur. Pinggang dan kakinya tak bisa dia gerakkan.

"Mwo?"

Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kejadian ini. Entah sudah berapa belas tahun dia tidak tertawa lepas seperti ini. Matanya sungguh terhibur melihat Baekhyun yang tidak berdaya seperti ini dengan muka memerah menahan malu.

"Sepertinya kau butuh bantuanku, heum?"

"Tidak butuh! Lepas! Ish! Semua ini gara-gara pemukul bola kasti sialanmu!"

Chanyeol kembali tertawa mendengarnya. Dia sering mendengar kekasihnya membandingkan miliknya dengan benda lain, namun pemukul bola kasti..ini pertama kalinya seseorang memperumpamakan miliknya seperti itu.

Chanyeol mengangkat Baekhyun dengan mudah dengan gendongan ala pengantin dalam dekapannya. Baekhyun pun tidak bisa meronta banyak karena jika boleh jujur bagian bawahnya terasa amat sakit. Mendadak dia teringat akan masa SMA-nya di mana Minseok sempat absen tidak masuk sekolah selama 3 hari lamanya dengan alasan pinggangnya terkilir karena jatuh dari tangga dan menyebabkannya harus dibopong oleh Jongdae selama beberapa hari. Kalau mau dipikir lagi bagaimana bisa? Bukannya harusnya kaki yang terkilir? Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya. _Dua manusia laknat itu! Mereka sudah melakukannya sejak duduk di bangku SMA tingkat awal!?_

"Kenapa?"

"Mendadak aku teringat temanku dulu. Dia pernah bilang pinggangnya terkilir! Tapi jika aku ingat lebih dalam lagi kondisinya saat itu sama dengan aku sekarang! Dia membohongiku! Dia dan pacar mesumnya! Sialan!" maki Baekhyun.

"Kapan ini terjadi?" Chanyeol bertanya basa-basi.

"Saat kami SMA kelas satu! Astaga!" Baekhyun menutupi mulutnya dramatis menyadari hal ini.

Chanyeol mendengus. "Bahkan anak SMP saja belum tentu masih perjaka, Baek."

"Jadi kau berpikir aku juga seharusnya kehilangan keperjakaanku sejak aku SMP atau SMA?" tanya Baekhyun agak marah.

Memikirkan ada pria atau wanita lain yang menyentuh Baekhyun selain dirinya membuat hati Chanyeol panas.

"Tidak." didekapnya Baekhyun lebih erat yang membuat Baekhyun mendongak heran. Diubahnya posisi Baekhyun dan mendadak dia bisa merasakan ada yang menetes di kakinya. Jika bisa Baekhyun mau mati saja sekarang. Yang baru saja menetes itu adalah sisa sperma Chanyeol semalam yang menetes keluar tentu saja karena akibat gaya gravitasi bumi.

"Tampaknya aku harus memandikanmu pagi ini." Chanyeol nyengir kemudian menyalakan shower setelah mendudukkan Baekhyun di atas dudukan shower.

"Tidak! Tidak perlu!"

Suara protes Baekhyun tidak dipedulikannya ketika dua jari Chanyeol sudah menyapa kembali pintu masuk Baekhyun dan masuk tanpa izin. Membersihkan sisa percintaan mereka semalam. Sisa sperma pun mengalir keluar dan langsung hanyut bersama air begitu saja.

"Hnn! Ahh!" erangan Baekhyun teredam oleh derasnya suara air yang mengalir dari shower.

"Akan kubersihkan sampai bersih." seringai Chanyeol kemudian membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun dan menyangga pinggangnya kemudian menyapu kerutan Baekhyun dengan lidahnya membuat Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya.

 _Bangsattt!_

* * *

 _._

 _._

* * *

"Astaga kenapa kalian lama sekali? Jangan bilang kalian bercinta lagi!" tegur Jongin kesal.

Chanyeol yang masih menggendong Baekhyun ala pengantin meletakkan Baekhyun dengan hati-hati di atas kursi tidak menjawab perkataan Jongin dan hanya tersenyum menanggapinya sementara Baekhyun memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Dia sampai tidak bisa berjalan? Lucu sekali. Aku jadi teringat saat pengalaman pertama Kyungie—jangan bilang ini yang pertama buatmu?" tanya Jongin. Matanya membulat sempurna.

"Jangan menanyakan hal tidak sopan seperti itu, Jongin." Kyungsoo mencubit pinggang Jongin lagi.

"Kyungie disitu lebam, sayang. Aduh! Kyungieee!"

Mengacuhkan Jongin, Chanyeol menggerakkan jarinya memberi aba-aba pada kepala pelayannya untuk menyediakan makanan mereka. Pelayan mulai berdatangan dan meletakkan sepiring hidangan di depan mereka. Ada croissant, telur, sosis, bacon dan tomat panggang. Di samping piring tersedia sup krim bawang sebagai pelengkap.

Mereka makan dalam diam sampai Chanyeol membuka suaranya. "Jadi aku berpikir, sampai kau mendapat panggilan bekerja di kantor pilihanmu, kau bisa bekerja sebagai asistent Kyungsoo untuk sementara."

Perkataan itu sukses membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tersedak di saat yang bersamaan.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Protes.

Itu hal pertama yang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo disaat yang bersamaan. Bagi Baekhyun apa bedanya dia bekerja di kantor milik Chanyeol dan menjadi asisten Kyungsoo karena pada akhirnya dia akan tetap diawasi oleh anak buah Chanyeol 24/7.

Kyungsoo juga protes karena bukan hanya harus mengawasi Baekhyun di apartement sekarang dia juga harus mengawasi Baekhyun di tempat kerjanya.

Namun Chanyeol tidak mendengar penolakan. Baginya ini menjadi solusi terbaik. Dengan begini tidak akan aneh apabila mereka sering terlihat bersama. Mereka bisa menggunanakan alasan urusan _agency_ sebagai alasan. Tinggal bersama seorang asisten juga bukan merupakan hal aneh untuk idol sekelas Do Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun hanya bisa patuh dan menerima perintah boss besarnya.

Baekhyun pun merenggut dan memutuskan bahwa begitu ada panggilan dia diterima di sebuah kantor dia akan langsung meninggalkan posisi sebagai asisten Kyungsoo.

Kesepakatan pun tercapai.

Hari itu juga Baekhyun langsung diberhentikan oleh Chanyeol di kedua tempat kerjanya melalui orang-orang suruhannya.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Malam itu Sehun datang seperti biasa ke 7-11 untuk membeli bento dan air mineral miliknya. Agak sedikit bingung kenapa belum ada Baekhyun yang menyapanya dengan suara riangnya. Suasana 7-11 malam itu lebih ramai dari biasanya. Ada 3 orang pengunjung selain dia di rak makanan siap saji dan 1 pengunjung di rak minuman ringan.

Diambilnya 2 box bento dan 2 botol air mineral dan dibawanya ke kasir. Di kasir itu seorang pemuda yang biasa bekerja bersama Baekhyun yang melayaninya hari ini. Baekhyun tidak terlihat sama sekali. Apa dia sedang berada di belakang dan menghitung stock?

"Baekhyunnya di belakang, ya?" tanya Sehun berbasa basi.

"Baekhyun sudah tidak bekerja di sini lagi, tuan. Manager kami bilang mendadak dia harus berhenti karena alasan pribadi." jawab Luhan.

"Oh. Kau tahu di mana dia bekerja sekarang?" tanya Sehun.

"Saya tidak bisa menjawabnya, tuan. Hal itu melanggar privasi karyawan."

"Ck."

"Semuanya 20.000. Cash or card?" tanya Luhan.

"Card." Sehun menyerahkan kartu debit miliknya dan memasukkan pin ke mesin eftpos yang disodorkan Luhan.

Luhan memasukkan struck belanjaan Sehun dan menyodorkan kantung plastiknya ke Sehun. "Ini belanjaan anda, tuan. Terima kasih. Datang kembali." balas Luhan monoton.

Sehun keluar dari 7-11 tersebut menuju ke mobil yang diparkir tidak jauh dari situ. Melirik isi kantung plastik itu. Ada secarik kertas selain struck belanja yang dimasukkan Luhan ke dalam kantung plastik.

 _+821020130112_

 _Call me._

 _Lu._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

TBC

A/N: semoga puas dengan chapter ini, ya. Maaf update kali ini agak lama, seriusan pekerjaan membuat saya stress. Minggu lalu juga saya sempat sakit karena cuaca di sini lebih galau daripada hati jomblo di malam minggu. Pagi hujan, siang terik, sore badai, malam pengap, tengah malam dingin. Zzzz..

Real life benar-benar membuat saya kesal tiap harinya. Boss nyebelin, manager nyebelin. Kapankah ada holkay macam Chanyeol yang datang nyulik gue ke mansionnya dan ngasih gue baju, tas dan sepatu branded trus gue ga usah kerja lagi seumur hidup. HikssHiksss! /ngarep padahal cantik aja kagak/ maaf saya jadi curhat gini :(

Bagi yang protes chapter kemarin boring/flat/ga ada momen chanbaeknya.. maaf ya karena ga mungkin tiap chapter ada moment chanbaek soalnya ntar alurnya ga jalan kalau mereka ada moment terus. Mohon pengertiannya, yah.. :')

Bagaimana belah durennya? Saya sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin ya dengan encehnya. Ga terlalu pintar nulis enceh tapi berusaha.. Jujur ya saya paling suka melihat bibir sama jarinya Baekhyun. Tiap ngeliat bibirnya bawaannya mau nistain anak orang terus. Maaf ya dek Baek, kamu noona nistain di fic ini. Diobok-obok terus sama Chanyeol pake jarinya yang tebal berurat. :') /sorry not sorry/

Special thanks to:

fluffy puppy baekki, gloriadelafenni, Ricon65, timsehunnie, Park Byunaa, Eka915, chanbaekssi, byunbaekcha04, n3208007, AkagamiShimura27, Eun810, Yuyun Meliana, ketekchanII, winter park chanchan, dhecl2, yousee, LittleOoh, putrinurdianingsih30, baekfrappe, baekhyunstan, vava1487, aphroditears, abcbcbcd, deboramichailin, sydmooo, Kim Hyerin CBHS, cecilyn, callmeria, baekkumaa, sherli898, Dhea Park, Smrfbbhxx, mumut, chanailu06, elisabethlaurenti12399, nanabbui, PitterHyunhyeol, barampuu, inspirit7starlight, Aya, Tiara696, shantisolekah9, Nurfadillah, parkobyunxo, BananaOhbanana, Jung HaRa, Lastrie964, daebaektaeluv, Anggi Febrianti, babybaekhyunee7, nimiux, welldonesatansoo, Anhwa, LittleJasmine2, real610304, Parkbyun-ssi, LightPhoenix614, hyunriyeol, Yaoi readers-ssu, 90Rahmayani, July Cutie, Bumbu-cimol, Ellaqomah, kickykeklikler, Lussia Archery, baekachu0506, Summer Mei, nadivarahma614, Dewi496, Babyfiechan, danactebh, Chanbaekisreal, sehunboo17, exobbabe, bbkhyn, Bbyunbbae98, jiellian21, chanbelong2baek, akakuroseiya415, LM, BaekhyunBohayHot, gesttt, VampireDPS, tkxcxmrhmh, Guest who, LUDLUD, deppsoohh, leeminoznurhayati, NLPCY, AlexandraLexa, Abcd-san, Twelvelight dan para guest(s)

terima kasih banyak sudah mau mampir di cerita saya dan memberikan review... terharu saya..

/kecup kalian semuaahh/ nyunyunyunyunyunyunyunyu~~~

buat yang read, fave and follow

terima kasih

 **review?**


	10. Chapter 9

Control

By: pingmoo

Warning: BOYS LOVE. BOYXBOY. YAOI. TYPO. Time skip.

Pairing: ChanBaek, HunHan, KaiSoo, ChenMin.

.

.

.

* * *

-Chapter 9-

"Haa-nnghh!" satu lenguhan tertahan lolos dari bibir tipis milik Baekhyun. Dapat dirasakannya orgasmenya datang dan dia akan keluar sebentar lagi. Satu hentakan mengenai telak prostatnya dan Baekhyun pun datang menjemput orgasme miliknya. Dikeluarkannya sperma miliknya, menyembur mengotori sprei di bawahnya.

Baekhyun bergetar hebat kemudian ambruk di atas spring bed yang berada di bawahnya. Kedua tangan dan kakinya tak sanggup lagi menampung berat tubuhnya akibat kelelahan setelah mengalami orgasme yang begitu luar biasa. Chanyeol betul-betul memiliki stamina yang luar biasa dalam urusan ranjang. Di atasnya Chanyeol masih bertahan dengan tempo tusukannya di dalam liang hangat milik Baekhyun. Diangkatnya pinggul Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya, menopang berat tubuh Baekhyun dengan mudahnya. Menikmati bagaimana dinding rektum Baekhyun memijit-mijit batang penisnya dan bagaimana ujung rektum Baekhyun berkedut-kedut di pangkal penis Chanyeol setiap kali Chanyeol memasukkan seluruh penisnya ke dalam liang hangat itu. Sensasi yang sungguh tidak ada bandingannya.

" _Fuck!_ Baekhyun." Chanyeol mengumpat merasakan lubang milik Baekhyun makin mengetat sehabis orgasme.

"Mmm..."

Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal di depannya, menggigit bantal itu, menahan sensasi nikmat yang masih menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya mencengkram sprei sutra putih yang sudah mereka kotori dengan hasil pergumulan mereka. Ini sudah kali keempat dia mengalami orgasme malam ini dan Chanyeol sementara memburu orgasme keduanya. Baekhyun dapat merasakan liang anal miliknya terasa begitu basah dan penuh oleh sperma dari orgasme pertama Chanyeol dan penis Chanyeol yang tanpa henti membobol lubang miliknya.

"Jangan kau sembunyikan eranganmu, Baekhyun." Chanyeol mendecih tak suka. Dicengkramnya pundak Baekhyun dan dibaliknya tubuh Baekhyun dengan keadaan penisnya masih berada di dalam tubuh Baekhyun, hingga mereka saling berhadapan satu sama lain.

"Akh!" Refleks, Baekhyun langsung menutupi wajah miliknya dengan kedua tangan lentiknya.

"Jangan lihat!"

Baekhyun sadar betapa kacaunya wajahnya sekarang dan dia yakin wajahnya terlihat sangat murahan sekarang. Baekhyun masih ingat ekspresi wajah yang ditampakkannya saat Chanyeol bercinta dengannya di depan sebuah cermin. Saat itu Chanyeol ingin menunjukkan pada Baekhyun seperti apa ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh Baekhyun ketika mereka bercinta. Baekhyun masih ingat betul wajah yang terpantul di cermin itu. Ekspresi yang tak pernah dia tampilkan sebelumnya selama dia hidup. Wajah penuh gairah dan nafsu, lapar ingin dipuaskan layaknya seorang jalang in heat.

 _Memalukan_.

Namun pertahanan Baekhyun tidak bertahan lama. Chanyeol menarik kedua tangan Baekhyun dan menahan kedua tangan tersebut di atas kepala Baekhyun dengan tangan kanannya, menghiraukan protes yang dilontarkan oleh Baekhyun.

"Biarkan aku melihat apa yang menjadi milikku."

"Tidak! Ini sangat memalukan!" protes Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya. Namun Chanyeol mencengkram wajahnya dan membuat mereka kembali bertatapan.

"Hey!"

Dilumatnya bibir itu untuk meredam protes yang keluar dari bibir tipis itu sementara tangan kirinya bermain dengan puting milik Baekhyun. Memilin tonjolan itu, menambah rangsangan di sekujur tubuh Baekhyun.

"Mmhh..."

"Baekhyun, Baekhyun..hhh.." Chanyeol merapalkan nama Baekhyun terus menerus. Menikmati tubuh kekasih mungilnya dibawahnya.

Chanyeol dapat merasakan dirinya akan keluar sebentar lagi. Dipercepatnya tempo tusukannya dan diraihnya penis milik Baekhyun dan dikocoknya mengikuti tempo tusukan miliknya. Baekhyun menjerit keras merasakan sensasi yang terlalu bertubi-tubi di penisnya dan di prostatnya. Erangan-erangan binal keluar dari mulutnya, tak sanggup dia tahan.

"Aah! Aahh! Haa.. mmm..." racau Baekhyun dengan mata terpejam.

Satu, dua, tiga tusukan dan Chanyeol pun menumpahkan seluruh hasrat miliknya dalam tubuh Baekhyun sementara Baekhyun mengalami orgasme kelimanya malam ini, mengeluarkan sperma miliknya mengenai perutnya dan perut milik Chanyeol.

"Chan..chanyeolllhh!" lenguh Baekhyun di sela-sela orgasmenya.

Tersengal-sengal, Baekhyun dapat merasakan cairan panas milik Chanyeol itu menyembur di dalam liang analnya, memenuhi dirinya.

Penuh.

Hal yang selalu dirasakan oleh Baekhyun tiap kali habis bercinta dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol selalu berhasil memenuhi setiap inchi dalam tubuhnya dan menandainya. Menuntun Baekhyun secara perlahan untuk menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan. Oh, setiap hal yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol terhadap tubuh Baekhyun, membuat sesuatu dalam diri Baekhyun bangkit.

 _Pemukul bola kasti sialan._

Rasanya tidak percaya bagaimana dulu dia begitu takut untuk melakukan hubungan intim dan sekarang dia begitu menikmati tumbukan demi tumbukan yang dihujamkan. Demi Tuhan Baekhyun bahkan bukan seorang _gay._ Baekhyun tidak pernah merasa tertarik dengan seorang pria seumur hidupnya dan sekarang dia terbaring telanjang di atas ranjang, begitu menikmati pergumulan antar sesama pria ini.

Merasa sperma miliknya sudah keluar semua, Chanyeol pun mencabut penis miliknya dari liang anal Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun bisa merasakan lelehan sperma yang perlahan mulai mengalir keluar dari daerah privatnya menuruni paha mulusnya karena sudah tidak ada penis yang menyumpalnya.

Chanyeol masih berada di atasnya, bertumpu dengan kedua tangannya yang diletakkannya di kedua sisi Baekhyun. Seolah mengurung tubuh mungil itu dalam kungkungannya. Mata bulatnya memandang puas pemandangan di bawahnya itu. Wajah post-orgasmic Baekhyun merupakan hal favoritnya. Ada rasa kepuasan yang luar biasa melihat mata sayu itu seolah berkabut akan nafsu dan melihat bibir tipis itu terbuka meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Jangan lupakan pemandangan indah di bawah sana. Liang anal yang memerah merekah mengeluarkan lelehan sperma yang mengalir di paha seputih susu itu. Sungguh kepuasan tersendiri melihat liang sempit itu merekah dan penyebabnya adalah penis miliknya.

Dikecupnya lagi bibir mungil itu dan dibelainya wajah Baekhyun yang nampak lelah.

"Tidurlah, Baekhyun. Kau pasti lelah." ucap Chanyeol pelan. Ditariknya selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka berdua.

Baekhyun pun terlelap tak lama setelahnya.

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Kyungsoo ponselmu berbunyi." ujar Baekhyun sambil menyerahkan ponsel ke tangan Kyungsoo yang sementara dirias oleh make-up artist sebelum dia naik ke panggung.

"Terima kasih, Baekhyun." Kyungsoo menerima ponsel itu kemudian membuka isinya. Bukan hal yang terlalu penting. Hanya pesan dari staff agensi mengenai jadwal manggung berikutnya. Managernya juga pasti mendapatkan pesan yang sama.

Baekhyun duduk bosan menatap Kyungsoo yang sementara dirias. Sudah beberapa bulan terakhir ini dia bekerja menjadi asisten pribadi Kyungsoo. Tapi dia sendiri tidak mengerti apa sebenarnya deskripsi pekerjaan miliknya. Kyungsoo memiliki seorang manager yang bertugas untuk mengatur seluruh jadwalnya. Kyungsoo juga memiliki beberapa bodyguard untuk membawakan semua barang miliknya atau membelikan keperluan pribadi atau dadakan yang diinginkannya.

Baekhyun merasa bahwa tugasnya hanyalah betul-betul menemani Kyungsoo ke mana pun dia berada. Manager Kyungsoo pun bahkan tidak berani menyuruhnya untuk pergi membelikan Kyungsoo kopi atau camilan. Semua dilakukan bodyguard. Lantas apa perlunya dia di sini. Hanya datang dan duduk menatapi Kyungsoo bekerja dan berada di samping Kyungsoo 24/7.

Baekhyun sadar bahwa ini semua hanya akal-akalan Chanyeol agar dia lebih gampang diawasi. Baekhyun tidak bodoh, dia merupakan salah satu lulusan terbaik di universitasnya. Namun dia tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Begitu banyak lamaran pekerjaan yang disebarkannya dan dia sudah melakukan beberapa wawancara pekerjaan akan tetapi tak ada satu pun perusahaan yang memanggilnya kembali dan mengatakan bahwa dia diterima bekerja di perusahaan mereka. Saking putus asanya Baekhyun bahkan melamar kerja di beberapa lembaga hukum dan kantor notaris sebagai tenaga kerja sukarela demi memperindah resumé miliknya tapi tak satu pun dari mereka yang meneleponnya.

Frustasi tentu saja. Sebagai seorang fresh graduate tentu akan sangat sulit mendapatkan pekerjaan langsung. Tapi Baekhyun cukup percaya diri akan kemampuannya dan akan keahlian yang dimilikinya, tapi pada kenyataannya tak ada panggilan kerja yang masuk. Bukannya meneliti berkas-berkas kantoran dia malah hanya menatap bosan ke arah panggung tempat Kyungsoo bernyanyi tiap harinya atau menemaninya shooting iklan.

Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya kesal. Dia benar-benar tak terbiasa hidup seperti ini. Sekarang kegiatannya hanyalah menemani Kyungsoo di pagi hari dan pada malam harinya dia akan tidur bersama Chanyeol. Secara tidak langsung, dia merasa dia seperti sudah pindah tinggal bersama Chanyeol di mansionnya. Jika tidak mengingat Chanyeol terkadang memiliki urusan pekerjaan penting yang harus diselesaikan pada malam hari, barulah dia tidur di apartment milik Kyungsoo.

Pekerjaan Chanyeol pun sangat aneh. Terkadang tengah malam akan ada _meeting_ yang harus dilaksanakan. Baekhyun tidak pernah mendengar ada kantor yang mengadakan _meeting_ semalam itu. Kyungsoo pun terlihat biasa saja saat Jongin harus melakukan jam kerja di luar jam wajar.

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya ketika ada panggilan masuk ke ponsel miliknya. Dilihatnya ponselnya. Panggilan dari nomor tak dikenal. Sedikit gugup diangkatnya panggilan tersebut.

"Ha-halo?" tanya Baekhyun pelan.

"Selamat siang, apakah saya tengah berbicara dengan Byun Baekhyun-ssi?" tanya suara dibalik panggilan itu. Nada bicara yang formal seperti ini sontak membuat jantung Baekhyun melompat kegirangan, dia pun terlonjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Ya! Ini dengan saya sendiri. Kalau boleh tahu dengan siapa saya berbicara?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan suara yang lebih antusias. Dia yakin inilah panggilan yang ditunggunya sedari dulu.

"Saya menelepon dari kantor notaris Kim, dan kami menawarkan pekerjaan kepada anda. Dan dibayar tentu saja walaupun di resumé yang anda berikan anda menyatakan siap menjadi tenaga kerja sukarela, tapi kami rasa dengan resumé seprofesional dan prestasi yang anda miliki anda layak mendapatkan bayaran. Apakah anda bisa datang besok untuk wawancara? Pukul 10 pagi tepat." sambung suara dibalik panggilan itu.

"Tentu! Tentu saja saya akan datang di wawancara tersebut. Terima kasih banyak." Baekhyun begitu antusias tanpa sadar dia bahkan turut membungkukkan badannya walau hanya menerima panggilan.

Seusai panggilan tersebut berakhir, Baekhyun tak dapat berhenti tersenyum. Moodnya berubah sangat senang. Dia yakin kali ini dia pasti akan mendapatkan pekerjaan.

Baekhyun optimis akan hal itu.

"Senang sekali, ada kabar bagus?" tanya Kyungsoo yang baru saja selesai rekaman.

"Aku ada wawancara kerja besok!" kekeh Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak kemudian memutar bola matanya. Mata burung hantunya kemudian menatap Baekhyun tajam.

"Kau masih mengirimkan resumé mu ke tempat lain?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil berjalan ke ruang tunggu. Baekhyun mengikutinya sambil bersenandung kecil.

"Tentu saja! Kau ingat kesepakatan kita kan?" Baekhyun tersenyum senang sambil membusungkan dadanya. Ada sedikit rasa bangga besok akhirnya akan dipanggil interview.

Kyungsoo menghela napasnya. Ditepuknya pundak Baekhyun dua kali. "Semoga beruntung dengan wawancaramu."

"Thanks, Soo!"

"Jangan menyingkat namaku seenaknya!"

"Iya, Soo!"

"Yak!"

* * *

.

.

* * *

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan semangat ke dalam kantor tersebut. Pagi ini agak sedikit bermasalah karena Shindong bersikeras dia tetap harus diantarkan oleh mobil walaupun Baekhyun ingin naik bus. Karena pegawai mana yang akan diantar ke wawancara kerjanya menggunakan Mercedez Benz yang dikemudikan oleh supir pribadi. Baekhyun pun ngotot untuk diturunkan dua blok dari kantor wawancaranya agar tidak menarik perhatian.

"Pagi. Nama saya Byun Baekhyun. Saya ada janji wawancara pagi ini." sapa Baekhyun ramah pada resepsionis kantor itu.

Entah perasaan Baekhyun saja tapi wanita itu tampak agak pucat mendengar namanya. Wanita itu menelepon seseorang dan menyuruhnya untuk ke ruang HRD yang terletak di lantai 4 kantor tersebut.

Perasaan Baekhyun entah kenapa semakin tidak enak saat wajah pewawancaranya terlihat begitu waspada dan tidak menampakkan sikap ramah sedikit pun.

Benar saja, belum 10 menit mereka melakukan wawancara, mereka sudah menolak kehadiran Baekhyun di kantor mereka.

"Maaf, tapi setelah kami rundingkan lebih dalam lagi kami memutuskan untuk tidak menerima anda di kantor notaris kami." ujar wanita yang duduk di depannya.

"Ta-tapi..kalau boleh saya tahu kenapa?" suara Baekhyun sedikit bergetar dan ada nada kecewa di sana.

"Setelah kami pikirkan kami membutuhkan staff yang berpengalaman. Dan anda tidak memenuhi kriteria tersebut." jawab wanita itu ketus.

"Saya tidak mengerti. Bukankah kemarin anda mengatakan bahwa prestasi saya lebih dari cukup? Mengapa sekarang mendadak seperti ini?" tanya Baekhyun. Dia menginginkan kejelasan atas semua ini.

"Saya bahkan menegaskan jika saya bersedia tidak dibayar untuk memperoleh _'pengalaman'_ yang anda sebutkan tadi." nada Baekhyun sudah mulai terdengar agak sinis tapi dia tidak peduli. Semua ini terasa seperti terlalu dibuat-buat.

"Sayang sekali kami tidak memiliki waktu untuk itu. Maaf, Baekhyun-ssi. Saya rasa waktu anda sudah habis. Jika berkenan tolong tinggalkan tempat ini segera. Saya memiliki pekerjaan yang harus saya lakukan." ucap wanita itu tegas, mengusir Baekhyun dari kantornya.

"Baiklah. Maaf sudah menghabiskan waktu anda! Saya permisi." ujar Baekhyun geram. Sungguh berbeda dari bayangan yang dimilikinya. Dia pikir dia akan pulang hari ini dan akan menyampaikan pada Chanyeol bahwa dia sudah berhasil mendapatkan pekerjaan. Tapi tidak, dia justru harus menerima kenyataan pahit dan merasa dipermalukan seperti ini untuk kesekian kalinya. Semua pewawancaranya merasa seolah dia adalah hama yang ingin dimusnahkan segera. Seolah tak ingin dia berlama-lama berada di kantor mereka.

Dengan langkah gontai Baekhyun keluar dari gedung kantor tersebut, dilonggarkannya dasi miliknya. Rasanya dia ingin menangis saja namun dia sadar dia berada di tempat umum.

Baekhyun berjalan tanpa arah hingga tanpa sengaja dia menabrak seseorang dan orang tersebut menjatuhkan _ice coffee_ yang digenggamnya.

"Ah! Astaga betapa cerobohnya aku. Maaf, maaf! Aku akan mengganti minumanmu, Tuan" ujar Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya meminta maaf

"Baekhyun?" suara itu terdengar begitu familiar dan Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Luhan?"

"Ya ampun. Benar Baekhyun ternyata! Apa kabarmu? Kau sudah kerja kantoran ya sekarang?" tanya Luhan riang. Mata rusanya memperhatikan jas dan kemeja yang dikenakan Baekhyun. Baekhyun sungguh terlihat professional dan... _mahal_ dengan setelan Armani yang dikenakannya.

"Ah, tidak Lu. Aku sementara berusaha mencari pekerjaan sekarang." ujar Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Hey, jangan bicara di sini. Ayo kita ke cafe. Sudah lama tidak bertemu aku kangen bertemu denganmu." ujar Luhan.

Baekhyun memikirkannya sejenak. Rasanya tidak akan masalah jika dia nongkrong sejenak bersama Luhan. Mereka pun berjalan bersama dan memasuki _Starbucks_ yang terletak tak jauh dari area perkantoran itu.

" _Ice Americano_ -nya satu." ujar Luhan pada kasir di depannya.

"Kau mau apa, Baekhyun?" tanya Luhan menoleh pada Baekhyun.

"Samakan saja, Luhan."

"Baiklah _, Ice Americano-_ nya dua. Terima kasih." Luhan pun membayar kedua pesanan mereka dan menghiraukan Baekhyun yang hendak memberikan uang untuk minuman miliknya.

"Sudahlah, Baekhyun. Anggap saja aku yang traktir! Lagipula kita sudah cukup lama tak bertemu." ucap Luhan tidak mau mengambil uang yang terus disodorkan oleh Baekhyun.

"Tidak bisa begitu. Tadi aku bahkan menumpahkan minuman milikmu!" Baekhyun ngotot memberikan uang miliknya di tangan Luhan.

"Begini saja, lain kali kita bertemu kau yang membayarkan minumanku. Oke?"

"Oke!" jawab Baekhyun setelah berpikir sejenak.

Kedua pemuda itu pun mencari tempat duduk dan berakhir duduk di meja dekat lemari aksesoris ruangan cafe tersebut.

Baekhyun merasakan ponselnya bergetar dan mengintip sekilas kalau pesan itu datang dari Chanyeol namun dia mengabaikannya. Dia sedang kesal sekarang dan Chanyeol merupakan salah satu orang yang membuatnya kesal.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Oh, ya. Bagaimana dengan kabar manager?" tanya Baekhyun antusias.

"Ah, aku juga sudah tak bekerja di sana." jawab Luhan kemudian menyeruput minuman miliknya.

"O-oh. Aku pikir kau masih bekerja di sana." balas Baekhyun.

"Aku keluar tak lama setelah kau keluar, sih. Aku ditawari pekerjaan baru." ucap Luhan.

"Wah, selamat untukmu. Apa pekerjaan barumu menyenangkan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Agak sedikit menyebalkan awalnya. Namun bayarannya lumayan besar kau tahu. Soalnya pekerjaanku seperti mengawasi... _anak anjing?_ Dan parahnya aku sempat kehilangan anak anjing asuhanku." Luhan menggerutu.

"Wah, parah sekali! Apa akhirnya anak anjingnya ketemu?" tanya Baekhyun cemas.

"Ya, akhirnya ketemu. Namun ada sedikit masalah." jawab Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan nada sedih.

"Ah, syukurlah sudah ketemu. Tapi ada masalah apa? Anak anjing itu terluka?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

" _Aniya._ Anak anjing itu ditemukan oleh orang lain yang juga sangat menyukai anak anjing itu. Dia tidak mau mengembalikannya bahkan membelikannya kandang serta mainan mahal. Bahkan dia sampai menyembunyikan anak anjing itu dan tak mengajaknya jalan-jalan keluar rumah." Luhan menjelaskan dengan muka sebal.

"Tapi itu..jahat sekali! Anak anjing kan sangat senang kalau dibawa jalan-jalan." Baekhyun agak kesal mendengarnya. Dia juga pecinta hewan dan ingin sekali memiliki hewan peliharaan jika kelak dia sudah sukses dan memiliki rumah sendiri.

"Makanya!" balas Luhan menggebu-gebu.

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa menemukan anak anjing itu?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Tampaknya anak anjing itu berhasil kabur dan kami menemukannya. Namun orang itu menemukannya lagi dan bersikeras kalau anak anjing itu adalah miliknya. Anak anjing itu dibawa pulang lagi olehnya." Luhan menjelaskan.

"Tapi anak anjing itu tak akan bahagia. Apa artinya hidup dalam sangkar emas jika hatimu tak merasakan kebebasan?"

Luhan tertegun sejenak mendengarkan perkataan Baekhyun dan mengulum senyum termanisnya.

"Kau benar, Baekhyun. Kami akan mencoba sebisa kami untuk memulangkan anak anjing itu ke majikan aslinya."

"Bawa saja ini ke jalur hukum!" usul Baekhyun mendadak.

"Hah?" tanya Luhan bingung.

"Aku akan membantumu! Siapa nama orang itu?" tanya Baekhyun menggebu-gebu.

"Ah, tidak usah pakai jalur hukum. Pemilik anjing itu sedang berusaha mencari jalan tengah kok." tolak Luhan halus.

"Kalau orang yang mengambil anak anjing itu tidak mau mengembalikannya bagaimana? Ambil jalur hukum saja. Lebih jelas!" Baekhyun memaksa.

"Aku akan pertimbangkan tawaranmu Baekhyun. Bisa aku minta nomor ponselmu?" tanya Luhan sambil menyodorkan tangannya meminta ponsel milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun langsung memberikan ponsel miliknya tanpa ragu dan di terima oleh Luhan. Luhan pun memencet-mencet nomor ponsel miliknya. "Aku akan memanggil nomorku untum mendapatkan nomormu dan menyimpan nomorku di sini, ya?" ucapnya.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan.

Mendadak ada seorang anak kecil yang tersandung di sampingnya dan menjatuhkan kue di pahanya.

"Huweee kue Jiwooon!" tangis anak kecil itu meledak melihat nasib kuenya yang sekarang berada di atas paha Baekhyun mengotori celana yang ia kenakan.

"Jiwon!" seorang ibu muda berlari menghampiri mereka dan tak berhenti-hentinya menunduk minta maaf.

"Maafkan anak saya. Celana anda jadi kotor. Maafkan saya akan mengganti biaya laundry-nya."

" _Eomma!_ Kue punya Jiwoonnn~~" rengek anak itu tersedu-sedu.

"Iya, nak. Sekarang minta maaf dulu ya." Ibu muda itu membungkungkan badan anaknya yang masih tersedu-sedu itu.

" _Ahjucchi_ _mian..._ huhuhu kue Jiwoonnn..." anak itu meminta maaf kemudia menangisi kuenya lagi.

Ibu muda tersebut masih berusaha meminta maaf namun Baekhyun merasa tidak enak hati bagaimana pun anak itu hanya seorang anak kecil. Setelah meyakinkan semuanya tak apa dan ibu itu tak usah membayar biaya laundry, Baekhyun meminta izin ke Luhan untuk ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan bekas tumpahan kue di celananya.

"Pergilah aku akan menunggumu di sini." ujar Luhan.

Selepas Baekhyun pergi, Luhan mengambil sebuah ponsel lagi dari tas miliknya dan mengeluarkan kabel penghubung. Di sambungkannya ponsel milik Baekhyun dan ponsel tersebut. Namun pada saat Luhan ingin memulai memindahkan data, mendadak ponsel Baekhyun menampilkan tampilan layar yang berbeda dan meminta sandi sebelum memindahkan data.

Satu pesan masuk.

Luhan membukanya.

[ _Siapa pun kau akan menyesal sudah mencoba untuk bermain dengan anak anjing milikku.]_

Luhan memutar bola matanya dan langsung yakin bahwa ada alat penyadap yang terpasang di ponsel milik Baekhyun. Dia juga yakin bahwa Baekhyun tidak mengetahui apapun tentang hal ini setelah pesan itu hilang tak lama setelah dibaca olehnya.

Luhan tak perlu menoleh untuk merasakan ada beberapa pria yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya. Satu tangan hinggap di punggungnya.

"Permisi kakak cantik, boleh kami bicara sebentar?!" kata mereka berlagak seperti preman. Salah satu di antara mereka bersiul.

Luhan mendongak dan dihitungnya ada 5 orang yang berdiri mengelilingi mejanya. Ini belum termasuk dengan bodyguard yang berjaga-jaga di luar sana. Sang pemimpin Exordium itu benar-benar sangat menyayangi anak anjingnya jika pengawalan yang diberikan seketat ini. Luhan pun menampilkan senyum termanisnya.

"Tentu."

* * *

.

.

* * *

Ketika Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dia tak dapat menemukan Luhan di mana pun. Dan dia melihat Shindong datang menghampirinya sambil membawa ponselnya. Bingung tentu saja. _Ke mana perginya si Luhan?_

"Shindong-hyung. Kalian menakuti temanku lagi?!" tanya Baekhyun geram.

Baekhyun teringat akan perlakuan bodyguardnya yang membuat Minseok dan Jongdae menjadi takut untuk bertemu dengannya. Chanyeol sungguh-sungguh menghalangi aksesnya dengan orang lain. Seluruh dunianya sekarang hanya berputar sekitar Chanyeol dan orang-orang yang bekerja di bawah Chanyeol dan sungguh dia sudah muak akan ini semua. Merampas ponselnya kasar dia pun berjalan keluar dari cafe tersebut dengan penuh amarah. Dibelakangnya Shindong mengikutinya berusaha mengimbangi langkah kaki Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merasa selama beberapa bulan ini dia sudah cukup bersabar menerima semua perlakuan Chanyeol pada dirinya. Ya, Chanyeol memberikan semua materi yang dia butuhkan walaupun dia tidak memintanya. Hanya saja sikapnya yang terlalu mengekang dan posesif ini sudah membuat Baekhyun tidak nyaman. Dia bahkan sudah lama tidak bertukar sapa secara langsung dengan Jongdae dan Minseok padahal mereka berdua merupakan teman terdekatnya. Baekhyun hanya sempat bertemu dengan mereka sekali sebelum mereka diterima kerja dan mendadak dipindahkan ke cabang di Pulau Jeju, itupun setelah bertengkar dan memohon-mohon pada Chanyeol.

Kunjungannya menemui Professor tempat universitas dia mengajar pun sangat dibatasi. Chanyeol benar-benar tak suka jika dia pergi ke tempat di mana dia tak bisa diawasi langsung oleh anak buahnya.

"Baekhyun-ssi! Mobilnya di parkir di sebelah sini!" teriak Shindong memanggil Baekhyun yang berjalan ke lain arah.

"Persetan dengan mobil Park sialan itu. Aku mau naik bus saja!" teriak Baekhyun kesal lalu berjalan ke arah halte bus.

"Baekhyun-ssi! Baekhyun-ssi!" teriak Shindong mengejar Baekhyun yang melangkahkan kakinya semakin cepat. Dipencetnya ponselnya. "Eunhyuk! Bisa kau hadang Baekhyun-ssi? Dia menolak untuk naik di atas mobil"

Seorang pria agak kurus pun berjalan dari arah yang berlawanan arah mencoba untuk menghalangi jalan Baekhyun namun Baekhyun lebih sigap. Dari sudut matanya dia bisa melihat bus datang. Sontak Baekhyun langsung berlari ke halte bus dan naik ke bus itu.

"Baekhyun-ssi!"

Bus itu berjalan meninggalkan Shindong dan Eunhyuk yang tak sempat meraih Baekhyun yang sudah melompat naik di atas bus.

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Kau telat!" Luhan berdecak kesal melihat pemuda tinggi yang datang dengan mengenggam _baton_ hitam di tangan kanannya.

Pemuda tinggi itu menatap pemandangan di depannya. Di tanah beberapa pria tergolek pingsan babak belur dan dua dari mereka ada darah yang mengalir dari pelipis mereka. Dia cuma bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Biar dia datang lebih awal pun percuma, Luhan sama sekali tidak memerlukan bantuannya. Luhan mendorong masuk _baton_ miliknya dan menyelipkannya di pinggangnya di balik kaos yang dikenakannya.

"Kau tahu aku paling sebal kalau harus angkat tangan seperti ini. Demi Tuhan kerjaku ini menyembuhkan orang bukan mengirim orang ke rumah sakit." gerutunya sambil berjalan melewati pemuda tinggi itu.

Pemuda tinggi itu berjalan mengikuti Luhan sambil memandang sosoknya dari belakang. Banyak orang yang suka memandang remeh sosok di depannya ini karena tubuhnya yang kurus dan wajahnya yang manis. Padahal kemampuan bela dirinya sangat tinggi. Hal yang membuat musuh lemah karena dia juga malah selalu hanya mengulum senyum manis pada semua musuh di hadapannya.

Siapa sangka bahwa tangan medis miliknya yang selalu ia gunakan untuk menyembuhkan orang itu juga mampu untuk melukai lawan.

"Sehun! Ayo cepat sedikit jalannya. Untuk apa kaki sepanjang itu kalau tidak bisa berjalan cepat?" panggil Luhan.

"Aye aye, boss!" seru Sehun mempercepat langkahnya dan menempatkan dirinya di samping Luhan sementara Luhan menjitak gemas kepalanya.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, Sehun-ah! _Junmyeon thinks I'm into some kinky shit with you!"_

Sehun hanya senyum-senyum garing kemudian merangkul pundak Luhan kemudian mencium cepat pipi Luhan. "Iya, Xiao Lu."

"Ish! Aku lebih tua darimu! Jangan karena sekarang kau lebih tinggi dariku kau pikir bisa memanggilku seperti itu!" Luhan mencubit kesal lengan Sehun dan Sehun hanya tertawa dan merangkul pemuda manis yang merajuk itu.

"Bagaimana kabar Baekhyun?" tanya Sehun.

" _Wae?!_ Kau penasaran?!" bibir Luhan maju satu senti mendengar pertanyaan Sehun.

"Tidak seperti dalam pikiranmu, Lu."

"Memangnya apa dalam pikiranku?"

Sehun menghela napas. Semenjak mereka diberi tugas untuk membongkar sindikat obat-obatan terlarang organisasi Exordium milik Park Chanyeol dan mencoba untuk menjebak Park Chanyeol melalui obsesi terbarunya, Byun Baekhyun, Luhan tidak terlalu suka akan Sehun yang terkesan terlalu akrab dengan Baekhyun.

Sehun tahu Luhan cemburu. Dan betapa senangnya Sehun melihat kekasihnya itu cemburu. Perjuangannya untuk mendapatkan Luhan tidaklah mudah. Karena beda usia mereka yang cukup signifikan, yaitu 8 tahun, sulit bagi Sehun untuk meyakinkan Luhan bahwa rasa sukanya pada seniornya ini bukan hanya fase semata. Apalagi mereka merupakan pasangan sesama jenis, tentu akan banyak pihak yang menganggap hal ini tabu.

Akan tetapi herannya banyak pula pria yang mengejar Luhan. Sehun harus bersaing dengan banyak pria lain untuk memenangkan hati Luhan. Tidak mudah karena bisa dibilang ia kalah start. Lagi-lagi kembali ke masalah umurnya yang saat itu masih berusia 15 tahun dan Luhan yang berusia 23 tahun.

Dan sekarang Luhan merasa cemburu pada Baekhyun. Sehun hanya bisa cengengesan sendiri. Bukankah cemburu artinya dia memiliki perasaan padamu? Padahal Sehun sudah kesal dan cemas akan hubungan mereka yang setahun tidak jelas karena urusan pekerjaan mereka. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak perlu khawatir. Rusa itu masih miliknya sepenuhnya.

 _"Kau lebih perhatian pada pemuda yang lebih muda dariku sekarang!?"_

Kalimat pertama yang dilontarkan Luhan setelah Sehun menghubungi nomor ponsel yang diberikan oleh Luhan malam itu, dan dia teringat akan kata Junmyeon-hyung. Kekasihnya cemburu. Sehun ingat dia berjingkrak-jingkrak sejenak sebelum membalas semprotan kekasihnya.

"Butuh 5 tahun bagiku untuk mendapatkanmu dan meyakinkanmu akan perasaanku. Hingga sekarang hanya kau yang ada di pikiranku, Lu. Aku pikir kau sudah paham akan hal itu." ujar Sehun merangkul Luhan dari belakang.

"Aku pikir akhirnya kau sadar lebih baik menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang seumuran denganmu. Bukannya dengan ahjussi kepala 3 seperti aku." Luhan bersungut-sungut.

Sehun tertawa mendengarnya. "Siapa pun tak akan ada yang percaya umurmu sudah 30 tahun, Lu. Baekhyun saja sama sekali tidak curiga dan berpikiran kau seumur dengannya. Dia juga percaya aku lebih tua darinya padahal kami seumuran."

"Oh. Jadi semua berdasarkan pemikiran Baekhyun?!"

Kadang Sehun gemas sendiri. Kekasihnya ini kalau sudah cemburu sama sekali tidak mencerminkan umurnya.

"Kita masih harus bekerja, Lu."

"Ish. Aku tahu! Kau yang hubungi markas ke mana kita harus bergerak sekarang!" Luhan mempercepat langkahnya

Kalau sudah begini Sehun merasa dialah yang lebih tua dalam hubungan ini.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Baekhyun sadar banyak orang di bus memandanginya aneh. Setelan jas armani yang dikenakannya terlihat begitu menyolok dan seolah berteriak bahwa jas ini adalah jas yang sangat mahal. Baekhyun terlihat sangat salah tempat berdesakan dalam bus dengan berpenampilan seperti ini.

Baekhyun tidak memiliki pilihan lain karena Chanyeol telah membuang seluruh baju-baju lama miliknya tanpa izin dan melakukan make-over besar-besaran terhadap isi lemari bajunya. Baekhyun tidak ingin membuang uang tabungannya dan membeli baju murah walaupun hal itu ingin sekali dilakukannya. Bahkan jas yang dia kenakan sekarang ini merupakan salah satu setelan jas paling sederhana yang ia miliki di lemarinya.

Baekhyun hanya ingin terlihat rapi dan professional dengan mengenakan jas ke interview.

Bahkan dia bisa mendengar bisik-bisik yang mendebatkan apakah dia seorang artis yang sedang merekam acara _reality show_ atau bukan dan mencari-cari keberadaan kamera.

Merasa agak risih, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk turun di perhentian selanjutnya. Sehabis turun dari dari bus, Baekhyun langsung mengecek GPS ponselnya untuk mengetahui lokasinya.

Lokasi yang asing baginya. Tapi tidak masalah, dia bisa kembali ke daerah Seoul dengan mudah nantinya.

Baekhyun berjalan memasuki taman kota yang berada tak jauh dari situ dan duduk di bangku taman dan menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran bangku taman itu. Menatap langit biru dan bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa nasib manusia berubah drastis seperti ini.

Baekhyun mengingat kembali pertemuan pertamanya dengan Chanyeol. Andai saja malam natal itu dia tak menerima permohonan Jongdae untuk menggantikan shiftnya mungkin sekarang ini dia tidak akan merasa pusing seperti ini. Perasaan Chanyeol terhadap dirinya lebih tepat disebut obsesi. Baekhyun yakin tak ada cinta di antara mereka. Apa yang ada di antara mereka, Baekhyun tak bisa menjabarkannya namun hal itu bukanlah cinta.

Ya, mereka memiliki status sebagai kekasih, tapi itupun atas paksaan dari Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menerawang dan berpikir, dirinya yang sulit mendapatkan pekerjaan ini mungkinkah atas campur tangan seorang Park Chanyeol?

Bisa saja Chanyeol memasukkan namanya ke dalam daftar blacklist perusahaan. Tidak sulit mengingat Park Enterprises melakukan kerja sama dengan banyak perusahaan. Memasukkan satu nama ke dalam blacklist bukan sebuah hal yang sulit bagi perusahaan sekaliber Park Enterprises. Baekhyun tertawa kecil. Seharusnya dia sudah menyadari hal ini sejak dulu.

Park Chanyeol tidak akan mengizinkannya untuk bekerja di mana anak buahnya tidak bisa mengawasinya dan bukankah akan sangat sulit mengawasinya jika ia berada dalam gedung perkantoran. Dan tentu saja pekerjaan sebagai asisten Kyungsoo hanya akal-akalan. _Siapa yang berani menyuruh kekasih boss besar untuk mengangkat tas atau membeli kopi?_ pikir Baekhyun sarkastik.

Baekhyun melonggarkan dasinya. Dia butuh bernapas, kekesalannya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. Kalau dia bertemu Park Chanyeol hari ini akan dia jambak rambutnya. Baekhyun akan pulang ke apartment Kyungsoo, tapi tidak sekarang. Baekhyun butuh udara segar, bebas dari awasan anak buah Park Chanyeol.

Tanpa dia sadari seorang lelaki berbaju hitam datang mendekatinya. Senyum licik terukir di wajah tampan pemuda itu.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Shindong menghubungi Jongin dan memberitahukan apa yang terjadi dan Jongin langsung melacak lokasi Baekhyun dan mengirimkannya kepada beberapa anak buah lainnya.

"Sebaiknya kalian segera membawanya kembali atau kepala kalian melayang." ujar Jongin membuat para anak buah itu bergegas menuju lokasi yang diberikan.

Jongin menempelkan headsetnya kembali ditelinganya dan mendengarkan situasi di sekitar Baekhyun. Tidak terdengar hal yang mencurigakan. Hanya semilir angin dan suara anak-anak bermain. Tampaknya Baekhyun hanya duduk-duduk di taman kota di lokasi dia berada. Baru saja Jongin merasa semua aman-aman saja, dia mendengar suara yang amat sangat familiar mengajak Baekhyun berbicara. Dan dia sangat mengenal suara ini.

Muka Jongin berubah pucat. Dihubunginya Chanyeol segera.

"Chanyeol! Gawat! Kasper mendapatkan Baekhyun."

 _"FUCK! APA SAJA KERJAAN BODYGUARD KEPARAT ITU. DAN KASPER DARI ANTARA SEMUA ORANG?!" FUCK!"_ maki Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah mengirimkan orang. Aku kan mengirimkan orang lagi." sambung Jongin.

 _"Jika Baekhyun terluka sedikit saja aku pastikan semua bodyguard yang bertugas mengawasinya pagi ini mati."_

Jongin pun memutuskan untuk turun tangan sendiri dan menyuruh anak buahnya untuk menyiapkan mobilnya. Dia akan ikut menjemput Baekhyun. Jongin heran kenapa anak itu seperti menyedot masalah kepada dirinya sendiri. Pertama Chanyeol tertarik padanya dan sekarang, musuh besar Chanyeol mafia korea-rusia yang selalu menganggu organisasi miliknya ikut tertarik akan tikus kecil itu. Awalnya hanya untuk mengganggu Chanyeol dengan niat membunuh Baekhyun tapi lama-lama Jongin bisa menyadari ada perubahan sikap dari teror yang dilakukan.

Hama demi hama Chanyeol singkirkan. Susah payah Chanyeol menghindarkan Baekhyun dari anak buah Kasper selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Dan belum ada satu jam Baekhyun lepas dari pengawasan dan dia sudah bertemu langsung dengan iblis itu sendiri.

Jongin mengusap dahinya frustasi.

Sementara itu Baekhyun duduk di taman mengamati pemuda di depannya yang menanyakan arah padanya tanpa curiga sedikit pun menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu.

"Kau tahu bagaimana aku bisa ke alamat ini?" pemuda tampan itu menyodorkan secarik kertas.

"Sayang sekali aku tak bisa membantu. Aku bukan dari daerah sini." ucap Baekhyun dengan nada maaf, menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hah, sial sekali. Aku juga bukan berasal dari sini. Maksudku aku orang Korea lahir di sini tapi dulu aku dibesarkan di Moscow." jelas pemuda itu menghempaskan dirinya di bangku di samping Baekhyun.

"Wah, hebat sekali!"

"Biasa saja."

"Tidak, itu luar biasa. Baru kali ini aku bertemu dengan orang Korea yang besar di Moscow. Apa kau bisa Bahasa Rusia?" tanya Baekhyun bersemangat.

 _"Я нашел тебя."_ senyum pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti tapi kedengarannya keren sekali." ujar Baekhyun menggebu-gebu.

"Yeah, keren. Aku Kim Tae Woo." pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun." Baekhyun menyambut uluran tangan itu sambil tersenyum dan dibalas dengan senyuman pula oleh pemuda itu.

 _Aku menemukanmu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

TBC

* * *

A/N: maaf lama bangetttt baru bisa update! Udah hampir sebulan ini ya? Maaf.. :(

anyway enjoy the NC nyaaahhh... ga janji ngasih NC terus tapi semoga puas lah di chapter ini. Tadinya cuma mau nulis satu dua paragraph doang eh bablas sampai hampir 1k words. /sweats/

Dan jeng jeng udah jelas kan siapa pacar Sehun? wkwkwk :v

Terus ada yang sadar gak sih Chanyeol udah masang alat penyadap di ponsel Baekhyun dari chapter 4? :)

Flashback udah mau habis. Dikit lagi pemirsa dikiiitt lagi, mohon sabar ya... :)

Lastly, terima kasih bagi yang sudah review cerita ini. Komentar kalian menjadi penyemangat saya selalu. Benar-benar moodbooster lah. I love you guys so much. /uuncchh/ :* :*

Bagi yang fave and follow and membaca ketikan ngawur ini terima kasih banyak. :*

review?


	11. Chapter 10

Control

By: pingmoo

Warning: BOYS LOVE. BOYXBOY. YAOI. TYPO.

Pairing: ChanBaek, HunHan, KaiSoo.

.

.

.

.

* * *

-Chapter 10-

Baekhyun menyambut tangan milik pemuda yang baru saja ditemuinya itu tanpa satu rasa curiga apapun. Namun saat tangan kanannya bertemu dengan tangan kanan pemuda itu, dirasakannya tangannya seperti tersengat sesuatu yang membuatnya menghentakkan tangannya kaget. Didongakkannya kepalanya, mata sayunya menatap bingung wajah pemuda depannya kemudian ke tangannya, lalu ke sosok di depannya lagi. Pemuda itu, Kim Taewoo, hanya tersenyum kecil menatapnya dengan raut wajah tak bersalah.

Nampak terlihat ada jarum kecil yang mencuat di cincin yang dikenakannya.

"Apa..." Baekhyun tidak dapat menyelesaikan perkataannya. Lidahnya terasa begitu kelu dan sulit digerakkan.

Dan hal terakhir yang Baekhyun ingat adalah sekeliling dunianya menjadi gelap. Kepalanya mendadak terasa sangat berat dan matanya seolah terputar ke belakang. Matanya pun terkatup tak sanggup menahan rasa kantuk sangat yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Baekhyun pun seolah kehilangan kuasa akan tubuhnya dan langsung jatuh. Baekhyun nyaris ambruk ke tanah kalau saja tidak ditangkap dengan sigap oleh pemuda itu. Senyum kemenangan tersungging jelas di bibirnya. Dibetulkannya posisi Baekhyun dan disandarkannya kepala Baekhyun ke pundaknya agar tidak nampak oleh orang-orang yang berada di taman bahwa Baekhyun telah kehilangan kesadarannya. Walaupun taman itu cukup sepi dan hanya ada beberapa anak-anak yang sedang bermain, namun akan lebih baik jika dia berjaga-jaga. Tangannya kemudian sibuk meraba saku-saku pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Baekhyun, dan dia menemukan ponsel miliknya di saku celana milik Baekhyun.

"Aku sungguh tidak menyangka akan seberuntung ini." Ujarnya pelan sambil memegang ponsel itu.

"Bisa kau bayangkan aku hanya sedang berjalan-jalan untuk menghilangkan rasa penatku," Taewoo terkekeh pelan.

"Dan peliharaan kesayangan Park Chanyeol berada di depan mataku tanpa satu bodyguard pun." Lanjutnya. Dibelainya pipi Baekhyun pelan.

" _Well,_ ternyata Tuhan masih memihakku."

Dijatuhkannya ponsel itu ke tanah dan diinjaknya sampai hancur. Puas melihat ponsel itu hancur berserakan di tanah, diangkatnya tubuh Baekhyun ala _bridal style,_ dan dibawanya menuju mobil yang diparkir tak jauh dari situ. Senyum kemenangan masih terukir di wajah tampannya itu.

Namun baru beberapa langkah Taewoo melangkah, sebuah tangan menepuk pelan pundaknya.

Taewoo menoleh siaga dan mendapati seorang pemuda manis tersenyum padanya dengan mata berbinar.

"Permisi, kak. Nampaknya aku tersesat bisa bantu aku menemukan alamat ini?" Tanya pemuda itu dengan raut wajah kebingungan.

"Maaf aku sedang buru-buru." Jawab Taewoo kesal. Dia harus segera bergegas pergi dari tempat ini sebelum anak buah Park Chanyeol menyusulnya. Mengingat yang sekarang berada dipelukannya adalah kekasih pemimpin Exordium itu sendiri, pasti sekarang boss besar itu sedang mengerahkan semua anak buahnya untuk menjemputnya kembali.

"Temanmu sakit?" Tanya pemuda itu. Menunjuk sosok Baekhyun yang nampak tertidur di pelukan Taewoo.

"Ya, aku buru-buru. Permi—" Belum sempat Taewoo menyelesaikan perkataanya sebuah hantaman mendarat leher belakangnya dan di lutut belakang kanannya membuatnya goyah sedikit. Gendongannya pada Baekhyun melonggar, belum sempat dia kembali pada posisi siaga, satu pukulan telak melayang ke pipi kanannya, menghantamnya tanpa ampun. Sejenak Taewoo nampak terdiam namun posisinya tak berubah banyak hanya goyah sedikit. Pemuda manis di depannya kesal melihat hal ini, tak tanggung langsung menyerang tulang keringnya dengan sebuah tendangan namun dengan sigap dihindari oleh Taewoo.

Genggamannya pada Baekhyun mengerat dan tanpa aba-aba pula satu tendangan dilayangkannya pada pemuda manis yang menyerangnya tadi dan pemuda itu langsung jatuh tersungkur ke tanah.

"Akh!"

"Luhan!" Teriak pemuda yang menyerang Taewoo dari belakang. Panik terdengar jelas dari suaranya melihat pemuda itu tersungkur di atas tanah. Taewoo berbalik cepat dan dilayangkannya tendangan pada pemuda itu juga, namun pemuda itu cukup sigap dan dapat menghindari serangan itu.

"Sehun! Awas!"

Luhan bangkit dari tanah dan langsung mengeluarkan baton miliknya, menyerang betis milik Taewoo namun Taewoo menghindari serangan itu dengan kakinya. Sehun memakai kesempatan ini untuk menyerang pinggang Taewo namun lagi-lagi dia dapat menghindar dari serangan tersebut. Kedua anggota FBI itu makin tak sabar dan nampak lebih gencar melancarkan serangan kepada Taewoo.

"Tidakkah ini nampak tak adil bagimu? Kedua tanganku jelas sedang sibuk dan kalian berdua menyerangku." Taewoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan mundur beberapa langkah untuk mengambil jarak dari Luhan dan Sehun yang sudah berdiri bersampingan dan siap menyerang Taewoo kembali dengan baton di tangan mereka masing-masing.

"Namun sesuai harapan, anak buah Park Chanyeol sama saja dengan bossnya." Ledek Taewoo.

"Jaga ucapanmu. Dibayar sebanyak apa pun kami tidak akan sudi untuk bekerja di bawah manusia bajingan seperti itu." Hardik Luhan emosi sambil mengacungkan baton miliknya ke arah Taewoo.

"Kalian bukan anak buah Chanyeol?" Taewoo memiringkan kepalanya bingung, seolah mengejek kedua pemuda di depannya. Dan kemudian dia mengambil kesimpulan, "Ahh—FBI?"

Kedua pemuda itu diam, tak menampik apa pun. Namun aksi diam mereka sudah lebih dari sebuah jawaban bagi Taewoo.

"Rupanya kita berada di posisi yang sama. Kalian juga mengincar pemuda ini bukan?" Dagu Taewoo menunjuk sosok Baekhyun yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya akibat pengaruh obat bius yang disuntikkan Taewoo tadi.

"Mungkin kita bisa bekerja sama untuk menghancurkan Park Chanyeol? Kita berada di perahu yang sama. Apa salahnya kita berlayar bersama mencapai tujuan kita?" Taewoo menawarkan kerja samanya.

"Jangan samakan kami dengan dirimu. Tujuan kami hanya membebaskan pemuda itu dari belenggu Park Chanyeol dan membongkar sindikat organisasi gelap milik Park Chanyeol yang dia sembunyikan dibalik bisnis milyaran won miliknya. Begitu organisasi Park rata dengan tanah maka selanjutnya adalah giliranmu!" Bentak Sehun. Dia tak sudi disamakan dengan Taewoo terlebih lagi disamakan dengan Park Chanyeol.

Sosok Taewoo tak ada bedanya dengan sosok Park Chanyeol. Mereka berdua sama-sama menyembunyikan bisnis illegal mereka dibalik sosok pebisnis dengan asset milyaran won. Dan bisnis illegal yang mereka keluti sama. Obat-obatan terlarang. Bukan rahasia lagi di dunia mereka bahwa saingan terbesar organisasi Exordium milik Park Chanyeol adalah organisasi Exact milik Taewoo. Mereka berusaha menjatuhkan satu sama lain agar bisa memonopoli pasar di Korea. Bedanya jika Chanyeol menguasai pasar Asia maka Taewoo menguasai pasar di Eropa.

"Kami tidak ada waktu. Serahkan Baekhyun pada kami!" Perintah Luhan sambil mengacungkan batonnya. Taewoo hanya memutar bola matanya melihat hal ini.

" _Please!_ Kau pikir aku akan menyerahkan anak ini begitu saja karena kau memintanya? Naif sungguh tidak mengerti kenapa FBI memperkerjakan anak baru puber sepertimu." Ujar Taewoo meremehkan Luhan, matanya menatap Luhan naik turun dengan pandangan merendahkan.

Mata Luhan berkilat marah. Sungguh dia sangat kesal jika pihak lawan memandangnya sebelah mata hanya karena penampilannya. Wajahnya itu merupakan anugrah dan kutukan secara bersamaan. Dapat digunakan untuk memperdaya lawan namun tak jarang juga wajahnya membuat lawan memandangnya sebelah mata.

Jika situasinya tidak seserius ini, mungkin Sehun sudah terbahak dari tadi. Beruntung dia dilahirkan dengan _poker face_ , hingga dia bisa menahan tawanya. Satu kikikan lolos maka bisa jadi dia yang jadi korban amukan baton milik Luhan. Dia begitu tahu bahwa kekasihnya itu sangat benci diperlakukan seperti ini, dan berapa banyak musuh mereka yang harus mendapatakan perawatan insentif setelah diamuk Luhan. Sehun pun pernah merasakan hajaran baton milik Luhan karena meremehkannya di masa lalu. Hal yang tidak akan dia ulang lagi.

"Kau akan menarik kata-katamu itu!" Luhan pun langsung menerjang ke arah Taewoo tanpa ampun. Baru saja dia akan menghantam lengan milik Taewoo, dengan liciknya Taewoo menggunakan Baekhyun yang sedang pingsan itu sebagai tameng. Terkejut dengan situasi ini, Luhan mendadak menghentikan ayunannya, khawatir dirinya akan menyakiti Baekhyun. Taewoo yang menunggu kesempatan ini langsung menyerang Luhan dan langsung Luhan pun langsung disambut dengan tendangan Taewoo tepat di dadanya.

"Ugh!" Luhan terjungkal beberapa langkah ke belakang.

"Luhan!" Teriak Sehun murka. Tindakan Taewoo sungguh sangat pengecut, membuat amarah Sehun memuncak. Menggunakan warga sipil tak berdosa sebagai tameng, betult-betul tindakan yang sangat tercela.

"Berkelahilah sebagai seorang lelaki! Pengecut!" Maki Sehun.

"Heh, jika aku berkelahi mengikuti norma kau pikir aku akan sampai di titik ini?" Dengus Taewoo.

Taewoo mulai kesal dengan kedua FBI ini. Entah darimana mereka tiba-tiba muncul dan menyerang dirinya. Nampaknya kekasih Park Chanyeol ini bukan hanya dibuntuti oleh bodyguard milik Park Chanyeol tetapi juga oleh FBI. Sepertinya FBI benar-benar ingin menjatuhkan organisasi milik Park Chanyeol dengan cara apapun termasuk dengan melibatkan kekasihnya.

Taewoo tidak bisa berlama-lama lagi di tempat ini. Sialnya karena dia hanya datang sendiri di sini dan tidak membawa anak buahnya. Sesaat dia lengah karena fokus berusaha mencari celah untuk keluar dari kepungan Sehun dan Luhan, kesempatan ini dimanfaatkan oleh Luhan.

Luhan semakin tak sabaran ingin menghajar habis pemuda ini dan mengayunkan batonnya tepat di wajah Taewoo. Genggaman tangan Taewoo pada Baekhyun melonggar dan dia pun menjatuhkan Baekhyun ke tanah. Peluang ini dimanfaatkan oleh Luhan yang kemudian menyerang Taewoo semakin bertubi-tubi, berusaha menjauhkan Taewoo dari tubuh Baekhyun yang sudah tergolek di tanah sementara Sehun mengecek keadaan Baekhyun.

Wajah Taewoo nampak sangat berang. Dia tidak menyangka akan merasa terdesak seperti ini. Oleh seorang pemuda yang nampak baru mengalami pubertas pula.

Mendadak sebuah peluru sukses menembus lengan kanannya. Taewoo mendongak dan dilihatnya Kim Jongin tengah mengarahkan pistol ke arahnya.

"Fuck!" Maki Taewoo.

"Yeah, fuck! Kau mati malam ini Kasper!" Jongin kembali mengadahkan pistolnya ke arah Taewoo.

Luhan dan Sehun mendadak panik karena mereka tidak menyangka secepat ini anak buah Park Chanyeol akan tiba. Sehun sedang berpikir apakah dia akan kabur membawa Baekhyun yang sekarang sudah berada dalam dekapannya sementara anak buah Chanyeol sibuk dengan Taewoo.

Namun pikiran itu sirna ketika dia melihat Park Chanyeol tiba dan berjalan ke arah mereka. Matanya terlihat bisa membenamkanmu enam kaki di bawah tanah kapan saja. Pria itu sedang murka karena kesayangannya diusik.

Taewoo yang sudah merasa sangat terdesak mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya.

 _Bom asap._

Mata Luhan menangkap pergerakan tangan Taewoo namun terlambat. Dilemparkannya bom asap itu ke arah Luhan dan begitu menyentuh tanah asap mengepul dari bom itu dan mengaburkan pandangannya.

Luhan terbatuk-batuk dan mencoba menjauhi sumber asap tersebut. Ketika asap itu mereda, Taewoo sudah hilang bersama angin. Untungnya Baekhyun sudah berada di dalam dekapan Sehun.

"Pengecut itu! Selalu menggunakan trik murahan seperti ini!" Jongin berdecak kesal. Pelurunya baru diloloskan satu dan hanya bersarang di lengan Taewoo bukannya melubangi kepalanya.

Sehun mendekati Luhan dengan wajah khawatir sementara Luhan masih terbatuk kecil. "Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Sehun cemas.

"Ya, hanya bom asap biasa." Jawab Luhan.

Terdengar suara dehaman yang membuat Sehun dan Luhan menoleh.

"Bisa serahkan Baekhyun kembali padaku?" Chanyeol menunjuk sosok Baekhyun yang berada dalam dekapan Baekhyun.

"Kami memiliki kewajiban untuk melindungi warga sipil, Park." Sehun mengeratkan genggamannya pada tubuh Baekhyun.

"Dan aku tidak segan-segan melubangi kepala FBI yang selalu ikut campur." Ancam Park Chanyeol.

"Aku beri kesempatan serahkan Baekhyun padaku semenit ke depan dan kalian akan kuizinkan pergi dari tempat ini utuh. Kau tahu aku masih dendam padamu karena sudah menghancurkan pasar obat-obatanku di cina, Wu Shixun atau perlu kusebut Oh Sehun?"

"Namun mengingat karena interfensi dirimu dan temanmu hari ini Baekhyun bisa selamat dari cengkraman manusia terkutuk itu, aku akan melupakan sejenak perbuatanmu." Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya seolah meminta Baekhyun dikembalikan padanya saat itu juga.

Sehun terlihat tidak rela menyerahkan Baekhyun. Dia bukan bertarung mati-matian tadi untuk membebaskan Baekhyun dari genggaman Kim Taewoo, hanya untuk diserahkan kembali ke tangan Park Chanyeol.

"Aku hitung sampai tiga..."

"Satu..."

"Sehun, serahkan Baekhyun padanya." Ujar Luhan. Sehun hanya menatap Luhan tak percaya.

"Dilihat dari segi mana pun kita kalah jumlah. Akan lebih baik kita mundur sekarang daripada kita ngotot mempertahankan Baekhyun untuk... 3 detik? Kemudian seluruh anak buahnya menembaki kita?" Luhan menjelaskan kondisinya pada Sehun.

"Pintar. Dengarkan temanmu itu. Serahkan Baekhyun padaku sekarang juga."

Sehun masih terlihat sangat tidak rela.

"Dua."

"Sehun!" Desis Luhan.

Mengemeretakkan giginya kemudian berjalan ke arah Chanyeol dan menyerahkan Baekhyun ke tangan Chanyeol yang sudah menunggu dari tadi. Sehun memandang kesal namun heran dengan pemandangan di depan matanya. Raut wajah Park Chanyeol terlihat begitu khawatir akan keadaan pemuda yang terlelap didekapannya itu. Boss Exordium yang terkenal berhati dingin itu benarkah menaruh rasa pada Baekhyun sampai berbuat sejauh ini?

Luhan menarik tangan Sehun untuk segera mundur dari tempat itu sebelum Chanyeol mengubah pikirannya. Sebab siapa yang tahu berapa lama kemurahan hati seorang Park Chanyeol akan bertahan.

"Sehun, kita pergi." Perintah Luhan.

Dengan berat hati Sehun pergi dari tempat itu. Padahal dia pikir kemenangan sudah di depan matanya. Tapi tidak hari ini.

Sehun dan Luhan beranjak pergi di tempat itu, namun mata Sehun tak bisa lepas dari sosok punggung Chanyeol yang menggendong Baekhyun berjalan menuju mobilnya dikelilingi para bodyguardnya.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Shindong berlutut di tanah sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, merasa sebentar lagi dia akan menemui ajalnya. Pandangan tangan kanan bossnya, Kim Jongin terasa begitu menusuk dan dia bisa merasakan sebentar lagi kepalanya akan meledak seperti anak buah Exordium lainnya yang tak dapat menjalankan tugas mereka dengan baik. Terdapat pula 10 orang lain yang juga turut berlutut di hadapan Kim Jongin.

"Tugas kalian hanya satu," ucap Jongin dengan nada pelan namun penuh amarah.

Shindong menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam tak berani menatap mata mengerikan milik tangan kanan bossnya itu.

"Yaitu memastikan Baekhyun baik-baik saja." Sambungnya.

"Bagaimana bisa tim kalian yang terdiri dari 15 orang bisa sampai kehilangan jejak Baekhyun? Kalian bahkan lebih parah dari amatir!" Hardik Jongin lagi.

"Kalian harusnya bersyukur bahwa Baekhyun baik-baik saja. Jika terjadi apa-apa dengannya sekarang ini kalian sudah terkubur 6 kaki di bawah tanah!" Sambung Jongin.

"Hukuman apa yang pantas aku beri—"

"Kami tahu kami bersalah! Berikan kami kesempatan sekali lagi!" Teriak salah satu anak buah di samping Shindong, menyela perkataan Jongin dengan lancangnya.

Suasana mendadak terasa lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Dan semuanya terjadi begitu cepat.

"Lancang."

Begitu Shindong sadari pipinya telah berlumuran darah yang bermuncratan dari kepala anak buah di sampingnya. Satu tembakan lolos dari pistol milik Jongin memecahkan kepala anak buah itu tanpa ampun. Detik berikutnya tubuh itu langsung jatuh ke lantai. Tak ada seorang pun yang berani berbicara. Tangan Shindong bergetar di atas pahanya.

"Apa masih ada yang ingin menyela perkataanku?" Tanya Jongin tenang. Tidak ada satu pun yang berani bersuara. Semuanya menundukkan kepala mereka dan hanya berani memandang tanah.

"Bukan hanya tidak kompeten tapi nampaknya kalian juga tidak memiliki tata krama." Suara milik Jongin bergema di suara itu. Hanya suara ketukan sepatu miliknya yang bergema ketika ia berjalan mengitari para anak buah yang sedang bersimpuh itu seolah sedang menginspeksi mereka.

"Aku sedang bermurah hati maka akan kuberikan kesempatan sekali lagi," Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya menatap anak buahnya yang masih bersimpuh menatap lantai yang mulai tergenang oleh darah rekan kerja mereka yang baru saja dihabisi Jongin.

"Dan kali ini tidak boleh ada kegagalan. Bereskan itu dan kembali ke posisi kalian masing-masing." Sambung Jongin kemudian keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Tangannya merogoh saku jas yang dikenakannya untuk meraih ponselnya. Ditekannya angka 1 dan ponselnya otomatis menghubungi ponsel milik Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengangkat ponselnya setelah nada sambung ketiga.

"Bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun?" Tanya Jongin khawatir.

 _"Dia baik-baik saja. Kata dokter dia akan sadar setelah obat bius itu bersih dari sistem tubuhnya."_

"Syukurlah. Setelah ini apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Jongin bertanya lagi.

 _"Aku akan memastikan Kasper rata dengan tanah."_ Balas Chanyeol dingin.

"Jangan lupa untuk melibatkanku." Senyum Jongin. Dia sudah bisa membayangkan dirinya melubangi kepala milik Kasper yang bernama asli Kim Taewoo itu.

 _"Kapan aku pernah tidak melibatkanmu?"_

Dan setelah itu sambungan telepon itu ditutup sebelah pihak oleh Chanyeol.

Jongin memutar matanya lalu menatap layar ponselnya dan menekan angka 2, menghubungi Kyungsoo, kekasihnya yang juga sedang menunggu kabar dari Jongin mengenai Baekhyun.

 _"Jongin? Kalian sudah menemukan Baekhyun?"_ Kyungsoo langsung bertanya pada Jongin dengan nada cemas.

"Ya, kami sudah menemukannya. Dia baik-baik saja jangan cemas." Jongin berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya.

 _"Aku merasa bersalah. Kalau saja aku tidak memberitahukan perihal wawancara kerja yang akan dilakukannya pada Boss, mungkin saat ini Baekhyun sedang membuatku kesal dengan kegembiraannya karena tidak menjadi asisten pribadiku lagi."_ Suara Kyungsoo terdengar begitu bersalah. Siapa sangka dulu awalnya dia tidak menyukai sosok Baekhyun yang dianggapnya sangat berisik. Tapi lama kelamaan dia mulai terbiasa dengan sosok berisik itu dan timbul rasa peduli pada Baekhyun.

"Walaupun kau tidak melaporkannya, Boss pasti akan tahu cepat atau lambat karena alat penyadap yang diinstall Boss di ponsel milik Baekhyun, Kyungsoo. Tidak usah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri." Jongin berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya.

 _"Tapi tetap saja. Jika dia sukses di interview itu dia tidak akan kabur seperti ini."_

"Kyungsoo, bukan salahmu. Oke?"

 _"Jongin, malam ini bisakah kau datang?"_ Tanya Kyungsoo pelan.

Jongin terdiam sejenak. Tentu malam ini tidak akan ada jadwal _meeting_ atau apapun itu mengingat Park Chanyeol tidak akan mau berpisah untuk sementara dari Baekhyun. "Aku akan datang, Kyungsoo."

"Jam berapa jadwalmu selesai malam ini?"

 _"Jemput aku di SBS TV pukul 11 malam."_

"Siap."

Jongin tersenyum menampilkan seluruh giginya. Dia akan menenangkan kekasihnya malam ini. Akhir malam ini tidak seburuk dugaannya.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Ketika Baekhyun tersadar, dia mengerang pelan mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya yang terasa begitu lemas. Kelopak matanya terasa begitu berat dan kerongkongannya terasa begitu kering. Samar-samar Baekhyun bisa merasakan kasur di sampingnya bergerak seolah menahan beban sosok yang sedang mengungkungnya dari atas. Pelan namun pasti Baekhyun membuka kelopak matanya dan melihat sosok Chanyeol berada di atasnya.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Tanya Chanyeol lembut. Bibir tebal miliknya mengecup pelan dahi Baekhyun.

"Mmm..?"

"Chan..yeol?" Suara Baekhyun terdengar serak.

"Ya, ini aku." Bibir Chanyeol turun dari kening Baekhyun mengecup pelan kelopak mata Baekhyun, turun perlahan ke ujung hidungnya, pindah ke pipinya dan perlahan menyeret bibirnya ke bibir tipis milik Baekhyun. Dilumat pelan bibir itu dan Baekhyun yang masih setengah sadar ikut melumat bibir tebal milik Chanyeol. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Chanyeol yang kemudian semakin memperdalam ciuman miliknya. Baekhyun merintih pelan ketika dia merasakan lidah Chanyeol menyusup masuk dan bermain dengan lidahnya

"Mmhh..." Baekhyun mengerang kecil menikmati ciuman Chanyeol. Chanyeol menghentikan ciumannya ketika dirasanya pasokan udara mereka semakin menipis. Baekhyun mengeluarkan suara protes seolah tidak rela sesi ciuman mereka berakhir begitu saja. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan kemudian mengecup bibir yang sudah memerah itu sekali lagi. Kecupan itu kembali berubah menjadi lumatan dan Baekhyun dengan senang hati menerima kembali lidah Chanyeol di mulutnya.

Ciuman itu kembali terputus untuk kedua kalinya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil membelai pipi Baekhyun. Mata Baekhyun tertutup setengah, jelas terlihat dia masih berada dalam pengaruh obat bius.

"Kepalaku terasa berat." Jawab Baekhyun seadanya.

"Kau mau tidur lagi?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku haus." Kata Baekhyun pelan.

"Sebentar akan kuambilkan air." Chanyeol bangkit turun dari tempat tidur dan bergegas keluar kamar. Tak lama dia kembali membawa sebotol air mineral untuk Baekhyun namun didengarnya suara dengkuran halus yang berasal dari sosok Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghembuskan napas pelan. Diletakkannya botol air mineral itu di atas laci samping tempat tidurnya. Dibetulkannya selimut Baekhyun lalu dikecupnya lagi bibir Baekhyun.

"Tidur yang nyenyak, Baekhyun."

Chanyeol pun kemudian membuka jasnya dan naik ke tempat tidurnya hanya mengenakan boxer kemudian menarik selimutnya dan tidur memeluk Baekhyun. Dia tidak akan pernah melepaskan sosok ini.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Semenjak kejadian Baekhyun nyaris diculik pengamanan disekitarnya jauh lebih ketat. Lupakan tentang keinginannya mencari kerja untuk masa depannya, Baekhyun bahkan tidak diperbolehkan lagi untuk keluar dari mansion milik Chanyeol. Jika dulu dia masih tinggal di apartment Kyungsoo beberapa malam dalam seminggu, kini dia terus tinggal di mansion Chanyeol. Dia baru boleh keluar jika Chanyeol atau Jongin bersamanya. Baekhyun merasa sangat risih dengan semua pengamanan ini.

Demi Tuhan, beberapa bulan yang lalu dia itu hanya mahasiswa miskin berjuang untuk mencapai gelar sarjana kemudian berusaha mencari pekerjaan layak demi menata masa depan yang cerah, karena dia sudah capek hidup miskin. Sekarang lihatlah posisinya, dia seorang lulusan universitas yang tinggal di sebuah mansion raksasa dengan fasilitas layaknya hotel berbintang lima, lemari bajunya penuh dengan barang bermerek dan dia tak perlu bekerja sama sekali. Apa yang dia inginkan akan langsung tersedia di depan matanya. Baekhyun yakin tidak sedikit orang yang rela membunuh demi berada di posisinya sekarang. Namun jika diibaratkan, Baekhyun merasa dia seperti tinggal di sangkar emas. Baekhyun tidak tahan lagi dan memutuskan kabur.

"Masa bodoh dengan semua ini. Aku bisa gila jika aku harus dikurung terus menerus!" Baekhyun mendesis kesal, memutuskan untuk kabur dari kamarnya. Sehabis makan siang Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya membawa nampan piring bekas makan siangnya ke dapur. Bodyguardnya tidak merasa curiga sedikit pun karena hal ini lumrah Baekhyun lakukan. Setelah menaruh nampannya di dapur, Baekhyun pun mengendap-endap ke ruang laundry seragam para pelayan.

Dia berhasil menyamar sebagai seorang pelayan dengan mencuri baju seragam pelayan di ruang laundry dan menyelinap keluar tanpa dicurigai sama sekali.

Hari itu pasti hari keberuntungannya. Baekhyun tidak menyangka semudah itu untuk kabur dari Park Mansion. Nampaknya Chanyeol harus memperketat penjagaan rumahnya jika siapa saja bisa keluar masuk hanya dengan menggunakan seragam pelayan.

Hal pertama yang Baekhyun lakukan dia langsung mampir ke _phone booth_ terdekat yang bisa ia temui.

Dipencetnya nomor telepon yang dia hapal luar kepala. Setelah nada sambung ketiga, Baekhyun mendengar suara yang sudah lama tidak didengarnya.

 _"Halo?"_

"Jongdae! Ini aku, Baekhyun!" Baekhyun menjerit senang bukan main. Entah sudah berapa bulan lamanya dia tidak mendengarkan suara sahabat karibnya.

 _"Yaaa, Baekhyun! Bagaimana kabarmu? Sangat sulit untuk menghubungimu sekarang!"_ jerit Jongdae.

"Kabarku buruk. Aku merasa seperti di neraka sekarang," Baekhyun mengeluh.

"Aku benar-benar terbelenggu sekarang. Bantu aku kabur, Jongdae!" Balas Baekhyub frustasi. Disandarkannya dahinya di dinding kaca _phone booth_ itu.

 _"Kau mau kabur bagaimana?"_

"Aku tidak tahu. Bantu aku Jongdae, _please!"_

 _"Kau mau datang ke Jeju? Datanglah! Aku bisa menampungmu di apartmentku."_ Jongdae menawarkan.

"Aku tidak membawa cukup uang bodoh. Bagaimana bisa aku terbang ke Jeju begitu saja. Ish! Aku benci Park Chanyeol sialan itu." Gerutu Baekhyun.

 _"Kau yang bodoh! Mengapa kabur tanpa membawa banyak uang!"_ Maki Jongdae.

"Yak! Jangan balas mengataiku!"

 _"Aish! Begini saja... Aku akan menelepon ibuku dan memintanya untuk memberimu uang. Bisakah kau menunggu ibuku di taman dekat rumahnya? Aku akan menyuruhnya ke taman itu."_

"Jongdae, kau yang terbaik! Bagaimana bisa aku bertahan hidup tanpamu beberapa bulan terakhir ini?" Baekhyun memekik senang. Seperti ada secercah cahaya yang muncul dan menyinari _phone booth_ itu.

 _"Ya ya ya. Bergegaslah! Aku akan menelpon ibuku sekarang."_ Baekhyun seolah bisa membayangkan Jongdae memutar kedua bola matanya ketika mengatakan hal ini.

"Saranghae Jongdae-ya." Seru Baekhyun senang.

 _"Hush! Kalau Park Chanyeol mendengarnya aku bisa dipenggal. Jangan mengucapkan hal yang tak penting seperti itu!"_ Teriak Jongdae panik. Walaupun singkat pertemuan antara Jongdae dan Chanyeol, Jongdae bisa merasakan betapa Chanyeol memiliki ketertarikan yang luar biasa pada sahabatnya itu. Dan tentu saja Park Chanyeol itu seorang yang sangat obsesif dan posesif terhadap kekasihnya. Park Chanyeol pun masuk ke dalam kategori pemaksa beserta diktator.

Pertama dia seenaknya saja secara sepihak menentukan bahwa Baekhyun harus menjadi kekasihnya. Kemudian dia merasa risih melihat kedekatan Baekhyun, Jongdae dan Minseok yang sudah seperti saudara itu dan dia ingin Baekhyun bergantung sepenuhnya hanya pada dirinya saja. Tak tanggung-tanggung Jongdae dan Minseok pun dikirim ke perusahaan cabang Pulau Jeju atas campur tangan Park Chanyeol. Sebagai seorang lulusan mahasiswa baru yang kesulitan mendapatkan kerja, tentu mereka tidak bisa menolak keputusan perusahaan yang meminta mereka untuk pindah cabang atau menolak keputusan itu dengan resiko kehilangan pekerjaan mereka.

"Hahaha dasar penakut. Sana, cepat telepon ibumu. Aku akan naik bus ke arah rumahmu sekarang. Bye, Jongdae!"

Baekhyun meletakkan gagang telepon itu kembali dan berjalan ke arah perhentian bus dengan riang. Sebentar lagi dia bisa bertemu dengan sahabatnya.

Baekhyun menunggu tidak terlalu lama di perhentian bus itu. Bus yang menuju ke arah rumah Jongdae tiba 10 menit setelah dia menunggu. Perjalanan menuju ke rumah Jongdae pun berjalan lancar. Bus itu berhenti di dekat taman. Baekhyun memasuki taman itu mengitarinya mencari sosok ibu Jongdae. Tidak menemukan sosok yang dicari, Baekhyun pun memutuskan untuk duduk di ayunan sambil menunggu ibu Jongdae.

Baekhyun mengayunkan pelan kakinya dan menghela napas. Sudah 20 menit berlalu tapi ibu Jongdae tidak kunjung datang juga.

"Bibi Kim lama sekali. Apa dia tidak mau meminjamiku uang, ya?" keluh Baekhyun sambil mengusak-usak rambutnya.

Mendadak Baekhyun merasakan ada tangan yang memegang pundaknya dari belakang. Namun Baekhyun mendadak membelalakkan matanya. Tangan ini rasanya terlalu besar, terlalu panas dan terlalu mendominasi untuk menjadi tangan bibi Kim. Rasanya Baekhyun tak ingin menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat siapa pemilik tangan ini.

Menelan ludahnya, Baekhyun pun memberanikan diri untuk menoleh dan mendongakkan lehernya menatap ke belakangnya. Mata Chanyeol menatapnya nyalang dan penuh emosi.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Aksi kabur Baekhyun hanya berhasil dilakukan selama 3 jam dan dia pun langsung ditemukan oleh Chanyeol dan kembali diboyong ke mansion milik Chanyeol. Meskipun dia tidak tahu bagaimana Chanyeol bisa menemukan keberadaannya secepat itu. Mengerikan.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun bungkam.

"Kenapa kau terus menerus ingin lari dariku?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi.

Baekhyun masih bungkam. Bibirnya ditekan membentuk garis tipis.

"Jawab Baekhyun!" Chanyeol memegang rahang Baekhyun yang masih diam.

"Apa yang membuatmu tidak puas? Aku memberimu segalanya!"

Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol marah.

"Kenapa kau masih bertanya? Aku tidak pernah meminta semua ini!" Jawab Baekhyun berang.

"Semua ini karena keegoisanmu semata saja. Ingat kau mengancamku untuk menjadi kekasihmu!" Sambung Baekhyun.

"Aku sungguh berharap kita tidak pernah bertemu di malam natal itu. Sejak malam itu aku merasa hidupku kacau diinvasi olehmu." Baekhyun mengatakan hal ini tepat menatap mata Chanyeol.

Chanyeol begitu marah mendengarkan jawabannya dan nyaris mematahkan kaki Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana Chanyeol melemparnya ke atas ranjang kemudian mencengkram kakinya dengan tujuan ingin meremukkannya agar Baekhyun tidak bisa lari lagi.

"Kalau kau bersikap seperti ini terus akan kupatahkan kakimu agar kau tidak bisa ke mana-mana lagi!" Bentak Chanyeol. Satu tangannya sudah menggenggam mata kaki kanan Baekhyun dan menekan keras area itu.

"Lepaskan!" Jerit Baekhyun namun tidak dihiraukan Baekhyun. Yang ada Chanyeol malah makin mempererat genggamannya di kaki Baekhyun.

"Akh!" Baekhyun bisa merasakan tulangnya kakinya seperti retak.

"Tidak! Tidak! Hentikan! Aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya! Aku janji!" Jerit Baekhyun histeris berusaha memberontak melepaskan kakinya dari cengkraman Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang dibutakan emosi malah memperkeras tekanannya di mata kaki Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol hentikan kumohon!" Baekhyun yang semakin panik mencoba untuk menyerang Chanyeol dengan kaki kirinya yang masih bebas.

Chanyeol menangkap kaki kiri itu dan tersenyum kejam

"Kau ingin kedua kakimu aku patahkan, eh?"

Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kuat kepalanya. "Kumohon jangan.." Pintanya pada Chanyeol. Saat ini dia betul-betul merasa takut pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun sadar betul sekarang hidupnya benar-benar berada dalam genggaman Chanyeol. Kabur ke mana pun Chanyeol akan menemukannya dan memaksanya untuk kembali ke sisinya.

Chanyeol memang tidak jadi meremukkan kakinya setelah Baekhyun akhirnya menangis histeris dan memohon-mohon pada Chanyeol dan berjanji tak akan mengulangi tindakannya lagi sambil terisak dan sesegukan namun timbul memar berbentuk tangan di sekeliling mata kakinya. Setelah itu Chanyeol merobek pakaian yang dikenakannya kemudian mulai menyetubuhinya dengan kasar namun Baekhyun bersyukur Chanyeol masih berbaik hati untuk menggunakan pelumas. Baekhyun tidak bisa membayangkan rasa sakit yang akan dideritanya jika Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menyetubuhinya tanpa pelumas. Walaupun sudah biasa disetubuhi Chanyeol tetap saja lubang analnya tidak akan mampu menerima penis Chanyeol tanpa pelumas karena bagaimana pun dia bukan seorang wanita yang bisa 'basah' dengan sendirinya.

Setelah Chanyeol selesai menyetubuhinya, seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit. Cairan Chanyeol memenuhi setiap inci dalam dirinya seolah menandai dirinya. Bekas gigitan dan cupang memenuhi sekujur tubuhnya dan pinggangnya seolah remuk. Baekhyun tidak ingat berapa kali Chanyeol menyetubuhinya dan keluar di dalamnya malam itu. Yang dia tahu dia tidak menikmati malam itu sedikit pun. Hanya ada rasa takut dan sakit menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya. Biasanya Chanyeol selalu tahu bagaimana untuk merangsang dan membuatnya menikmati persetubuhan mereka. Tapi malam itu berbeda. Hanya ada insting primal untuk mencari kepuasan pribadi dan sama sekali tidak memperdulikan kepuasan pasangannya. Baekhyun merasa seperti seonggok daging pada malam itu.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Untuk sementara dia hanya bisa patuh pada keinginan Chanyeol untuk meredakan amarah Chanyeol.

Sebab Baekhyun sadar, pribadi Chanyeol merupakan pribadi yang tak bisa dibantah. Dirinya sendiri bukanlah pribadi yang penurut, namun dalam situasi seperti ini insting bertahannya menyuruhnya untuk patuh sementara sampai keadaan kembali normal lagi, baru Baekhyun bisa mebalikkan keadaan secara perlahan.

Meskipun tidak patah tapi ada retak di tulang kaki Baekhyun yang menyebabkan bengkak dan memar di kakinya. Sakit yang ditimbulkan memar yang disebabkan oleh Chanyeol begitu parah dan mengakibatkannya sulit untuk berjalan selama beberapa hari. Walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak bisa ke mana-mana hanya berada di dalam kamar saja. Chanyeol juga mengancam jika dia berani keluar selangkah saja dari pintu kamar, Chanyeol akan langsung mematahkan kaki Baekhyun tidak peduli bagaimana pun nanti Baekhyun memelas atau pun memohon kepadanya.

Ancaman Chanyeol sukses membuatnya ciut.

Ketika Kyungsoo datang untuk menjenguk dan menanyakan kabarnya, Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum kecut.

Kyungsoo memandangnya prihatin.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Sebulan berlalu, kakinya sudah tidak sakit lagi dan akhirnya Chanyeol mengizinkannya untuk keluar kamar namun dengan batasan. Aksesnya di dalam mansion pun terbatas. Jika dia menapakkan kakinya keluar kamar, maka minimal 3 bodyguards Chanyeol akan otomatis berada di sampingnya dan mengawasi pergerakannya. Baekhyun tidak boleh berada 5 meter dekat dengan pintu keluar. Terlalu berlebihan menurut Baekhyun. Jarak antara pintu dan pagar mansion milik Chanyeol saja terpaut beratus-ratus meter. Belum sempat lari ke dekat pagar saja seluruh bodyguard Chanyeol akan menjegalnya jatuh ke tanah dan menyeretnya kembali ke mansion.

Sama seperti sekarang ini. Dia baru saja membuka pintu kamarnya dan ingin menapakkan kakinya ketika 3 bodyguard langsung memblokir jalannya.

"Ehm.. Hai?" Tanya Baekhyun canggung.

Tak ada respon.

"Aku benar-benar merasa bosan di kamar terus. Bisakah aku ke mall?" Tanya Baekhyun pada bodyguard yang sedang berjaga di luar kamarnya.

"Aku bahkan tak bisa mengingat kapan terakhir kali aku keluar dari tempat ini." Sambung Baekhyun dengan wajah memelas. Biasanya wajah memelasnya sangat ampuh, Jongdae tak pernah bisa menolak permintaannya jika dia sudah memasang wajah memelasnya ini.

Tidak ada respon.

 _Well, sial..._

"Kalau ada kalian yang menjagaku harusnya tidak masalah bukan?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi mencoba bernegosiasi.

Sama, masih tidak ada respon dari sang bodyguard.

"Oke, aku tidak akan ke mall. Aku hanya ingin mampir sebentaaarrr saja ke _convenience store_ terdekat untuk membeli snack." Bujuk Baekhyun lagi.

"Berikan kami list snack yang anda inginkan dan kami akan membelikannya untuk anda."

"Eh, tidak seru. Aku ingin ke sana dan membelinya sendiri! Kau tahu kadang kau bisa menemukan snack keluaran terbaru. Siapa tahu aku sudah melewatkan banyak produk menarik karena aku terkurung di sini terus?" Baekhyun mulai kesal.

"Maaf kami hanya menjalankan perintah Tuan Park." Jawab bodyguard itu.

"Sebentar saja? Please? Tuan Parkmu tidak perlu tahu."

Bodyguard itu hanya menatap kosong ke wajah Baekhyun.

"Apa ini artinya tidak?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menghela napasnya.

Anggukan kecil sebagai tanda afirmasi dari bodyguard tersebut.

Baekhyun membanting pintu kamarnya kesal.

Baekhyun harus keluar dari rumah ini. Tak peduli bagaimana caranya. Persetan dengan ancaman Chanyeol yang akan mematahkan kakinya. Dia punya hidup sebelum bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan dia akan kembali menata hidupnya setelah berhasil kabur dari Chanyeol.

Malam itu Chanyeol mengirimkannya snack keluaran terbaru dalam jumlah yang banyak. Baekhyun ingin membuangnya untuk menunjukkan rasa kesalnya pada Chanyeol, tapi karena pada dasarnya dia tidak suka membuang makanan, terpaksa dia makan. Mana mungkin dia tega membuang semua cemilan baru ini kalau makanan yang sudah melewati tanggal kadaluarsa saja masih dimakannya selama masih belum berjamur.

Baekhyun sedang menikmati snack rasa okonomiyaki terbaru di atas tempat tidur ketika Chanyeol pulang.

"Menikmati cemilanmu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Hmm..." Baekhyun menggumamkan jawabannya. Mulutnya masih sibuk mengunyah cemilannya.

"Aku harap tidak ada remah-remah di atas tempat tidurku."

Kesal, Baekhyun membersihkan remahan di atas tempat tidur itu dengan temannya.

"Puas?"

"Lebih puas lagi kalau kau menanggalkan bajumu sekarang." Jawab Chanyeol.

Terdiam, Baekhyun berdecih pelan kemudian perlahan melepaskan baju yang dipakainya kemudian melemparkannya ke lantai.

"Lakukan sesukamu." Ujar Baekhyun dengan posisi tengkurap di atas tempat tidur. Tidak ada lagi kain yang menyelimuti tubuhnya, lekuk pinggang dan bokongnya sanggup memancing gairah pria mana pun.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat pemandangan indah di hadapannya kemudian melepaskan ikatan dasinya dan menanggalkan setelan jasnya di lantai. Chanyeol naik ke tempat tidur mengungkung Baekhyun, kemudian mulai menyentuh punggung Baekhyun dan naik menyentuh wajah Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunku."

Bibir Baekhyun selalu menjadi titik terfavorit Chanyeol. Rasanya dia bisa menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam hanya untuk menatap bibir itu. Tapi kenapa menatapnya jika Chanyeol bisa melumatnya seperti yang dia lakukan sekarang ini. Bibir sensual itu bergerak selaras dengan bibirnya mengikuti permainannya.

"Kau terasa seperti okonomiyaki." Chanyeol terkekeh. Diubahnya posisi tengkurap Baekhyun menjadi posisi terlentang. Bibirnya turun ke leher jenjang Baekhyun menciuminya serta menghirup aroma tubuh Baekhyun. Aroma sabun almond dan aroma asli tubuh Baekhyun bercampur menjadi satu merupakan aroma yang paling disukainya.

"Mmh.."

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan Chanyeol menciumi tubuhnya dan melebarkan kakinya, menyentuh daerah privatnya, memasukinya.

Satu malam lagi berlalu dengan dirinya dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Jauh dari dunia luar. Dia tidak tahu sampai kapan dia harus bersabar dan mengikuti semua permainan Chanyeol. Yang Baekhyun butuhkan sekarang hanya sebuah kesempatan. Dan bisa jadi kesempatan itu adalah kesempatan terakhirnya.

* * *

.

.

* * *

-Desember 2013-

Tidak terasa sebentar lagi tahun 2013 sudah hampir berlalu dan mereka sudah memasuki bulan December.

Baekhyun menjalani beberapa bulan terakhir ini dengan sabar. Chanyeol bahkan berpikir bahwa dia sudah menerima keadaannya sebagai kekasihnya dan mulai menikmati kedudukannya sebagai kekasih Chanyeol. Lihat saja bagaimana sekarang ini dia sudah diperbolehkan untuk berjalan keluar mansion. Baik itu sekedar belanja atau melakukan perawatan di spa termahal di daerah gangnam.

Baekhyun baru saja menyelesaikan jadwal kunjungan massagenya bersama Kyungsoo. Tempat massage itu merupakan tempat langganan Kyungsoo untuk melepas penatnya. Ketika pekerjaan membuatnya lelah, 3 jam massage di tempat ini seolah memberikan energi baru di tubuhnya.

Begitu Chanyeol memberikan izin bagi Baekhyun untuk keluar rumah, Kyungsoo, ditemani oleh 1 lusin bodyguard pun membawanya ke tempat ini untuk rileks. Baekhyun setuju saja. Walau pun awalnya dia sempat ragu.

"Tempat massage yang benar saja Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya.

"Jika kau masih bisa berkata seperti itu setelah menghabiskan 3 jam di sana aku akan memakan CD-ku sendiri." Balas Kyungsoo.

"Kau sudah melakukannya. Bagaimana kalau kau meneriakkan B.B.H JJANG di setiap akhir perkenalan dirimu?" Tanya Baekhyun tersenyum nakal.

"Lebih baik aku berhenti menjadi penyanyi."

"YAK!"

Baekhyun pun beranjak keluar dari mansion itu bersama Kyungsoo. Baekhyun tampak sangat senang.

Ke mana pun asal keluar dari mansion itu.

Awalnya Baekhyun sempat panik ketika dia harus membuka bajunya di hadapan _masseur_ yang ditugaskan melayaninya. Tubuh Baekhyun penuh dengan bekas percintaannya dengan Chanyeol, namun _masseur_ itu bahkan sama sekali tidak memperdulikan bekas-bekas tersebut dan memintanya berbaring dan merilekskan otot-ototnya.

3 jam sesi _massage_ itu benar-benar terasa seperti surga. Sekarang Baekhyun mengerti apa yang dimaksud Kyungsoo.

Beginilah keseharian Baekhyun sekarang. Sambil menunggu Chanyeol pulang dia akan menghabiskan waktu bersama Kyungsoo apabila dia sedang tidak ada jadwal. Terkadang dia meminta diantar ke toko buku untuk membeli beberapa buku kemudian kembali ke mansion. Atau ke toko DVD membeli beberapa DVD keluaran terbaru.

Masih terasa sangat monoton tapi setidaknya dia tidak terlalu dikurung lagi. Lebih baik daripada di bulan-bulan di mana kerjanya hanya menunggu Chanyeol pulang untuk disetubuhi kemudian tidur.

Malam itu Baekhyun sementara membolak-balik majalah yang baru saja dibelinya ketika Chanyeol pulang. Chanyeol berjalan mendekat dan mengintip isi majalah itu dari balik pundak Baekhyun.

"Dekorasi pesta natal?"

"Hanya melihat-lihat saja. Sebentar lagi natal bukan?" Baekhyun membalik halaman demi halaman majalah itu.

"Tahun ini Monstrum Club kembali mengadakan acara VVIP untuk malam natal." Kata Chanyeol.

"Sudah menjadi tradisi bagi kami untuk berkumpul dan merayakannya di situ. Banyak kolega pentingku yang akan hadir."

"Oh." Jawab Baekhyun singkat. Dia kembali mengingat malam di mana semua ini bermula. Agak kesal mengingatnya.

"Kau mau ikut?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Apa Kyungsoo akan ikut?"

"Mungkin jika dia tidak ada jadwal."

"Penyanyi sepertinya mana mungkin tidak ada jadwal di malam natal," Baekhyun mendengus.

"Aku tidak ikut." Sungguh rasanya tidak sudi menginjakkan kembali kakinya di tempat laknat di mana semua kesialannya ini bermula. Kalau saja malam natal itu dia ngotot tidak mau menggantikan Jongdae, mungkin sekarang dia sudah bekerja kantoran biasa dan mengeluh pada Jongdae bossnya itu sialan atau apa pun itu. Bukan berada di atas ranjang pemilik klub tersebut.

"Kita lihat saja nanti."

"Kau mau aku ikut?" Tanya Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari majalah di depannya dan menatap Chanyeol.

"Aku mengharapkan kehadiranmu. Malam natal pertama kita."

Baekhyun terlihat berpikir sejenak kemudian mengangguk. "Baiklah. Aku ikut."

Senyum Chanyeol terlihat begitu cerah.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Dalam satu tahun begitu banyak yang bisa berubah. Masih jelas dalam ingatan Baekhyun setahun lalu dia mengenakan blazer hitam itu dan berkeliling ruangan sambil menawari tamu-tamu VVIP ini champagne, dan sekarang dia salah satu di antara mereka. Bagaimana bisa roda kehidupannya berputar secepat ini.

Dimainkannya gelas champagne di tangannya. Matanya memandang orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Sungguh dia merasa salah tempat. Orang-orang ini terlahir dengan sendok emas di genggaman mereka, terlihat dari pembawaan mereka yang begitu angkuh. Baekhyun sedikit mual melihatnya.

"Kau tak menikmati pestanya?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang mendadak datang dari belakangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukankah malam natal ini seharusnya kau banyak _job_?" Baekhyun balas bertanya.

"Aku baru saja kembali dari konser malam natal."

"Hmm.." Baekhyun menggumam. Matanya menilik ke arah Chanyeol dan Jongin yang sedang sibuk berbicara dengan beberapa politisi yang wajahnya sering Baekhyun lihat di televisi. Baekhyun berdecak kesal, untuk apa dia ada di sini sebenarnya.

Kyungsoo melihat moodnya yang buruk ini, mengajaknya untuk menepi ke meja dessert. Baekhyun mengangguk setuju. Mereka mengambil beberapa potong kue kemudian Kyungsoo pamit untuk menghampiri Jongin sejenak. Baekhyun pun kembali berdiri sendiri, namun paling tidak kali ini dia ditemani banyak kue-kue.

Hanya ada seorang _waitress_ berdiri di situ melayani para tamu. Pertama Baekhyun tidak terlalu memperdulikannya, tapi Baekhyun merasa _waitress_ ini sangatlah tinggi untuk ukuran wanita. Rambutnya panjang dan hitam legam serta kakinya begitu putih dan jenjang. Baekhyun sementara mengunyah _strawberry cake_ keduanya ketika _waitress_ sementara menaruh kue-kue baru di piring di atas meja, lalu _waitress_ itu menoleh dan menampilkan sosok yang sudah lama tidak dijumpainya.

"Uhuk uhuk uhuk!" Baekhyun tersedak. Tidak percaya siapa yang saat ini sedang berada di depannya.

"Se-Sehun hyung?!" Baekhyun berbisik kecil, masih agak shock dengan penampakan di hadapannya.

Mata ' _waitress'_ itu membelalak. Jelas dia tidak menyangka akan bertemu Baekhyun di sini.

"Baek...?"

Mata Baekhyun menatap sosok Sehun dari atas ke bawah. Mulai dari rambutnya yang panjang diikat _ponytail, make-up_ tipis yang dipoles di wajahnya, blazer yang dikenakannya serta rok span hitam selutut yang membuat kakinya terlihat sangat jenjang. Beberapa bulan tidak bertemu dan Sehun-hyung sudah...? Sungguh Baekhyun tidak ingin mengambil kesimpulan sepihak.

Dan jika ingatan Baekhyun masih baik, dia ingat betul Sehun memiliki gundukan yang cukup menonjol di bawah sana. Matanya singgah menatap daerah _'situ'_ untuk beberapa saat untuk memastikan gundukan itu masih ada di sana.

Masih ada.

Sekarang Baekhyun merasa antara lega dan...penasaran.

Apa yang sedang Sehun lakukan di sini dengan penampilan seperti itu?

Mendadak sebuah pemikiran terlintas di kepalanya. Dia sudah tidak memiliki satupun kenalan yang bisa dia mintai tolong, dan di malam natal ini mendadak Tuhan mempertemukannya kembali dengan kenalan yang sudah lama tidak di kenalnya. Hubungan mereka mungkin hanyalah sebatas pekerja dan langganan di 7-11, tapi Baekhyun sudah sampai di titik putus asa dia akan mencoba segala hal untuk bisa kabur dari kekangan Chanyeol. Mungkinkah Baekhyun bisa meminta pertolongan kepada Sehun?

"Sehun hyung.. tolong." Bisik Baekhyun.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Sehun merasa hari ini sungguh bukan hari keberuntungannya. Menurut info yang didapat oleh Junmyeon, malam natal ini akan banyak pejabat dan politisi yang datang untuk menghadiri pesta natal yang diselenggarakan oleh Chanyeol, namun pesta natal itu hanyalah kedok belaka dari pertemuan organisasi Chanyeol dengan kalangan pemerintah yang disogok oleh Chanyeol untuk memudahkan peredaran obat-obatan terlarang miliknya.

Dengan koneksinya sebagai manager di club itu, Junmyeon berhasil memasukkannya sebagai salah satu staff kasual. Sialnya Park Chanyeol sudah mengetahui sosok dirinya, dan mereka harus memikirkan cara lain. Sampai Luhan membuka mulutnya dan mencetuskan ide gila ini.

 _"Aku rasa Sehun bisa menyamar sebagai waitress dan menyusup masuk ke sana."_

 _"Lu, yang benar saja!" Pekik Sehun. Suaranya naik satu oktaf._

 _"Kenapa? Kau tidak mungkin menyamar jadi tamu. Jadi waiter kau akan langsung dikenali. Lebih baik kau menyamar jadi waitress, Sehun." Ujar Luhan. Matanya terlihat berbinar nakal. Tampaknya dia senang sekali bisa mengerjai Sehun dan melaksakan misi sekaligus._

 _"Itu ide yang sangat brilliant! Baiklah sudah diputuskan. Lu, kau siaga di titik ini sementara Sehun membaur di lantai..."_

 _"Aku tidak bilang aku setuju! Hyung!"_

 _"Aku juga akan turut membaur..."_

 _"Lu! Hyung!"_

 _"Junmyeon, bagaimana jika tambahkan personel lagi di titik ini?"_

 _"Ide bagus.."_

 _"Fine! Hiraukan saja aku!" Sehun menghentakkan kakinya kesal dan beranjak keluar dari ruangan itu dan dibantingnya pintu itu._

 _Luhan dan Junmyeon menatap pintu yang baru saja dibanting Sehun._

 _"Aku sungguh tidak sabar!" Luhan berkata dengan antusias. Matanya berbinar nakal._

 _"Kalian ini benarkah sepasang kekasih?" Junmyeon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya._

Dan di sinilah Sehun sekarang. Mengeyampingkan harga dirinya demi pekerjaan. Sehun seorang profesional, hanya memakai rok saja. Bukan masalah besar buat Sehun.

Semua berjalan dengan lancar. Dari pengamatannya dia sudah bisa mengenali beberapa pemilik maskapai pelayaran dan maskapai penerbangan serta _freight fowarding_. Orang _custom_ pun terlihat berlalu lalang di lantai. Sungguh sebuah _meeting_ besar di akhir tahun.

Berbekal alat penyadap dan pistol serta baton yang diselipkan di antara pahanya, Sehun membaur bersama _waitress_ lain. Tinggi badannya memang cukup menonjol namun bukan masalah sebab para staff tidak terlalu memperdulikan staff lain dan hanya fokus pada tugas mereka masing-masing. Sehun sedang mengisi ulang kue-kue di atas meja ketika sebuah suara yang dia kenal hinggap di telinganya.

"Se-Sehun hyung?!"

"Baek?"

Sehun tidak bisa mempercayai penglihatannya sekarang. Baekhyun berdiri di depannya dan terlihat seolah-olah dia memang pantas berada di kerumunan para milyader Seoul ini dengan setelan jas mahal yang dikenakannya serta penampilannya yang begitu terawat. Kenapa Baekhyun bisa berada di pesta ini? Apakah sekarang Baekhyun sudah terlibat dengan organisasi milik Park Chanyeol? Mengapa?

Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di benak Sehun, sampai dia mendengar Baekhyun berbisik pelan padanya.

"Sehun hyung.. tolong."

Bisikan Baekhyun terdengar begitu samar-samar sampai Sehun sempat mengira dia salah dengar tadi. Tapi melihat raut wajah Baekhyun yang memelas Sehun yakin bahwa dia tidak salah dengar.

Sekarang yang bisa dia lakukan adalah tetap tenang dan tidak bertindak gegabah serta memikirkan cara untuk mengeluarkan Baekhyun dari tempat ini.

"Dengarkan aku, Baekhyun. Jadi..."

* * *

.

.

* * *

Jantung Baekhyun berdegup luar biasa kencang. Inilah kesempatan yang diberikan oleh Tuhan kepadanya. Dia bahkan tak bisa menikmati lagu yang dibawakan oleh Kyungsoo untuk menghibur para tamu VVIP. Di sampingnya Chanyeol dan Jongin menatap panggung sambil menyesap segelas _champagne._ Jemari Chanyeol mengusap pelan tangannya membuat Baekhyun terlonjak dari duduknya. Chanyeol melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Tanganmu dingin sekali dan berkeringat. Kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mengerutkan alisnya, menatap Baekhyun.

"Ah, perutku agak sakit. Mungkin akibat kue yang aku makan tadi." Baekhyun berbohong menarik tangannya dari sentuhan Chanyeol dan memegang perutnya sembari pura-pura meringis.

"Kau mau pulang? Mau kupanggilkan dokter?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju.

 _Ini dia..._

"...bisakah aku ke toilet terlebih dahulu?"

"Tentu. Akan kupanggilkan beberapa bodyguard untuk menemanimu." Chanyeol mengisyaratkan dengan jari-jarinya dan 3 orang bodyguard datang mendekatinya. Mereka membantu Baekhyun untuk berdiri dan menuntunnya ke toilet. Chanyeol memandangnya dengan tatapan cemas. Firasatnya tidak enak dan instingnya mengatakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Dan biasanya instingnya selalu benar. Dia sampai sejauh ini juga berkat insting yang dimilikinya.

Baekhyun menatap wajah Chanyeol sebelum dia ke toilet.

" _I'll see you later, Chanyeol."_

Dan pergi keluar dari ruangan VVIP itu.

Ketiga bodyguard itu memastikan toilet yang akan digunakan oleh Baekhyun kosong sebelum mengizinkannya untuk masuk ke dalam. Baekhyun pun masuk ke dalam toilet itu dan menunggu.

Sehun memberinya instruksi untuk menunggunya di dalam toilet. Jika dalam 15 menit Sehun tidak berhasil menjemputnya berarti rencananya gagal dan Baekhyun harus tetap pulang sesuai skenario yang direncanakannya.

Baekhyun tidak menyangka bahwa ternyata selama ini Sehun adalah anggota FBI yang menyamar. Baekhyun kurang lebih bisa mengira-ngira bahwa Chanyeol bukanlah orang sembarangan. Namun dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Chanyeol merupakan kepala dari organisasi kriminal obat-obatan terlarang.

Kenyataan ini membuat Baekhyun agak shock. Selama ini dia benar-benar telah terlibat dengan orang yang salah.

Lima menit berlalu dan tak ada tanda-tanda dari Sehun sama sekali. Baekhyun duduk di balik bilik toilet itu menunggu dengan cemas. Jantungnya nyaris copot saat dia mendengar pintu toilet itu terbuka dan suara langkah kaki mendekat ke arahnya.

Ketukan pelan terdengar dari balik bilik itu.

"Baek...?"

 _Suara itu?!_

Baekhyun membuka pelan bilik toilet itu. Bukan Sehun melainkan Luhan yang berdiri di depannya membawa tongkat hitam aneh di tangan kanannya. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang berputar di kepalanya saat ini. Namun dia tidak bertanya apapun saat Luhan mengulurkan tangannya dan berseru...

"Ikut aku!"

Baekhyun menyambut uluran tangan itu tanpa ragu. Luhan lalu mengeluarkan baju seragam pelayan dari tasnya dan menyuruh Baekhyun mengganti seluruh pakaiannya dan melepaskan segala aksesorisnya. Baekhyun akan lebih leluasa untuk berkeliaran dengan seragam pelayan dibandingkan dengan setelan jas yang terlalu mencolok itu. Dan untuk berjaga-jaga jika Chanyeol menanam alat penyadap pada salah satu barang tersebut. Baekhyun pun mengerti kenapa selama ini Chanyeol selalu berhasil menemukan dirinya. Alat pelacak yang disematkan pada barang yang dikenakannya.

Ketika dia keluar dari toilet itu dia mendapati para bodyguard yang ditugaskan menjaganya tergeletak tak berdaya di atas lantai. Baekhyun menoleh pada Luhan dengan raut wajah bertanya.

"Mereka hanya kubuat pingsan." Ujar Luhan menenangkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian mengikuti arah Luhan berjalan.

"Sehun sudah menunggu kita di mobil."

Baekhyun masih mengangguk saja. Tidak tahu harus merespon apa. Semua ini terasa tidak nyata seperti di dalam drama laga saja.

Semuanya terasa begitu cepat. Rasanya detik yang lalu dia masih merasakan bagaimana Chanyeol memegang tangannya, membuat napasnya merasa sesak dengan segala tekanan yang diberikannya. Dan sekarang ini dia sudah berada di dalam mobil bersama Sehun dan Luhan yang ternyata juga adalah seorang anggota FBI.

Dia sudah bebas sekarang. Bebas dari Chanyeol. Rasanya Baekhyun tidak bisa mempercayainya.

"Baek kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sehun.

"Rasanya seperti mimpi," Baekhyun berbisik.

"Kau yakin dia tidak akan menemukanku dan memaksaku kembali?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Untuk itu kami butuh bantuanmu." Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah serius.

"Bantuanku? Aku tidak mengerti." Kata Baekhyun bingung.

"Kami ingin menempatkan Chanyeol dibalik penjara dan membongkar sindikat obat-obatan terlarang miliknya dan kami butuh saksi. Apa kau mengetahui sesuatu Baekhyun? Sesuatu yang bisa membantu kami?"

Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Aku bahkan baru tahu dia memiliki bisnis obat-obatan terlarang. Selama ini aku pikir dia hanya seorang pengusaha milyuner biasa."

Luhan mengusap dasinya frustasi. Luar biasa sekali Chanyeol itu. Bahkan menyembunyikannya dari kekasihnya sendiri.

"Tapi yang aku tahu... aku tidak mau kembali ke tempat itu. Chanyeol... sangat mengerikan dengan obsesinya. Aku merasa tercekat saat bersamanya." Baekhyun memeluk dirinya sendiri seolah ingin memberikan perasaan tenang pada dirinya.

Luhan mengangguk mengerti. Untuk sementara mereka mungkin harus menyerahkan tugas mengawasi club itu pada Junmyeon seorang.

* * *

.

.

* * *

 _-Same time, Monstrum Club-_

Dua orang _cleaner_ terlihat sibuk membersihkan tumpahan darah yang menggenang di lantai serta cipratan darah di tembok. Tiga orang bodyguard yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga Baekhyun saat ini sudah terbaring tak bernyawa dengan peluru melubangi kepala mereka.

"Manusia tidak berguna!" Amuk Chanyeol. Suasana ruangan tersebut pun begitu kacau balau akibat menjadi pelampiasan objek kemarahan Chanyeol.

Jongin masuk ke ruangan Chanyeol tanpa mengetuk pintu dan membawa laptop di tangannya.

"Aku membawa hasil rekaman CCTV pas Baekhyun kabur." Ucapnya dan meletakkan laptop itu di atas meja Chanyeol kemudian menekan tombol 'play'.

Chanyeol menonton hasil rekaman itu tanpa berkedip sekalipun.

"FBI." Geramnya.

" _Should have put bullets in their heads that day."_ Jongin menimpali.

 _"This is what I get for being generous. And I usually don't do 'generous'."_

Chanyeol bangkit berdiri dan keluar dari ruangan itu diikuti oleh Jongin.

"Jika aku bertemu dengan mereka kupastikan detik berikutnya peluruku sudah bersarang di kepala mereka. Siapkan orang-orangmu!"

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya. Malam itu dia mengerahkan semua anak buah yang berada di bawah naungannya untuk mencari Baekhyun.

Namun usaha Chanyeol malam itu dan malam-malam berikutnya percuma. Sebab tanpa pengetahuannya, Baekhyun telah meninggalkan Korea keesokan harinya.

Dan Chanyeol tidak akan bertemu dengannya untuk 3 tahun ke depan.

.

.

.

 _"I'll see you later, Chanyeol."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

TBC

* * *

a/n: HALO HALO HALO HALOOO kalian semua… maaf update kali ini lebih lama dari yang biasanya. Sungguh saya minta maaf. Mangkir sampai 4 BULAN WOW WOW WOW. /sungkem dulu/

OK, flashbacknya sudah berakhir di sini. Entah kenapa butuh 10 chapter untuk flashback huehuehuehuehueheuheu ;v; /lap keringat/

Untuk masa-masa Baekhyun di Australia saya rasa saya tidak akan menuliskannya secara detail. Mungkin hanya sedikit cuplikan sana-sini saja. Saya rasa kalian juga tidak akan tertarik bila kehidupan Australia Baekhyun dijabarkan. Kan Baek ketemu Tae di Sydney wakakaka :))

Buat yang minta kapan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lovey dovey, hmm mungkin akan susah karena di sini Baekhyun jadi kekasih Chanyeol juga terpaksa kan. Sebenarnya udah ada rasa dikit tapi karena pribadi mereka sama-sama keras di sini dan Baekhyun tipe orang yang tidak suka dikekang. Jadi gitu deh kabur mulu. Harusnya judul fic ini ganti aja ya jadi 'Catch Me if You Can' wakwakwakwak.. :v

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya. Chapter berikutnya sudah di masa kini, lanjutan prolog itu. Kalau lupa silakan dibaca ulang. :)

Thank you for reading.

Review?

 **also big thanks to:**

 **Kim Hyerin CBHS, aphroditears, n3208007, pacarsehun, Anaknya ChanBaek, baekkumaa, , fluffy puppy baekki, elisabethlaurenti12399, mputt4, Summer Mei, LUDLUD, sherli898, mumut, , Baek13erry, Anhwa, aya, ByunB04, nanabbui, , Babyfiechan, Loyh, Ellaqomah, LyWoo, LittleJasmine2, kimchi61, Freakyducky04, Ryvani95, Mingoo-nim, LittleOoh, kickykeklikler, ChoiChoi, Park Byunaa, Cbsforlayf, AlexandraLexa, BAEKBAEK04, metroxylon, welldonesatansoo, selepy, Fyenna623, Hyurien92, len, NLPCY, sashaakim61, Eun810,dhecl2, deboramichailin, dhecl2, AkagamiShimura27, Eka915, , Parkbaexh614, yellowfishh14, hyunriyeol, okkiaines, girl404, baekin236, xoxowkwk, Bumbu-cimol, parkobyunxo, chanbelong2baek, baekachu0506, beecikifly, byunlovely, daebaektaeluv, Tiara696, 90Rahmayani, kenlee1412, exobbabe, Hikari373, yousee, timsehunnie, parkbaekhy, chanbaeklmn, danactebh, mells, LightPhoenix614, ninchanim, EXO8861, Abcd-san, sydmooo, jiellian21, nocbnolife, Bbyunbbae98, leedyah12, Bbasjtr, chanxbaek614, BabyLuSsan, ruka,** **uswas19, meliarisky7, CiellaLala, HelloBiy, hunhanshin, Asandra735, , Innocent Vee, kimi2266, QueenHf15, akucantik, snowbellasn, Yoyo614, WinterJun09, ditamiemir, mputt4, VampireDPS, prktower, DIENAENAINPCY, KimKai69, diarayu22, Chanbaekshipper, Leethakim, ParkBaek267, Brunett, Baek13erry, ayuskrtj, prktower, CHANBAEK FOR LIFEE, BaekonisYummy, Park Eyin, Jungyonha, ezty, byun livi, jespereu, Akira ayzharu, nadivarahma614, 1997, hulas99, , hyunie00, ParkBaek267, fan. girl. shoot, aeria dan para guest sekalian.**

Terima kasih banyak sudah mau meng-review cerita gak jelas ini.. :'*


	12. Chapter 11

Control

By: pingmoo

Warning: BOYS LOVE. BOYXBOY. YAOI. DUBIOUS-CONSENT. TYPO.

Pairing: ChanBaek, HunHan, KaiSoo, ChenMin.

-Chapter 11-

.

.

.

.

 _Marah, Baekhyun membuang mukanya. Memilih melihat keluar jendela daripada harus melihat muka raksasa posesif gila macam Chanyeol. Dikatupkannya bibirnya, matanya menerawang keluar jendela. Sungguh, ingatannya akan empat tahun lalu pertama kali dia bertemu Chanyeol masih membekas diingatannya. Dan bagaimana dia tak tahan dengan setahun neraka yang dilewatinya sampai dia akhirnya nekat kabur ke Australia tiga tahun lalu. Ke mana pun asal terbebas dari Park Chanyeol._

.

.

.

 _Sydney, 24 Desember 2016_

"Kenapa memalingkan wajahmu seperti itu?" Suara Chanyeol memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka. Baekhyun tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Chanyeol sama sekali dan Chanyeol mempererat tautan jemari mereka namun tidak dihiraukan oleh Baekhyun.

"Apa kau kesal karena tidak jadi melamar _pacarmu_ itu?" nada hinaan tersirat jelas dari perkataan Chanyeol. Baekhyun membalikkan wajahnya menatap Chanyeol dengan raut wajah marah.

"Diam!" bentak Baekhyun. Jujur dia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan apapun yang akan terjadi pada dirinya. Baekhyun sudah lelah, dia pikir dia sudah bisa membangun hidup baru di Sydney, walaupun jauh dari negara asalnya tapi di negara ini banyak orang Korea yang turut memperjuangkan nasib mereka jadi dia tidak terlalu merasa kesepian. Baekhyun merasa dia bisa kembali membangun hidupnya di sini. Berat memang harus melupakan cita-cita awalnya, namun hidup manusia memang tidak pernah bisa ditebak. Tapi Baekhyun yakin bisa membangun hidup baru dengan bekerja keras mengumpulkan modal untuk membangun usaha.

Tapi lagi-lagi Chanyeol harus datang dan menghancurkan itu semua. Impiannya untuk menjalani hidup normal kandas sudah. Sungguh, apa yang ada di otak Baekhyun sampai dia melakukan reservasi atas nama Byun Baekhyun.

Setelah Luhan dan Sehun berhasil menerbangkannya keluar Korea tanpa terdeteksi oleh Chanyeol, mereka memberinya identitas baru dan menyuruhnya untuk mengganti nama agar Chanyeol tidak bisa menemukannya. Berat rasanya melepas marga Byun yang diberikan oleh ayahnya, namun demi alasan keamanan, dia rela mengganti namanya menjadi Kim Baekhyun.

Marga Byun merupakan salah satu nama marga yang cukup jarang, tetapi marga Kim merupakan nama marga yang cukup banyak dipakai oleh warga Korea Selatan. Sehun menyarankan agar Baekhyun turut mengganti nama lahirnya juga. Tapi Baekhyun tidak sanggup mengganti nama pemberian ibunya.

Maka dia memutuskan untuk menggunakan nama Kim Baekhyun.

Tiga tahun dilewatinya dengan aman tanpa ada satu perkara apapun. Kesehariannya dia habiskan dengan bekerja, bekerja dan bekerja. Tidak menyangka bahwa dia akan memiliki kehidupan asmara di sela-sela kesibukannya itu. Semua berjalan dengan normal. Baekhyun akan berangkat kerja di pagi harinya dan kembali ke apartment nya pada tengah malam dan pada hari liburnya dia akan mengunjungi tempat wisata bersama pacarnya.

Sampai akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk melamar pacarnya yang tiga tahun lebih tua darinya itu. Baekhyun ingin memberikan sebuah moment yang spesial untuk gadis itu, dan memutuskan untuk melamar Taeyeon di restoran mewah ternama Sydney.

Entah setan mana yang merasukinya sampai dia bisa begitu teledornya menggunakan nama Byun Baekhyun di reservasi restoran terkutuk itu.

Tidak mudah untuk membuat reservasi di restoran tersebut. Baekhyun harus _book online_ dua bulan sebelumnya. Betapa girangnya Baekhyun saat dia mendapatkan konfirmasi _booking_ nya. Mengingat pasti banyak orang yang juga ingin menikmati malam natal mereka di restoran itu, Baekhyun termasuk beruntung.

 _Ya, sangat beruntung._

Bahkan ketika tiba di restoran itu dan tidak melihat satu pun tamu lain selain dirinya, Taeyeon dan hanya beberapa pelayan yang lalu lalang dia bahkan tidak curiga sedikit pun. Terlalu fokus pada rasa gugup dan euphoria akan segera melamar pujaan hatinya, Kim Taeyeon.

Kemudian Chanyeol muncul. Dan tentu saja Chanyeol harus kembali menghancurkan segala usaha yang telah dia bangun susah payah hanya dengan menjentikkan jarinya. Mengancam akan melukai orang terdekatnya seperti yang dulu dia lakukan untuk menjadikan Baekhyun kekasihnya demi membawa Baekhyun kembali ke Korea.

Seperti yang dilakukannya malam ini.

"Aku merasa lucu sekali ketika kau pikir kau bisa selamanya menghindariku." Chanyeol menyibakkan poni Baekhyun sambil menatap mata sayu yang memandangnya dengan penuh amarah itu.

"Tiga tahun..." ucap Baekhyun pelan, nyaris seperti berbisik.

Mata Chanyeol menatapnya masih sama seperti tiga tahun lalu. Sulit dipercaya bahwa meskipun sudah tiga tahun berlalu pria ini masih menginginkannya bahkan mengejarnya sampai ke luar Korea sekalipun.

"Sudah tiga tahun berlalu, Chanyeol..." ucap Baekhyun lirih. "...bukankah seharusnya kau sudah melupakanku?"

Chanyeol hanya terdiam menatap Baekhyun.

"Begitu banyak pria ataupun wanita lain yang jauh lebih baik dariku yang siap mendampingimu. Aku ini bukan siapa-siapa. Mengapa masih mengejarku?" sambung Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun dengan tangan kanannya sebab tangan kirinya masih menggenggam tangan kanan Baekhyun begitu erat, memaksanya untuk memalingkan wajahnya menatap Chanyeol.

" _But none of them was you."_

Baekhyun terdiam mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Ada sedikit dentuman di jantungnya.

"Dan aku hanya menginginkanmu."

* * *

.

.

* * *

Mobil yang mereka tumpangi tiba di sebuah hotel. Baekhyun tidak bisa berkata banyak dan membiarkan dirinya digiring menuju kamar di lantai teratas hotel itu. Sedikit membuat Baekhyun ingin memutar kesal bola matanya. Tentu saja pria ini akan menyewa _penthouse._

Mengingat ini malam natal, tentu saja biaya sewa _penthouse_ ini akan menjadi berkali-kali lipat lebih mahal. Rasanya jika Baekhyun ingin melakukan hal yang serupa dia harus rela membiarkan 1/4 tabungannya habis percuma hanya untuk menginap semalam di _penthouse_ ini.

Ketika pintu kamar sudah dikunci, barulah Chanyeol melepaskan tautan jemari mereka. Tangan kanan Baekhyun sungguh terasa kebas akibat genggaman Chanyeol yang terlalu erat.

"Kau ingin sesuatu?" tanya Chanyeol.

 _Yeah, terpisah 8304 km darimu terdengar sangat menyenangkan._

Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Mulutnya dia katupkan rapat lagi.

"Aku rasa kau bukan balita yang tidak bisa berbicara, Baekhyun. Jawab aku dengan mulutmu atau—"

"Atau apa? Apalagi yang bisa kau lakukan? _Jadilah kekasihku atau aku akan membunuh temanmu? Jangan kabur atau aku akan mematahkan kakimu? Kembali ke Korea bersamaku atau aku akan menghabisi kekasihmu?_ Apalagi Chanyeol? Apa?" ucap Baekhyun kesal.

Chanyeol seketika mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun, melemparnya ke ranjang di belakang Baekhyun dan langsung mengungkungnya.

"Akh!" pekik Baekhyun saat dia dilempar ke atas ranjang. Saat Chanyeol merangkak naik ke atas ranjang dan mengungkungnya, Baekhyun berusaha mendorong Chanyeol menjauh dari dirinya dengan menekan tangannya di dada Chanyeol, mencoba untuk menciptakan jarak di antara mereka namun sia-sia.

"Kenapa kau selalu berusaha untuk memancing emosiku?"

"Aku tidak..." Baekhyun berkilah.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan sekarang ini?"

"Menyadarkanmu bahwa apa yang kau lakukan ini salah." Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya, tak ingin menatap wajah Chanyeol. Sementara itu tangan Chanyeol mulai membuka kancing kemeja yang dikenakan Baekhyun satu persatu.

"Aku tak merasa ini salah..."

Chanyeol menyibakkan kemeja Baekhyun dan menampakkan pundak Baekhyun yang mulus kemudian mengecup pelan pundak itu.

"Baekhyun, inilah yang kupikir benar. Kau, dalam kungkunganku."

Napas Chanyeol terdengar begitu menderu di leher Baekhyun dan Baekhyun mencoba menutup akses bibir Chanyeol ke lehernya dengan menggeliat menjauh namun usahanya sia-sia.

"...pikirmu aku bersedia?" Baekhyun berkata sinis.

Gerakan Chanyeol terhenti sesaat dan Baekhyun berpikir bahwa mungkin Chanyeol akan memikirkan kata-katanya. Namun jeda itu hanya berlangsung beberapa saat dan Chanyeol langsung meraup bibir tipisnya dan menciumnya dengan penuh nafsu. Bibir yang sudah tidak dia kecup selama tiga tahun lamanya, rasanya masih sama seperti yang dulu.

Lembutnya bibir tipis itu masih terasa familiar. Bentuk bibir tipis yang sangat menggoda dan selalu ingin dia kecup setiap harinya. Namun entah kenapa pemilik bibir itu selalu ingin jauh dari dirinya, sungguh Chanyeol masih tidak mengerti di mana letak kesalahannya. Selama dia hidup, tidak ada satupun wanita maupun pria yang akan menolak perhatiannya—jika dia ingin memberikan perhatian kepada mereka. Akan tetapi, satu-satunya orang yang ingin dia berikan perhatian malah menolak semua hal itu, bahkan berulang kali berusaha untuk lepas dari dirinya.

 _Apalagi yang sebenarnya Baekhyun inginkan?_

Chanyeol yakin dulu Baekhyun sudah sempat luluh dan membuka sedikit hatinya untuk Chanyeol, Chanyeol bisa merasakannya ketika tiga tahun yang lalu mereka bercinta di atas ranjang dan Baekhyun mulai menunjukkan sedikit perasaan yang mulai timbul di hatinya pada Chanyeol. Entah itu dari belaian lembut jemari lentik itu di pipinya, atau pelukan erat tangan ramping itu di pundaknya. Chanyeol bisa merasakannya. Tapi lagi-lagi tikus kecil itu mengenyahkan perasaan itu dan kembali menutup dirinya.

Chanyeol frustrasi dibuatnya. Dia memberikan Baekhyun segalanya. Hidup yang didambakan oleh semua orang di luar sana. Tanpa dia sadari kekesalannya itu ditumpahkannya dengan menggigit leher Baekhyun terlalu keras hingga mengeluarkan darah.

"Chanyeol!" jerit Baekhyun menahan sakit di lehernya yang berdarah akibat gigitan Chanyeol.

Tapi Chanyeol seolah tidak memperdulikannya, malah hanya menjilat leher Baekhyun dan darah yang terlihat mengalir keluar dari luka gigitan yang dibuatnya di leher Baekhyun.

"Pikirmu aku peduli kau bersedia atau tidak?" bisik Chanyeol di telinga Baekhyun.

 _"...as long as I have you under my control, that's all that matters."_

Chanyeol menghabiskan waktu 3 tahun untuk bisa bertemu kembali dengan Baekhyun. Bukan waktu yang singkat. Dan sekarang dia memiliki makhluk indah ini kembali di bawahnya. Baekhyun miliknya. Dan Chanyeol akan menyadarkan Baekhyun akan hal itu. Di bawahnya, sosok Baekhyun tampak gemetar ketakutan saat tangan Chanyeol mulai melepaskan ikat pinggang yang dikenakannya. Baekhyun hanya berharap Chanyeol tidak akan menyetubuhinya tanpa lubrikasi.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Baekhyun merasa begitu penuh saat ini. Tiga tahun lamanya dia tidak disentuh seperti ini, membuat lubang rektum miliknya begitu sulit untuk menerima intrusi penis Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya bisa meringis menahan rasa perih yang sedang membakar daerah selatan tubuhnya. Kedua bola matanya tampak berkaca-kaca menatap sayu wajah Chanyeol.

"Akh—" pekik Baekhyun tertahan saat Chanyeol memberikan dorongan pada penisnya untuk masuk lebih dalam ke tubuh Baekhyun. Bulir-bulir keringat pun mengalir turun dari dahi mulus milik Baekhyun.

"Hh... Sempit sekali, Baekhyun." lenguh Chanyeol. Lubang anal Baekhyun betul-betul terasa seperti empat tahun lalu ketika dia pertama kali menyetubuhi Baekhyun. Begitu rapat dan sempit. Bisa dilihatnya wajah Baekhyun yang sedari tadi meringis menahan sakit.

"Bagaimana mungkin bisa sesempit ini? Shh.." desis Chanyeol, menikmati bagaimana penis miliknya dipijat-pijat oleh dinding rektum Baekhyun yang terus berkedut-kedut seolah berusaha menerima intrusi tak terduga ini. Digerakkannya pinggangnya maju mundur untuk menimbulkan gesekan antara penisnya dan dinding anal Baekhyun.

" _It's good to know that apparently you never slept with any other guy these past three years. So fucking tight, Baekhyun. Just like a virgin."_ Chanyeol tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Tikus kecilnya tetap miliknya seutuhnya.

Baekhyun melayangkan tangannya dan memukul dada Chanyeol kesal. _"...diam_ —Ughh... sial!"ditutupinya wajahnya yang sudah memerah karena malu dan marah bercampur menjadi satu.

Chanyeol hanya membalas pukulan Baekhyun dengan menghentakkan keras pinggangnya, menumbuk telak titik nikmat yang sudah lama tidak digodanya itu. Baekhyun hanya bisa memekik kaget akan serangan mendadak itu. Kedua tangannya mencengkram punggung Chanyeol keras-keras dan kuku-kukunya menancap di punggung kokoh tersebut.

"Mmhh—mm... Aahhh..." racau Baekhyun. Harga dirinya terasa tercoreng. Sungguh dia ingin merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tak tahu malu mengeluarkan suara-suara memalukan itu. Ingin rasanya dia menahan erangannya, namun bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun bisa menahannya ketika Chanyeol terus menyerang titik nikmat miliknya.

Tempo gerakan Chanyeol semakin cepat dan terus menyerang titik yang sama. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga Baekhyun mencapai orgasme pertamanya. Tubuhnya membusur dan menegang ketika orgasmenya terjadi, bahkan Baekhyun menjerit ketika dia keluar. Sperma milik Baekhyun menyembur keluar mengotori perutnya dan perut Chanyeol. Lubangnya berkedut-kedut, meremas penis Chanyeol yang masih keluar masuk di dalam sana. Dari temponya yang semakin tak beraturan, Baekhyun bisa merasakan Chanyeol akan keluar sebentar lagi. Benar saja, tak lama kemudian Baekhyun pun bisa merasakan ledakan cairan panas di dalam lubang analnya. Kepalanya terasa berkunang-kunang dan matanya seperti terputar ke belakang ketika Chanyeol menciumnya kasar sehabis pelepasan mereka berdua.

"Hah...hah... hhh..." dengan napas tersengal-sengal, Baekhyun berusaha mengisi kembali paru-paru miliknya dengan meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Setelah tiga tahun tidak dijamah seperti ini, Baekhyun sudah lupa seperti apa nikmatnya. Bahunya gemetar kecil pasca-orgasme. Mata sayunya pun terasa semakin berat dan sulit dibuka.

Hal terakhir yang Baekhyun ingat adalah ketika Chanyeol mengangkat kaki kanannya ke atas pundak Chanyeol dan kembali memasuki dirinya yang masih nyeri dan membisikinya sesuatu sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

"Kita kembali ke Seoul besok siang."

* * *

.

.

* * *

Sungguh sebuah keajaiban Baekhyun masih bisa berdiri dan berjalan di airport seperti sekarang ini setelah semalam suntuk Chanyeol menyetubuhinya seperti kesetanan.

Ada perasaan tidak rela meninggalkan Sydney yang merupakan tempat dia bersembunyi selama ini. Chanyeol telah membekukan tabungan miliknya, menyuruh anak buahnya untuk mengambil dan mengecek barang-barang miliknya di studio apartment yang ditinggalinya di daerah Eastwood sendiri. Agak jauh memang dari tempat kerjanya, tapi harga sewanya cukup murah dibandingkan harga sewa apartment di _central business district._

Setelah melihat tak ada barang berharga yang dirasa layak untuk dibawa kembali ke Seoul, Chanyeol menyuruh anak buahnya untuk membuang barang-barang milik Baekhyun dan mengurus _end of lease_ studio aparment tersebut. Agak ironis, dia tiba di Sydney hanya dengan sehelai pakaian melekat di badannya dan dia juga meninggalkan Sydney dengan cara yang sama.

Hanya dalam seharian semuanya selesai dilakulan oleh anak buah Chanyeol. Hidup Baekhyun dalam tiga tahun dihapus begitu saja hanya dengan sebuah jentikan jari.

Bohong kalau Baekhyun bilang dia tidak merasa takut. Baekhyun pun tidak berani menyinggung soal Taeyeon sama sekali. Takut kalau-kalau dia membuka applikasi _Sydney Morning Herald_ di ponsel miliknya dan menemukan berita bahwa ada mayat perempuan ditemukan mengapung di salah satu teluk terdekat.

"Ini passport milikmu." Chanyeol menyerahkan passport miliknya bersama tiket dan _boarding pass_ yang terselip di passport itu. Baekhyun membuka passport itu dan mengamati tiket yang tersemat di dalamnya.

Tiket _first class_ untuk kembali ke Seoul, Korea Selatan. Tiket untuk kembali ke sangkar emas itu. Sehabis ini entah apakah Baekhyun masih bisa lepas dari Chanyeol atau tidak.

"Jangan berpikir untuk bisa lari lagi dariku." ucap Chanyeol seolah bisa menebak jalan pikiran Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak berpikir seperti itu." kilah Baekhyun.

"Bagus. Sekarang kemarikan ponselmu." Chanyeol mengadahkan tangannya.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun bingung memegang erat ponsel di tangannya.

"Tidak akan ada satu pun barang yang kau beli di Sydney yang pantas kau bawa ke Korea." jawab Chanyeol.

"Tapi ponsel ini penting bagiku, Chanyeol!" Baekhyun memegang erat ponsel di sakunya. Bukan ponsel mahal memang, namun di galeri foto ponsel miliknya banyak tersimpan foto kenangan dirinya selama dia di Sydney. Foto-foto bersama rekan kerjanya, teman barunya di Sydney dan foto jalan-jalannya bersama Taeyeon.

Foto hidup normalnya di mana dia hidup sebagai pemuda kebanyakan. Di mana dia hanya seorang Baekhyun. Pemuda Korea Selatan yang mencoba peruntungannya di Sydney sama seperti puluhan ribu orang Korea Selatan yang berada di Sydney.

"Begitu tiba di Korea aku akan membelikanmu ponsel baru." Chanyeol mengambil paksa ponsel di saku Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, hentikan!" Baekhyun mencoba menghalangi usaha Chanyeol untuk meraih ponselnya dari sakunya namun usahanya sia-sia.

Chanyeol berhasil merebut ponsel itu dari Baekhyun yang langsung dibuangnya di tong sampah pertama yang mereka temui.

"Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun berusaha mengambilnya kembali namun Chanyeol menarik tangannya pergi menjauh dari tong sampah itu.

"Aku akan membelikanmu ponsel baru, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun memperlambat jalannya dan menengok tong sampah yang baru saja Chanyeol gunakan untuk membuang ponsel miliknya.

"Aku tidak butuh ponsel baru." ucap Baekhyun lirih kemudian menggigit bawah bibirnya.

"Apa?"

"Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kuhubungi dengan ponsel itu. Aku tidak butuh ponsel baru." jawab Baekhyun kemudian melepaskan pegangan tangan mereka dan mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan Chanyeol sesaat di belakangnya menuju _lounge_ mereka.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Baekhyun hanya bisa duduk diam di kursinya diawasi oleh para bodyguard Chanyeol sementara Chanyeol keluar ruangan sementara untuk menerima telepon dari kolega bisnisnya. Secangkir teh dibiarkannya mendingin di atas meja. Kue stroberi yang disajikan pun tidak disentuhnya sama sekali.

Hanya ketika panggilan untuk naik pesawat mulai terdengar Chanyeol kembali dan menarik tangan Baekhyun.

"Ayo, kita pulang." kata Chanyeol sambil mengusap jemari Baekhyun.

 _Pulang?_

Mungkin jika Baekhyun membuka mulutnya dia akan mengatakan kalimat lain yang bisa memancing kemarahan Chanyeol. Maka dia pun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Baekhyun duduk di kursi samping jendela dan menatap kota di bawahnya yang semakin lama terlihat semakin kecil hingga pemandangan di bawahnya berganti menjadi lautan kemudian awan.

 _Pulang._

* * *

.

.

* * *

Jongin menjemput kedatangan mereka di bandara Incheon dikawal beberapa bodyguard dan lima mobil hitam. Sungguh Baekhyun tidak tahan untuk tidak memutar bola matanya. Agak berlebihan menurut Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah siapkan semuanya?" tanya Chanyeol ketika mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil.

Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan kemudian menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan lewat kaca spion.

"Akhirnya tikus kecil ini ditemukan juga, eh?" ucap Jongin dengan nada agak menyindir.

"Siapa juga yang minta ditemukan?" Baekhyun membalas perkataan Jongin kesal.

"Kau tahu betapa banyak masalah yang kau timbulkan karena ulahmu kabur seenaknya bersama FBI?" tanya Jongin kesal.

"Jongin." ujar Chanyeol dengan nada memperingatkan.

"Tahu darimana aku kabur bersama FBI?" tanya Baekhyun panik.

"Kau pikir kami bodoh? Mana mungkin kau bisa kabur sendiri keluar Seoul tanpa bantuan organisasi lain yang punya banyak kaki tangan?" balas Jongin.

"Hama sialan itu benar-benar seperti kecoa. Sangat sulit untuk dibasmi." sambung Jongin.

"Basmi...? Maksudmu? Mereka masih hidup kan? Sehun dan Luhan!?" Baekhyun berteriak panik.

 _"Unfortunately..."_ dengus Jongin.

Baekhyun menghembuskan napas lega. Dia tidak mau karena keegoisannya tiga tahun yang lalu, dua nyawa harus melayang.

"Jongin, cukup. Jangan melewati batasmu." tegur Chanyeol.

"Apakah kau masih memburu mereka?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap wajah Chanyeol.

"Mereka sudah mencampuri hal yang tidak seharusnya mereka urusi. Tentu saja aku masih memburu mereka." jawab Chanyeol.

"Hanya saja mereka bersembunyi lebih baik darimu." ledek Jongin.

"Jongin." Chanyeol berkata dengan nada mengancam.

"Kumohon jangan." ucap Baekhyun. Tangannya diletakkan di atas lengan milik Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun..."

"Kau sudah menemukanku. Sudah cukup bukan? Jangan lakukan apapun pada mereka." Baekhyun memohon.

"Kesalahan mereka tidak hanya sampai di situ saja."

"Kumohon, Chanyeol." Baekhyun menatapnya sendu.

"Mereka sudah melakukan kesalahan yang sangat fatal di bukuku." Chanyeol bersikeras.

" _Please._ Aku akan menuruti semua keinginanmu." Baekhyun kembali memohon belas kasihan Chanyeol.

"Apapun?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Apapun itu." jawab Baekhyun.

"Jangan pergi lagi dari hadapanku." ucap Chanyeol serius.

Dan Baekhyun tidak memberikannya jawaban lisan. Hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan meraih kedua pipi Chanyeol kemudian mencium bibir itu pelan, yang dibalas ganas oleh Chanyeol.

Di kursi depan, Jongin hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Lengkung di kedua mata Baekhyun bergetar selagi kelopaknya terbuka pelan-pelan. Dia pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangannya. Tidak ada lagi wekker $5 yang dibelinya di _second hand shop_ di atas meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Tidak ada lagi meja kecil yang di atasnya tertata teko air panas dan sebuah mug dan pot gula beserta boks berisi kantung teh.

Yang Baekhyun lihat hanya sebuah ruangan besar dengan perabot mewah yang harganya Baekhyun bahkan tidak ingin tahu. Lemari baju yang dipenuhi baju bermerek mahal, cermin besar yang menutupi 1/3 dinding kamarnya. Dia telah kembali ke kediaman Park Chanyeol.

 _Sangkar emasnya._

Kemarin setelah tiba di Seoul, Chanyeol langsung mengantarkannya ke mansion miliknya. Setelah memberi instruksi kepada beberapa pelayan dan bodyguard, Chanyeol langsung berangkat lagi untuk menyelesaikan urusan perusahaannya.

Baekhyun mendengus pelan. Urusan perusahaan apanya. Baekhyun sudah tahu semuanya mengenai Park Chanyeol dan 'perusahaan' Chanyeol yang sesungguhnya. Semua hanya kedok belaka untuk menyembunyikan bisnis kotornya. Tidak heran kenapa Chanyeol memiliki begitu banyak koneksi di mana-mana. Chanyeol memiliki uang lebih dari cukup untuk semua itu.

Diliriknya jam di dinding dan waktu menunjukkan pukul enam di pagi hari. Biasanya saat ini dia sudah siap-siap berangkat kerja lebih awal untuk menghindari _peak hour_ di station. Selain biaya train yang lebih murah sebelum _peak_ _hour,_ dia juga tak perlu berdesak-desakan dengan lautan manusia yang juga akan berangkat kerja di pagi hari. Tapi pagi ini berbeda. Tak ada lagi perjalanan panjang dari studio apartment nya ke tempat kerjanya. Tak ada lagi _toasties_ dan teh hijau hangat yang dinikmatinya selama perjalanan menuju tempat kerja. Tak ada lagi wajah-wajah rekan kerjanya menyapa selamat pagi pada dirinya dan bersiap-siap memulai hari yang panjang di restoran dia bekerja. Tak ada lagi pelanggan mengesalkan yang selalu banyak protes tentang makanan yang lama disajikan. Tak ada lagi bonus yang diberikan oleh bosnya ketika hari begitu ramai dan banyak pelanggan yang datang untuk makan.

Tak ada lagi teman untuk berbagi tawa.

Tentu, di Korea dia masih memiliki teman. Tapi apa artinya jika dia tak bisa menghubungi temannya. Jongdae dan Minseok berusaha untuk menghubungi san menemuinya. Tapi selalu dihalangi oleh Chanyeol.

Setelah usaha Baekhyun untuk kabur ke Jeju untuk menemui Jongdae, Baekhyun bahkan tak bisa mendengar atau menghubungi Jongdae sama sekali. Chanyeol meyakinkannya temannya masih hidup, hanya saja jangan mencoba untuk melakukan hal yang sama jika dia ingin temannya masih bernapas.

Larut dalam pikirannya, Baekhyun mendadak terlonjak kaget ketika sebuah ponsel yang diletakkan di _nightstand_ samping tempat tidurnya bergetar dan berbunyi.

"Whoa!" jeritnya kaget.

"Apa ini ponsel milik Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun pada diri sendiri sambil menatap waspada ponsel tersebut.

Baekhyun menimang haruskah dia mengangkat telepon yang masuk itu, tapi bagaimana jika telepon itu berasal dari salah satu _'rekan kerja'_ Chanyeol. Akan sangat tidak lucu jika Baekhyun mengangkat telepon tersebut.

Sepuluh menit berlalu dan ponsel itu masih saja terus berdering nyaring dan makin lama membuat kesal Baekhyun. Diraihnya ponsel itu untuk melihat siapa yang berusaha terus menerus untuk menghubungi ponsel itu dan seketika matanya membelalak melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponsel itu.

 _Incoming_ _Call_

 _KIM JONGDAE_

 _"Jongdae? Ini sungguh Jongdae?"_ batin Baekhyun.

Bergetar, digesernya tombol hijau di layar ponsel tersebut itu untuk mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Ha—halo?" cicit Baekhyun pelan.

Tidak ada suara di ujung sana, membuat Baekhyun mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Halo?" dicobanya lagi.

 _"YAAAAAKKKKKKK Baekhyun! Ini benar-benar dirimu?"_ suara teriakan cempreng Jongdae seakan memecahkan gendang telinga Baekhyun. Dijauhkannya ponsel tersebut dari telinganya sebelum dia mengalami ketulian di telinga kanannya. Bahkan setelah menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya dia masih bisa mendengar teriakan antusias Jongdae dari seberang sana.

 _"Baekhyun ini benar-benar dirimu?"_

 _"Baekhyun-ah!"_

 _"Ke mana saja kau selama ini."_

 _"Aku pikir aku tak akan pernah mendengar kabar darimu lagi."_

"Jong..Jongdae!" ucap Baekhyun lirih setengah terisak. Ini benar-benar sahabatnya.

 _"Siapa lagi? Lama menghilang kau sudah melupakan suaraku? Sahabat macam apa kau ini?"_ maki Jongdae dari seberang sana.

"Jongdae! Ini benar-benar dirimu!" ulang Baekhyun lagi.

 _"Yak!"_

"Aku pikir siapa yang menelpon sepagi ini."

 _"Tentu saja ini aku! Aku baru saja mendapatkan nomor ponselmu setelah sekian lama! Aku tak tahan untuk tidak menghubungimu. Hahahaha..."_ suara tawa Jongdae terdengar begitu bahagia dan lega.

"Nomor ponselku?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

 _"Ini...yang sedang kuhubungi? Bukan nomor ponselmu..?"_ tanya Jongdae bingung.

Baekhyun seketika teringat percakapannya kemarin dengan Chanyeol.

 _"Aku akan membelikanmu ponsel baru, Baekhyun."_

 _"Aku tidak butuh ponsel baru. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kuhubungi dengan ponsel itu. Aku tidak butuh ponsel baru."_

Apa mungkin... Chanyeol membelikannya ponsel baru dan menambahkan kontak Jongdae di ponsel ini?

"Tunggu sebentar, Jongdae!" kata Baekhyuh cepat.

 _"Eh..?"_

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Jongdae, Baekhyun menekan _home button_ ponsel tersebut dan masuk ke menu kontak. Dalam ponsel itu hanya terdapat lima kontak saja.

 _Do Kyungsoo_

 _Kim Jongdae_

 _Kim Jongin_

 _Kim Minseok_

 _Park Chanyeol_

Jangan bilang kalau Chanyeol yang...

 _"Halo? Baekhyun? Kau masih di situ?"_ tanya Jongdae.

"Ah, iya.. Aku hanya kaget." ujar Baekhyun.

 _"Bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah lama aku tak mendengar kabarmu sejak kau berusaha kabur ke tempatku. Hahaha aku pikir kekasihmu akan mengirimku ke Korea Utara saat itu. Kau sehat?"_

Dan Baekhyun pun bercerita. Menceritakan usaha kaburnya yang gagal dan bahwa dia berhasil kabur ke Sydney selama tiga tahun— yang membuat Jongdae sangat terkejut karena dia tidak menyangka bahwa selama ini Baekhyun bahkan tidak berada di Korea dan sempat lepas dari cengkraman Chanyeol.

 _"Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak mampu ke Jeju saat itu tapi malah berhasil kabur ke Sydney? Bagaimana dengan visa dan passportmu? Apa kau ke sana menggunakan kapal?"_

"Yak! Kau pikir aku masuk ke sana ilegal? Aku masuk ke sana legal asal kau tahu!" balas Baekhyun.

 _"Aku cuma penasaran saja. Dan kau bahkan tinggal di sana selama tiga tahun kau bilang? Tentu saja aku penasaran visa apa yang kau gunakan!"_ ucap Jongdae.

"Itu.. bisakah kuceritakan nanti, Jongdae?" Baekhyun tidak tahu apakah dia harus membahas mengenai FBI yang membantunya. Sehun dan Luhan bahkan tak pernah menghubunginya lagi setelah mengirimnya ke Sydney. Dia benar-benar tinggal sendiri di Sydney.

 _"Aku punya kabar bagus untukmu. Aku akan dipindahkan kembali ke Seoul! Yaaahhh, aku senang sekali. Kabar gembira datang bertubi-tubi! Kemarin bossku menawariku untuk kembali ke Seoul, dan malamnya aku mendapatkan nomormu dari pesan dari private number... apa menurutmu ini semua terjadi karena...kekasihmu?"_ tanya Jongdae hati-hati.

"Eh?" Baekhyun menggumam bingung.

"Aku...tidak tahu..." jawab Baekhyun tak yakin.

 _"Aku dan Minseok akan kembali ke Seoul minggu depan. Dia juga pasti sudah tidak sabar untuk menemuimu, Baekhyun-ah."_

"Aku pun..."

Baekhyun mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada selimut di atas tempat tidur di mana dia sedang duduk bersimpuh. Nyatakah ini? Jika benar ini karena Chanyeol... Dulu dia yang menutup akses Baekhyun ke temannya dan mengirim temannya keluar Seoul untuk bekerja dengan mudahnya hanya karena Chanyeol ingin memonopoli Baekhyun seutuhnya. Dan sekarang dia kembali membuka akses itu dan memindahkan kembali temannya ke Seoul untuk bekerja.

 _"Baiklah! Aku akan menghubungimu nanti! Aku harus berangkat kerja sekarang. Ingat! Minggu depan aku sudah berada di Seoul!"_ teriak Jongdae semangat.

"Iya, iya. Sampai nanti, Jongdae. _Annyeong."_

 _"Annyeong, Baekhyun."_ Dan Jongdae pun mengakhiri percakapan itu.

Baekhyun melempar asal ponsel itu di atas tempat tidur dan kembali merebahkan dirinya sambil mengusak rambutnya.

 _Apa yang sedang direncanakan Chanyeol sebenarnya?_

 _._

 _._

TBC

* * *

A/N: review, kritik dan saran sangat dinantikan. :)

Alur ceritanya saya ubah sedikit karena sebisa mungkin saya ingin fic ini happy ending. Jujur tadinya Luhan mau saya bunuh di cerita _(chapter)_ ini lewat mention aja sih gak dijabarkan, namun jadinya tidak tega.-uhuk- :') masa Sehun jomblo entar? Mau pacaran sama siapa? Suho? ._.

Terima kasih buat ninchanim untuk sarannya atas chapter ini. Luhan masih sehat bugar bersama Sehun. :))

mau numpang promo ig saya sekalian boleh ya? Mau ngobrol atau sekedar menyapa bisa lewat sana

IG: **sleepingmoo**

Terima kasih sudah membaca~


	13. Chapter 12

Control

By: pingmoo

Warning: BOYS LOVE. BOYXBOY. YAOI. TYPO.

Pairing: ChanBaek, HunHan, KaiSoo, ChenMin.

-Chapter 12-

.

.

"Sial." Rutuk Baekhyun. Ditariknya bukan hanya selembar, tetapi dua lembar tissue dari tissue box yang tergeletak di samping bantal kepala miliknya. Dengan penuh semangat dikeluarkannya lendir di hidungnya yang sedari tadi memenuhi rongga hidungnya.

Hidung Baekhyun sudah memerah sembab dan terasa agak perih akibat terus bergesekan dengan tissue yang tiap menit tak pernah absen mampir, yang dengan setia menerima setiap lendir yang mengalir terus menerus dari kedua lubang hidungnya.

Baekhyun membuka lembaran tissue yang baru saja digunakannya dan mengernyit jijik melihat tissue tersebut penuh dengan lendir kental berwarna kuning kehijauan. Diremasnya tissue itu hingga membentuk bulatan acak dan dilemparnya asal ke tempat sampah di samping tempat tidurnya.

Lemparannya tentu saja meleset dan gumpalan tissue itu pun bergabung bersama sekumpulan gumpalan tissue penuh lendir yang berserakan di lantai.

"Hmph!" Baekhyun mendengus kesal tak peduli dan menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi separuh wajahnya yang ia benamkan ke bantal.

Baekhyun tidak menduga bahwa perubahan suhu cuaca yang cukup signifikan dari Sydney ke Seoul akan menyebabkannya sakit seperti ini. Memang rasanya wajar dia terserang flu seperti ini, sebab di Sydney pada bulan Desember justru sedang panas-panasnya dengan rata-rata suhu di atas 30°C tiap harinya sedangkan di Seoul suhunya hanya 1 digit angka bahkan terkadang menembus suhu minus. Perubahan cuaca yang terlalu ekstrim tentu berdampak tidak baik terhadap tubuhnya. Dia pun sukses terkena demam dan flu.

Baekhyun merutuki nasibnya yang selalu tidak beruntung ketika musim natal tiba. Ada saja masalah yang dialaminya. Di manakah keajaiban di bulan Desember? Baekhyun membutuhkannya sekarang. Kepalanya terasa begitu berat, napasnya sesak karena lendir yang tak berhenti terus berproduksi memenuhi rongga hidungnya, lidahnya terasa kelu dan matanya tak berhenti berair.

"Aku tidak mau memasuki tahun baru sakit-sakitan seperti ini..." Keluh Baekhyun pada ruang kosong itu dengan suara sengaunya. Ditariknya lagi dua lembar tissue dan dikeluarkannya lagi lendirnya.

Gumpalan tissue tersebut pun kemudian bergabung dengan sesama rekannya di lantai.

Suara ketukan pelan terdengar sebelum pintu kamarnya terbuka.

"Masuk..." Sahut Baekhyun tak bersemangat. Ada sedikit rasa kesal karena untuk apa mereka mengetuk pintu kalau mereka sudah membuka pintu sebelum dipersilahkan masuk.

Dibalik daun pintu itu terdapat dua sosok pelayan wanita masuk. Satunya mendorong troli makanan dan yang satunya membawa sapu dan kantung sampah.

"Permisi Tuan Baekhyun, saya membawakan anda makanan dan obat-obatan. Sebentar lagi dokter pribadi Tuan Park akan segera tiba untuk memeriksa anda." Ujar salah satu dari pelayan itu.

Baekhyun mengintip dari balik selimut tebal yang menutupi wajahnya. Memang dia belum makan dari kemarin malam dan perutnya sudah menuntut untuk diisi. Pelayan itu membantunya untuk bangun ke posisi duduk sementara yang satunya menyiapkan makanan di atas _over-bed table_. Di hadapan Baekhyun pun tersedia semangkok _yukgaejang_ yang masih mengepul panas dan di sampingnya ada semangkok nasi putih, segelas air putih dan kemasan berisi obat-obatan dalam plastik bening.

"Ini obat yang diberikan dokter kemarin. Harap diminum setelah makan. Apa anda butuh bantuan saya untuk makannya?" Tanya pelayan itu.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan kepalanya. Pelayan itu membungkukkan badannya kemudian membantu rekannya untuk membersihkan gumpalan-gumpalan tissue yang berserakan di lantai, dan mengganti tissue box Baekhyun dengan tissue box baru.

Diambilnya sendok di hadapannya lalu Baekhyun makan dengan pelan. Diingatnya selama 27 tahun hidupnya ketika dia sakit, dia selalu mengurus dirinya sendiri setelah dia menjadi seorang yatim piatu. Dan sekarang, dia malah dilayani oleh dua pelayan sekaligus. Kehidupan sungguh sangat tidak bisa diduga perputaran nasibnya.

Sup yang dimakannya terasa agak pedas, tapi Baekhyun dapat merasakan badannya menghangat dan rongga hidungnya terasa lega. Namun perutnya tak bisa menerima makanan terlalu banyak. Baekhyun meletakkan sendoknya pelan sementara makanan di depannya masih cukup banyak tersisa. Supnya masih tersisa banyak dan nasinya terlihat hanya seperti diaduk-aduk saja, tak tersentuh banyak.

"Aku sudah kenyang."

Pelayan itu hanya mengangguk dan mulai membereskan makanan yang berada di atas _over-bed table_ itu dan menaruhnya kembali di atas troli.

"Obat anda, Tuan." Pelayan tersebut menyodorkan obatnya ke hadapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun merobek kemasan obat itu lalu menenggak pil-pil obat dengan air putih yang disediakan. Wajahnya agak mengerucut menahan rasa pahit yang ditimbulkan obat itu.

"Pahit sekali!" Tangannya mengadahkan gelas yang masih berada di dalam genggamannya, meminta tambahan air pada pelayan itu. Dengan cekatan pelayan itu pun menuangkan air mineral ke dalam gelas itu yang langsung diteguk habis oleh Baekhyun.

Gelas di tangannya pun diambil oleh salah seorang pelayan dan pelayan satunya memintanya untum berbaring lagi kemudian menyelimutinya.

Mendadak pintu terbuka kembali dan menampilkan sosok Chanyeol dan seorang pria berpakaian putih. Kedua pelayan tersebut langsung tunduk memberikan hormat kepadanya. Chanyeol menyuruh pria itu untuk mendekat ke arah Baekhyun dan pria itu pun langsung menuju ke arah dan memeriksa suhu dan keadaannya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Chanyeol. Mata bulatnya bertemu dengan mata sayu Baekhyun yang nampak berair karena demam.

"Ini hanya flu biasa akibat perubahan cuaca, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Saranku agar dia istirahat untuk 3-4 hari. Jangan melakukan kegiatan berat dulu." Tutur dokter itu pelan.

"Aku akan memberikannya obat penurun panas serta obat untuk melegakan pernapasannya dan vitamin." Sambungnya.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk menanggapinya sementara Baekhyun kembali meraih tissue untuk membuang ingus dari hidungnya.

"Obatnya diminum 3 kali sehari sesudah makan. Vitaminnya diminum di pagi hari saja." Dokter itu memberi penjelasan singkat pada Baekhyun yang hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh keluar." Perintah Chanyeol. Kedua pelayan itu membungkuk lalu berjalan keluar bersama dokter itu.

Chanyeol mendekat ke arah Baekhyun kemudian duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dan tangannya terulur menyibakkan poni Baekhyun. Tangan Chanyeol terlihat begitu besar di dahi mungil Baekhyun. Baekhyun menutup matanya, menikmati sensasi telapak tangan Chanyeol menangkup dahinya.

"Suhu tubuhmu masih agak panas." Ujar Chanyeol pelan.

"Hmm.." gumam Baekhyun pelan. Setelah meminum obat dia merasa agak ngantuk. Kelopak matanya terasa agak berat dan tangan Chanyeol membuat dirinya terasa nyaman.

"Kau mengantuk?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk tak bersuara sementara tangan Chanyeol berpindah dari dahi ke pipi Baekhyun. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun seolah mendekatkan tubuhnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya lebih dalam lagi ke tangan Chanyeol sebelum berpindah ke dada bidang Chanyeol. Rasanya betul-betul nyaman.

"Nyaman..." gumam Baekhyun dengan suara samar-samar.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah laku Baekhyun yang mendadak berubah manja ketika sakit. Tikus kecilnya itu yang biasanya galak dan tak suka disentuh olehnya malah menggeliat masuk ke dalam pelukannya seperti ini. Dibelainya surai hitam Baekhyun berulang-ulang agar Baekhyun merasa lebih nyaman. Benar saja, tak lama Chanyeol bisa mendengar dengkuran halus samar-samar dari sosok Baekhyun yang sudah tertidur.

Perlahan, dibaringkannya sosok Baekhyun kemudian Chanyeol pun bangkit dari tempat tidur itu. Berusaha untuk tidak membuat suara atau gerakan yang mengganggu dan dapat membangunkan kekasihnya yang sedang terlelap itu.

Dikecupnya pelan dahi Baekhyun.

 _"Sweet dreams, Baekhyun."_ Bisik Chanyeol pelan sebelum keluar dari kamar itu.

Di depan kamar itu Jongin sudah menunggunya tak sabar. Bola matanya memutar melihat Chanyeol yang begitu hati-hati menutup pintu kamar itu seolah takut akan membangunkan Baekhyun.

"Kau menunda salah satu _private meeting_ kita hanya demi melihat keadaan tikus kecil itu? Tuan Park yang berdarah dingin pun takluk oleh pemuda biasa. Bagaimana kalau sampai musuhmu tahu bahwa sekarang kau memiliki kelemahan?" Jongin memperingatkan.

"Tak masalah. Mereka menyentuhnya sedikit saja dan mereka akan berakhir sama seperti Kasper. Mayatnya akan tersebar di seluruh penjuru Korea Selatan." Mata bulatnya menatap Jongin tajam kemudian berjalan meninggalkan sosom Jongin.

Dan dengan kalimat itu Jongin sukses mengunci mulutnya dan mengikuti langkah Chanyeol dalam diam.

* * *

 _._

 _._

* * *

Tepukan-tepukan kecil tak berhenti mendarat di pipi Baekhyun. Alisnya mengerut kesal, pasalnya tepukan itu sangat mengganggu tidurnya. Baekhyun bisa merasakan beban di tempat tidurnya juga bertambah.

Tepukan itu datang lagi dan agak lebih keras kali ini. Rasanya sudah seperti tamparan dibanding tepukan. Baekhyun membuka matanya kesal luar biasa.

Yang pertama dia lihat adalah bibir tebal yang nampak sangat familiar dan diikuti hidung tegas dan mata bulat yang memandangnya kesal.

"Kau baru saja menyelesaikan wajib militermu?" tanya Baekhyun ketika melihat sosok di depannya adalah Do Kyungsoo minus rambut hitam tebalnya yang sangat dicintai para penggemarnya, namun pertanyaan itu tak digubris oleh Kyungsoo.

"Ke mana saja kau, sialan?!" Satu pukulan mampir di bahunya.

"Oi, oi.." Baekhyun berusaha menghindar.

"Kau tahu apa yang telah kau lakukan?!" Satu pukulan kena telak di dadanya.

"Kabur seenaknya!" Satu pukulan hinggap di kepalanya.

"Aku ini sedang sakit!" Pekik Baekhyun. Bingung kenapa diserang tiba-tiba oleh Kyungsoo.

"Jongin sempat cedera karenamu!" Satu pukulan kembali mengenai bahu.

"Chanyeol stress karenamu!" Satu pukulan kembali mengenai kepalanya.

"Ugh!"

"Kyung—"

"Kau sungguh sangat sialan!"

"Kyung—"

"Kenapa—" suara Kyungsoo tercekat ketika Baekhyun menangkap kedua tangan Kyungsoo dan mencengkramnya erat.

"Kau tahu kenapa, Kyungsoo! Kau lihat bagaimana dia memperlakukanku!" Teriak Baekhyun kesal.

"Oh?! Memperlakukanmu seperti pangeran maksudmu?" Sindir Kyungsoo sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Baekhyun pada pergelangan tangannya.

Untuk ukuran orang sakit, Baekhyun ternyata cukup kuat. Cengkraman tangan Baekhyun tak goyah sedikit pun.

"Tidak! Tidakkah kau melihat aku seperti tawanan di sini? Aku bahkan tak bisa ke taman—bukan, bukan taman kota—tapi taman mansion sialan ini tanpa ditemani oleh tiga orang bodyguard!" sahut Baekhyun kesal. Kepalanya mulai terasa pening karena berteriak.

"Apakah aku merasa seperti pangeran? Tidak! Aku merasa seperti tawanan. Kebebasanku direbut, Kyungsoo. Kau dari antara semua orang seharusnya mengerti akan hal itu!"

"Baek—"

"Dengar, tentang Jongin cedera... aku minta maaf. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu akan hal itu. Tapi mengertilah posisiku!"

Kyungsoo mengatupkan bibirnya kesal. Bibir tebal itu nampak lebih tipis dari biasanya karena menahan amarahnya.

"Aku tak bisa ke mana-mana. Aku tak bisa menghubungi sahabatku. Seharian hanya menghabiskan waktuku di mansion ini sendirian, menunggu malam tiba dan keesokan harinya kembali mengulang hal yang sama."

"Kau di sana, Kyungsoo. Kau melihat apa yang Chanyeol lakukan padaku waktu itu. Pangeran katamu? Aku malah merasa diperlakukan seperti satwa langka. Dirawat dengan baik tapi tak diizinkan untuk keluar dari sangkarnya!" Napas Baekhyun tersengal-sengal. Kepalanya pun terasa semakin pening.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Hah?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Kau tahu apa alasan dibalik Chanyeol melakukan semua itu?" Kyungsoo balas bertanya.

 _"Uuhh..._ _Because he_ _'s a controlling freak?"_

"Dia hanya ingin menjaga keselamatanmu." Bisik Kyungsoo pelan.

"Dari apa? Aku juara hapkido asal kau tahu. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri." Ujar Baekhyun bingung. Dirasanya kondisi sudah aman, dia melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo.

"Bukan itu bodoh!" Seru Kyungsoo sambil menggetok kepala Baekhyun keras.

 _"Aaw!_ Aku sedang sakit!" Pekik Baekhyun kesakitan. Merasa menyesal sudah melepaskan Kyungsoo.

"Aku akui cara Chanyeol memang salah, tapi kau ingat kau nyaris hampir diculik 3 tahun yang lalu?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Memori 3 tahun lalu kembali walaupun agak samar. Saat seorang pemuda Korea yang pandai berbahasa Rusia datang menghampirinya.

"...ya?" Gumam Baekhyun bingung namun dia mengangguk pelan. Tak banyak hal yang diingatnya mengenai kejadian itu.

"Kau tahu pria itu merupakan salah satu mantan anak buah Chanyeol yang berkhianat." Kyungsoo mulai menjelaskan. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Dulu Taewoo, atau lebih sering dipanggil Kasper, merupakan orang kepercayaan Chanyeol bersama Jongin. Tapi dia berkhianat dan membuat kekacauan besar di organisasi selepas peninggalannya. Dia banyak mengambil relasi bisnis Chanyeol dengan memutar balikkan fakta tentang penyebab dia keluar dari organisasi Chanyeol."

"Organisasi? Maksudmu bisnis kotor yang Chanyeol jalankan?" Baekhyun memotong perkataan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menghiraukan perkataan Baekhyun dan melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Kasper berusaha sangat keras untuk mencapai level yang sama dengan Chanyeol, dan boleh dibilang dia bahkan sempat menyaingi organisasi Chanyeol karena koneksi yang dimilikinya. Namun dia tidak puas. Dia ingin melenyapkan Chanyeol."

"Tapi Chanyeol itu tangguh. Dia tidak memiliki kelemahan, hingga dia bertemu dengan dirimu. Kasper pun menyadari akan hal ini."

Baekhyun terdiam.

"Dia tidak pernah memiliki satu pun pria atau wanita yang dianggapnya berharga, Baekhyun. Kau tahu berapa banyak pembunuh bayaran utusan Kasper yang mengintai apartemen bobrokmu dulu?" Tanya Kyungsoo. "Kasper pikir jika dia berhasil melenyapkanmu, Chanyeol akan teralihkan dan dia bisa membunuh Chanyeol." Sambungnya.

Bergidik, Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hal seperti itu...? Mana mungkin.."

"Paling tidak ada belasan pembunuh bayaran yang sudah anak buah Chanyeol lenyapkan. Kau harus menganggap dirimu beruntung karena FBI turut serta mengawasimu. Sebagian dari mereka turut andil dalam melindungimu. Itulah kenapa Chanyeol masih berbaik hati membiarkan mereka lolos walaupun sudah jelas mereka pun berusaha untuk menjatuhkan organisasi Chanyeol." lanjut Kyungsoo.

"Ingat hari itu kau kabur dan bertemu Kasper?"

Baekhyun mengiyakan. "Aku pingsan dan tak ingat apa-apa mengenai kejadian itu. Ketika sadar, aku sudah bersama Chanyeol di mansion ini, dan setelah itu... Chanyeol melarangku untuk pergi ke mana pun." Kata Baekhyun.

"Setelah kau kabur Sydney, Chanyeol sempat berhadapan dengan Kasper lagi. Kau tahu? Kasper mencemooh bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol bisa kehilangan seekor tikus sepertimu?"

"Tolong bahasanya dijaga, ya. Apa maksudmu memanggilku tikus?!" Baekhyun tersinggung. Tangannya dilipat di dada karena kesal.

"Kejadiannya terjadi setahun setelah kau kabur. Dan kau tahu, Kasper mati di tempat detik itu juga. Chanyeol menarik pelatuknya begitu cepat, detik berikutnya Kasper sudah tergeletak di tanah dengan peluru bersarang di dahinya." Kyungsoo melanjutkan ceritanya.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya. Sadar jika dari dulu Chanyeol bukan sosok sembarangan dan sebenarnya bisa melenyapkan teman-temannya—dan dirinya dengan mudah, namun dia masih _berbaik hati_ untuk mengirim temannya keluar dari Seoul dengan imbalan Baekhyun menjadi kekasihnya.

"Ma—mati?"

"Kau mendengarkan ceritaku sedari tadi tidak sih? Kasper tergeletak di tanah! Peluru di dahi. Ya sudah pasti mati, Baekhyun, mati!" Desis Kyungsoo kesal disentilnya dahi Baekhyun.

"Aduh, berhenti menyiksaku!" Keluh Baekhyun sambil mengusap-usap dahinya.

"Apa demam membuatmu tolol juga, hah?" Hina Kyungsoo.

"Kau! Sifatmu jelek sekali sebenarnya, ya. Menyesal aku sudah jadi fansmu 7 tahun lalu!" Sahut Baekhyun. Kesal bukan main. Jika sifat Baekhyun jelek mungkin Baekhyun sudah akan melaporkan kelakuan Kyungsoo ke Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak tahu dirimu beruntung atau justru sial menjadi orang yang dicintai Chanyeol." Kata Kyungsoo sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Apa... apa dengan kembalinya aku ke Korea, akan banyak lagi orang yang mengincarku?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Untuk sementara mungkin tidak. Semuanya ingin berada di sisi baik Chanyeol. Bagusnya, berita kematian Kasper menyebar begitu cepat. Hingga saat ini belum ada lagi yang berani menentang Chanyeol." Ujar Kyungsoo kemudian melempar tubuhnya asal ke ranjang di Baekhyun.

"Jangan pergi lagi, bodoh." Ujar Kyungsoo sedih.

Nada suara Kyungsoo terdengar seperti orang yang dulu dicampakkan dan entah kenapa membuat Baekhyun merasa bersalah luar biasa. Sedikit membuat Baekhyun kesal, karena bagaimana pun bukan dia yang salah di sini! Bukan, sama sekali bukan kesalahan dia.

Semua salah Chanyeol yang dengan seenak jidat masuk ke dalam kehidupannya yang tenang sebagai mahasiswa tingkat terakhir yang miskin.

Semua salah Chanyeol yang bukannya berhenti membuntutinya saat Baekhyun terus menerus menolaknya, malah semakin gencar mengejarnya!

Semua salah Chanyeol yang akhirnya jatuh cinta padanya, padahal Baekhyun tetap ngotot pada pendiriannya.

Semua salah Chanyeol yang memboyongnya ke mansion sialan ini dan menyekapnya di sini.

 _It's all Chanyeol's fault!_

Tapi kenapa seolah Baekhyun yang menjadi sosok paling bersalah di sini? Apa salah jika Baekhyun hanya ingin hidup damai menjadi pegawai badan hukum biasa sebelum memulai usahanya sendiri kemudian membantu sesama?

Seolah bisa mendengar pergolakan batin Baekhyun, Kyungsoo terkekeh dan menyeletuk, "Beri dia kesempatan, Baekhyun. Dia hanya tak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk mencintai. Dia tak dibesarkan dengan cinta. Banyak yang mendekatinya karena ada maksud lain."

"Dia dibesarkan dengan apa? Semua orang menjilat kakinya atau apa?" Kata Baekhyun kesal. Kenapa kesannya masih dia yang salah?

"Maka beri dia kesempatan, Baekhyun."

Mata bulat Kyungsoo dan mata sayu Baekhyun beradu pandang sebelum Baekhyun memutuskan kontak pandang di antara mereka.

"Uhh..."

"Kau mau memberinya kesempatan?" Desak Kyungsoo.

"Katakan pada bossmu itu untuk berusaha lebih keras." Hardik Baekhyun sebelum menarik selimutnya dan memunggungi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, "Ternyata kau masih sama saja seperti dulu. Masih sama menyebalkannya."

"Yak!"

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun pun kembali saling memaki dan meledek satu sama lain. Baekhyun meledek kepala Kyungsoo yang botak karena tuntutan drama, dan Kyungsoo meledek tubuh Baekhyun yang terlihat jauh lebih kurus dari 3 tahun lalu.

"Aku penasaran apa Jongin masih suka membelai kepalamu atau tidak? Apa yang bisa dibelai? Licin begitu. Yang ada tangan Jongin bisa terpeleset!" Sindir Baekhyun.

"Oh? Aku bahkan penasaran apa Chanyeol masih mau tidur denganmu mengingat pantatmu sudah tidak ada bedanya dengan perutmu. Rata luar biasa." Kyungsoo balas menyindir.

 _"He already did until I passed out, you egg head!"_ Ujar Baekhyun dengan nada yang terdengar terlalu bangga bahkan untuk telinganya sekalipun. _Kenapa nadanya harus sebangga itu, Byun Baekhyun?_ Racau Baekhyun dalam hatinya.

"Pasti dia sangat putus asa karena tiga tahun terakhir dia tidak ada _pelampiasan_ sama sekali." Hardik Kyungsoo.

"Dan Jongin past—apa?" Baekhyun tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya. Barusan Kyungsoo bilang bahkan tidak ada satu pun pria atau wanita yang menemani Chanyeol selama 3 tahun terakhir? Chanyeol seorang pria dewasa yang sehat, bagaimana pun seorang pria dewasa pasti memiliki yang namanya _kebutuhan_ bukan?

 _"Apparently he fixated too much on your ass, Byun."_ Kata Kyungsoo dengan nada yang sangat menjengkelkan di telinga Baekhyun. Puas melihat semburat merah yang mulai memenuhi wajah Baekhyun.

"Aku—"

"Telingamu merah, Baekhyun."

 _"Kyungsoo, please shut up!_ Aku mau tidur, aku masih sakit!" Kali ini Baekhyun menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Ck, istirahat yang banyak. Siapa yang tahu kapan kau bisa istirahat lagi kalau kau sudah sembuh!" Ledek Kyungsoo sebelum keluar kamar meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menggerutu dan memaki kepalanya dalam selimutnya.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Baekhyun bertemu dengan Chanyeol dua hari kemudian. Pada siang hari, pria itu baru saja kembali dari pulau Jeju untuk menghadiri acara pembukaan pusat perbelanjaan baru miliknya di sana. Pria tinggi itu masuk ke kamar Baekhyun dengan membawa sekotak coklat jeruk yang merupakan oleh-oleh khas Jeju.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menyerahkan kotak coklat itu.

Baekhyun menerima oleh-oleh khas itu dengan gembira. Sudah lama dia tidak menikmati coklat ini! Apalagi di Sydney barang seperti ini tidak dijual. Tentu banyak restauran khas Korea dan toko-toko yang menjual barang-barang impor dari Korea, tapi oleh-oleh khas seperti ini tak akan ada. Memang ada hal yang hanya bisa kau dapatkan di tanah air sendiri.

"Aku sudah merasa lebih baik. Terima kasih coklatnya, Chanyeol!" Seru Baekhyu bersemangat. Dengan riang dia membuka kotak coklat itu, membuka bungkusannya dan memakan coklat itu dengan lahap.

"Mmm... coklat ini yang terbaik!" Ucapnya senang. Lelehan coklat bercampur dengan aroma citrus memenuhi rongga mulutnya. Oh, rasanya seperti hidangan surga. Baekhyun sangat senang sekarang.

Chanyeol menatap reaksi Baekhyun yang tak pernah dia lihat ini. Dulu dia sangat sering membelikan Baekhyun barang-barang mahal, coklat import, tas, dan sepatu branded. Tapi tak ada yang menimbulkan reaksi seperti ini. Reaksi senang dan rasa terima kasih hanya karena dibelikan coklat beberapa ribu won seperti ini.

Chanyeol pun teringat laporan Kyungsoo dua hari silam setelah penyanyi itu mengunjungi Baekhyun.

 _"Dia itu hanya butuh hal simpel. Jangan terlalu mengekangnya. Dan kurasa jangan memberinya barang mahal. Dia tidak terbiasa kurasa dengan barang mewah." Lapor Kyungsoo setengah mencibir._

 _"Tapi orang lain akan sangat senang jika diberikan kemewahan. Apalagi mereka yang berasal dari kaum orang jelata macam dia." Ujar Jongin._

 _"Tapi dia bukan orang lain." Balas Kyungsoo. "Dia betul-betul anak baik-baik yang puas dengan perhatian kecil, bukan hal-hal mahal."_

 _"Jadi menurutmu selama ini caraku salah? Apa aku harus menahannya lewat jalan lain?" Tanya Chanyeol._

 _"Coba dari hal-hal kecil. Mungkin jangan memaksanya jika dia tidak mau. Hal seperti itu." Jawab Kyungsoo._

 _"Menurutmu apa yang kulakukan tidak benar?" Chanyeol mempertanyakan metodenya. Memenangkan hati pemuda itu lebih sulit daripada negosiasi_ private meeting _mana pun._

 _"Biarkan dia bebas sedikit? Beri dia kesempatan untuk keluar dan bertemu dengan temannya. Semakin kau mengurungnya, dia akan semakin ingin kabur. Kau dengar sendiri dia bilang apa, kan? Dia merasa seperti satwa langka!" Ujar Kyungsoo tak sabar._

Perkataan Kyungsoo benar. Baekhyun tidak sama dengan orang kebanyakan. Dia hanya membutuhkan hal-hal kecil, dan perlahan dia akan menggoyahkan hati pemuda dihadapannya ini.

"Enak?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Yang terbaik! Kau mau coba?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil spontan mengarahkan satu potong coklat ke mulut Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendekatkan mulutnya dan memakan coklat itu dan dengan sengaja menempelkan bibirnya lebih lama di jemari ramping Baekhyun, membuat pemuda itu sedikit salah tingkah. Diperhatikannya ada sedikit lelehan coklat di jari Baekhyun kemudian dijilatnya pelan.

"Kau benar, coklat jeruk ini enak sekali. Boleh aku minta satu lagi?" Chanyeol menyeringai, bermaksud menggoda Baekhyun.

"Well, untuk potongan berikutnya silakan _self-service,_ Chanyeol." Kata Baekhyun datar. Dibawanya kotak coklat itu di atas meja dan duduk di kursi di samping meja.

Chanyeol menghela napas, nampaknya seringainya sudah tak mempesona lagi seperti dulu. Zaman dia kuliah, tak ada satu pun orang yang mampu menolak seringaiannya. Chanyeol pun berjalan ke meja itu dan menarik kursi dan duduk di samping Baekhyun. Baekhyun menyodorkan kotak coklat itu dengan pandangan yang biasa saja. Menikmati coklat jeruk itu dalam diam bersama Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun akhirnya mengambil potongan coklat jeruk itu dan diam-diam setuju coklat ini benar-benar enak. Dia akan meminta anak buah kepercayaannya di Jeju untuk mengiriminya beberapa kotak lagi.

Baekhyun tak menatap Chanyeol sedari duduk di meja. Tangannya sibuk mengambil coklat dan mulutnya sibuk mengunyah coklat tersebut.

Tak ada yang perlu tahu bagaimana saat ini jantungnya berdebar begitu kencang seolah ingin keluar dari tulang rusuknya kecuali dia sendiri.

Debaran ini tak terjadi karena Chanyeol.

Tidak sama sekali bukan.

Tidak.

 _It's all Chanyeol's fault!_

* * *

.

.

* * *

 _South Florida, USA_

Tumpukan-tumpukan dokumen dan laporan mengisi setiap sudut meja di hadapan pria tampan berpundak lebar itu. Mukanya terlihat begitu masam dan matanya mendelik kesal ke arah tumpukan di depannya. Satu laporan dibacanya sekilas lalu diberinya stempel persetujuan. Begitu seterusnya satu demi satu laporan dibacanya sekilas, dibubuhkannya stempel persetujuan, ditumpuknya di tumpukan yang sudah dibaca.

Getaran kecil dari ponsel di sakunya menjadi distraksi yang menyenangkan. Dihentikannya gerakan monoton yang sedari tadi dilakukannya. Diraihnya ponsel itu dari sakunya.

Matanya sekilas membentuk sabit melihat pesan singkat yang baru saja masuk berasal dari sang kekasih hatinya. Dibukanya pesan itu dengan semangat.

.

 _From: Lu Han_

 _Tikus masuk perangkap lagi. Junmyeon sudah memberi kita izin kembali ke Seoul. Jangan melempar semua laporan dan dokumen di atas mejamu atau aku akan membuatmu merapikannya dan ke Seoul sendiri. Kita ke Seoul setelah semua dokumenmu selesai, Sehun._

 _Lu_

.

 _To: Lu Han_

好

.

Tak merasa perlu membalas pesan dari Luhan panjang lebar karena hanya akan memakan waktu berharganya untuk menyelesaikan semua dokumen laknat di hadapannya ini. Sehun meletakkan ponselnya di laci agar tidak ada gangguan lebih jauh. Dengan kecepatan lebih dari biasanya dia pun mengecek dokumen dan laporan di mejanya. Matanya membaca singkat semua isi dokumen itu. Yang disetujui distempelnya, yang ditolak ditumpuknya di tumpukan terpisah, yang memerlukan revisi dipisahnya dari tumpukan lain.

Selama 3 tahun terakhir sialan ini Sehun dan Luhan harus kembali ke Amerika ke markas FBI dan mengurus _desk job_ dari FBI karena dianggap akan cukup berbahaya bagi mereka untuk turun ke lapangan. Chanyeol menempatkan mereka dalam daftar perburuan teratasnya. Dan setelah lolos dari pertemuan di mana Sehun dan Luhan dijebak dan Luhan nyaris kehilangan nyawanya, Sehun pun menerima tawaran untuk kembali ke Amerika.

Setelah empat bulan perawatan dan terapi, Luhan pun sudah pulih total dan bisa kembali bekerja. Namun hasrat untuk menjebloskan Chanyeol ke penjara dan pembalasan dendam karena nyaris menghilangkan nyawanya harus ditunda terlebih dahulu karena pihak atas mencabut misi itu dari tugas mereka dan menyerahkan sepenuhnya misi itu ke Junmyeon dan timnya. Sehun dan Luhan tidak terima, namun tak banyak yang bisa mereka lakukan.

Sungguh hari-hari yang menyebalkan. Setiap hari Sehun melakukan kerjaan kantoran 9-5 seperti kebanyakan orang pada umumnya sementara Luhan bertugas sebagai dokter klinik di FBI Academy. Ugh, jangan ingatkan Sehun akan anak-anak baru akil baligh itu yang selalu menggoda Luhan dan meminta perawatan untuk luka sekecil apa pun.

Jika Luhan mengatakan bahwa usianya sudah lewat 30 tahun, anak-anak itu akan mengatakan kepada Luhan agar dia tidak berbohong. Hal itu tidak mungkin.

Tidak mungkin apanya, seseorang bisa saja berusia 33 tahun dan masih terlihat seperti anak yang baru saja lulus kuliah!

 _That's called good genes._ Sesuatu yang Sehun tidak punya. Tidak jarang diusianya yang baru menginjak 25 tahun ini, orang mengira dia lebih tua dari Luhan. Namun Sehun tidak keberatan. Umur dari dulu menjadi alasan utama dia susah mendapatkan Luhan. Jika orang berpikir Sehun lebih tua, Luhan tidak akan memikirkan perbedaan umur mereka yang cukup besar terlalu banyak.

Entah sudah berapa banyak ajakan kencan dari pemuda dan perempuan yang ditolak Luhan dengan alasan dia sudah memiliki kekasih. Sehun sampai harus turun tangan sendiri dan memberikan peringatan bahwa pria kelahiran China itu sudah ada yang punya.

Tiga tahun terakhir ini hari-hari berlalu dengan sangat damai. Tapi demi semua dewa yang ada di atas sana, Sehun bukan tipe anak yang bisa duduk diam. Dia ingin bekerja di lapangan, namun jika pihak atas tidak mengizinkan Sehun tak bisa berbuat banyak. Sekarang kesempatan itu telah tiba dan yang menjadi penghalang adalah dokumen dan laporan sialan ini.

Semangat Sehun terbakar membara. Laporan ini akan diselesaikannya malam ini juga!

Selamat tinggal _desk job_ yang menjengkelkan. Izin untuk kembali ke lapangan sudah turun.

 _Seoul, aku datang!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

TBC

* * *

A/N: semoga suka dengan chapter ini ya. Saya buat agak ringan dulu. Tapi beberapa point sudah terkuak. Hehe.. :)

Chanyeol hanya ingin dimengerti, kok. /ga

Kalau mau chat/tanya bisa mampir ke ig saya **sleepingmoo** (promosi ini ceritanya).

Terus kalau saya boleh minta tolong kepada readers sekalian, jangan minta update-tan fic lain di kolom review fic yang berbeda. Agak sedih ketika menemukan review di fic A, cuman bertuliskan, "Update fic B dan C!" Padahal saya mengira ada review/masukan tentang fic A. Masukkan review pada tempatnya, kalau mau nagih, nagih di kolom review fic yang bersangkutan, ya. Terima kasih. :)

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.


	14. Chapter 13

Control

By: pingmoo

Warning: BOYS LOVE. BOYXBOY. YAOI. TYPO.

Pairing: ChanBaek, HunHan, KaiSoo, ChenMin.

-Chapter 13-

.

.

.

* * *

"Baekhyun!"

Teriakan cempreng Jongdae menyapa gendang telinga Baekhyun terlebih dahulu sebelum Jongdae langsung menghantam tubuhnya dan merengkuhnya ke dalam sebuah pelukan erat.

"Byun Baekhyun, ini benar-benar dirimu!"

"Yak, Jongdae!" teriak Baekhyun kepayahan menahan berat beban Jongdae. Sejak kapan sahabatnya jadi seberat ini. Perasaan dulu waktu kuliah Jongdae tergolong anak yang sangat kurus. Semenjak kapan dia menjadi pria dengan tubuh berbentuk layaknya binaragawan seperti ini.

"Lama tidak bertemu denganmu, sobat! 3 tahun lamanya kau bayangkan! Kau pergi bahkan tanpa kabar!" seru Jongdae.

Baekhyun menahan mulutnya. Rasanya ingin sekali dia menceritakan alasan sebenarnya dia pergi namun di sekelilingnya begitu banyak anak buah Chanyeol yang menemaninya untuk menemui Jongdae. Sempat terbesit rasa panik ketika Jongdae langsung melemparkan dirinya ke tubuhnya. Dari sudut matanya Baekhyun bisa melihat beberapa anak buah Chanyeol sudah siap dengan pistolnya untuk menembaki Jongdae.

Chanyeol sudah memberinya izin untuk keluar rumah dan bertemu dengan teman-temannya. Namun dia hanya boleh bertemu dengan teman-temannya itu di salah satu venue miliknya. Dari sekian banyak usaha yang dimiliki oleh Chanyeol, Baekhyun pun akhirnya memilih restoran Italy bernama _Viva Polo_ di daerah _Gangdong-gu_. Selain berada di kawasan area umum, tempat itu juga menyediakan ruangan VVIP bagi tamu yang ingin menyantap makanan mereka dengan privasi. Chanyeol pun menyuruh anak buahnya untuk mengosongkan semua lantai 2 dan hanya para staff yang boleh naik. Pelanggan restoran biasa tidak diberikan akses untuk naik ke atas untuk memberikan privasi kepada Baekhyun san sahabatnya untuk bertemu.

"Yak! Lepaskan Baekhyun, bodoh! Aku juga ingin memeluknya!" tegur Minseok.

"Minseok!" Baekhyun serta-merta mendorong Jongdae dengan tanpa perasaan dan langsung memeluk sosok Minseok. Dari dulu Minseok memang lebih bisa diandalkan daripada Jongdae, kenapa Minseok memilih untuk menjadi kekasih manusia seperti Jongdae masih menjadi pertanyaan besar bagi Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun. Bagaimana kabarmu. Kuharap kau baik-baik saja selama 3 tahun terakhir ini." Minseok mendekap Baekhyun dan mengelus pelan kepala Baekhyun.

Dan mendadak semuanya menjadi kabur di mata Baekhyun. Tangisannya entah kenapa pecah begitu saja. Dipeluknya Minseok erat-erat dan membenamkan wajahnya di leher sahabatnya. Sungguh dia sangat merindukan sahabatnya. Kesulitan yang dialaminya serta beban emosi yang selama ini dipikulnya pun seolah membuncah keluar lewat air mata itu.

"Min—Minseok..."

"Sshh, Baekhyun. Sshh.. aku mengerti." Ditepuknya pundak Baekhyun secara pelan berulang kali. Berusaha menenangkan sahabat di depannya yang masih terus saja mengeluarkan air mata.

"...aku mengerti."

Entah kapan terakhir Baekhyun menangis. Mungkin ketika orang tuanya meninggal? Baekhyun tidak bisa mengingatnya lagi. Yang dia tahu air mata itu simbol orang lemah, dan menangis tidak akan membawa keuntungan apapun untuknya. Tapi ketika air matanya terus mengalir seperti ini, Baekhyun bisa merasakan hatinya seolah sedang melepaskan beban yang sedang dipikul. Ada rasa lega yang timbul setelah menumpahkan tangisannya. Masa bodoh dengan harga diri, untuk sekarang Baekhyun hanya ingin menangis dipelukan sahabatnya.

Tepukan canggung Jongdae mendarat di punggungnya beberapa waktu kemudian ketika tangisannya tak terdengar lagi dan hanya ada isakan kecil yang terdengar dari mulutnya.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" Tanya Jongdae canggung.

"Yeah, astaga yang tadi memalukan sekali." Ujar Baekhyun sambil mengusap ingus di hidungnya dengan tissue yang disodorkan Minseok.

"Jangan dipikirkan. Aku bahkan tak ingat kapan terakhir kali aku melihatmu menangis." Kata Jongdae.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil mendengarnya, namun Baekhyun merasa tak ingin membahasnya dengan begitu banyaknya anak buah Chanyeol yang berada di ruangan ini. Agak memalukan dia bisa sampai lupa diri dan menangis di hadapan begitu banyak orang.

"Yeah... Omong-omong, kalian akan menetap di Seoul mulai sekarang, kan?" tanya Baekhyun mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ya. Proses transfer kami sudah berjalan. Mulai Senin nanti kami bekerja di perusahaan yang sama." Jawab Jongdae.

"Oh? Perusahaan apa?" Tanya Baekhyun. Air muka Jongdae dan Minseok nampak enggan menyebutkannya, namun Minseok akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Loey Corp." Jawab Jongdae.

"Anak perusahaan Park Enterprises." Sambung Minseok.

Baekhyun membelalakkan mata sipitnya. Pada akhirnya dia tetap menyeret kedua sahabatnya ke dalam lingkaran kekuasaan Chanyeol. Perasaan bersalah menyergapnya, namun Minseok dan Jongdae masih tetap memeluknya.

 _We're in this together._

* * *

.

.

* * *

Baekhyun terbaring diam di tempat tidurnya. Matanya menerawang memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Pertemuannya dengan Jongdae dan Minseok hari ini membuatnya banyak berpikir. Sekeras apapun usahanya untuk lari dari Chanyeol, tidak akan pernah membuahkan hasil. Chanyeol seolah sudah mengatur semua hidupnya dan orang-orang yang terlibat dengan dirinya.

Baekhyun berpikir apa yang membuatnya susah luluh terhadap Chanyeol. Chanyeol itu tampan. Sangat tampan malah. Matanya bulat namun tajam. Rambutnya hitam legam dan selalu ditata ke belakang menampilkan keningnya. Tubuhnya tinggi, kakinya begitu jenjang— _tidak Baekhyun tidak iri sama sekali_ —suara yang dalam. Suara yang selalu membuat Baekhyun meleleh dan malu luar biasa saat suara itu bergema di telinganya ketika mereka sedang melalukan hubungan intim. Bagaimana suara itu memuja dan membisiki kata-kata erotis mengenai tubuhnya ke telinganya. Mengingatnya saja wajah Baekhyun terasa seperti mau terbakar.

Dari segi fisik saja Chanyeol sudah menang banyak. Dari segi finansial apalagi. Jika Baekhyun berkata ingin dibelikan pesawat pribadi pun, rasanya Chanyeol bahkan tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk melakukannya. Tampan dan mapan, apa yang membuat Baekhyun begitu segan untun membuka hatinya? Larut dalam pikirannya, dia tidak menyadari bahwa pintu kamarnya terbuka dan Chanyeol muncul.

"Kau sudah kembali? Bagaimana harimu?" Tanya Baekhyun basa-basi sambil bangkit ke posisi duduk.

"Hnn.. Seperti biasa. Mengurus perusahaan, untung milyaran won. _Nothing much. You?_ " Chanyeol bertanya balik. Dibukanya dasinya kemudian dihempaskannya di atas sofa bersama _coat_ hitam miliknya.

" _Ah, ya. Sifat arogannya yang menyebalkan itu."_ Batin Baekhyun. Hasrat untuk memutarkan bola matanya ditahan sebisa mungkin.

"Aku bertemu dengan Jongdae dan Minseok tadi siang. Aku dengar... mereka sekarang bekerja di salah satu anak perusahaanmu." Tutur Baekhyun pelan.

"Oh, Loey Corp."

"Ya..."

"Kau sudah makan malam?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Sudah, tadi aku meminta pelayan membawakan makanan lebih cepat untukku." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Bagus. Kau terlalu kurus."

"Aku rasa biasa saja."

Percakapan mereka terasa begitu canggung. Baekhyun tidak tahu bagaimana mau memulai percakapan, begitu pula dengan Chanyeol. Biasanya mereka memang tidak banyak berbicara semenjak kepulangan Baekhyun ke Korea. Hanya menghabiskan waktu bersama baik itu makan malam bersama kemudian naik ke atas ranjang. Intensitas pertemuan mereka tergantung kapan Chanyeol tidak sibuk dengan perusahaannya dan organisasinya.

Berdeham, Chanyeol meraih sebuah kantung dari saku _coat_ nya. "Dari Kyungsoo."

Baekhyun mengernyitkan wajahnya menerima kantung tersebut. Isinya album terbaru dari Kyungsoo yang sudah ditandatangan.

 _Kepada fans lamaku yang sangat setia._

 _Do Kyungsoo._

Nadi-nadi di jidat Baekhyun mendadak menonjol ke permukaan saking kesalnya.

" _Hih. Siapa yang masih jadi fansmu!?"_ Baekhyun memaki dalam hati. Namun Baekhyun membuka album itu perlahan dan mengagumi foto-foto dalam album itu.

"Pasti banyak fans yang menangis melihatnya menjadi botak seperti ini." Kekeh Baekhyun sambil melihat lembaran-lembaran foto Kyungsoo dengan rambut minimalis akibat tuntutan drama.

"Hah. Tangisan mereka tidak ada artinya dibandingkan Jongin yang selalu mengeluh dia tidak bisa menarik rambut Kyungsoo saat mereka berhubugan intim." Dengus Chanyeol.

Wajah Baekhyun langsung memerah mendengarkan Chanyeol membahas soal berhubungan intim. Topik seperti itu kenapa gamblang sekali dibahas. Jongin dengan begitu gampangnya menceritakan kehidupan seksnya dengan Chanyeol. Kemungkinan besar juga Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama dengan Jongin.

"Kau mau mendengarnya?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"A-ah?"

Chanyeol meraih album ditangan Baekhyun dan memasukkan _CD_ itu ke dalam _CD player_. Alunan pelan lagu balada pun samar-samar terdengar. Hanya dengan beberapa nada, Baekhyun merasa dia akan sangat menyukai album ini.

"Aku bingung kenapa dia selalu bisa memiliki lagu-lagu yang bagus. Tak satupun lagu di albumnya yang biasa saja. Aku merasa semua lagu di albumnya bisa dijadikan single."

" _Nothing but the best songs for our main singer,_ Baekhyun. Kami membutuhkannya untuk tetap berada di puncak." Jawab Chanyeol bangga.

"Maksudmu Kyungsoo membawa banyak penghasilan ke dalam perusahaanmu?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Penjualan album dan hasil keuntungan CF yang dilakukannya tidak buruk." Jawab Chanyeol sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah Baekhyun. Diselipkannya lengannya ke pinggang Baekhyun, menariknya pelan kemudian menuntunnya pelan ke arah kursi dan mendudukkan Baekhyun di atas pangkuannya.

Mata mereka berdua saling menatap. Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun intense sambil mengusap pelan pipinya.

"Tadi kau menangis?"

Sudah Baekhyun duga anak buah Chanyeol pasti akan melaporkan kejadian tadi kepada Chanyeol. Baekhyun ingin memalingkan mukanya namun ditahan oleh Chanyeol. "Kenapa?"

"...entahlah. Rasanya seperti ingin menangis saja." Jawab Baekhyun menundukkan pandangannya.

"Aku rindu pada mereka. Mereka sahabat lamaku, bahkan setelah aku yatim piatu, Ibu Jongdae membantu membayar uang sekolahku padahal keluarga mereka juga termasuk keluarga pas-pasan."

"Minseok sering membawakan makanan untukku. Waktu kecil dia tambun, kau tahu. Makannya banyak. Makanya ibunya selalu memberikan mengemaskan bekal makan siang yang banyak untuknya. Tapi karena melihatku tak pernah makan siang, dia selalu memberikan separuh makan siangnya untukku."

"Kau memiliki teman yang baik."

"Mereka sudah kuanggap seperti keluargaku." Balas Baekhyun.

"Lalu.. kau menganggapku sebagai.. apa?" Bisik Chanyeol pelan tepat di lubang telinganya. Bahu Baekhyun bergidik mendengarnya.

"Ah—umm.." Baekhyun bingung tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Chanyeol pun seolah tak memusingkan apa jawaban yang hendak dilontarkan oleh Baekhyun. Diraihnya dagu Baekhyun kemudian dikecupnya bibir tipis Baekhyun. Kecupan itu pun tak lama berubah menjadi ciuman yang dalam. Lidah Chanyeol menerobos masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Baekhyun tanpa izin mencari-cari lidah Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun malu-malu mempertemukan lidahnya dengan lidah Chanyeol, sementara tangan kanan Chanyeol menyelinap masuk ke dalam kemeja yang dikenakan Baekhyun, mengusap-usap puting kiri milik Baekhyun kemudian mencubitnya keras.

Jemari Baekhyun mencengkram pundak Chanyeol menahan rasa nikmat yang mulai menjalar di tubuhnya. Baekhyun paling tidak tahan jika putingnya dimaini seperti itu.

"Ah..." Satu desahan lolos dari mulut Baekhyun ketika bibir mereka terpisah untuk mengambil napas. Kedua tangan Chanyeol perlahan melepas kancing-kancing kemejanya, menyibakkan kemeja itu memperlihatkan tubuh atas Baekhyun yang putih dengan beberapa bekas ciuman di sekitar dadanya. Ditatap seperti itu membuat Baekhyun jadi risih. Dia juga bisa merasakan kejantanan Chanyeol yang sudah mengeras dibalik celananya.

"Tidak usah dijawab sekarang." Bisik Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Pipinya bersemu merah. Berapa kali pun Chanyeol menyentuhnya seperti ini dia tetap merasa malu. Tapi Chanyeol begitu lihai dalam memanjakan tubuhnya. Meski tidak sewajarnya gairahnya bisa terpancing seperti ini karena mereka sesama pria. Telapak tangan Chanyeol terasa begitu panas di area perutnya.

"Untuk sekarang kau hanya perlu mendesahkan namaku saja." Dijilatnya telinga Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun melempar Baekhyun ke atas ranjang dan melucuti semua bajunya. Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah untuk saat ini. Melewati malamnya sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, di bawah kungkungan Chanyeol. Tetapi sebelum terbuai dengan itu semua mendadak Baekhyun teringat sesuatu.

"Chanyeol bisakah kau matikan lagu—hmphh.." Ucapan Baekhyun terputus begitu saja ketika Chanyeol menyerang mulutnya kembali.

"Chan—"

Chanyeol sama sekali tidak memberikan kesempatan pada Baekhyun untuk melanjutkan perkataannya. Ucapannya tenggelam oleh ciuman-ciuman yang diberikan Chanyeol secara bertubi-tubi.

 _I pass through the tunnel of time I spent longing for you._

 _And was given another chance to return to you._

 _You're just like you are in my memories._

 _Both your lovely voice and your eyes like dawn._

Baekhyun masih berusaha untuk memberi tahu Chanyeol untuk mematikan lagunya terlebih dahulu. Rasanya sungguh aneh bercinta dengan mendengarkan lagu balada seperti ini. Liriknya pun tidak banyak membantu. Tapi ketika Chanyeol membuka kedua pahanya lebar-lebar dan lidah Chanyeol menyapu sensual lubangnya, semua pemikiran itu terlupakan berganti dengan kenikmatan.

 _Ah, masa bodoh._..

* * *

.

.

* * *

 _Incheon International Airport_

"Huah... akhirnya kita tiba di Seoul lagi. Setelah 3 tahun lamanya." Seru Sehun dengan penuh semangat.

"Sehun bisa bernostalgianya sebentar saja? Bantu aku mengambil koper dulu." Luhan menggerutu. Pasalnya sejak terbang hingga lepas landas Sehun tidak berhenti terlihat seperti orang yang baru saja disuntik _doping._ Kelewat semangat dan menggebu-gebu sampai membuat Luhan kesal. Di pesawat pun tidak berhenti menggerak-gerakkan kakinya.

"Sebentar dulu, Lu. Biarkan aku menghirup udara segar di Seoul." Dihirupnya napas sedalam mungkin.

"Ini masih di bandara, Sehun. Udara yang kau hirup ini masih 50% emisi pesawat-pesawat yang mendarat di sini." Luhan berdecak kesal melihat tingkah laku pemuda yang lebih muda itu. Lagaknya seperti orang tua yang sudah puluhan tahun tidak kembali ke tanah air saja.

"Ck. Kau tidak seru, Lu." Sehun mendecih.

" _Well,_ maaf kalau aku tidak _excited_ seperti dirimu untuk kembali ke Korea. Aku nyaris mati 3 tahun yang lalu kalau kau lupa."

"Lu!" Bentak Sehun. Sehun paling tidak senang jika Luhan menyinggung masalah 3 tahun lalu. Dia seperti diingatkan akan kegagalannya untuk melindungi Luhan.

"Ah, maaf." Luhan memalingkan wajahnya. Kenapa malah jadi seperti dia yang salah di sini? 3 tahun yang lalu terasa seperti mimpi buruk, berbulan-bulan terapi dan menahan rasa sakit yang menderanya, namun untung ada Sehun yang terus menemaninya.

"Lu, dengar. Aku janji kali ini kau akan baik-baik saja. Kau tidak akan kenapa-kenapa kali ini. Aku akan selalu melindungimu. _I got your back, Lu."_

"Untuk sekarang tolong angkat saja kopernya, Oh Sehun."

"Hah, kau selalu saja merusak suasana."

Sehun pun hanya bisa mengikuti kekasihnya yang melenggang pergi sambil menyeret dua buah koper besar di tangannya sedangkan kekasihnya berjalan dengan tangan kosong.

"Junmyeon bilang dia sudah menyuruh orang untuk menjemput kita." Luhan mengecek ponsel miliknya apakah ada pesan yang masuk dari Junmyeon.

"Oh? Nampaknya orang itu sudah ada menunggu kita di pintu keluar I. Ayo, bergegaslah, Sehun. Jangan membuat orang lain menunggu kita seperti itu." Luhan mempercepat langkahnya.

"Mungkin kalau kau mau membantuku membawakan satu koper sialan ini..." Bisik Sehun.

"Apa katamu?" Luhan berbalik menoleh melihat Sehun dengan mata besarnya.

"Ayooo, jangan biarkan orang itu menunggu!" Kilah Sehun dan mendorong koper-koper itu makin kencang.

Sangat mudah untuk menemukan orang yang dikirim Junmyeon untuk menjemput mereka. Pemuda berambut keperakan itu langsung menuntun mereka keluar dari bandara menuju tempat parkir.

"Oh Sehun, Luhan, perkenalkan namaku Lee Taemin." Pemuda itu memperkenalkan diri ketika mereka sudah duduk di dalam mobil.

"Kau sudah lama mengenal Junmyeon?" Tanya Luhan yang duduk di kursi depan sementara Sehun duduk di kursi belakang.

"Kami berasal dari lembaga yang sama. Jadi mungkin sudah sekitar 8 tahun?"

"Oh."

"Kudengar kalian sempat meninggalkan Korea akibat misi ini?" tanya Taemin.

"Yeah, 3 tahun yang lalu kami... melakukan sesuatu yang memancing kemarahan pemimpin Exordium. Jadi terpaksa kami harus mundur untuk sementara." Jawab Sehun. Matanya terus menatap keluar jendela tenggelam dalam pemandangan Seoul.

"Dan menurut kalian dia sudah...tidak marah lagi setelah 3 tahun?" Taemin terkekeh mendengar jawaban Sehun.

"Maksud pertanyaanmu?" Luhan balas bertanya.

"Aku hanya merasa pemimpin Exordium bukan merupakan sosok yang pemaaf."

Sehun mendengus mendengarkan perkataan Taemin. _Sosok pemaaf? Lucu sekali._

"Junmyeon akan tiba dua hari lagi. Sekarang dia sedang berada di Jeju untuk mengurus beberapa perihal. Park Enterprises baru saja meresmikan pusat perbelanjaan baru di daerah Jeju, namun Exordium berencana untuk membangun gudang penyimpanan di sana dari info yang aku dengar dari Junmyeon." Sambung Taemin yang hanya ditanggapi oleh anggukan dari Luhan.

"Gudang penyimpanan untuk senjata?" Tanya Sehun.

" _Most likely_."

"Pria itu benar-benar... padahal jika melihat kesuksesan bisnis legalnya—yah walaupun kita tak tahu seberapa legal _his supposed to be legal business,_ tapi kurasa dia sudah bisa hidup sangat nyaman dengan semua uang itu." Sehun tidak tahan untuk tidak mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Manusia itu makhluk yang tamak, Sehun. Ketika mereka merasakan nikmatnya berada di paling atas, mereka terus ingin merasakannya." Kata Luhan.

"...sekali kau menang, kau ingin terus menang. Walaupun untuk berada di atas, kau harus menumpuk timbunan mayat di kakimu."

Untuk itulah Luhan bekerja sebagai FBI. Dia ingin memberantas orang-orang seperti itu. Dia memiliki visi dan misi yang sama dengan Junmyeon. Bekerja sebagai mata-mata merupakan tugas yang sulit untuk Junmyeon. Misi ini pun sudah berjalan selama 6 tahun lebih tanpa hasil yang signifikan.

Luhan hanya berharap semoga misi ini cepat selesai. Entah kenapa mendadak dia merasa agak menyesali keputusannya untuk mengajukan izin untuk ditempatkan kembali ke misi ini. Tapi sudah terlambat, dia sudah berada di Korea sekarang. Tak bisa mundur lagi. Dia hanya berharap semoga semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Aku dengar kau seorang dokter?" Tanya Taemin.

"Ya." Jawab Luhan ala kadarnya.

"Kenapa dalam misi ini kau langsung turun ke lapangan? Bukankah biasanya dokter bekerja di belakang layar?" Taemin bertanya.

"Maaf itu pertanyaan pribadi, aku tak bisa menjawabnya." Luhan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Oh? Baiklah. Kita semua memiliki alasan masing-masing. Aku tidak akan bertanya lagi."

Dan mobil yang mereka tumpangi pun melaju dalam diam selama perjalanan mereka ke markas rahasia mereka di Seoul di temani kerlap-kerlip lampu kota yang bercahaya sepanjang jalan.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Chanyeol mengelus pelan rambut Baekhyun yang sedang terlelap karena kelelahan di sampingnya. Mereka berdua sekarang sedang dalam keadaan tak mengenakan busana kecuali selimut putih yang membungkus tubuh Baekhyun dan menutupi tubuh bagian bawah Chanyeol yang sedang berada dalam posisi duduk di atas ranjang. Sebuah _bluetooth headset_ terpasang di telinganya, mendengarkan laporan yang disampaikan anak buahnya.

Raut wajahnya tampak tidak senang akan laporan yang sedang diterimanya.

"Padahal kupikir aku sudah membereskan mereka 3 tahun lalu. Tapi daya tahan hidup mereka benar-benar seperti kecoa. Butuh usaha lebih untuk membunuh kecoa."

 _"Begitulah. Aku akan menyuruh orangku untuk terus mengawasi mereka."_

"Aku mengandalkanmu, Jongin."

 _"Kapan kau pernah tidak mengandalkanku?"_

"Aku ingin mereka beres secepatnya."

 _"Aku ada ide. Sekalian kita bisa menyingkirkan kecoa yang berada di Jeju."_

"Aku mendengarkan."

Chanyeol terlihat puas mendengarkan ide yang diberikan Jongin. Sesekali diliriknya sosok Baekhyun yang masih terlelap di sampingnya. Dengkuran sayup-sayup terdengar secara berkala dari pemuda itu.

 _"Bagaimana menurutmu?"_

"Laksanakan secepatnya." Perintah Chanyeol.

Dan sambungan telepon itu pun dimatikan.

Chanyeol kembali menatap sosok tidur Baekhyun. Apa sebenarnya yang membuat Chanyeol terus menerus mengejar anak ini? Jika dilihat dari sudut manapun, Baekhyun nampak seperti pria biasa saja. Tapi pria biasa ini mampu membuatnya kelimpungan seperti orang gila ketika dia kabur dan menghilang selama 3 tahun lamanya.

Ingatan Chanyeol pun kembali ke 3 tahun lalu, bagaimana dia sempat goyah dan mengesampingkan bisnisnya hanya untuk mencari di mana keberadaan Baekhyun. Seluruh Korea seperti sudah ditelusurinya namun dia tak dapat menemukan sedikit pun jejak Baekhyun. Setahun pertama rasanya seperti neraka.

Jika tidak ada Jongin yang membantunya sebagai tangan kanannya mungkin Exordium sudah berhasil dijebak oleh FBI. Beruntung Jongin berhasil mengelak dari jebakan FBI itu dan balas menjebak para anggota FBI tersebut. Chanyeol kira mereka sudah tewas tertembak saat itu. Ternyata mereka masih hidup. Sungguh kemampuan bertahan hidup yang sangat luar biasa.

 _Heh._

Setelah setahun pencarian mereka di Seoul barulah Chanyeol berani mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Byun Baekhyun tidak berada di Korea. Maka Chanyeol berusaha untuk mencarinya di benua Amerika. Dengan pemikiran kemungkinan FBI mendaftarkannya ke dalam program perlindungan saksi mata. Namun semua pencarian yang dilakukan kembali dengan nihil.

Sampai ada yang membisikkan kata Hobart, Australia di telinganya.

Beberapa bulan setelah pencarian Baekhyun di Tasmania dan hasilnya tetap saja nihil. Nama Byun Baekhyun tidak terdaftar di mana pun dan resident dengan etnis Korea yang tinggal di sana pun tidak memiliki ciri-ciri fisik yang sama dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol sampai murka luar biasa. Konyol sekali. Mencari satu orang saja sampai sesulit ini.

Situasi menjadi lebih ironis ketika Jongin malah cedera karena ditendang kanguru ketika dia memutuskan untuk _break_ sejenak dan mengunjungi hutan di mana kanguru hidup bebas. Kyungsoo sampai panik luar biasa dan mengatai Jongin adalah penjahat terbodoh yang pernah ada. Cedera karena ditendang kanguru hingga patah tulang? Yang ada jika berita ini sampai di telinga musuh, Jongin akan menjadi bahan ledekan seumur hidupnya.

Untuk sementara pun Jongin ditugaskan untuk beristirahat dan hanya mengurusi _desk job._ Tiada hari tanpa keluhan Jongin tentang kenapa tangan kanan yang tangguh sepertinya malah ditugaskan untuk memantau saja. Tapi semua itu terbayarkan. Betapa senangnya Chanyeol saat dia mendapatkan laporan adanya nama Byun Baekhyun muncul di salah satu properti miliknya di Sydney.

Ada hikmahnya juga Jongin ditendang kanguru.

Nama Byun Baekhyun terdaftar telah melakukan reservasi untuk dua orang di Sepia Restaurant untuk malam natal, salah satu restoran ternama miliknya di Sydney.

Walau kartu kredit yang menjadi jaminan untuk reservasi bookingan itu atas nama lain, _Kim Baekhyun_ , tidak sulit bagi anak buah Chanyeol untuk melacak alamat dan bagaimana rupa Kim Baekhyun itu.

Hasilnya, profile Kim Baekhyun dan Byun Baekhyun sama. Chanyeol dalam waktu singkat bahkan sudah mendapatkan alamat dan tempat kerjanya serta ringkasan kehidupan Kim Baekhyun selama 3 tahun terakhir semenjak pertama kali dia tiba di Australia. Mulai dari pekerjaan yang dilakukannya, alamatnya, teman-temannya, hingga laporan mengenai _kekasihnya_ dan cincin lamaran yang telah dibelinya.

Ingin sekali rasanya Chanyeol menerobos masuk ke dalam apartment milik Baekhyun dan langsung memboyongnya pulang ke Seoul. Perasaan murka dan cemburu itu ada, bagaimana Baekhyun bisa dengan santainya pergi meninggalkannya dan memiliki kekasih baru di Australia sementara Chanyeol seperti orang kesetanan mencarinya.

Chanyeol berusaha untuk bersabar kala itu. Bagaimana pun Baekhyun tidak akan bisa kabur lagi. Dia hanya perlu bersabar hingga malam natal. Dan menyaksikan ekspresi putus asa Baekhyun ketika dia tahu bahwa Chanyeol telah menemukannya kembali, serta menunjukkan kepada _perempuan sialan_ itu siapa pemilik Byun Baekhyun yang sebenarnya.

Semua berjalan dengan lancar tentu saja. Tidak ada satu pun pengganggu yang dibiarkan untuk masuk dan tikus kecilnya pun datang dan masuk perangkap begitu saja. Terlihat begitu senang dengan _suit_ murahan yang dikenakannya. Saat itu Baekhyun terlihat jauh lebih kurus dari ingatannya. Tapi dia terlihat... bahagia. Dan Chanyeol tidak senang.

 _Berani sekali dia malah bahagia seperti itu sementara bukan aku yang berada di sisinya._

Chanyeol pun harus menahan amarah dalam hati melihat menyaksikan bagaimana tingkah Baekhyun saat perempuan itu tiba, bagaimana mereka memiliki _nickname_ masing-masing untuk memanggil satu sama lain.

Hingga pada puncaknya Baekhyun pun terlihat sangat gugup dan hendak mengucapkan kata-kata lamaran terkutuk itu. Chanyeol tidak bisa bersabar lebih lama lagi. Kata-kata lamaran Baekhyun pun dihentikannya sebelum sempat diselesaikan. Raut wajah Baekhyun saat itu sungguh sangat _priceless._

Terkejut, panik, _putus asa._

Detik itu Chanyeol menyadari bahwa dia tidak suka melihat ekspresi wajah seperti itu ditujukan kepadanya.

Chanyeol ingin pemuda itu menatapnya berseri-seri, penuh cinta dan rasa sayang.

 _Like he did to that woman._

Chanyeol akan mengubah semua itu. Akan ditaklukkannya hati pemuda ini.

Pasti.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Jongin mematikan sambungan selulernya dan melanjutkan menyetir mobil yang sedang dikendarainya.

"Kita akan pergi lagi?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Dia baru saja menyelesaikan syuting salah satu reality show di salah satu stasiun TV ternama di Korea. Dan jika Jongin tidak ada jadwal atau _meeting,_ maka selalu dia yang akan menjemput Kyungsoo jika jadwalnya berakhir tengah malam seperti ini.

"Ya. Kurasa moment-nya tepat sekali. Kita bisa memancing mereka juga dengan membawa Baekhyun ke Jeju." Jawab Jongin puas.

"Aku tidak menyangka Chanyeol setuju dengan usulmu." Kyungsoo mendesahkan napasnya.

"Kita tidak benar-benar mengumpankan Baekhyun, ok?" Jongin membela diri. "Aku tidak segila itu mengumpankan langsung Baekhyun. Pengorbananku 3 tahun ini terlalu besar. Harusnya Chanyeol menaikkan gajiku melihat betapa kerasnya aku berusaha." Sambungnya.

"Ck. Sebenarnya aku heran dengan mereka. Kasper yang notabene seorang pemimpin organisasi lain saja bisa Chanyeol lenyapkan dengan cepat." Kyungsoo mengeluh.

"Beda, Kyungsoo."

"Apanya? Sama-sama manusia. Kena tembak juga harusnya sudah mati."

"Karena Chanyeol tidak ingin FBI terus mengusiknya. Maka Chanyeol membiarkan tikus FBI untuk masuk ke dalam perusahaannya. Melempar umpan palsu di sana-sini, hanya untuk menyibukkan mereka saja." Jongin menjelaskan.

"Harusnya langsung ditenggelamkan saja." Kyungsoo menggerutu.

"Masih kesal karena mereka hampir membuatmu dipindahkan untuk promosi di Cina?" Goda Jongin.

"Tentu saja!"

"Tidak segampang itu. Ketika kita menyingkirkan Kasper, banyak pihak yang diuntungkan dan Chanyeol mendapatkan banyak sekutu baru. Tapi ketika kita melenyapkan agen FBI, maka FBI akan terus mengirimkan agen mereka." Jongin menjelaskan lagi.

"Jadi mereka akan terus mengirimkan anggotanya untuk mati?"

"Kasarnya seperti itu." Angguk Jongin.

"Kupikir mereka pihak yang baik dan kita pihak yang jahat. Agen yang malang. Jeju akan menjadi kuburan mereka." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Yeah."

"Kapan kita berangkat?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Minggu depan." Jawab Jongin.

"Aku hanya berharap rencanamu berhasil." Kyungsoo mendesah dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kapan rencanaku tidak berhasil?" Jongin menantang Kyungsoo.

"Oh, kau pria bodoh!" rutuk Kyungsoo lalu mencium singkat pria itu.

"Di apartment boleh aku minta lebih?" Jongin mengerling nakal sambil mengelus pipi Kyungsoo.

"Kalau kau bisa tiba dalam 15 menit, akan kupikirkan." Kyungsoo meletakkan tangannya di dagu, pura-pura berpikir.

"Oh, apakah itu sebuah tantangan?" Jongin menginjak pedal gasnya.

 _"It's on, Baby!"_

* * *

 _._

 _._

* * *

Keesokan paginya Baekhyun terbangun dan agak terkejut mendapatkan Chanyeol masih berada di sampingnya. Biasanya pagi hari Chanyeol sudah berangkat terlebih dahulu untuk mengurus perusahaannya.

"Pagi Baekhyun." Sapa Chanyeol.

"Ah, pagi..." Baekhyun menguap kemudian mengucek matanya yang masih terkantuk-kantuk.

"Tidurmu nyenyak?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Baekhyun, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Jeju?"

" _Nice, I guess?"_

"Aku berpikir untuk mengajakmu ke Jeju akhir pekan ini? Pasti kau sudah bosan terkurung di rumah terus, kan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Apa kau serius?" Baekhyun tidak dapat menyembunyikan kegembiraanya. Senyumnya merekah dan bibirnya menyipit senang.

"Sangat serius."

"Aku mau! Aku mau!" Seru Baekhyun senang.

"Tapi ingat kau tidak boleh macam-macam." Chanyeol memperingatkan.

"Tidak akan! Terima kasih, Chanyeol." Baekhyun yang kelewat senang pun otomatis bangkit dan merangkul Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih, terima kasih, terima kasih!" Ucapnya berulang-ulang.

Baekhyun sudah tidak sabar!

.

.

.

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: SYALALALALALALALA~~

Akhirnya update juga, ya. Dibaca, dihayati dan saya tunggu review anda sekalian. Jujur chapter ini sangat berat untuk saya tulis sampai beberapa kali saya hapus dan banyak yang saya ubah dan inilah hasil akhirnya. ._."

disclaimer super telat: english lyrics diambil dari terjemahan Walk on Memories.

See you next chapter.


	15. Chapter 14

Control

By: pingmoo

Warning: BOYS LOVE. BOYXBOY. YAOI. TYPO.

Pairing: ChanBaek, HunHan, KaiSoo, ChenMin.

-Chapter 14-

.

.

.

.

* * *

Baekhyun membuka perlahan matanya dan mengusaknya pelan. Sisa-sisa tidur masih nampak jelas tertinggal di wajahnya sementara matanya mengerjap-ngerjap cepat dan mulutnya menguap lebar. Diliriknya _wekker_ di atas nakas yang menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Ada sedikit rasa tak nyaman di arah selatan tubuhnya. Ah, dia terbangun karena adanya panggilan alam rupanya. Berdecak malas Baekhyun pun menyibak selimut yang sedari tadi menutupi tubuh telanjangnya dan bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, namun tak bisa sebab ada sebuah lengan yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Diliriknya sosok tak berbusana yang masih tertidur pulas di sampingnya.

Chanyeol.

Entah kenapa beberapa hari terakhir Chanyeol semakin rajin menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Makan malam bersama di ruang makan yang kemudian berlanjut dengan berbincang-bincang di kamar Baekhyun dan berakhir dengan bercinta di atas ranjang. Itulah aktifitas Baekhyun akhir-akhir ini. Terbangun dan mendapati Chanyeol berada di sampingnya bukanlah hal yang baru lagi.

Bukannya Baekhyun tidak senang atau apa. Hanya saja Baekhyun masih tidak tahu akan perasaannya selama ini. Selama ini dia sudah terbiasa dengan Chanyeol yang otoriter, keras kepala dan mau menang sendiri. Baekhyun tidak terbiasa dengan Chanyeol yang menanyakan apakah dirinya sudah makan, bagaimana harinya berlangsung atau pun Chanyeol yang memperlakukannya terlewat lembut di ranjang.

Jika dulunya Chanyeol menyetubuhinya dengan ganas, sekarang Chanyeol menyentuhnya seolah dia adalah porselen yang berharga. Permainan yang benar-benar memabukkan hingga Baekhyun terlena akan kelembutan sentuhan Chanyeol. Bukan, Baekhyun bukan _ingin_ dikasari, bukan.

Baekhyun hanya merasa aneh saja.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya. Hasrat ingin ke toiletnya sudah tidak bisa ditunda lebih lama lagi. Baekhyun pun mencoba untuk melepaskan lingkar tangan Chanyeol dari pinggangnya tanpa membangunkannya. Tergesa-gesa Baekhyun berjalan ke kamar mandi sudah tak tahan lagi. Agak susah mengingat rasa ngilu di pinggangnya juga turut menyumbang rasa tak nyaman di sekujur tubuhnya.

Desahan lega keluar dari mulutnya ketika Baekhyun telah menyelesaikan panggilan alamnya. Sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, batinnya berdebat apakah dia mandi sekarang saja atau balik ke tempat tidur.

Baekhyun pun memutuskan untuk mandi saja. Toh, tubuhnya terasa lengket akibat aktifitas semalam. Bekas percintaan mereka yang mengering di sela-sela pahanya juga terasa tidak nyaman. Hangatnya semburan air dari _shower_ pun mulai menyelimuti tubuh Baekhyun. Sungguh rasanya nikmat sekali, seolah pegal-pegal di tubuhnya raib seketika. Ketika di Sydney dulu dia tak bisa sesuka hati memanjakan diri dengan mandi air panas karena takut tagihan gasnya membengkak. Sehari-harinya Baekhyun harus bersabar dengan mandi air dingin. Baginya mandi air panas seperti sebuah kemewahan yang hanya bisa dinikmati sesekali. Namun di mansion milik Chanyeol, dia bahkan bisa mengisi full _jacuzzi_ di kamar mandinya dengan air panas ditambah dengan menggunakan _bath bomb_ pagi, siang dan malam pun tidak masalah.

Dipompanya _shower oil_ yang tersedia ke _shower puff_ kuning di tangannya. Diremas-remasnya benda itu agar semakin berbusa sebelum digosokkannya ke badannya. Semerbak wangi almond pun menguar bersama uap air hangat memenuhi kamar mandi. Digosoknya busa yang dihasilkan ke setiap inci tubuhnya. Rasanya terasa begitu lembut dan menyegarkan. Bahkan kulitnya yang dulu agak pecah-pecah dan kasar pun sudah mulai banyak perubahan. Kulitnya terasa lebih... kenyal. Baekhyun merasa dia mulai terlena dengan semua fasilitas yang Chanyeol berikan dan ada sedikit rasa tidak suka.

 _Bagaimana kalau dia menjadi tergantung dengan semua ini?_

 _Apakah akan selamanya seperti ini?_

 _Jika tiba-tiba Chanyeol merasa bosan padanya apa yang harus dia lakukan?_

 _Memulai karir dijalur hukum pada usia seperti ini akan sangat sulit, melanjutkan sekolah pun membutuhkan biaya yang besar sementara Chanyeol telah membekukan semua uangnya di Sydney._

Larut dalam pikirannya, Baekhyun tidak sadar bahwa ada sosok yang sedang mendekatinya. Betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun ketika sepasang lengan kokoh melingkar di pinggangnya.

Baekhyun terpekik pelan ketika merasakan dirinya ditarik ke dalam sebuah pelukan. Punggungnya pun bertubrukan dengan sebuah dada bidang yang sangat familiar.

"Chanyeol!"

"Aku pikir kau ke mana. Begitu bangun kau tidak ada di dekapanku." Bisik Chanyeol di telinga Baekhyun. Suara Chanyeol yang terdengar lebih berat dari biasanya akibat efek dari baru bangun tidur itu terasa sangat panas di telinga Baekhyun.

"Aku sedang mandi." Baekhyun menggeliat berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapan Chanyeol.

 _"I can see that."_ Baekhyun seperti bisa merasakan cengiran Chanyeol di telinganya.

"Akan lebih mudah bagiku jika kau melepaskanku." Tutur Baekhyun agak kesal.

"Ayo mandi bersama. Aku juga sudah terlanjur basah seperti ini." Chanyeol memompa shampo di telapak tangannya dan tangan kirinya membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun agar menghadapnya kemudian langsung mengusak shampo itu ke rambut Baekhyun yang sudah basah sedari tadi kemudia memijat-mijat kulit kepala Baekhyun.

"Chan—"

"Jangan membantah, sebentar lagi Jongin dan Kyungsoo kemari. Pagi ini kita akan berangkat ke Jeju, _remember?_ "

Baekhyun ingin menggerutu namun rasanya tidak ada gunanya. Toh, perkataan Chanyeol ada benarnya dan rasanya enak juga dipijat seperti itu. Baekhyun pun kembali memompa _shower oil_ ke atas _shower puff-_ nya dan menggosokkannya ke dada Chanyeol. Sebisa mungkin Baekhyun berusaha untuk tidak menatap dada Chanyeol yang nampak begitu bidang itu. Hanya saja Baekhyun tidak tahu harus mengarahkan kedua bola matanya ke arah mana. Menatap ke atas, rasanya _awkward_ sekali memandang wajah Chanyeol sambil menggosok dadanya. Menatap ke _bawah_ lebih tidak mungkin lagi. Yang ada Baekhyun akan semakin salah tingkah jika harus menatap _itu_ terlalu lama.

Diliriknya sekilas arah bawah— _salah besar—_ lalu dialihkannya pandangannya secepat mungkin. Ada sedikit rona merah mulai menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kenapa menatapnya membuatmu malu? _Itu_ bahkan sudah sangat familiar dengan setiap inci dalam dirimu." Goda Chanyeol ketika menyadari arah pandangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya malu dan tidak menjawab godaan Chanyeol. Yang ada dia malah menggosok dada Chanyeol semakin keras. Pijatan jemari Chanyeol di kepalanya yang penuh busa pun berhenti. Tangan di kepalanya beralih ke dagunya dan membuatnya mendongak ke atas menatap wajah Chanyeol. Dua pasang mata yang sangat kontras itu pun bertemu satu sama lain, sementara air dari pancuran yang terus mengalir perlahan-lahan membilas busa yang berada di kepala Baekhyun dan badan Chanyeol.

Mata mereka saling menatap dan ketika Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya, Baekhyun refleks menutup kedua matanya. Kedua bibir mereka bertemu kemudian saling memanggut pelan untuk beberapa saat kemudian Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman di antara mereka.

"Kurasa bagian atas tubuhku sudah cukup bersih," ujar Chanyeol sambil menatap lekat-lekat mata sayu Baekhyun. Tangan kanan Chanyeol merengkuh pinggang Baekhyun untuk mendekat. Samar-samar Baekhyun bisa merasakan _itu_ yang sudah mulai mengeras dengan sempurna di perutnya.

"Bisa kau bersihkan bagian bawahnya juga?" Bisik Chanyeol. Meskipun malu luar biasa, Baekhyun pun mulai menggosok pelan _shower puff_ yang dipegangnya ke arah bawah namun Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Dengan ini." Jempol kiri Chanyeol mengusap sensual bibir tipis merah milik Baekhyun. Mata Baekhyun terbelalak. _Shower puff_ yang dipegangnya jatuh ke lantai saking gugupnya.

 _"Now... on your knees..."_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Jongin dan Kyungsoo tiba di mansion Park Chanyeol tepat pada pukul 8 pagi. Walaupun akan berpergian untuk beberapa hari, mereka sama sekali tidak terlihat membawa koper bagasi sebab di Jeju nantinya akan ada staff yang akan mengurus keperluan pribadi mereka.

"Kalian sudah siap? Aku baru mendapatkan laporan dari staff kita bahwa pesawat jet pribadi kita sudah siap diberangkatkan." Lapor Jongin.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk singkat sementara Baekhyun hanya berdiri mematung di belakangnya. Wajahnya tertunduk menatap lantai dan ujung telinganya terlihat memerah.

"Ayo."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan dan membiarkan Chanyeol menarik tangannya dan menuntunnya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Tingkah laku Baekhyun yang agak aneh ini tidak luput dari penglihatan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun nampak jauh lebih pendiam dan jinak dari biasanya. Mata bulat Kyungsoo memicing memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan menuduh penuh curiga sementara Chanyeol hanya menyeringai membalas tatapan Kyungsoo.

Di dalam mobil pun Baekhyun tak banyak bicara. Hanya memandang keluar jendela menatap jalanan, tidak memperdulikan Chanyeol yang sedang berdiskusi dengan Jongin mengenai mall di Jeju dan tatapan Kyungsoo yang penuh dengan rasa penasaran.

Rasa penasaran Kyungsoo semakin menjadi-jadi ketika mereka sudah naik ke dalam pesawat dan Baekhyun masih tetap dalam mode diamnya. Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Baekhyun sangat menantikan kunjungan ke Jeju ini. Tapi bukannya menunjukkan rasa antusiasnya, Baekhyun malah diam-diaman seperti ini sementara Chanyeol terlihat sangat puas dengan dirinya sendiri.

Ketika pesawat lepas landas pun Chanyeol dan Jongin masih sibuk berdiskusi mengenai perihal mall di Jeju, Kyungsoo pun akhirnya berinisiatif untuk menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk duduk di belakang pesawat.

"Ada apa denganmu? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kyungsoo khawatir.

Baekhyun hanya menunduk diam tak berani menatap mata Kyungsoo.

"Apa Chanyeol menyakitimu lagi?"

Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Ti—tidak." Suara Baekhyun terdengar serak.

"Lalu kenapa kau diam-diam seperti ini? Kenapa suaramu seperti itu? Kau sakit?" Desak Kyungsoo.

"Uh..." Baekhyun bergumam tak jelas, kepalanya menggeleng pelan.

"Rahang mulutku sedikit... sakit. Tenggorokanku juga terasa tak nyaman." Bisik Baekhyun. Wajah Kyungsoo berubah makin khawatir.

"Kau tahu penyebabnya apa? Apa Chanyeol sudah menyuruh dokter untuk memeriksamu?"

"Tidak perlu!" Desis Baekhyun. Mukanya semakin memerah.

Mendadak sebesit pikiran melintas di kepala Kyungsoo. Pelan-pelan dia menyuarakan pikirannya. "Apakah... penyebabnya adalah.. Chanyeol?" Tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati.

Muka Baekhyun rasanya seperti sudah terbakar tapi dia mengangguk pelan.

Kyungsoo menoleh untuk melihat Chanyeol di belakangnya. Jika bukan bossnya dan masih sayang nyawa mungkin Kyungsoo sudah akan meninjunya. Cengiran Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan mereka terlihat sangat menyebalkan di matanya.

Paling tidak sekarang Kyungsoo sudah tahu bahwa Baekhyun diam bukan karena dihukum oleh Chanyeol. Kyungsoo termenung sejenak. Coret yang barusan, hal itu sudah bisa dibilang sebagai sebuah bentuk hukuman bagi Baekhyun. Kyungsoo mendesah pelan kemudian menepuk pelan pundak Baekhyun.

"Yang sabar ya, lama-lama nanti juga kau akan terbiasa." Kyungsoo berusaha menghibur. Baekhyun membenamkan mukanya di telapak tangannya karena malu.

 _Ya Tuhan, bunuh saja aku sekarang._

"Aku juga dulu rasanya tidak terbiasa. Tenggorokanku hanya terbiasa dipakai menyanyi kau tahu, bukan dipakai _blo_ —"

Baekhyun meninju keras bahu Kyungsoo.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Oke, terima kasih infonya, hyung."

"Junmyeon bilang mereka sudah menuju ke Jeju." Ujar Sehun pada Taemin dan Luhan kemudian mematikan ponselnya yang baru saja digunakannya menghubungi Junmyeon.

"Berarti yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang hanyalah menunggu mereka." Balas Luhan.

Di samping mereka Taemin mengangguk pelan. Saat ini mereka bertiga sedang berada di sebuah kamar hotel bintang tiga di Jeju. Sejak 2 hari yang lalu mereka bertiga sudah menuju ke Jeju untuk mengenal lokasi yang akan mereka gunakan untuk menyergap Chanyeol. Info yang didapatkan dari Junmyeon mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol akan mengadakan pertemuan dengan Choi Siwon pemilik dari Choi Corp. Tampaknya gudang senjata yang akan dibangun itu yang nantinya. akan menyuplai senjata ke grup Choi Siwon.

Jika semua sesuai rencana mereka akan membekuk dua kartel besar sekaligus. Sehun berharap misi kali ini sukses. Entah berapa banyak nyawa yang bisa selamat jika mereka bisa mendapatkan bukti-bukti penyelundupan dan perdagangan senjata ilegal di Seoul.

"Kau gugup?" Tanya Taemin pada Sehun.

"Tidak. Mengapa bertanya seperti itu?" Sehun menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Kalau aku... aku merasa sangat gugup." Jawab Taemin pelan kemudian menghela napas.

"Tenang saja. Jangan gugup. Semua akan berjalan sesuai rencana." Sehun menepuk-nepuk pundak Taemin. Taemin hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Ya, semoga semua berjalan sesuai rencana."

"Atasan kita berencana untuk mengirimkan dua orang lagi untuk mengawasi. Jadi yang berada di lokasi nanti 6 orang, sementara _back-up_ kita ada 10 orang yang akan menanti 1 kilo dari lokasi." Tutur Luhan.

"Aku harap kau ditempatkan di posisi _back-up,_ Lu." Sehun memicingkan matanya.

"Aku sudah meminta izin untuk turun ke lokasi, Sehun." Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Raut wajah Sehun mengeras. "Maaf, Taemin tapi bisa kau kembali ke kamarmu. Aku dan Luhan perlu bicara."

Taemin mengangguk dan segera bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Tanpa sepatah kata apapun dia langsung keluar dari kamar hotel. Luhan menghela napas, " _Mulai lagi sikap protektifnya_ ," pikirnya.

"Lu, aku rasa kita sudah pernah membicarakan hal ini. Misi kali ini walaupun kau diikutsertakan, aku tak ingin kau berada di garis depan." Sehun berargumen pelan.

"Aku tahu, tapi pikiranku tak tenang kalau aku harus duduk di belakang—menunggu—sementara kau harus langsung berhadapan dengan bahaya." Jawab Luhan.

"Pikirmu aku tak cemas memikirkanmu? Aku tak bisa bersamamu terus menerus di lokasi, Lu. Ibaratnya kita sedang memasuki area perang!"

"Sehun, waktu kau masih ingusan aku sudah melaksanakan misi pertamaku kalau kau lupa." Luhan mendengus sementara matanya menilik tajam.

"Lu!" Bentak Sehun kesal. Sehun sangat tidak suka jika diingatkan dengan perbedaan umur mereka. Dirinya selalu kesal dengan kenyataan bahwa selamanya Luhan 8 tahun lebih tua dari dirinya. Menyesalkan mengapa dirinya terlahir begitu terlambat.

"Aku hanya tak mau hal yang sama terulang lagi."

Luhan menghela napasnya dan menarik lengan Sehun untuk duduk di sampingnya. "Dengarkan aku, Sehun. Aku mengerti bahwa kau khawatir. Tapi aku bukan manusia rapuh yang harus kau khawatirkan." Ditangkupnya pipi kanan Sehun pelan.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, oke? Aku tidak akan kenapa-kenapa." Luhan mengecup pelan pipi Sehun.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kehilanganmu." Sehun nampak merajuk.

"Kau tidak akan kehilanganku." Luhan tersenyum. Sehun selalu berusaha untuk terlihat dewasa di depannya. Di depan para junior pun dia terkenal galak dan dingin serta sangat serius dalam melakukan pekerjaannya. Tapi kadang tanpa sadar Sehun bisa menampakkan sisi manisnya seperti ini tanpa disadari. Hanya pada dirinya.

"Andai kau tahu betapa berharganya kau di mataku, Lu." Sehun meraih tangan Luhan kemudian mengecupnya pelan.

"Aku tahu, Sehun." Luhan tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tahu."

* * *

.

.

* * *

Sesampainya di Jeju, nampak bahwa beberapa staff sudah menunggui kehadiran mereka di bandara. Mereka berempat pun langsung masuk ke dalam mobil limousine yang telah disediakan dan menuju ke hotel bersama salah seorang staff yang menjemput mereka.

"Acara peresmian mall-nya akan dimulai besok siang pukul 10 pagi. Proses peresmian akan berlangsung sekitar 1 jam dan akan disiarkan langsung oleh 4 stasiun TV nasional. Banyak pers yang juga akan turut hadir nantinya." Staff itu menjelaskan.

"Saya sudah mencetak jadwal acara besok. Silakan anda lihat." Staff itu pun mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas dari map biru yang dibawanya dan membagikannya pada Chanyeol, Jongin, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menerima jadwal acara itu dengan tidak bersemangat. Untuk apa dibagikan kepadanya juga. Baekhyun yakin bahwa Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkannya hadir karena Chanyeol tak mungkin mendampinginya setiap saat dan pasti akan disibukkan dengan kegiatan bisnisnya, sementara Baekhyun tidak diizinkan untuk berkeliaran seorang diri. Memang Chanyeol janji untuk mengajaknya ke Jeju untuk berakhir pekan—dan sekarang belum akhir pekan—maka Baekhyun harus bersabar dulu. Setelah proses peresmian berakhir, Chanyeol sudah berjanji akan membawanya untuk menikmati pemandangan indah di Jeju.

Begitu janji awalnya. Namun melihat tumpukan rentetan acara bahkan beberapa hari setelah peresmian mall baru Chanyeol, Baekhyun ragu Chanyeol akan memiliki cukup waktu untuk menepati janjinya. Jalan-jalan dengan Kyungsoo pun terdengar agak sulit. Baekhyun tidak mau dipusingkan dengan ulah fans Kyungsoo yang 100% akan membuntuti mereka.

Baekhyun menghela napas pelan, menaruh kertas jadwal itu di atas kursi kemudian menerawang menatap keluar jendela. Rasanya malas mendengarkan penjelasan staff itu. Tidak penting sekali.

Mood Baekhyun terasa sangat memburuk karena setelah sampai di hotel, Chanyeol meninggalkannya di hotel sendirian dan hanya ditemani oleh para bodyguard. Di lantai 25 pula kamarnya. Mau kabur lewat jendela pun mustahil.

"Aku tidak bisa membawamu ke tempat ramai, untuk sementara kau istirahat saja dulu di kamar. Jika kau bosan, di balik pintu itu ada kolam renang khusus untuk penthouse ini. Kau bisa berenang. Atau kau boleh memesan _spa service_ , _penthouse_ ini memiliki ruang spa pribadi jadi _masseur_ -nya yang akan naik ke ruangan ini."

"Kalau kau lapar pesan saja apapun yang kau inginkan. Jika kau menginginkan sesuatu dari luar hotel, beritahu _bodyguard_ yang berdiri depan pintumu."

Baekhyun mengangguk malas. Dia merasa diperlakukan seperti anak SD yang ditinggal ayahnya keluar kota. _Apa-apaan penjelasan sepanjang itu?_

"Jangan keluar kamar. Aku akan segera kembali, ok?" Ujar Chanyeol kemudian mengecup sekilas bibir Baekhyun yang cemberut karena langsung ditinggalkan.

Kyungsoo pun tak bisa menemaninya karena harus menghadiri acara fansign di Jeju. "Aku ada acara fansign 1 jam dari sekarang. Tapi aku akan segera kembali setelah fansignnya selesai."

"Biarkan aku ikut ke acara fansignmu. Toh, dulu aku pernah menjadu asistenmu. Aku bisa membantu di acara fansign." Rajuk Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo.

"Tidak. Kau harus tinggal di hotel." Kata-kata Chanyeol mutlak sebelum menutup pintu kamar hotel di muka Baekhyun. Mendengus kesal, Baekhyun pun melemparkan dirinya di tempat tidur.

"Kalau begini apa gunanya aku diajak ke Jeju? Sama saja! Tetap dikurung cuma beda lokasi saja." Baekhyun menggerutu. Dirinya kemudian bangkit dan berjalan ke arah jendela melihat kondisi luar. Mereka berada _penthouse_ yang tentu saja berada di tingkat teratas hotel. Mau kabur lewat jendela pun yang ada Baekhyun yang akan sampai ke sisi Tuhan terlebih dahulu. Baekhyun membuka pintu ke halaman dan nampak agak kaget melihat ada beberapa _bodyguard_ yang sementara menjaga.

"Tuan apakah anda ingin berenang?" Tanya salah satu di antara mereka.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat saja." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Sedikit heran dengan pertanyaan tersebut.

"Tuan Park meminta kami meninggalkan area jika anda ingin berenang untuk memberikan anda privasi." Ujar _bodyguard_ itu.

"Oh.."

 _"Kenapa tidak sekalian semuanya pergi saja jadi aku kan bisa kabur dan jalan-jalan."_ Pikir Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, aku ingin berenang sejenak. Bisa kalian tinggalkan tempat ini?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Beberapa _bodyguard_ yang berada di lokasi langsung keluar dan meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri area kolam tersebut. Rasanya lega sekali tanpa kehadiran _bodyguard_ bertampang seram itu.

Baekhyun pun berjalan mengitari area kolam tersebut. Jujur Baekhyun sangat takjub akan keluasan area _penthouse_ ini. Tentu saja luas mengingat seluruh lantai teratas hotel ini digunakan untuk membangun _penthouse_ lengkap dengan kolam renang pribadi. Baekhyun bahkan tidak ingin tahu berapa biaya inap di _penthouse_ ini semalam. Baekhyun merasa dirinya kembali ditampar dengan kenyataan betapa kayanya diri Chanyeol. Dengan kekayaan yang begitu melimpah seperti itu dan Chanyeol masih saja hanya menginginkan dirinya yang biasa-biasa saja.

 _Sebenarnya apa istimewanya aku ini, sih?_

Menimang-nimang apakah dia akan berenang atau bersantai saja di pinggir kolam, tiba-tiba pandangan Baekhyun tertuju pada lambang _fire exit_ yang terletak tak jauh dari kolam. Ada pintu di bawah lambang itu. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Tangannya memegang gagang pintu itu dan mencoba membukanya.

 _Terbuka!_

Baekhyun mendadak ingin meloncat kegirangan. Dia bisa turun menggunakan tangga hingga ke lantai 20 untuk amannya dan dia bisa naik lift ke lantai dasar setelah itu.

"Maaf Chanyeol, aku tak akan lama! Aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan sebentar saja. Aku akan kembali dalam 2 jam!" Baekhyun berbicara sendiri. Diliriknya jam tangan yang dikenakannya. Hampir pukul 2 siang.

Sempat terpikir untuk mengirimkan pesan kepada Chanyeol namun diurungkannya. Yang ada nanti Chanyeol malah akan mengirimkan _bodyguard_ lebih banyak lagi. Lagipula dia sudah tiba di Jeju. Dia ingin menikmati pemandangan di kota Jeju. Walaupun dia tidak memiliki uang namun rasanya cukup berjalan-jalan dalam kota saja menghirup udara Jeju.

Mantap dengan keputusannya, Baekhyun pun berlari menelusuri tangga _fire exit_ tersebut tanpa sadar bahwa sedari tadi banyaknya CCTV yang mengintai semua kegiatannya.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Di tempat lain di sebuah ruangan penuh monitor dan layar kaca nampak Chanyeol dan Jongin beserta beberapa staff turut hadir di dalamnya. Mata bulat Chanyeol menatap nyalang monitor yang menunjukkan gerak-gerik Baekhyun yang seolah mencari jalan keluar. Dilihatnya Baekhyun melompat kegirangan saat dia menemukan bahwa _fire_ _exit-_ nya tidak terkunci.

Ada sedikit rasa khawatir menjalar di hati Chanyeol saat melihat Baekhyun menyelinap keluar dari _fire exit_ yang berada lantai atas itu. Bahwa Baekhyun akan kembali pergi meninggalkannya bertahun-tahun. Rasa untuk menyeret kembali Baekhyun dan mengurungnya di mansion miliknya dan tak membiarkan seorang pun untuk melihatnya begitu besar. Untung ada Jongin yang menahannya.

" _Damn,_ belum ada sejam kita meninggalkannya dan dia sudah menemukan jalan keluar yang kita siapkan. Tikus kecilmu benar-benar lihai." Jongin bersiul.

Chanyeol hanya diam namun retakan kursi yang digenggamnya berkata lain.

"Tahan sedikit, Boss."

"Menurutmu aku kurang menahan apalagi, Kim Jongin?" Mata bulat itu memicing dan menusuk Jongin dengan pandangan tajamnya.

"Ternyata tikus kecilku tidak berubah, dia masih ingin lari dariku."

Jongin menelan ludah.

"Jika Baekhyun berhasil lepas lagi nyawamu taruhannya."

"Tenang Chanyeol, kau dengar sendiri dia bilang dia akan kembali dan hanya akan berjalan-jalan sebentar saja. Dia bahkan tidak sadar akan alat penyadap dan alat pelacak yang kita tanam di ponsel miliknya." Jongin berdalih.

"Kita lihat saja nanti. Jika kali ini dia lolos dan aku harus menyeretnya kembali, alat pelacak itu akan kutanam di dalam dirinya." Kata Chanyeol dingin.

Jongin hanya bisa berdoa semoga rencananya berjalan lancar. Padahal belakangan ini Chanyeol sudah mulai agak lunak dengan kehadiran Baekhyun kembali. Jongin hanya berharap semoga Baekhyun tidak memiliki keinginan untuk mengkhianati mereka.

"Dia akan kembali dalam dua jam. Percayalah padanya." Jongin menepuk-nepuk pundak Chanyeol.

Mata Chanyeol masih menatap sosok Baekhyun yang nampak sangat girang setelah berhasil sampai di lantai 20 dan memencet tombol lift untuk turun.

"Jika dalam dua jam dia tidak kembali aku sendiri yang akan menyeretnya pulang. Kabari aku dalam dua jam lagi." Chanyeol pun bangkit dari kursi yang didudukinya dan keluar dari ruangan bersama beberapa staff sementara Jongin masih duduk di dalam ruangan.

Junmyeon pun turut keluar dari ruangan tersebut membaur bersama para staff sebelum memisahkan diri dari para staff dan menuju arah lain.

Jongin tersenyum miring.

"Umpan sudah dimakan~" Siulnya senang sembari mengelus pistol kesayangannya.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Baekhyun keluar dari hotel dengan perasaan riang. Taktiknya berjalan mulus. Dia pun berjalan menelusuri jalan besar di depan hotelnya sembari melihat-lihat etalase toko. Nampak pula banyak jajanan di sepanjang pinggir jalan. Baekhyun tergoda membelinya namun dia teringat bahwa dirinya tak memiliki uang sepeser pun. Mendadak kesal terhadap Chanyeol yang tak membiarkannya untuk memegang uang barang sedikit pun dengan alasan semua barang yang diinginkan, Baekhyun tinggal mengucapkannya saja, maka Chanyeol akan langsung menyuruh staffnya untuk membelikan Baekhyun. Jadi sama sekali tak ada alasan bagi Baekhyun untuk memegang uang.

Aroma babi panggang mulai menggelitiki indra penciumannya. Baekhyun bersumpah jika kembali ke hotel nanti dia akan menyuruh staff Chanyeol untuk membelikannya babi panggang 2 porsi. Untuk sementara Baekhyun hanya bisa bersabar dan menikmati jalan-jalan singkatnya. Godaan jajanan pun makin bertambah banyak. Baekhyun sampai merutuki kebodohannya yang tidak makan siang terlebih dahulu sebelum pergi berjalan-jalan.

Terlalu asyik dengan dunianya sendiri, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ada sosok pemuda bertubuh tinggi yang telah mengikutinya sejak dia keluar dari hotel.

Sehun rasanya tidak percaya akan keberuntungannya saat ini. Junmyeon baru saja memberi kabar bahwa Baekhyun berhasil keluar hotel tanpa dikawal dan benar saja. Tak lama Baekhyun lewat di dekatnya. Sehun pun berusaha membuntuti Baekhyun perlahan. Junmyeon memperingatkan bahwa di ponsel yang dimiliki Baekhyun terdapat alat pelacak. Semua akan lebih mudah jika Sehun bisa membuang ponsel milik Baekhyun terlebih dahulu.

Sehun pun memutuskan untuk mencopet ponsel milik Baekhyun saja. Memastikan topinya terpasang erat di kepala serta masker yang terkait erat di wajahnya, Sehun pun memulai aksinya. Bergerak cepat, Sehun menubrukkan badannya ke Baekhyun dan sementara Baekhyun sedang lengah, tangannya langsung masuk ke saku celana Baekhyun dan mengambil ponsel miliknya.

"HEY!" Teriak Baekhyun marah ketika sadar pemuda yang menubruknya mengambil ponselnya.

Sehun berlari kencang membawa ponsel milik Baekhyun. Sesaat Sehun menoleh ke belakang dan dilihatnya Baekhyun mengejarnya dengan raut wajah marah.

"Pencuri! Kembalikan ponselku!" Teriak Baekhyun sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya. Beruntung kebanyakan orang yang lalu lalang adalah ibu-ibu beserta anak kecil, jadi tak ada yang berani ikut mengejarnya.

"Berhenti sialan! Hey! Sialan!" Teriak Baekhyun.

Sehun berbelok di gang kecil dan langsung membuang ponsel Baekhyun di tempat sampah pertama yang dilihatnya dan lanjut berlari kencang, kemudian menunggu Baekhyun yang masih mengejarnya namun sudah kehilangan arah.

Tak lama Sehun pun bisa mendengar derap langkah Baekhyun. Bibirnya tersenyum pelan.

"Sialan! Ke mana larinya pencuri bajingan itu? Kenapa nasibku na'as sekali? Aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar tapi malah kecopetan.." Baekhyun mengeluh kesal. Matanya mengedarkan pandangan namun nihil. Dia mengejar pencuri itu hingga ke daerah sepi. Gawatnya dia bahkan tidak ingat lagi jalan pulang. Ponsel raib, uang tidak ada, lupa bagaimana cara kembali ke hotel. Bisa-bisa Chanyeol keburu kembali dan menemukannya tak ada di hotel dan mengamuk mencarinya.

"Kenapa sial sekali aku ini?" Gerutunya. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidak mencari pencuri itu lagi dan kembali ke hotel saja lalu jujur pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol pasti akan sangat marah kalau tahu dia kabur lagi. Tapi Baekhyun kembali dengan sukarela! Tentu Chanyeol bisa mengerti bahwa dia tidak berniat kabur selamanya. Dia hanya ingin jalan-jalan saja namun sialnya dicopet. _Ugh, semoga Chanyeol mau membelikan aku ponsel lagi._

Baru saja Baekhyun berbalik dan mau berjalan kembali ke arah jalan besar tadi, Sehun berteriak memanggilnya.

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun berbalik kemudian terkesiap.

"Sehun?!"

Dua pasang mata saling bertemu. Sehun pun tersenyum.

"Lama tak bertemu, bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Sehun.

Baekhyun terdiam sesaat kemudian menjawab, "aku baik..."

"Sebentar! Kau yang mencuri ponselku?!" Tanya Baekhyun setelah menyadari bahwa baju yang dikenakan Sehun dan pencuri ponselnya sama.

"Ya, tapi aku memiliki alasan. Apakah kau tahu diponselmu terdapat alat penyadap dan alat pelacak?" Tanya Sehun.

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya. _Alat pelacak, berarti Chanyeol sudah tahu dia kabur dari hotel._

Baekhyun menggigit jarinya cemas. Diliriknya lagi jam tangannya, waktu menunjukkan hampir pukul 4. Sudah hampir dua jam sejak dia pergi.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu, Baekhyun." Kata Sehun langsung pada intinya.

Mata Baekhyun memicing. "Bantuan apa?" Tanya Baekhyun curiga.

"Aku ingin kau bersaksi kali ini. Jangan kabur lagi seperti 3 tahun yang lalu." Kata Sehun langsung pada pokok permasalahan.

Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sehun berdecih kesal.

"Jika kali ini kau bersaksi, kau bisa menjebloskannya ke penjara. Dan kau bisa bebas, Baekhyun! Tak perlu lagi kabur seumur hidupmu."

"Tidak bisa..." Ucap Baekhyun lirih.

"Aku tidak bisa." Ulangnya.

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Sehun berhasil memancing Baekhyun. Ponselnya pun sudah dibuang." Ujar Junmyeon yang menerima pesan dari Sehun. Taemin bertepuk tangan senang dan berdiri. "Ayo, kita jemput mereka." Ujarnya optimis.

Junmyeon pun bersiap-siap namun Luhan masih duduk di kursi dengan ekspresi yang sulit dibaca.

"Tidakkah kau rasa ini semua terlalu mudah?" Tanya Luhan.

"Kita hanya akan mengamankan warga sipil terlebih dahulu, Luhan. Kebetulan saja mereka lengah." Kata Taemin.

"Taemin benar. Lain cerita kalau mendadak kita langsung mendapatkan bukti persekongkolan Choi Siwon dan Park Chanyeol. Ini kebetulan saja Park Chanyeol hanya mau menguji kesetiaan kekasihnya. Dan benar saja, Byun Baekhyun kabur lagi." Ucap Junmyeon.

"Tapi..." Luhan mencoba beralasan

"Kita tidak bisa membiarkan warga sipil yang sedang dalam bahaya, Lu. Byun Baekhyun kembali menunjukkan perilaku bahwa dia tak nyaman bersama Park Chanyeol. Dan bisa dibilang Park Chanyeol menyekapnya. Itu sudah termasuk pelanggaran hukum. Kau tahu akan hal itu." lanjut Junmyeon.

"Aku tahu." Luhan menjawab pelan.

"Begini saja, kalau kau cemas, kita pergi berlima, ok? Aku, kau, Taemin dan dua anggota tambahan dari pusat." Kata Junmyeon.

"Baiklah, ayo pergi menyelamatkan anak kecil itu."

"Jangan menyebutnya anak kecil, dia lebih tua dari Sehun. Berarti kekasihmu itu adik si anak kecil." Ledek Junmyeon.

" _Ugh!_ Terima kasih telah mengingatkan alasan aku menolakmu dulu. Kau sangat menyebalkan!" Hardik Luhan.

Junmyeon tertawa terbahak-bahak sementara Taemin hanya terkekeh mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Sudah, diam kalian. Ayo pergi ke lokasi Sehun." Perintah Luhan.

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Aku tak bisa, Sehun." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa maksudmu tak bisa? Kau tahu dengan kesaksianmu FBI bisa menjebloskannya ke dalam penjara."

"Tidak bisa."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sepertinya aku mulai mencintainya."

"Baekhyun, dia itu seorang kriminal!" Mata Sehun membelalak. 3 tahun yang lalu sebenarnya Sehun sudah curiga akan hal ini, namun ditepisnya dengam anggapan bisa saja Baekhyun takut untuk bersaksi dan dibunuh oleh Chanyeol.

"Aku..."

"Jika kau takut, kami bisa memberimu identitas baru. Dia tidak akan pernah menemukanmu lagi." Bujuk Sehun.

 _"Well, he did!"_ Sanggah Baekhyun. Walau pun dia sadar bahwa Chanyeol menemukannya karena kecerobohannya sendiri.

"Dia seorang pembunuh, pengedar narkoba, dia bukan orang baik!" Teriak Sehun.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang dia orang baik. Aku hanya berkata aku mulai mencintainya!" Jerit Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun..."

"Atau mungkin sudah sejak dulu aku mencintainya. Karena aku lebih memilih meninggalkannya tiga tahun lalu daripada menjebloskannya ke penjara. Aku tidak tahu. Aku bingung pada diriku sendiri."

"Aku sangat kecewa padamu, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun terdiam.

"Apa kau sudah dicuci otak sampai kau jadi ragu begini?" Hardik Sehun.

"Aku—"

Suara letusan pistol menggema dan Sehun dapat merasakan lengan kirinya mulai terasa perih dan panas. Untungnya peluru itu meleset dan hanya menggores lengannya saja. Dengan sigap dikeluarkannya senjata miliknya. Pistol di tangan kiri dan baton besinya di tangan kanannya.

"Kurasa cukup sampai di situ saja, Tuan FBI." Jongin muncul dengan dua buah pistol di masing-masing tangannya. Sehun merasa salut dengan kemampuan menembaknya. Jarak mereka terpaut beberapa meter dan tembakan Jongin masih bisa mengenainya seperti ini

"Jong—"

"Baekhyun, tiarap!" Teriak Jongin.

Dua buah tembakan kembali terlepas, namun Dewi Fortuna tampaknya masih berada di pihak Sehun, dia kembali masih bisa menghindar. Sebuah senyum muncul di wajahnya saat dia melihat Taemin mendekat dengan dua buah pistol di tangannya juga.

Di tempat lain namun masih di lokasi yang sama Luhan yang tadinya duduk menunggu di dalam mobil, keluar berlari ke arah suara tembakan. Kedua pistolnya sudah siap di kedua tangannya. Berdoa semoga firasat buruknya salah. Selama perjalanan menuju ke lokasi Sehun, firasatnya semakin buruk. Ternyata firasat buruknya menjadi kenyataan. Taemin yang sedari tadi turun duluan dari mobil untuk mencari Sehun pun tak kelihatan sosoknya.

Di pihak Sehun, terlihat bahwa Sehun merasa bahwa posisinya cukup menguntungkan. Dia berdua, sementara Jongin hanya sendiri. Jika dia bisa melumpuhkan Jongin dan menangkapnya, semuanya akan menjadi lebih mudah.

"Bawa Baekhyun pergi." Jongin tiba-tiba memberi perintah.

Mata Sehun menyipit mendengar perkataan Jongin. Kepada siapa Jongin berbicara? Apakah ada anggota Chanyeol lain yang bersembunyi di lokasi?

Tanpa diduga, Taemin berjalan ke arah Baekhyun yang tiarap di atas lantai aspal dan membantunya berdiri. Baekhyun yang masih shock dengan suara tembakan hanya terdiam dan mengikuti Taemin yang menuntunnya ke arah mobil yang terparkir tak jauh dari situ.

"Ada lecet sedikit saja kau tahu apa akibatnya." Jongin memperingatkan.

"Aku tahu, Jongin-ah." Taemin tersenyum.

"Tunggu, Taemin! Kau seorang mata-mata?" Sehun menodongkan pistolnya ke arah Taemin dan Baekhyun.

 _"I guess you could say that I'm a mole, indeed."_ Taemin terkekeh sementara Baekhyun hanya mampu menatap mereka dengan tatapan kebingungan.

"KAU—" Sehun menarik pelatuknya, namun Jongin lebih cepat.

Refleks Taemin melempar Baekhyun masuk ke dalam mobil dan naik ke dalam mobil kemudian memerintahkan sopirnya untuk segera meninggalkan lokasi.

"Siapa yang menembak? Apakah ada yang tertembak?!" Jerit Baekhyun panik. Dia berusaha melihat siapa yang terluka namun Taemin keburu membekap mulutnya dengan sapu tangan yang dilumuri obat bius. Baekhyun pun kehilangan kesadarannya begitu saja.

"Tidak usah dilihat, Baekhyun-ssi. Boss tak akan senang mendengarnya." Bisik Taemin. Taemin mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Chanyeol.

"Boss, saya sudah bersama Tuan Baekhyun. Kami sementara sedang menuju rumah peristirahatan. Sejauh ini tidak ada mobil yang mengikuti kami."

 _"Kerja bagus. Jangan biarkan dia terluka sedikit pun."_

"Nyawa saya taruhannya," Taemin menjawab. "Saya pastikan Tuan Baekhyun tiba tanpa lecet sedikit pun."

Mobil yang mereka kendarai pun melaju kencang menuju tempat peristirahatan Chanyeol di Jeju.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Letusan tembakan itu bergema begitu saja. Suara badan ambruk dan bunyi besi yang jatuh ke lantai beton membuat Luhan berlari makin kencang ke arah suara itu. Semenjak letusan pistol pertama beberapa saat lalu, hatinya sudah merasa tak tenang dan Luhan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan posisi siaganya dan berlari ke arah sumber suara tembakan itu. Kedua matanya melihat pemandangan yang tak pernah ingin dilihatnya. Tubuh Sehun yang tergeletak di tanah dan darah yang mengalir dari luka tembak di bahu dan dadanya. Baton milik Sehun menggelinding pelan kemudian tergeletak di tak jauh dari tempat pemiliknya ambruk. Nafas Luhan seakan berhenti begitu saja.

"SEHUN!" Teriak Luhan histeris.

"SEHUN!"

"SEHUUNNN!"

Teriakan Luhan yang makin mengeras seolah tak digubris oleh Sehun membuat perasaan Luhan makin panik.

" _Luhan! Kita harus segera meninggalkan lokasi. Ini jebakan! Luhan! Luhan!_ " Suara Junmyeon bergaung di telinganya melalui headset yang dikenakannya, namun Luhan tak dapat menggubrisnya. Sekarang ini yang memenuhi semua panca inderanya adalah Sehun. Sosok tubuh Sehun yang sudah tak bergerak lagi.

"Sehun, jangan bercanda, Sehun!" Luhan semakin panik melihat sosok Sehun yang sudah terkulai lemas tak bergerak di tempatnya. Kaki panjangnya hendak berlari ke arah di mana kekasihnya terbaring.

" _Luhan! Kita tidak punya banyak waktu lagi. Kita harus mundur sebelum kita terkepung, Luhan!_ "

Sebuah tangan terlihat menarik Luhan, menyeretnya paksa untuk menjauh dari lokasi yang tadinya menjadi area tembak menembak itu. Luhan bersikeras untuk melepaskan diri. Kedua tangannya berusaha menggapai sosok Sehun yang terbaring lemas di atas tanah dengan darah yang mulai merembes ke tanah di sekitarnya. Luhan tidak ingin meninggalkan Sehun sendirian seperti Sehun tidak pernah meninggalkan dirinya bahkan dalam keadaan paling terdesak sekaligus. Tapi sosok yang menyeretnya itu malah membawanya semakin jauh dan melemparnya masuk ke dalam mobil kemudian mengunci pintu mobilnya. Sosok yang melemparnya tadi kemudian naik ke mobil dan duduk di kursi depan bersama Junmyeon.

"Junmyeon! Sehun masih di sana! Dia terluka kita harus membawanya kembali!" Teriak Luhan dengan suara parau sambil berusaha membuka daun pintu mobil. Jari-jarinya mencoba untuk membuka pintu mobil namun usahanya sia-sia. Di kursi pengemudi Junmyeon tidak memperdulikan kata-katanya dan malah melajukan mobil meninggalkan lokasi.

"Luhan, aku mohon kau harus berpikir jernih. Kita tidak mungkin bisa membawa Sehun bersama kita." Balas Junmyeon tak kalah paniknya.

"Kita tidak bisa meninggalkan Sehun yang sedang terluka!" Teriak Luhan marah sambil berusaha menggedor-gedor pintu mobil.

"Bagaimana kau bisa memanggil dirimu sebagai Leader kalau kau tega meninggalkan salah satu anak buahmu!?" Hardik Luhan emosi.

"Maaf, Luhan. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengorbankan nyawa anggota-anggota lainnya demi Sehun. Itu peraturannya, kau tahu itu." Jawab Junmyeon. Junmyeon juga tidak rela meninggalkan Sehun seperti itu. Namun dengan posisi mereka yang dijebak seperti ini, mereka tidak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menghantar nyawa mereka.

"Kita dijebak. Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa Taemin adalah seorang mata-mata. Kami saling mengenal cukup lama." Junmyeon menggenggam erat stir mobil yang dikemudikannya. Kilat marah nampak terpancar di kedua bola matanya.

Dua anggota FBI yang duduk di sampingnya hanya dapat diam mengatupkan erat bibir mereka. Raut wajah mereka terlihat begitu keras. Salah satu di antara mereka hanya meringis menahan rasa sakit akan peluru yang bersarang di betis kirinya.

Mata Luhan terasa basah. Dia tahu kode etik yang selama ini dianutnya. Satu nyawa dikorbankan demi menyelamatkan banyak nyawa. Pada akhirnya pekerjaan yang mereka lakukan ini bukanlah pekerjaan yang penuh sinar matahari, pelangi ataupun bunga yang bermekaran. Saat hari telah berakhir pun, nyawa mereka tetap menjadi taruhannya.

Luhan masih tidak percaya mereka sebegitu bodohnya untuk masuk dalam perangkap Chanyeol seperti ini. Junmyeon pun tidak kalah shocknya bahwa ternyata selama ini mereka memiliki mata-mata di antara mereka. Bukan mereka yang berhasil menjebak pemimpin Exordium itu tetapi malah mereka yang masuk jebakan. Junmyeon tidak bisa berpikir lagi selain yakin bahwa di organisasi mereka telah ada mata-mata yang ditanam Chanyeol untuk mengawasi gerak-gerik mereka.

Air mata Luhan menggenangi pelupuk matanya, mengaburkan penghilatannya akan sosok Sehun yang terlihat semakin mengecil seiring dengan lajunya mobil yang ditumpanginya. Hatinya berdegup kencang tatkala melihat dua sosok tinggi mendekati tubuh kekasihnya. Luhan mengenali sosok tersebut sebagai Kim Jongin dan Park Chanyeol. Hatinya serasa mau keluar dari tubuhnya. Dan Kim Jongin tengah mengarahkan pistol ke arah wajah kekasihnya yang tak sadarkan diri itu. Napas Luhan terasa seperti putus dari paru-parunya.

Mimpi buruk itu terulang lagi. Namun kali ini, bukan dia yang terbaring bersimbah darah. Lebih parah lagi, Luhan malah meninggalkan sosok kekasihnya yang sedang terbaring tak berdaya itu. Air mata pun berkumpul di kelopak matanya, memburamkan pandangannya akan bayangan Sehun yang semakin menipis.

"SEHUN!"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

a/n: ya ini sudah update lagi ya. Senang? Senang dong, ya. :)

Sungguh rasanya berat banget untuk nulis chapter ini. Dan maaf ya, ndak bisa sering-sering update. Sibuk banget mau cari duit, mau belajar juga buat test ielts. Susah banget test-nya huhuhu u.u Semoga next chapter ndak terlalu lama kelarnya, ya.. u.u

Tidak menerima tagihan fic lain di kolom review fic ini. Masukkan tagihan pada tempatnya. Dedeu~ :)


End file.
